Angel
by natsukileeRKOlover
Summary: 7 years after Sasuke left Konoha and he decides to come back on his own free will. Some things are different, Sakura is happily with someone else, Naruto is sad and Sasuke himself is starting to actually ...feel? where do his feelings lead him? NaruSasu
1. Reenter Uchiha Sasuke

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**___

OMGosh it's Nati!! and I'm back with my masterpeice, "Angel"  
I won't waste to much time with intros in this story but I do feel like I should give you a setting at least.  
Everybody remember a time before Pein attacked Konoha? Yep forget everything after that lol. This story goes like this: It's 7 years after Sasuke left Konoha, Sasuke killed Itachi 5 years ago and finally decides to come back to Konoha. Meanwhile after completeing his training with Ma and Pa Naruto worked on his goal, never really forgetting Sasuke, though... In other words Pein didn't attack Konoha!  
Other stuff will be revealed as we go... now ONWARD!!...Oh an the beginning chappies will be short, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Naruto and the characters of this awsome anime/manga. I solely own the idea of this Fanfiction, and a few OCs that will appear later on.  
**Warning:** This is a yaoi fic! Yes gay men are in here! There is some swearing and all too lol.

* * *

_**And he ran back to where he once was. What was he running from, or who was he running to?**_

Sasuke, unnoticed, ran through the trees of the familiar woods in Konohagakure. The chilling spring night air whipped across his face and partly visible chest. The large white cloth wrapped loosely around his waist and the baggy navy pants flapped with the wind.

_I'm back,_ he thought. He stood, resting his hand against the trunk of the tree he stood upon. Sasuke took in the surroundings of the village. It was quiet, to be expected in the early hours of the night. No light was lit, other than the lonesome dim coming from the hokage tower.

Suddenly, a noise stole the raven from his his thoughts. Immediately, he activated his sharingan. His right hand grasped the handle of his sword. "Kakashi."

A silver-haired man stepped from behind a tree, behind Sasuke. Only one eye was visible underneath the mask and forehead protector. "Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi Hatake said Seriously. "You know I have to take you in."

Sasuke relaxed. His hands moved to rest on his slender hips. He smirked. "Hn. No need, _Sensei_, I'll go myself."

"I still have orders to escort you." The jonin jumped to the Uchiha's side. In the blink of an eye, Kakashi handcuffed the missing nin on the neck and both wrists. Sasuke just let it, not like the petty things could hold him, even if they were chakra enduced.

"So Lady Tsunade knew I was coming?" Sasuke almost laughed at his own carelessness. He would make sure to never doze off while traveling. It was dangerous, stupid.

Without an answer, 4 ANBU joined them on the branches. Then, in silence the six men flashed off to the large building residing in the center of the village.

* * *

A busty blonde woman sat behind the large oak desk. Thin glasses rested low on the arc of her dainty nose. She was the fifth hokage, Tsunade, one of the famous Sannin.

The doors opened and the lady Hokage's assistant peeked her head in. Tsunade lifted her eyes from the empty spot she was staring at. "Shizune?"

"My lady," the woman said, her frown saying it all.

"Bring them in," Tsunade nodded.

Shizune left, only to be replaced by Kakashi. Behind the man stood a chained raven.

"Seven years," Tsunade looked at the boy. "And now you've come back. I'm guessing you succeeded at your _goal_?"

Sasuke laughed. "I did." Then, unexpectedly from such a Uchiha, the raven knelt before the Hokage, chains tugging in restraint. "I ask to be let back in this village. To, finally, live the life I dreamed of since my clan died," his voice took on a tone of pleading, unfamiliar to even him.

Tsunade sighed and stood. She walked to the wall of windows, staring into the night. She felt sick just standing near her old teammate's successor, his toy. "That is not for me to decide," she spoke softly. The blonde elder turned to face Sasuke, still chained to Kakashi, head bowed to the floor. "Kakashi, do you mind?"

The jonin nodded, hesitantly. Then he left in a puff of smoke. Tsunade leaned against her desk, arms crossed over her large chest.

"The decision of your life will be in the hands of your fellow ninjas of Konoha," she sighed idly, scratching her cheek. The raven looked up at her, face passive. "By tomorrow afternoon each ranking ninja, genin and up, will receive a notice.

"The notice will inform of your _homecoming_ and of a scheduled court meeting in due time." Tsunade walked behind her desk and sat down again. "Stand up, brat."

Sasuke's eye twitched at the name. But he stood anyway. It was against himself to act so obedient, but if he wanted to come back to the village, he had to suck it up.

"'Til then," Tsunade spoke after a moment of silence. "You are to be under ANBU watch, under orders of the elder. Along with that, you are to be stripped of any and all removable weapons on your person and in your residence."

The old Hokage pressed a long nailed finger to a call button on her desk. A small screech came followed by a voice, Shizune. "My Lady?"

"Bring back Kakashi and set an ANBU squad to the Uchiha complex." The lady Hokage removed the finger and looked back up at Sasuke.

He stood calmly at the center of the room. His raven hair fell in front of his onyx eyes.

Behind Sasuke the door opened, again. Kakashi took hold of Sasuke's arms. He noticed how frail the raven was and gave a look to the woman across the room. "Tsunade-sama, it would be best to have a medical ninja to visit him."

"Hmm," the blonde agreed. "I'll work on that later. We should take him to the complex first. The we get some rest before the sun comes up."

"Of course," Kakashi nodded then he and Sasuke turned and walked out of the door. Several ANBU closed around them as they ran for the old complex.

* * *

Kakashi practically pushed the only Uchiha left from his grasp. Sasuke stumbled a few steps foward.

The silver haired teacher turned to one of the ANBU dressed in white. "Are the others positioned in the correct spots?"

The other man nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good," Kakashi sighed. His eyes were half lidded when he looked back at his former student. "You know the next step?"

"Procedure is as follows:" The ANBU began to recite. "stripping, brief questioning, then we leave the captive for rest."

"Correct," Kakashi said. In habit, he fixed his gloves.

Sasuke watched on as the teacher started to walk off. With a smirk he spoke. "Kakashi, you don't like me much any more do you?"

The ususally calm man stiffened. Without facing the Uchiha, Kakashi answered. "How can you ask that. You left your friends here. You let them run after you, risk their lives for you, while you scowled at them, for what you called 'ignorance'. Of course I dislike you right now. You'll have to regain my trust."

The raven's smirk dropped.

"But, I'm the least of your worries. Your old friends will know you're back soon." Sasuke had no time to respond before Kakshi disappeared into a puff of white smoke.

What would he say anyway? Nothing could be said, because Kakashi was right.

* * *

_There it is the first chappie! WOOO!_  
Gosh Golly Gee! Don't you get all frantic, Naruto will be here next chapter! ::Thumbs up:: Right Itachi?  
**Itachi:** ::stares:: Why am I here?  
**Natsuki:** because I want you here! Now isn't it true Naru-chan will be here next chappie? ::demonic glare::  
**Itachi:** ::sigh:: whatever... Yeah the blonde Kyuubi kid will be here next chapter, along with more people I don't care about.  
**Natsuki:** Okie peoples I want reviews pweez!!!!!

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	2. Reenter Naruto and Sakura!

_**A TorturedTourniquet beta**__  
OMGosh I want to thank everyone for their awesome reviews. Truly I'm so giddy about it lol. If you haven't noticed I reply back to your reviews so if you ask a question I can answer it (to an extent of what I can tell you without giving anything away).  
Well here's chapter 2!!!_

**Disclaimer:**I, in no way, own Naruto and the characters of this awesome anime/manga. I solely own the idea of this Fanfiction, and a few OCs that will appear later on.  
**Warning:** This is a yaoi fic! Yes gay men are in here! There is some swearing and all too lol.

* * *

_**And he had felt a fool, running so far and long, to just be tried like he was. But could he ask for more?**_

Uzumaki Naruto puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. He sat on the grass of the training ground, impatiently waiting along side his teammate Sakura.

"Ahg, we should be used to this," Naruto seethed. "Kakashi-sensei tells us to be here early, but he always comes late, Dattebyo!"

Haruno Sakura nodded. Her back leaned against a tree, the Sakura leaves falling around her. "I know."

"We're only supposed to get a short C-rank from him today," Naruto whined. They were beyond c-rank but they'd do anything if it meant not having Tsunade angry at them. So minor C-rank the genins couldn't do they would do in free time. Why Kakashi gave them the missions still was a different story. "Why did he tell us to be here at 4 am!?"

"Who knows?" The pink haired ninja sighed. This conversation was just so familiar. Ever since they were twelve, it was the starter for most days. Only one thing was missing... the silent scowl of another team member. But it'd been seven years. It was now, not a nagging emptiness, anymore.

A puff of smoke made the two Shinobi look up before them. Kakashi stood there, the worn volume of Icha Icha paradise open in hand. (T/N: He still has that?! Jeez, get a new book man!) His visible eye was closed in an Upside down U. "Yo," He said, tucking the book away.

Naruto jumped up, pointing at his old sensei accusingly. "What the hell took you so long?! We've been here for an hour, believe it!"

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi lifted a hand up, apologetically. "I was on my way here, but I had to take care of something with Sasuke."

Sakura's head snapped to the side, as to glare at the scarecrow. "Don't even joke like that. Don't you have any consideration for us?" she asked.

Naruto dropped his arms to his sides and scowled. "Let's just get to it. Let's go to Granny Tsunade's office for the mission, please."

Kakashi's smirk fell into a serious look. He sighed. "Actually, I'm not lying." The two youngers looked at him, eyebrows furrowing. "I've been asked to give you this."

The silver-haired jonin took two slips of paper from his pocket and gave each one.

Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other before taking a paper. As they read thier eyes widened to an exteme extent.

The blonde clutched his paper in his tan fist. His eyes darkened in anger. "Sasuke!" He growled lowly.

"He arrived 3 hours ago," Kakashi spoke softly, every word even.

But Naruto didn't hear anything else. He looked at his friend next to him. She was on the verge of tears... Just like he he was.

The blonde began to run, leaving Sakura in her shock and Kakashi to sigh. "Come on, Sakura-chan."

* * *

He had run all the way to the Hokage tower. Bursting through the doors, he began asking questions. "He's back? Where is he? Why did I just find out? How come no one came to get me right away? Didn't he kill his brother five years ago? Is he all right?!" Naruto rambled, taking a deep breath. "I need answers you old Hag!" (T/N: Jeez, angry Naruto much?)

An empty sake bottle came flying at his head. It barely missed. "Don't call me that, you little brat!" Tsunade yelled.

The boy took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Fine. Just when can I see him?"

The fifth Hokage sighed. "Right now, he's at the Uchiha Complex being watched by a large amount of ANBU," She spoke calmly. "I want him rested before I let you see him, Naruto."

The said boy's eyes narrowed. "Give me a time," He said impatiently.

"Around six p.m. I'll have you and a medical nin escorted to him," Tsunade said. Naruto nodded, then left.

* * *

Sasuke felt violated. The ANBU had ripped off his clothes and checked his body for major wounds.

An ANBU dropped a navy robe over the naked body. The raven lay against his cot, eyes cold. He wasn't even allowed to go anywhere in his house other than the kitchen and bathroom. They had locked eveything off with a chakra seal. Of course Sasuke could break it, but he was trying to be a _good_ boy.

You're only allowed to wear the robe for now," the man in white informed.(A/N Sasuke only in a robe?!) "Now get some rest."

The ANBU disappeared to thier watch spots.

Sasuke slowly picked up the robe and slipped it on.

While they had stripped him, an ANBU had asked him a few questions.

_"Did you kill Uchiha Itachi?"_

"Yes."

"Did you kill Orochimaru?"

"Yes."

"Why did you come back to Konohagakure no Sato?"

"I want to live again." 

Was it a lie? He wanted to be human, again. Or as humanlike as possible.

* * *

_**A/N**__  
Don't kill me! I know it was super short, but again first couple are....  
Anyways I know I left you with a cliffie. But this way I'll know you'll review...  
_**Itachi:** And how will a cliff hanger ensure you reviews?  
**Nati:** ::gasp:: Itachi you talked to me first this time!!!  
**Itachi:** ::glares:: Answer my question.  
**Nati:** Right... ::backs away a bit:: See since people want to read the next chapter they have to review me a bunch! The more comments I get the faster I update  
**Itachi:** I'm liking you more Natsuki-chan ::smirks:: you are very devious. ::eye twitches::  
**Nati:** Aww thank you Itachi-sama you say the best things!  
**Itachi:** I only said it because you made me say it. You do control what I say since you write it.  
**Nati:** Right! Anyways please review everyone. Critism makes me feel good-  
**Tourniquet:** In your pants.  
**Nati:** :::Shocked angry:: WTH are you doing here!?  
**Tourniquet:** Because i'm your BETA and you love me!  
**Nati:** (watches Itachi roll his eyes) w/e ::sighs:: Please show me love by reviewing and I'll show you love by a quicker update!  
**Tourniquet:** What kind of love exactly? ::winks::  
**Nati:** ero BETA...

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	3. They meet again after so long!

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**__  
OLA! How is everyone? I loved everyone's reviews. They made me feel great.  
I would have had this up sooner but I had a problem logging in *sigh*__  
So I struck a deal with my beta, about the whole author and beta notes. So not to mess the flow, Tourniquet will be putting like an overall comment in the bottom author's note. As for my A/Ns they'll be in the story still, but tell you the truth I don't have many lol.  
Just to say...Some characters get a little OOC in this chapter.  
Now onto the third chapter to Angel!!! _

**Disclaimer:** I'm too poor to own Naruto, I don't even own a picture of Naruto, unless you count the ones I've drawn of him.  
**Warning:** If ya didn't get the jizz about this being yaoi from the first two chapters then you need to read more carefully. This is Yaoi! There is cursing, not here, but later. Lemons come later.....I think I start them in 20 odd chapters or so...lol

* * *

_**And he saw them again and knew it wouldn't be the same. How could he hope any different?**_

Kakashi left Naruto and the medical nin outside the home as he went in to check if everything was okay.

Sasuke was sleeping on his cot. He was sweating, tossing and turning, obviously having a bad dream. The jonin lightly kicked the raven in the side. Sasuke shot up, breathing heavily.

"I've brought you two visitors," Kakashi sighed. He took out his book and began idly reading. "I'll send in the medical nin first."

Kakashi walked out leaving Sasuke to stand up weakly. He came back with a pink haired girl, Sasuke's age. Her green eyes were dull, cast down to the floor.

It had been so long ago since Sasuke actually had a good look at her. When they had seen each other last, at Orochimaru's hide out, he was too occupied with revenge to look at her.

"I'll be outside the door if you need me," Kakshi said to the girl. Then he left.

Sakura put her pouch on the floor taking out her supplies. Not once did she look up at her old teammate. "Remove your robe and lay down," she spoke, her voice strangled, restrained.

Without struggle, the twenty-year-old man removed his clothing, standing nude. He laid down flat on the cot and shut his eyes.

Warm hands pressed down on his chest. Shakingly, they smoothed down his chest to his abdomen. Sasuke opened his eyes to look at her. The girl lifted her hands to hover over him and began to chant softly. She sighed and firmly pressed her hand down against his ribs.

The raven flinched in pain.

"Well," Sakura spoke, standing up. "Other then fatigue, you have a bruised rib. Nothing some more rest and medication can't handle."

She started to pack up the supplies she didn't even use. She, then, turned her back to him.

"Sakura," Sasuke sat up. He was going to speak again, when he saw her shaking. Suddenly the girl turned to face him, smiling.

"You missed so much since you were gone, Sasuke-kun," she faked glee. "We should catch up sometime." Then she left.

Kakashi walked back in, someone behind him, as if he was hiding from Sasuke's view. "I would like to remind you, there are ANBU standing watch. So don't be stupid," Kakashi said.

Sasuke sneered. "What do you expect me to do?" The raven pulled his robe back on. "Flash him to death?" He had yet to see him, but Sasuke knew who his visitor was.

"I was talking to Naruto," the jonin hissed, walking away, again.

The kitsune stood tall, fists clenched at his sides. His hair was longer, forming around his face better. "Sasuke."

"Naruto," the raven said.

"I'm glad you're back," Naruto whispered, a motion unlike himself. "Now I can finally give this back to you." The blonde took something from his pocket. He tossed it at the raven.

Sasuke looked down at his lap. It was his old forehead protector. Slashed through the leaf symbol and all.

_He kept it all this time?_ the raven wondered in surprise. His onyx eyes looked back up at Naruto.

The kitsune was almost out the door when Sasuke called for him. "Naruto?"

Said man didn't turn around. Instead he let the raven speak again. "C-can..." Sauke sighed, moving a hand to rub his eyes. He was stuttering. Uchiha's definitely didn't stutter. "Can you just stay, for a little while?"

The raven truthfully missed the dobe. He missed the stupid smile and enthusiasm, though he would never admit it.

Naruto smiled softly. "No." Sasuke looked away, hurt. "I have plans. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay," Sasuke (actually) smiled also. So maybe there was hope for their friendship yet.

* * *

Naruto slurped down his ramen at a slower pace then usual.

"Hey Naruto, cheer up!" a scruffy man grinned.

"Huh?" The blonde looked up. Kiba still grinned at him, his own bowl before him. "Oh, sorry."

"So he's back," Ino said, poking her food with her chopsticks. "What are we supposed to do? Act like he never left?"

"I think we should try to make him feel better." Sakura sat between Naruto and Rock Lee. Lee's arm wrapped around her small shoulders. "He's been through a lot."

"Yeah? And what about the crap he put us through?!" Ino spat. Her blonde pony tail fell over her shoulder as she whipped her head.

"So troublesome," the yawning man at the edge of the booth said. His head rested against his palm. "We go after him, to bring him back. We failed. Now he came back himself and we argue what to do? Just plain troublesome."

"Shut up, Shikamaru!" Kiba barked. "You think every things troublesome!"

Across from Shikamaru, Naruto sighed. He stood wryly and yawned. "I'm gonna hit the sack. I gotta wake up early tomorrow, training with Granny Tsunade."

Sakura grabbed his tan hand. He smiled at her and bent down to peck her forehead. "Don't worry about me Sakura-chan. I'm fine."

Naruto grinned and waved good-bye. They all waved back. Then he left the ramen stand.

"You know," Kiba said after the blonde left. "I would think Naruto would be happier. Not all depressed like." He finished up his ramen.

"Yes, I must say, Naruto-kun has lost some of his enthusiastic youth power," the bushy-browed man noted.

"Well he is twenty now," Ino said. "He would loose some of that youth, eventually."

"I'm just saying," Lee spoke seriously. "Without Naruto's spark, we all lose our own spark."

Sakura snuggled against the green-clad man. "How would you feel if your closest friend finally came back after seven years of running away?"

"I would..." Ino thought aloud. "Be asking myself how to bring back that trust."

"Exactly," Sakura smiled softly. She stood up. "We should all get going." She looked at ther watch. "It's almost closing time."

* * *

He sighed for the billionth time that night. What a day it had been. Sasuke came back and it made the kitsune nervous and angry. Looking at the Uchiha again rose something in the pit of his stomach. A hurt feeling he wanted to forget.

How was he supposed to talk to Sasuke when the only thing he wanted to ask was, "How could you leave me?"

"Ahg!" Naruto whined. He pulled the orange pillow over his head. _Sleep! I need to sleep!_ he yelled in his head.

* * *

_Okay so it's not a cliffie this time lol. Next chapter we see what Naruto has been up to recently.  
Now, I have to say this. I for one love Sakura and people who hate her blame her as being useless. But when you think about it, If she didn't have the part she did would there be a story like Naruto?_  
**Tourniquet:** We dunno. You tell us. You're the author with the grammar problems. Heheh.  
**Nati:**....OH aren't you a flaming puto!...anyways, NO! It wouldn't be the same with out Sakura!. Right 'Tachi-chan?  
**Itachi:** Don't call me that. I'm surprised the annoying pink thing didn't jump on my Otouto's dick when she was examining him. (avoiding question)  
**Nati:** Hehehe No Sakura has matured as have all the others too... they are adults now. Plus she has someone else in her life ::cough::  
**Itachi:** If your fans don't get the implications of who it is I'll shank them.  
**Nati:** O.O "Jump on my Otouto's dick" "Shank her" ... Have you been reading _You left me_?  
**Itachi:** The fact that you make me gangster in that has nothing to do with my dialect.  
**Nati:** Yeah whatever TaTa-chan. ::runs really fast as Itachi tries to stab her with a kunai:: Please Review!!! ::runs even faster when Tourniquet tells Itachi that he has jutsus and Nati doesn't::

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	4. to the Suna

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**__  
It's chapter 4 time!!!  
*dances to an AFI song* Sorry lol, just a bit hyper so I thought I would get started on this chapter.  
So here it is!!_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except for the idea to this story and my BETA because I own her now lol (T/N: You own me? Psh, you wish. lol.)  
**Warning:** This is very much so a boy love. No flaming...actually no go ahead I'll just laugh at you anyway. (T/N: And share the laughter with me.)

* * *

_**And he waited in hopes for that one person to come. Was it weird to be feeling the way he did? **_

"All right, you old hag. Lets get to training!" Naruto cheered.

A vein throbbed in the forehead of the lady Hokage. "Brat," she hissed.

Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head idly. "Sorry."

"Actually," Tsunade sighed, "I have a mission for you today."

"How long is it?" Naruto asked. He was disappointed; they were supposed to start more training today.

"I need you to get a scroll from the village of the sand."

"Ah, that's gonna be a few days long, dattebyo!" he whined.

"All the other ANBU are busy right now," Tsunade sighed. "And kiba and Lee can't go right now either. Their squads are off on smaller missions I gave them earlier. You're the only one I can use."

"Fine. I'll go get ready," Naruto said, turning towards the door.

"And don't lose your mask again!" Tsunade yelled at him.

"Oh Kami," Naruto said, opening the door. "One time and she never forgets about it, beleive it!"

* * *

The kitsune arrived back at the hokage tower two hours later. He wore black slacks and a long sleeved shirt, contradicting the nice temperature. The mask against his face looked like the face of a fox. His grey vest was packed with weapons and supplies.

"When you get there, you are to give this to the Kazekage and retrieve the scroll he has for me," Tsunade stated. She handed the blonde an evelope.

"Now go," Tsunade waved off. "Please be careful."

Naruto smiled beneath his mask. He placed his closed fist over his chest and bowed. With a puff of smoke, he was gone.

Tsunade pressed her call button. Shizune answered. "Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"Bring me some sake."

* * *

It was midnight and Sasuke was prepared for another sleepless night. No one came to visit him today. Naruto said he would come, but he was a no show.

So, through out the whole day, the raven tried to clean the musty, old, empty home. Well, at least the part he was allowed in. Seven years of not being home and the damned thing had dust permanently attached to it. All the pictures in the house were unnamable.

Except for the frame that rested face down on the kitchen counter. How it got there was beyond Sasuke. Probably someone moved it after he left. Sasuke flipped it up and the picture was clear. The team 7 picture looked like it was just a distant memory. One he wanted back.

Sasuke took the photo and placed it next to the cot, then continued cleaning the room his was living in. He found it ridiculous that he was banned from the rest of his house by chakra fields, other than the kitchen and bathroom.

But now as the hours counted up till morning and the darkness surrounded him, the raven tugged the frame against his chest. Maybe it would protect him from the nightmares.

* * *

Naruto jumped from tree to tree gaining velocity. He guessed that if he got to Kirigaure fast enough, he'd get home that much faster.

Suddenly, something hit him. _Crap, I was supposed to go see Sasuke yesterday!_ the blonde yelled in his head. _Ahg, how did I forget that?!_

With his mind somewhere else, Naruto didn't notice the person trailing him. That was, until a kunai flashed before his eyes. Snapping from the daze, Naruto caught the kunai and aimed it for the hiding shadow.

"Show yourself," he called. The figure came from out behind a tree, a smirk plastered to his face.

"Well, I found myself an ANBU black op," the man cackled. "Let's see if I can bring shame to your village by killing you!" The blue coated man began running towards Naruto. Naruto easily pushed him to the side, making the man fall.

"You can't kill me even if you tried," the ANBU sneered, jumping after the rogue ninja. "Believe it!"

He stood over the other man upon landing on the ground. The other man looked up at him in horror.

"Are you a missing ninja?" Naruto questioned. The mystery man shook his head. "Then what are you after?"

The man shut his brown eyes, his baby blue fringe falling over the bridge of his nose. "I'm just trying to get anything, so I can pawn it for money. I-I'm sorry," The man stuttered. Tears leaked out from under his eyelashes.

Naruto might have been an ANBU but he still had a heart. "I'll let you go now, but don't expect to get off that easy next time. Dattebyo."

The blonde left the other man and began running through the trees again. _Great more time wasted!_ Naruto screamed in hismind. He started to gain his speed back.

* * *

Sasuke's eye twitched as he looked at the unremovable grime on the windows and in the corners of the house.

"Hey!" he called to no one in particular. "Can one of you frickin' bakas give me a favor?"

An ANBU in white appeared before him. "Uchiha-san, it would be wise not to test the ANBU black ops."

Sasuke smirked at the hidden man. "Please, I can kill you with a blink of an eye." The raven's eyes flickered red.

"Is that a threat?" The ANBU asked, cracking his knuckles.

The Uchiha crossed his arms over his partly bare chest. "It's a promise."

The ANBU before him began to fume in anger. Another appeared just then. He mumbled something to the first and then the first left. The new black op turned to him. "What is it that you want?"

Sasuke's face went stoic. "Can you go get me some cleaning supplies so I can get some work done?"

The white clothed man nodded. I'd have to check with the fifth Hokage."

"Whatever. Fine,"Sasuke sighed. The ANBU man disappeared. The raven walked over to his cot and laid down flat. He moved his hands to clasp behind his raven head.

It was twilight already. Still no Naruto. maybe their freindship wasn't really hopeful like he had thought.

He grabbed the fan on the floor to his left. The early spring warmth was on an uncharacteristic blaze today.

* * *

_Gosh I know. No Naruto and Sasuke interaction today, I'm sorry.... lol. But next chappie we see the Suna!_  
**Itachi:** My brother has an additude problem...  
**Natsuki:** Yeah well, that's your fault. *Itachi glares* What!?  
**Itachi:** *turns away* You're lucky I didn't kill you last week, when you called me that horrible name...  
**Natsuki:** Horrible name?....Oh! Tata-chan! I almost forgot about that lol. Anyway, back to Sasuke. You have to admit if you didn-  
**Itachi:** *covers Nati's mouth with a hand* I'll kill you without another thought.  
**Tourniquet:** *glares* You kill her, I kill you... Just a warning. *Smile*  
**Natsuki:***bites Itachi's hand away* You wouldn't kill me because you want to see what happens in this story.  
**Itachi:** Conniving wench... *walks away in defeat* Hey!! I didn't lose! I'm just going to get some ...dumplings.  
**Natsuki:** *laughs* All right everyone I want reviews on this chapter along with the chapter I'm posting up right after this! Don't just skip out on it... I'll track you down!  
**Tourniquet:** How exactly will you do that?  
**Natsuki:** Shut up... sometimes I swear. *sigh* Please review, I love you all!

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	5. Visits and hope

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**__  
I was feeling nice today so I'm posting up another chapter for you all! ...If you didn't notice the chappie before this please go read it lol  
If you didn't reveiw on the last chapter I'm very disappointed in you... I might not post two chapters in one day if I don't get reviews!  
So ONWARD!_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto would I be here writing this stuff? (T/N: You really have to ask that?) ...yeah I know I probably still would. I don't own Naruto.  
**Warning:** The usual stuff. Yaoi. Cursing. Later lemons. Er- that's it I think.

* * *

_**And he heard her speak about so many things and for the first time he listened to her. Why did it make him feel lost?**_

"All right, I cut one day!" Naruto cheered.

"Hey I know that voice," a female voice said behind him. It was a blonde girl with a large fan on her back.

"Too obvious?" The man scratched his head idly. "Well," he said grinning below his mask, "I have this for the kazekage, Believe it." The girl smirked. "I'll take you to him."

"Thank you Temari-chan." Naruto followed her up the stairs of the Kazekage tower. They came upon a long corridor. At the end was a pair of large wooden doors.

Temari pushed open the doors. "Gaara, the shinobi from Konoha has arrived."

The red head sat behind a desk. His jade eyes were on the parchment he was writing on. He mearly glanced at his sister and she nodded.

Temari stepped aside to let Naruto in. The blonde boy walked in and the girl shut the doors after leaving.

"From the fifth Hokage," Naruto spoke as he took out the envelope and held it out to Gaara. The Kazekage looked up and took the object.

The red head stood and walked to the bookcase. He reached on the top shelf and brought down a scroll. Without a word, Gaara handed it to the ANBU.

"Thank-you, Kazekage-sama," Naruto bowed.

"Are you going to be able to stay a while Naruto?" Gaara asked, sitting down at his deak again.

"No, not this time," Naruto said, lifting the porcelain mask from his sweaty face. "I wanna get back soon. Old lady Tsunade wants me to go back to training. Says my skills will rust," he grinned.

"Hn," Gaara clasped his hands and rested his mouth to them. "I understand," he mumbled. "I'll just expect to see you stay here longer next time then."

It was more a statement then a question, but Naruto got the point. "Believe it!"

* * *

The last Uchiha eyed Kakashi as he stepped in. "I have a visitor for you," the older spoke. He moved from the doorway to let Sakura in.

Her candy pink hair trickled over her shoulders. In her grasp she held a basket. Upon her face she had a smile. "Thank-you, Kakashi-sensei," she said, not able to break the habit.

Kakashi turned and left through the rice paper door. Sakura stood awkwardly in front of the doorway, watching the Uchiha on his knees scrubbing the floor.

_Say something,_ they both thought

The girl spoke first. "Kami, I was outside for an hour waiting for him to arrive."

Sasuke said nothing, but still motioned her to the table to sit. She moved slowly to the oak furniture. The magenta skirt rubbed against the green shorts beneath it.

"I don't know. It's been so long I've known that man and not once have I seen him come on time," Sakura chuckled.

The raven smirked and stood wiping his hands together. He walked to the table and sat on the the opposite side of the medical nin. "Hn."

"I see you're as talkative as ever," Sakura mused averting her eyes to the empty table top. She remembered about the basket she brought. Another lovely smile graced her face. "I brought you some food. I couldn't help but worry about the nutrition you were getting."

"Thank you," the man said, looking at her as she took out some sandwiches and a cantine of hot soup. She froze for a moment, a little shocked to hear his voice. The last time that voice was so polite to her was the night he left the village.

"You're welcome, Sasuke-kun," she finally said. He smiled small, almost unnoticable, at the old name. "I hope you don't mind turkey and cheese."

* * *

Sasuke watched the pink-haired girl laugh at the stories she was telling. Her smile was so bright, yet sad, too.

Her honey voice chatted at what everyone was up to. Shikamaru had become a teacher. Ino owned the flower shop now, along with on call medical nin work on the side. Kiba was a jonin. ...It seemed every one had moved on so quickly.

Sasuke notcied that she hadn't talked about herself. "What about you? What have you been up to?" He asked her.

"Well," Her eyes fell to her clasped hands. "I'm a full time medical nin. That's why I could only come today... it's my day off."

The raven nodded. Even she had gotten a stable life.

Then Kakashi popped his head through the open window. "Sakura-chan, Lee's here."

She smiled. "Thank-you," she stood and packed away her basket. Sasuke watched her push in her chair. "Lee-kun wants me to go with him to training." She turned for the door.

The Uchiha nodded at her slightly, lost at why she would care about Rock Lee.

"Oh!" Sakura yelped. "I almost forgot," She mused. The girl turned to the raven one last time for the night. "Naruto-kun sent me a message yesterday. He told me to ask forgiveness for his not showing up the other day."

Sasuke looked surprised. "Where is he?" the raven couldn't help ask.

The girl smiled sympathetically. "He had a last minute mission Tsunade-sama gave him. I think he went to the sand. He should be back in 2 or 3 days."

The pink haired medical nin turned back to the door and exited.

* * *

The Kazekage and the Konoha ANBU member strolled to the city gates. They turned to eac hother. Naruto grinned his foxy grin as the paler man's cheeks dusted pink.

"This is it, for now," the blonde said. "I'll be back soon. You know how the Hokage just loves to send me here, Dattebyo!" his voice said loudly.

"Hn," Gaara smiled. "Be safe, Naruto."

The blonde scratched his neck. "Don't worry about me!" He began to run the path home. Not be before saying "Worry over your own damn self!"

* * *

_That's the end of this chapter... _*ducks a flying chair* _I know, no Naruto Sasuke interactions yet....next chapter I promise!!!_ Right Tata-chan?  
**Itachi:** *grabs another chair to throw* Natsuki-chan... *growls*  
**Tourniquet:** *glares* I swear to god, you throw that at her, I'm attacking you... *hugs Nati*  
**Nati:** Right well I'll stop calling you that now.... heh heh an angry uchiha is scarier then a smiling one.  
**Itachi:** That's better, you're lucky I'm nice...  
**Nati:** *sweat drop* You just threw a chair at me, threatened to throw another one and don't forget you joined the Akatsuki after murdering you fam-  
**Itachi:** *throws the chair and doesn't miss* Reviews are much apreciated. So click that button just below.  
**Tourniquet:** *glare* Itachi, you gonna die boy...

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	6. weird actions and the elders!

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**__  
Here I am with another update of ANGEL!!  
Some of you didn't review both chapeters... You're very lucky I was in a good mood last week that I didn't scold you guys.... lol  
So here's a good chapter for Angel. It's where Sasuke starts acting weird... Not like he wasn't already. *sweat drop* Oh and it's longer!  
But seriously, it starts with some good ol' Naruto and Sasuke interaction!!  
Shall we? Onward!!!_

**Disclaimer:** So one day I was wondering why, in a place like _Fan_Fiction, do we have to put a disclaimer? Like I get the whole "I don't own" thing but seriously, it's common sense people!... Sigh I don't own Naruto, just the idea to this story!  
**Warning:** The usual stuff... Yaoi. Cursing. Later lemons. Er- that's it I think. Nope, this chapter is a bit mushy lol.

* * *

_**And he seeped into the warmth, his body acting by itself. When did he start liking this feeling?**_

The Uchiha looked over his room. It was finally worthy of living in. It was to be expected after cleaning all day yesterday.

It was 2 days after Sakura's visit. The sun was warm for early spring, touching the horizon, as it set for evening.

The raven's body ached from the cleaning. He groaned, walking over to his cot. The robe was tied around his waist, the upper half sliding off his shoulders. It was a miracle how nothing showed.

He really wished they would give him pants... or at least underwear. Maybe they wanted him to freeze his balls off. Kami knows, the draft of no pants is only satisfying for only a minute. Then it just gets chilly down there.

Sasuke sighed. He started contemplating his next move. Relaxing shower, (in the only bathroom the ANBU let him in) or should he just go to sleep?

"Oi! I've come to visit you! Dattebyo!"

The bellow literally knocked the raven off his feet in surprise. His cold dagger eyes narrowed at the blonde blue eyed fox at his sliding door.

Naruto leaned against the frame. A porcelain mask was held in his grasp, his arms crossed over his chest. The grey vest was snug over the black shirt. His black pants hung low on his waist showing tan skin. A foxy grin spread across his face. "Scared ya?" he asked.

Sasuke scowled. Putting one and one together, the raven concluded that Naruto was a black op. "How they let _you_ become an ANBU must have been a blind judgement."

The blonde puffed out his cheeks. "To think I came back faster than I needed to, just to be insulted. Dattebyo."

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe, you are an insult to yourself." the harsh words left his mouth as the raven stood to his feet.

Naruto flinched at the old nickname. It had been so long since he heard the chilling voice say it. Then, the kitsune realized the insult Sasuke had given him and growled. He tried to think of a comeback, but drew a blank.

The raven snorted. "Same old usurontonkonchi. A stupid loser."

The kitsune huffed over to the raven. "And you're still the same old teme! Believe it!" He poked his index finger at the inch taller's shoulder. But, then his eyes averted away. Tears began to well in them, making the azure stare hazy. "But I'm glad," he said, trying to stifle the sob in his throat.

The raven watched him. His own eyes found themselves leaking. The blonde had an overwhelming happiness seeping through him.

"Because, I really missed you teme," the blonde smiled. He dropped his arm. Then, he took a step back. "Sorry, Dattebyo," he mumbled.

He was about to step back more, when two strong arms wrapped around him. Sasuke held him tight. His head leaned against the blonde's shoulder.

_I don't want to lose you,_ Sasuke thought. _Not like I did everyone else._

Naruto was, to say the least, surprised at the raven's arms around him. He mused on how such a cold person could have such body heat.

He moved his arms around the Uchiha. It was such a happy, calming moment. Well, until Sasuke broke the embrace and spoke. "You're such a girl, dobe."

"Jackass baka," Naruto scowled. Somehow that reminded him of something. The kitsune checked his wrist watch. "Oh crap, granny Tsunade's gonna kill me, Dattebyo!"

Sasuke watched the other flip out. "Then go," he said, voice flat.

"Oh ah...yeah, bye," Naruto said. But before the raven could reply (not like he would) the other was out the door, running to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto burst through the doors. He was heaving for breath. (A/N Baka could've just poofed there...)

"The gate secretaries told me you got in an hour ago," Tsunade seethed, the vain in her forehead throbbing. "Where were you?"

"Heh-heh, see..." Naruto laughed nervously. "I was starving and... uh so I went to go eat some ramen. Believe it."

"It took you an hour!" The women barked the statemnet then drank a cup of sake.

"Yeah, I also went to go see Sasuke," Naruto said. He took out the scroll he retrieved and placed it on the Hokage's desk.

The large breasted woman scrunched her eyebrows. "Just be careful with him."

Naruto suddenly became angry. "Don't tell me how to be around my friends, you old hag!"

"Listen brat," Tsunade stood and slammed her hands on the oak furniture in front of her. "A friend does **not** try to kill you! Two times!"

"He was blinded by revenge, Dattebyo!" Naruto yelled to his superior. "I can forgive Sasuke. Why can't you?!"

Tsunade breathed slowly, trying to calm down. "As the future Hokage you can't just forgive everyone."

Naruto looked at his sandaled feet and sighed. "I know, but..." His azure stare lifted back to the woman. "I know Sasuke, I just... forgiving him is the only thing I can do, believe it."

The moment was silent and stiff before a knock came to the door. "Yes?" answered the Hokage.

Naruto, who had his mask up, pulled the porcelain thing over his face. He jumped back against the wall near the door.

The large oak passage way opened. Another ninja walked in. It was Iruka. The brunette bowed. "Lady Tsunade, the elders want to speak with you about Uchiha sasuke."

The women waved him off. "Thank-you, Iruka-san."

The teacher left, not once noticing the ANBU blonde silently hiding against the wall. Tsunade sighed and moved away from the desk. Naruto stepped forward, watching her in anticipation.

"Let's go," she waved at him. "I want you to come with me."

* * *

His mind felt clouded.

Sasuke sat at the kitchen table, hands clasped before his mouth. Was he finally going crazy?

What made him hug Naruto, earlier?

The raven stood abruptly. He walked to the middle of the room and looked up at nothing in particular. "Hey!" he yelled.

An ANBU appeared before him. "Uchiha-san?" the main in white asked. His eyes looked partly annoyed.

"I need something to do," Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I can't just sit here, doing nothing, forever." Lord knows what would happen to his sanity if he did. And he needed said sanity to do what he came back to Konoha to do. "I want pants too," he added before the ANBU nodded and vanished.

_Oh Aniki give me strength._

* * *

The two ANBU door guards bowed to the Hokage. She opened the door and went in, the blonde fox ANBU behind her.

Two old geezers looked up to the door to see them.

"Council members," Tsunade bowed to them.

"Hokage-sama," The woman said. "Is there a reason to bring a black op in here?"

Tsunade's honey colored eyes narrowed. "Better protection, Utatane-san."

"The only protection we need is from the rest of the Akatsuki," The man said. "We are harboring a killer to one of thier members."

Tsunaded sat down in a seat across from the elders. "It's no more of a threat then what we already had, Mitokado-san." Unconsciously, her glance flickered to the ANBU standing by the door.

The old man fixed his glasses. "Where was he all this time?"

"Uchiha Itachi was annouced dead by the Akatsuki leader, 5 years ago," the old lady informed. The sentence pricked the ANBU's attention. His blonde brow scrunched beneath the mask.

"We'll have to wait for the questioning at the trial," Tsunaded sighed. She folded her freaky strong feminine hands. "All I can do is ask his old acquaintances to gain some information."

The blonde masked man crossed his arms over his chest. He might be slightly slow but he knew what the old hag meant by old acquaintances. She meant him. There went his training.

"Fine," Mitokado sighed.

There was a moment of silence before the female council member spoke again. "I'm aware that you sent..." She looked down in disgust, "The Kyuubi boy on another 'out of village' mission. Do you want Konoha to perish?"

"If the Akatsuki capture him, we could all just die then," the oldest man said.

Tsunade became angry. "Naruto is well capable to not get caught. He's faced many opponents, against most of whom he succeed in battle."

"Most," the other woman pointed out.

"How dare you judge him!" the Hokage said, slamming her hands against the table.

"Tsunade-sama, I would watch your tone when speaking to someone older and wiser," Utatane snapped her head to the other women, making her green and red earings sway.

"You may be older," Tsunade stood, shaking with anger. "But, I don't see how you're wiser!"

The ANBU's eyes widened under the porcelain cover. He was shocked at his superior's actions.

"I've had enough of your disgracing attitude twords Naruto," Tsunade continued. "I've decided to make him the next Hokage. Hopefully, you two will be long gone before then." She was breathing heavily. Abruptly, Tsunade walked to the door. "If there isn't anything else, I have other things to do."

The elders gaped at her in shock. Their mouths were open, eyes wide. It was such a strong surprise Tsunade thought one of them would break a hip somehow.

Tsunade put on a simple smile. "Have a nice day."

Naruto grinned as he left behind the scary Hokage.

* * *

_Mwah ha ha ha! That's chapter 6!_  
If I get ten comments for this chapter I'll post up by friday! promise. The next chapter is pretty important... explains some stuff about Naruto that I haven't said yet... since it's been pretty Sasuke central so far.  
**Itachi:** Ten reviews... that's a bit much, ne.  
**Natsuki:** Don't talk to me... you hit me with a chair last week... and you're lucky Tourniqut didn't murder you, since I told her not to.  
**Tourniquet:** *Grumble* Don't see why you don't just let me...  
**Natsuki:** No... *looks at Itachi with narrowed eyes*  
**Itachi:** It's the only way you will learn. You were making false accusations that I'm not nice.  
**Natsuki:** Well if you had let me finish what I was saying instead of throwing a chair at my head you would have heard me say that you kinda are nice, considering you cared so much about Sas-  
**Itachi:** *glares daggers* I am not nice...  
**Natsuki:** You give me headaches, with your difficult storyline involvement and confusing Justsu powers *sigh* Anyways my lovely readers can't wait for your reviews... "So until we meet again, I am thinking of you always; I love you; and wish you were here... in my arms." (Lestat-Queen of the Damned)  
**Itachi:** Why did you just quote Anne Rice?...  
**Natsuki:** Because I love that line *grin* TEN reviews pweez!

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	7. Fox tears the video game

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**__  
It's a day late sorry!  
Well I guess no one wanted an update on friday...so close too. It makes me sad when I don't get reviews.  
But anyway, as promised otherwise, here is Chapter 7 mwah ha ha ..... already!? wow this has been a good posting story huh?_

**Disclaimer:** I wish and I wish but I never get to own Naruto... maybe one day when pigs fly and birds piss. (T/N: Uhrm... birds do piss... lol.)(no they don't they poop)  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Cursing. Later lemons. And today starts the chapters with an emo Naruto so you're warned!

* * *

_**And he threatened his boundaries, until they broke without him noticing. Why was he so surprised?**_

The morning was bright and clear. Birds were singing sweet songs outside the window.

Naruto groggily stood in the Hokage's office. Behind the desk sat a drunken Tsunade, sprawled out over the wooden thing.

"Baa-chan, wake up!" the man yelled. "I want to train, Dattebyo!"

The woman shot up. "Wha?!" Then, seeing Naruto, she wiped the drool from her mouth. "Oh brat it's you. Well, I have another mission for you."

"Let me guess," Naruto pouted. "Get some facts on Sasuke?"

"Don't be too subtle. I just want to know what happened durning those seven years he was gone, okay?"

Naruto bowed. "Whatever." He was about to walk out when someone came in. It was an ANBU dressed in white. _Must be one of the guys watching over Sasuke..._ the blonde thought.

The ANBU bowed. "Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke requests that he get something to do." The man coughed before continuing. "And some pants."

Naruto tried his best not to laugh, but no avail. Tsunaded herself snickered. "I'll put Naruto on that right away, thank you," Tsunade said.

The ANBU left. Naruto turned to the woman. "Where am I supposed to get stuff like that?!"

Tsunade grabbed her galsses and placed it on her face. She looked down at the papers she had, earlier, drooled on. "The pants can be easily taken from Sasuke's confiscated belongings. But... the activities, well that's your responsibility."

Naruto stomped out of the office. "Oh Kami!"

* * *

"Teme!" Naruto burst through the door, almost breaking it from the sliding hinge. "I brought you some pants. Well, actually thy're shorts, but-"

On the cot lay a sleeping raven. Black hair was swiftly hanging before the closed eyes. Dark eyelashes caressed the high cheek bones. The navy robe, loosely wrapped around his waist, fell off the shoulders, revealing creamy pale skin. It was a breath taking sight.

Naruto mentally kicked himslef. _Stop it, Uzumaki! It's not time to fantasize._ the blonde thought. He slid the door shut, then walked to the cot. He threw the white pair of cargo shorts at the raven. "Wake Up!"

Suddenly, the sleeping beauty tossed to the side. His fine eyebrows furrowed. Taking a heaving breath, the man immediatly sat up.

"You okay, teme?" Naruto looked worriedly at the other.

Sasuke shook away the horrible waking. Then looking at the blonde in orange, he nodded. He then noticed the clothing over his legs. Raising an eyebrow, he questioned.

"Baa-chan let me give you them," Naruto grinned. "Kami knows I don't want to get a sneak surprise look at your... you know." Or did he? He had definitely dreamt about it many times before. The blonde began to blush.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. His hand ran across the fabric, lingering on the button. It was a pair of his old shorts.

There was a long silence that followed. Naruto eyed the floor and Sasuke sat silent.

The raven looked at the other suddenly. "Let's spar," he said while standing.

The kitsune brought his stare back at Sasuke. Memories flashed in his head. Memories of a time years ago, to a time when he was twelve. His eyes began to water. "No," he said, voice raspy. "Not today."

Sasuke gave him a look before smirking. He took slow steps to the blonde. "Are you scared? Scaredy cat."

Naruto angered. He gulped down his words, only turning around for the door. "I have stuff to do. I'll come back later with food."

Sasuke watched him leave, confused. Watching the blonde look angry made him feel empty. A feeling he was just plain sick of, that emptiness.

* * *

Naruto had no idea where he was going. He just needed some air to calm him down. So he ran off to a training field.

The green grass blew in with the early spring air. It was empty and quiet.

The blonde fell to his knees in sobs. Holding onto his stomach he doubled over.

Sasuke left him to die when he left. He left him hurt. Naruto spent everyday for seven years, thinking non-stop about being able to be with the bastard raven. Every dream was of Sasuke, that smirk, those engulfing onyx eyes, that silk frigid voice. The blonde spent countless moments thinking the time away, about the other boy. He left Naruto to understand those feeling he sheltered for him.

Sasuke left Naruto seven years ago and it made the blonde realize he loved the other.

But now, present day, right when he was starting to surpass the yearning the heartache, the bastard was back to taunt him.

"Iruka, look," Kakashi said. Both, he and Iruka, were walking up the field. Their eyes landed on the crying boy sitting on te grass.

"Naruto?!" Iruka called frantically. The brunette ran to him. "Naruto, are you okay?" He tried to lift the younger to face him.

The blonde wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, like a child. "That damn baka," he sobbed.

Iruka wrapped his arms around Naruto. It was like a parent comforting his child. "It's okay. Let it all out. Just cry out your pain."

Kakashi sat beside them. Even though he didn't like emotional moments, he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and sighed. "Sasuke might know the pain of losing family, but he couldn't guess at half the pain he caused Naruto," the jonin said to no one in particular.

* * *

"Holy shit, they still fit," Sasuke said, his eyes bulging out at how the shorts fit. Kami, they were a tad short (mid thigh) and a bit snug, but the raven had at least expected them to cut off his circulation or something. Either, he was a fat kid back then or during the seven years puberty gave him no extra leverage (A/N other then what now resided in his pants *smirk*).

Naruto had left hours ago, but only a few minutes ago did Sasuke decide to do something. He sat at the kitchen table the whole time questioning what had happened to Naruto earlier.

What did he say? Sasuke could just never understand the damned dobe. Naruto was some kind of video game, but for every game there were cheat codes. The raven just neeeds to find them.

* * *

_Well it's obvious that Naruto likes Sasuke right? Lol what do you expect from me, I always make Naruto fully aware of his sexuality, for some reason.  
_The next chapter has more emo Naruto and some really oblivious Sasuke I swear...  
**Itachi:** Foolish Otouto. He has no idea what emotions are.  
**Nati:** And whose fault is that one, hm?  
**Itachi:** ...I can kill you *ignoring question* But I won't because I still have a part in this story.  
**Nati:** SHHHHH! Dipshit don't tell people... sigh yeah you do, later on...  
**Itachi:** Will I be alive then?  
**Nati:** *snorts a laugh* You wish... Well anyway, thanks to Itachi you found out another aspect to this story... but you won't get to see it for another 3 chappies or so and the chappie after the next is something every naru/sasu fan will gush at *Grin*  
**Itachi:** Not my fault... *throws Nati at Tourniquet*  
**Tourniquet:** *smirks* I'll be stealing my seme for a bit!  
**Nati:** Hey!! It should be me stealing you, I'm seme! That's what the quiz said! *Tourniquet drags Nati away*  
**Itachi:** Don't worry, the BETA girl is just going to play her guitar as Nati-chan sings along. Nati requests a bunch of reviews. That or she won't update till... let's say a week from Thursday? *smirks*

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	8. Breakdown no Kitsune!

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**__  
It's madd late I know! sorry!  
I asked for alot of reviews and all I got was 4.... (T/N: And for once, one wasn't me. That I remember...) Which is sad, because there are 10 faves and 21 alerts to this story ...  
Well whatever, I'll still try to post up when I can...  
Well okay last time we met Naruto was really angsty...well here's the mass break down per se.  
But don't fret all will fare well later on, promise!  
And so faithful readers, (who don't mind my review grubbing) let's get ready for more Angel. Onward!!_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto not every good character would be dying!! But sigh, I do not own Naruto and alas, many characters are dying...  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Cursing! Later lemons. And angsty emo Naruto. You are warned, no flaming!

* * *

_**And he knew he changed. How did he forget that he wasn't the only one who suffered?**_

Days had passed, a week or so. Every day Naruto would go over to the Uchiha complex. It was filled with awkward silences and onyx eyes glaring at the tan blonde.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, not looking up from his bento box. "Stop staring at me."

The raven scowled. He poked his chopsticks at the rice, annoyed. Where was the loud, obnoxious kitsune of his past? "You've changed, Dobe."

"Yeah," Naruto spat. "Well, we all change under circumstances. Sometimes for greater good, I guess."

Sasuke tilted his head slightly to the side. Were his ears fooling him or was Naruto actually sounding smart? That's not possible. He shook the thought out of his head. "Sometimes?"

"Other times..." Naruto's voice broke. He stood and pushed in his chair. "Other times, change can just hurt, Dattebyo."

The blonde left for the door. After pulling on his sandals, he grabbed his mask. His strong right hand reached for the door.

But like a flash of light, the raven was behind him. A pale hand grabbed the other's wrist. Sasuke leaned his head forward so his lips almost touched the blonde locks of hair. "Tell me, Naruto," Sasuke's voice went low, but yet soft. Naruto shivered. "Was the change you endured... did it cause you hurt?"

Naruto pulled his wrist from the grasp. Sliding the door to the side, he stepped out. "I might not come tomorrow."

Sasuke watched him off. His stoic face suddenly looked pained. _Naruto?_ the raven asked himself. _Was it my leaving that took your smile away?_

* * *

Tsunade looked up at the sudden appearance of the saddened Naruto. "Brat?"

Naruto sighed. "I want off this mission," he said, swiping a hand through his blonde hair.

The women almost dropped her glass of sake. "What?!" Naruto remained silent, expecting the worst. "Baka! You can't just quit a mission because it's too hard," she barked at the man. "Where's all the 'I'll never go back on my word, it's my nindo' crap?"

"I didn't go back on my word, Dattebyo!" Naruto pointed to his heart.

"Oh but you are, Naruto..."

* * *

(At the same time)

Sasuke's eye twitched. He hadn't been alone for an hour yet, but he was already bored. "Hey, can one of you guys do something for me?"

An ANBU appeared before him, as always, dressed in white. "What now?" it asked.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked at the other. "Ask the Hokage if she could-"

The ANBU cut him off with a pair of metal handcuffs snapping onto his wrists. "Yeah, how about I just take you to her and you can ask Tsunade-sama whatever your heart desires."

The raven shrugged. "Fine," he mumbled. They exited the complex and left for the Hokage's office.

* * *

"And how exactly did I lose my nindo, Baa-chan?!" Naruto questioned, accenting the insulting nickname.

"As a shinobi, you promise to complete your duties, no matter what," Tsunade sighed, calming down. "And.."

There was a silent pause between them. The air was so tense and thick that it could be cut by a knife. Tsunade looked the young man in the azure eyes. "And you promised to bring Sasuke back."

"He came back on his own. Believe it!" Naruto yelled. "I had nothing to do with that!"

"Listen to yourself," Tsunade spat. Their argument distracted them so much that they didn't even notice two people appear off to the side. "Sasuke comes back and it pains you. So you give up?"

Naruto's azure stare tensed. "I've gone through enough pain," the blonde began to softly cry. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I think it's about time I gave up and let myself heal!" he yelled out in unknown anger. It was hurt and extreme anger. It was a voice never seen by others. It was hurt and extreme anger.

Tsunade took in a sharp breath as she was taken aback. Her honey eyes looked around the room, deciding on what to say next. Then she spotted the two in the back. "Sasuke?" They themselves were taken aback.

The blonde's head snapped to the the Hokage was staring at. His tear filled eyes widened to an incredible state. Stifly, his legs stepped back, a hand reaching for the door. Upon reaching it, Naruto quickly left, running away.

Tsunade grabbed the bottle of sake from her desk and threw it at the ANBU and Uchiha in her office. The liquid splattered aginst the wall.

The man in white bowed. "Pardon our timing, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade raised a hand to silence him. She pressed the call button on her desk. "Shizune, go fetch Haruno Sakura for me."

She turned back to the ANBU. "Leave," she ordered. The masked man nodded. In an instant he left, leaving Sasuke with a calm, yet fuming, Tsunade. "You."

A slender, long nailed finger pointed at the raven-haired missing nin. He didn't pay much attention to it. Instead, Sasuke reeled over what Naruto had said. So he was the cause for this uncharacteristic Naruto.

"My next Hokage just gave up everything he's ever worked for..." Tsunade paused to glare at him. "Because you are a FUCKING baka!"

The door crept open to reveal a pink haired girl. "Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

The women looked at her and began to speak coldly. "Uchiha Sasuke, he hurt you right? He made you run in circles to find him. He made you cry so many times."

Sakura looked at the Hokage then to Sasuke, going back and forth. "What's this about?"

"But Naruto..." Tsunade spoke as if Sakura never said anything. "He took it worse. He lost what was like his brother, his best friend, maybe more."

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned. "What about Naruto?!" She was generally worried, one of the only to know of Naruto's fellings for a certain raven. "What happened?!"

"Naruto has run..." Tsunade sighed, bringing a hand to her head. "Probably to a place he can think."

"You don't think...?" Sakura moved her eyes to Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'm positive."

Sakura started shaking. "Naruto..." she mumbled, her eyes downcast to the floor in front of her feet. "He promised to do whatever it would take to keep me happy, not because he liked me, because he cared about me.

"Long ago, I promised myself to keep my teammates as happy as I could... I still intend to do so," she continued.

Taking slow steps the pink-haired medical nin approached the chained up man. "Forgive me, but this is long o-over due," her voice cracked. Tsunade's eyes bulged out of her head almost, as Sakura brought her fist back before strongly bringing it to hit a pale cheek.

Sasuke flew against the wall. His balance had been off, not excepting the strength. _I deserved that..._ he thought solemnly.

"I'll go after Naruto," Sakura told Tsunade, who nodded in turn. "I'll do my best."

With that she left.

* * *

_Wow talk about angsty stuff right. And Sasuke is really OOC near the end...._  
**Itachi:** Why is that? My brother is too much of a fool to say such things.  
**Natsuki:** Well he's growing a little thing I call Humanity  
**Itachi:** Hmph... Uchihas don't have that gene.  
**Natsuki:** I've noticed.  
**Itachi:** What do you mean by that?  
**Natsuki:** Nothing!! *grin*  
**Itachi:** So anything to wait for in the next chapter?  
**Natsuki:** OMGosh you care about my story!?  
**Tourniquet:** *Typing furiously* You shall never live that down, Uchiha.  
**Itachi:** *twitch* Again I'll remind you that you control what I say in here.  
**Natsuki:** Oh Yeah!!! anyways... In the next chappie there will be a Naruto and Sakura sibling-like love and Sasuke finally follows his urges! O.O Gasp I know lol.... I Want reviews or I'll cry.

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	9. Cry Me Here, Kiss me there

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta  
**__Ohmagosh I'm sooooo Happy!! Because of those lovely reviews I received I didn't end up crying.  
And I also decided to update sooner. See what reviews do? Shoot I don't care if you say my story is stupid, I'll still be happy. Actually I find hate reviews amusing lol.  
So as you may remember today Sasuke's urges finally attack. Attack of the flaming hormones XD  
Naw, but for realz it's not to big, just really cute.  
So Shall we? ...No?!...Oh you said yes? *sweatdrop*_

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Naruto and sadly never will... but if I think about Naru and Sasu before going to bed I'll dream about them. And in my dreams they're mine. But only there. I also don't own the Macarena. XD  
**Warning** Yaoi. Cursing. Later lemons. Cute brother-sister love between Naruto and Sakura. No flaming. You've been warned. Mwah ha ha!

_Italics_ are flashbacks and thoughts!

* * *

_**And he held back his urges long enough, until they had taken control. Was it humanity coming back to him?**_

A flash of pink could be seen running . It came to a halt to reveal a beautiful shinobi with pink hair and emerald eyes. She stood at the top of a cliff, a large statue of the first Hokage was before her. The waterfall, which connected the two monuments (the Hokage and Uchiha Madara), ran with clear blue water.

At the bottom of the waterfall, on a patch of land, sat a blonde boy clad in orange and red. He wiped at his nose every now and again. It was the second time Sakura had seen this sight. The first time was around two years ago.

_Naruto had been so out of it lately that it scared her. So, Sakura decided to pretty much stalk him one day. It was weird, usually the blonde was good at sensing someone, but not once did he notice her._

Close to sun down, Naruto decided to go to the last place he had been the night Sasuke left. He hadn't been back since then, but regardless it still held the wreckage from their fight. He started to cry.

Sakura, from behind the Hokage statue, clutched a hand to her heart. "Oh, Naruto," she said, the lump in her throat growing.

Swiftly, Sakura jumped off the cliff to land behind Naruto. He turned around, shocked to see the girl. "Sakura-chan?!", the blonde squeaked. He tried to fix his face into a smile. "What are you doing here?"

But Sakura didn't answer. Instead she gave a sad look before wrapping her arms around his shaking shoulders.

He just started to cry harder, his crystal blue tears wetting the girl's shoulder. "I'm so confused. Dattebyo."

They sat down and Naruto started to tell Sakura everything he had been holding in. In a way, it never once surprised the medical nin. It was like she knew. "Whenever I think of him my heart goes through, like, a war," Naruto whispered. He eyed the waterfall. "It feels light and beats fast when I remember his smirk. But then, it hurts when I remember he left. Believe it."

Sakura softly smiled. "It sounds like you love him, Naruto," she said. The blonde looked at her like she just killed an innocent puppy. She laughed. "I mean, just think about it. It's as if you would do whatever you could to make sure he's okay, because if you ever found otherwise you'd, yourself, not want to live."

Naruto sighed. "Great, now I'm gay," He rubbed his eyes with his palms. "Well, at least bisexual."

Sakura sighed before jumping from the cliff she stood apon.

Naruto had laid down on the cold stone. It was the same way he had laid on the stone all those years ago. "Sasuke?" he whispered after hearing the sound of footsteps. It was as if the blonde was dreaming for the impossible. He opened his eyes to focus on his sister-like figure. "Why do you always find me here like this?"

"What?" Sakura smiled softly. "Do you expect me to find you doing the Macarena?"

Naruto's face cracked a smile. "You'll always come to me when I need you, won't you?" he asked, a tinge of worry to his voice.

"Hey, what are sister's for?" she asked while sitting behind Naruto's head. "Even if we aren't blood related," she added in. Softly her dainty hands began to string through the silk blonde locks. It was a calm, warm moment.

Quietly, she spoke to him, his eyes shut in comfort. "You can cry and still be strong, you know? I don't know about anything that was said in Hokage tower, but by the look on Sasuke and Lady Tsunade's faces, I just know it was powerful stuff.

"I know you're hurting and I know you want to give up, but giving up is only the easy road out. It's times like these that you work harder and become stronger. You need to show how strong Uzumaki Naruto really is. Not just physical strength, but the true strength in your heart, too, that's what's the most important."

Blonde eyelashes soaked wih held in tears. It was only that though. Naruto was tired of crying. Sakura was right. She should know, considering she shed tears for the same man and she found the strength to move on to someone she knew would love her, eventually loving him back. Lee was a lucky guy.

* * *

Tsunade collapsed in her chair searching for her sake. _Oh right, I threw it at the other brat, _she remembered. "What did you want anyway?" she asked, sprawling ove her desk.

Sasuke slowly looked up at her. His onyx eyes seemed dull in a way, not as breathtaking as before. He had sunk to the floor around the same moment the women sat down. The robe hung from his toned shoulders and the snug shorts tightened around his thighs. "I just... wanted to know if I could train in my backyard."

Tsunade raised a fine eyebrow. "And what would you need training for?"

"I need to do something," Sasuke scoffed. "You can't except me to rot."

"Whatever, ANBU will be watching anyway," Tsunade mumbled. "You might as well stay a bit, Sakura should be back soon."

* * *

Naruto had fallen soundly asleep. his breaths were deep and strong. After a few moments of making sure he wouldn't wake easily, Sakura lifted him onto her back.

She wasn't a very strong girl, but she found him to be light. His warmth spread around her body as his arms draped around her neck and legs around her thin waist. "Thank you," he mumbled in sleep.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Only Naruto could be this warm and caring even in deep sleep. But, that was something she loved about the blonde.

The medical nin began running the way back to the village. The night sky gave light with it's glowing moon. It shined on them as Sakura jumped from tree to tree.

Her beautiful features gave a slight frown. _Naruto you're way too good of a person to hurt like this all your life,_ she thought, the wind whipping her strawberry pink hair to spray around her face. _Hopefully, you can find true happiness soon._

They arrived in the city, to find it in a soft buzz of life. Sakura landed with a final jump from a house's roof to the balcony outside the Hokage tower. Lightly, not wanting to wake the sleeping kitsune, she knocked on the window.

Inside, Tsunade instantly sat up. It had been two hours and the woman had fallen into a drunken sleep in her chair. Stepping over to the window, she opened it to let the two shinobis in. Tsunade wanted to say something but Sakura lightly brought a finger to the woman's lips.

"Shhh..." the pink-haired woman shushed quietly. "He's asleep."

Tsunade nodded and cleared her desk of papers. She then took the blonde off Sakura's back and laid him on top of the oak furniture.

"So, how did you do?" the Lady Hokage asked in a whisper.

"I don't really know," Sakura answered honestly. "We'll have to see."

Tsunade nodded. "We'll let him sleep for now. How about we go find something to eat in the lunch room?" Sakura agreed and both women left the office as if forgetting the sitting raven in the far corner.

Steadily, the Uchiha stood. Slowly he walked to the desk, still being chained by hand giving him a bit of caution. His onyx eyes roamed over the sleeping body upon arrival. "Like a sleepin angel," he mused aloud but softly.

A pale hand was brought up, dragging along the other hand. It rested on the tan boy's cheek. Sasuke's thumb caressed the whisker markings tenderly.

An impecable urge fired up in him. It was nothing he had ever felt before, a breathe heavy feeling. Naruto slumbered below his touch, in a way cuddling into the warm strong hand. It made Sasuke smile truthfully.

"You amaze me, dobe," the raven whispered. He continued the train of thought in his head. _You've suffered pain unlike mine, but still so hurtful. Yet only is it now you've wanted to give up._

He sighed. _So many times have I wanted to give up my goal. You always seem to surpass me in a way..._

Sasuke found his eyes on the boy as if, if he looked away, tears would fall from his onyx orbs. Gracefully, the raven brought his head down close to the other's. For a split minute black and yellow mixed beautifully. Sasuke tried to fight his new urge, but failed. His thin lips pressed to Naruto's forehead, lightly and quickly.

_I must finally be going crazy,_ he thought in embarassment. He brought himself back up to stand straight in time to catch Tsunade and Sakura opening the door.

They all fell silent, the girls looking at the boys and Sasuke looking at Naruto. Then Tsunade spoke. "I'll get your ANBU to take you home, Sasuke."

* * *

_It's so cute. And Sasuke is so awkward!  
_So I randomly feel like telling you what I was listening to when I was writing. Lets see...Touched by BoA, What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts (T/N: SQUEE! I love that band!), and No Boy, No Cry from the Naruto soundtrack ( I forgot what season it themes lol).  
**Itachi:** You have such random tastes in music...  
**Nati:** Oh yeah I was also listening to Suavemente by Elvis Crespo. lol  
**Itachi:** *sigh* you're such a...  
**Tourniquet:** Cute, amazing, beta's-girlfriend, author?  
**Nati:** *glares at the BETA* Shush! *turns back to Itachi* A weird, perverted, Yaoi author *grin*  
**Itachi:** No, a dumbass.  
**Nati:** Yeah, that too. Alright, folks. Next chapter Mr. Judge-Your-Ass-Even-Though-He-Killed-His-Whole-Fam--*Itachi glares at her* I mean Itachi-san makes an appearence in the next chapter. _What, I thought he was dead?!_ Well yeah, but who said he would be alive?  
**Itachi:** Why do you ask questions to yourself?  
**Nati:** 'Cause it's better then talking to your grumpy butt. Speaking of questions... I really like asking questions and having my fans answer them so....  
What are the pairings that I've mentioned in this story so far?  
If you get them all you get a virtual hug! And Review!!  
**Tourniquet:** I know them all! What do I get?  
**Nati:** Nothing at all... you've read most of the story already baka. Now go Review peoples!

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	10. My one last wish for you

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**__  
Woah!! Chapter ten already! No way!! *sweat drop* Okay folks!! I'm kinda sad that only two people guessed at my question in the last chappie...  
So the answer to his question from the last chapter is... Sakura/Lee Iruka/Kakashi and Naruto/Sasuke (and yes no narusasu stuff has been really mention but the story is about them so it counts.)  
Kudos to XxxblackpearlxxX and evanescenceangel18 I love you guys for answering the question...Hugs for you both!  
As for the story, This chapter has Itachi in it!...*turns to Itachi who is in the back rolling his eyes* You're on Tata-chan!! *Itachi ignores her as he walks away*_

Oh, let me give you a quick author's note (T/N: Isn't this whole part an author's note?): Yes I know the fight between Sasuke and Itachi was loads different, but this is a dream in the beginning

**Disclaimer:** I love Naruto but I can't own him, he belongs to Kishimoto-sensei!!  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Cursing. Later lemons. No flaming. Oh and it's kinda short today! You've been warned. Mwah ha ha!

* * *

_**And he sweated, cried, and shed blood, most not his own, for no real reason. Was that one person his savior?**_

He was running in the desert-like place. It felt like he was going nowhere. The air was chilling and the sky seemed the color of blood.

Finally, he came to a stop. The raven couldn't move any more, as before him stood a taller version of himself, but with longer hair and clad in a black cloak with red clouds. "Aniki.." his voice echoed.

The other raven turned to him, face stoic. "Otouto." The word gave Sasuke chills.

In no time at all, Sasuke was right next to his older brother. "I will avenge my family against you!" he yelled.

"Do you actually think you are strong enough to do so, Otouto?" Itachi asked.

"DIE!!" Sasuke screamed in bloody murder. But before any action occurred he was flicked on the forehead and Itachi collapsed to the ground. Blood dripped from his open mouth.

The older raven grabbed hs brother's arm and pulled him to his knees. Sasuke looked shocked at his older brother's smile. A gentle smile. "I'm proud of you, Sasuke-chan..."

"A-Aniki?!" the avenger gasped. Itachi slowly closed his happy eyes and all together he was gone.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind Sasuke. "He did this all for you."

The raven narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked, turning to face the man.

The man removed the orange mask from his face. It was Uchiha Madara! "Itachi planned all this out from the start. He wanted to make you a hero, Sasuke," the man said.

It all burned in Sasuke's mind. "What are you talking about?!" his question echoed in the air.

"Itachi was ordered to kill his whole family and since he was an ANBU captain he couldn't refuse," Madara stated as if it were common sense. "But, because he loved you so much, your brother pleaded to keep you alive, all so that you wouldn't find out the truth."

"No..." Sasuke pleaded. It was unbelieveable. He's been fighting to be strong enough to kill th only person who wanted him to be safe.

"Yes," the older Uchiha responded. "Your dear brother knew you so well that he planned everything out. The poor boy even grew ill. But, that wouldn't stop the strong will of Itachi. He took medication in the hopes that the only way he would die would be by the hands of his Otouto."

"S-stop the lies!" Sasuke screamed. He covered his ears with his bloody hands. Tears fell from his eyes. It was the first time he'd cried since his clan died. "Lies, all of it! Please don't... don't l-let it be true."

"But it is true, Sasuke," Madara hissed. "If you don't believe me go ask the only three who know the truth. Now that he Third Hokage is dead, they are the only left to know, those elders of Konoha and Danzo."

Madara vanished, leaving the raven to look upon his dead brother. Tears fell onto Itachi's body.

"ITACHI!!!" he cried to the red heavens. His hands fell to his sides as he heaved for breath between sobs. "Forgive me, Aniki..."

Scaring the ghostly Uchiha, two strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. Warmth spread across his frigid body. "I'm here for you, Sasuke."

The voice rang so familiar in his ears. Sasuke turned around in the tan embrace to face a blonde, blue eyed fox. "Naruto?"

The raven went to wipe his tears away, but they were already gone, like they vanished into the air. He looked around, confused. The sky was a clear, bright azure, birds were flying overhead. Quickly, his onyx eyes darted down to where Itachi was laying dead. But to his dismay, Itachi was gone, not even any blood on the dirt.

Sasuke looked back up at Naruto, who now stood. Sasuke looked down again, now there were grass and flowers all around them. "How...?" his voice no longer echoed.

A hand extended before his eyes. The blonde gave him a loving smile. Beside him stood, shockingly, Itachi. It was a younger Itachi, the one from Sasuke's childhood. He too smiled.

Sasuke took the hand, shaking a bit. Standing to his feet he never let go of the warm hand. Quickly, as if not wanting to forget, the younger raven wrapped his free arm around Itachi. "Aniki..." he started to tear again.

"Otouto, I have one last thing to say..." Itachi started, hugging back. He backed away from the embrace and smiled. He took Sasuke and Naruto's clasped hands in his. "Live. I want you to live a real life. Do that for me."

Like that Itachi vanished. Sasuke looked over at Naruto. The blonde grinned like a fox.

"Teme."

"Teme."

"**Teme**!"

* * *

"Hey, Teme wake up!" Naruto yelled. His hands were on his hips and he was slightly bent over to get a better look at Sasuke.

The raven's eyes fluttered open. The onyx orbs focused on the grinning Naruto.

"About time. Geez it's alomost noon," Naruto snickered. "I don't know how you can sleep until noon when you used to be the first one up for a mission, Believe it!"

Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes. Leaning up on his arms, he looked around his home. It was like he wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming still. Finally, getting that he was awake, he fell back into his cot. He began to softly laugh.

The night's dream was the most pleasant he'd had in five years. He finally had an almost good night's sleep.

Naruto gave him a look. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Sasuke sighed. "Nothing right now."

"Right," Naruto nodded, giving Sasuke a questioning glance. The blonde walked over to the kitchen table. "Sakura-chan made you lunch again. Kami, I swear, she thinks the ANBU don't know how to give food to someone."

There was a small silence as Sasuke stood from his cot. Naruto threw the fox mask that was on his head, to the floor next to his sandles. Who knows how it didn't break.

The raven watched him unpack the basket of food, like nothing had happened yesterday. The smile gracing the blonde's face seemed fake, forced.

"Naruto," Sasuke called.

Said boy turned back to him. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was genuinely worried. "I mean, with what happened yesterday-"

Naruto didn't let him finish. "Don't worry about me," he smiled sadly. Then, changing the subject, he spoke again. "Now eat! I don't feel like getting knocked out by Sakura later when she comes to check on you, Dattebyo!"

Sasuke gave him a long gaze before sighing. He walked to the table and grabbed the cantine of warm tea. After opening it, he placed the nozzle to his mouth, and began to drink.

"Damn it! Use a cup, Teme!" Naruto bellowed, eyes wide. Sasuke smirked.

One thing played in his mind the whole quiet meal with the blonde. That dream, what did it mean? Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance. Never had any of his dreams had Naruto appear in them or his brother come back alive. There was something in that dream that made the raven's heart beat faster.

Sasuke looked back up at Naruto. The kitsune stuffed a whole piece of bread into his mouth. The raven ogled the man before smirking.

"What?" Naruto mumbled with a full mouth.

"Dobe," Sasuke held the smirk, even as his eyes averted down to the table.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, have you been getting enough rest?" Sakura asked the pale nude man lying on the cot. Naruto sat at the table, his back to them, embarrassed.

Her hands hovered over Sasuke's body. She frowned, her pink eyebrows furrowing. "You need to sleep more I guess."

Naruto almost fell from his chair. "He sleeps until noon, how much more damn sleep does he need?!"

Sakura sent him a glare. "That doesn't mean anything. He could be falling asleep late, Naruto."

Without the bickering two seeing, a small, genuine smile graced the Uchiha's face. It was music to his ears, even if it was annoying.

"I've been having nightmares for a long time now..." Sasuke started. Sakura and Naruto stopped arguing to look at him. "That's why I haven't been sleeping well."

"Oh," Sakura said. "Well there's nothing medical ninja's can do about that."

"Hn," mumbled Sasuke.

* * *

_This is probably one of the only chapters that doesn't end with a cliffie, lol. (T/N: It's still kinda a cliffie, dearie...)(A/N shhhhh no it's not!)  
_But there is always a method to my madness!  
**Itachi:** Is there?  
**Natsuki:** Ah! Itachi there you are, I was just waiting for you. (and yes there is always a method to my madness!) I want to comment on your acting today. I think you slightly overacted. Try to tone it down a bit.  
**Itachi:** *glare* I may be dead but I can still kill you.  
**Natsuki:** Well someone can't take critism... no wonder you left the village, you wouldn't be able to stand the critics talking about the way you murdered you fami-  
**Itachi:** *glares even harder*  
**Natsuki:** Geez, if looks could kill, I'd be cannibal food. (ha ha get it cannibal food, sounds like food you put in cans...shut up i like corny jokes) Well, whatever  
So the next chapter is my one of my favorite chapters. It's so artistic.  
Here's this week's question: How long do you think the whole story (Angel) is handwritten? Just guess as best as you can, and the closest answer gets to decide a name for an OC that will appear (much) later on! WOOO! (and no Tourniquet you can't guess!)  
**Tourniquet:** Dammit! How'd you know I was gonna ask that? *grumble grumble*  
**Itachi:** There will be original characters?  
**Natsuki:** Yeah, I mean, Kishimoto-sensei makes new characters every now and again, so I decided to add some OCs in... Hope that's okay!  
Please Review!!! I will be very pleased and with your reviews I will have stamina to write the ending down in my notebook!

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	11. Lake water ripples

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**  
Ola lovers! How is everyone? I'm not too bad, just enjoying vacation lol. Happy Easter if you celebrate it, if you don't then happy random sunday that allows you to pig out on chocolate bunnies and peeps... lol  
Sorry It's really late. There was some BETA complications lol. I'm sad that only three people answered my question... So evanescenceangel18, you were the closest, if you can give me a name for a girl that would be great... it'll appear in the last chapter. (which is far away from now lol)  
Well here's chapter 11! _

**Disclaimer: ** Dear Lawyer peoples...I'm only 16 years old, does it really sound like I can own a huge production like Naruto? Thought so....  
**Warnings:** Yaoi. Cursing. Later lemons. Nudity. A lot of Imagery. You've been warned.

* * *

  
_**And an angel came before him. Could he touch it?**_

"How could it be so hot?!" Naruto whined, fanning himself with his large hand.

With spring only a bit more then a quarter in, the heat was strong. The air buzzed with crickets as the sun came to dusk. The day's temperature made the blonde Kistune soaked with sweat. It didn't help that he was wearing his new orange and red sweatsuit. Seriously, only that baka would wear a sweatsuit in 85 degree weather. "Ugh Hotttttt!" Naruto whined, again.

"Shut up, dobe. You're making it even worse," Sasuke said. Both men lay on the back porch to the Uchiha's home. Staring up at the cloudless sky, the raven sighed. It was such a peaceful day.

"Grr, stop calling me that, teme!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke looked over at the blonde. The other's eyes were half closed, his soft lips opened slightly. The jacket to his sweatshirt was unzipped, giving the raven a good view of the tanned chest. It rose and fell with the deep breaths the kitsune took.

That strong hold on Sasuke's heart overtook him. It was that same feeling from two nights ago. The raven's hand twitched unconsciously. _What do you hold me with, dobe?_ he thought. His eyes stayed on the blonde.

Naruto could feel the stare burn into his side. He suddenly felt conscious of himself and the movements he made. He had to do something, take those enticing eyes off him.

"H-hey, let's do something." Naruto sat up and grinned. His azure eyes closed to look like upside down U's.

"If you haven't noticed," Sasuke started. He looked away towards the trees. "There isn't much to do when one is under house arrest."

Naruto's grin grew from ear to ear. He stood. "Don't I owe you a spar?"

A smirk spread over the chiseled face of the raven. "Let's go then," Sasuke said, standing.

They walked into the backyard. Naruto caught the ANBU shifting around them in the trees.

"It's been so long since we last battled," Sasuke said softly, almost inaudible to the blonde. A flash of memories flooded in his mind. He frowned.

Naruto winced as he too remembered. "Yeah, well, to be simple, let's keep it Taijutsu only. It's too hot for chakra."

Sasuke nodded. "Fine with me, dobe."

The kitsune and raven readied themselves. Naruto made the first move, running his way to the other, his fist extended. Sasuke blocked the punch and swiped his leg to knock the other off his feet. The blonde saw in time and jumped away.

A few feet separated them. Both boys ran for each other at the same time. Kicks, elbows, punches, and jabs were thrown at one another. All were blocked.

They huffed and panted with exhaustion. An hour of hand to hand combat made the time pass by.

Thier moves became half-hearted after a certain point. Naruto went to sit first, shortly followed by Sasuke.

The blonde fell back against the grass and began to wipe the sweat from his face with the back of his palm. "That was some workout, ne teme?" he laughed.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. He passed a hand through his sweat soaked raven hair, unsticking it from his skin. The raven then lay back, eyes shut. His dark, long eyelashes caressed the flushed cheeks. The pale abdomen rose and fell with deep breaths, clearly visible without a robe. Said robe had been removed a half and hour into the spar, now it lay discarded on the grass, far from the boys.

Naruto's eyes watched the tempting, glistening skin. They traced the thin belly rise to the slightly visible ribs, over the succulent pink nipples, to the dip for the collar bone. _Kami. He'.. so sexy, Dattebyo, _The blonde thought. He could feel the throbbing feeling in his lower regions. _Shit!_

The kitsune quickly sat up, pulling his hands over his groin. _ Naruto ordered himself. __Baa-chan, ero-jiji, ... Ah! Orochimaru in a man-thong frisking Baa-chan as Ero-sannin watches!_ The swelling in his pants retreated at the disgusting mental image. He felt relieved . _That would have been bad, believe it!_

Sasuke, feeling the sudden movement, had decided to open one eye to see what was happening. He came in time to catch Naruto sitting, his face as red as a ripe tomato. Sasuke smiled. He couldn't help but see the blonde as cute. Though he wouldn't even admit it to himself.

The buzz in the air was still strong with heat, even if it was night already. The stars twinkled around the glowing moon, it's rays giving a healthy dim blue light on the men. It was a small comfortable silence. That was until Naruto let out a whine.

"It's still so hot," the blonde cried. "Don't you have something we could do to cool off?!" He threw the question at the raven still laying beside him.

"There's a lake just behind those trees," Sasuke said, lazily pointing to a set of woods to the side.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Kami! And you only mention that now?!" the blonde jumped to his feet and began to run towards the tall trees. "Come on, Teme!"

The raven sighed. He stood and followed the blonde. He took his sweet time sauntering through the trees. His face was stoic until he moved the last branch. The ice prince's face faltered.

The moonlight only let him see the slim silhouette of the blonde haired kitsune. Naruto had his back to Sasuke. He was nude, his arms overstretched above his head. It looked like a beautiful painting. The moonlight, reflecting from the water, hit Naruto's tan skin, highlighting all the right places. The blonde mop of hair almost touched the smooth broad shoulders. That's how long it was.

Sasuke's heart flipped inside it's cage. The image before him held him frozen. He sudddenly felt cold, missing a vague warmth. His breath hitched. The hand he had holding the branch from out of his view clenched, making the wood snap slightly.

The soft sound made Naruto snap his head to the side. His azure stare caught sight of the raven, he smiled softly.

The tint of red on tan, scarred cheeks, the small upturn curve to pouty lips, it was the face of an angel. Naruto turned back to the glittery water. He took a deep breath before jumping in.

The leap was high and it passed before the moon. The mere second lasted forever in the eyes of the Uchiha. The curve of tan body as the arms hugged the legs up against the toned chest. The shadowed body before the white moon background resumed with normal time and quickly collided with water.

A moment after the splash, Naruto re-emerged from the cool lake water. He flipped his hair, flicking water droplets into the dry air. His large hands ran through the wet locks of hair. The light reflected to his face.

_He's..._ Sasuke blushed in admiration. _ He's like Kami's angel_

"You're not coming in, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, snapping the raven from his daze.

Sasuke came from out of the trees, sauntering in his usual manner. As if taunting the blonde, he slowly unbuttoned the snug shorts.

Naruto blushed heavily, turning around in the water, to face the other way. He only turned back around when he heard the other move in the water.

The raven glowed in the reflecting moonlight. Naruto's breath hitched. And even though blood filled his cheeks to a burning state, he still had enough to go rushing to his hardening member.

_Oh Shit!_ Naruto screamed in his head. He started kicking himself mentally. _Get a hold of yourself, Uzumaki. Think nasty thoughts...Um Sai- sai and..._  
At that moment, Sasuke came closer. _Sasuke..._ Naruto thought. A mental image of the two ravens kissing came to mind. _I would kill Sai..._ He growled. _Okay, um- disgusting stuff..._

But the blonde's train of thought was broken when he felt the hot, wet hand of Sasuke's on his naked forehead. The raven looked at Naruto's red face.

"Dobe," he called. "Are you okay?" Sasuke's face was blank, but inside his urges were burning. He tried to savor the touch of Naruto's skin.

"Yeah! Dattebyo!" The blonde blurted.

The raven removed his hand. They loked at one another before Naruto shifted away and began swimming.

Both swam for some time in silence. The moon illuminated them as the water glistened over their bodies. Naruto tried to calm his raging erection. All the while, Sasuke was trying to clear his mind.

The raven felt like he was going crazy. First he kissed Naruto on the temple while the blonde was slept. Then he held his stare on the other and thought him an angel. Most recently, he wanted to feel the fair skin. What was next?

Then something dawned on Naruto. "Hey teme, tomorrow the guys are coming over."

* * *

  
_ Sigh I love that chapter... and a cliffie too! lol_  
Oh, no question today!  
I'm kinda sad the reviews are back to normal of like 4... seriously guys? that hurts it's like your reading and don't care...  
**Itachi:** Stop crying! O.O  
**Nati:** *crying* I'm not crying!!  
**Tourniquet:** Aww, don't cry honey! *hugs*  
**Itachi:** *twitch* sure... *turns to fans* Since you all made Natsuki-chan cry I have to give you some details for the next chapter.  
The guys from the original group come to visit Sasuke, Then some dramatics...  
Just review. Since you guys made her cry... She doesn't even care if you yell at her.

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	12. Dobe and his stupid strength buisness

_ ** A TorturedTourniquet Beta**  
O.O OMG you guys don't know how happy I became when I opened my email account to see that I got so many reviews. They made me SO happy!  
Tho it did come to my attention that I messed up with the Italics in the last chapter... My Bad!!! idk how I didn't notice that, or how my BETA didn't either... (T/N: Sorry guys! I'll pay more attention this time...)  
Sigh, This chapter is still pretty difficult to take in, even though it's only chapter 12. This is kinda important to read. If you don't, you'll be lost in the story for a few more chapters lol.  
I hope no one gets confused... ONWARD!_

**Disclaimer:** I can't even remember to turn off the Italics when writing, does it really look like I can handle only a big industry that Naruto has made itself?  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Cursing. Later lemons. Drama. You've been Warned.

* * *

  
**_And he wanted to do all he could for the angel, but didn't know how. Where was this coming from?_**

The home was warm and cozy. Candles were lit to light the dark night. The scent of flowers filled the air.

Sasuke stepped through the door, not bothering to close it. Slowly, he walked to the kitchen area. His eyes followed the trail of sakura leaves on the wooden floor. They came upon a tan pair of hairless legs. The raven looked at who those legs belonged to.

Naruto stood before the cot. A white silky sheet wrapped over his body, a tan hand holding it closed. He softly, bit his bottom lip, his eyes innocently looking back at Sasuke.

Sasuke swallowed thickly. He was pleading inwardly for the kitsune to remove the cloth. Unconsciously, he walked foward to the other.

They stood only inches apart for a minute, before Sasuke brought a hand up to caress the blonde's cheek.

Naruto blushed. "S-sasuke," he cutely stuttered. The raven wrapped his free arm around the kitsune's waist, pulling him closer. The blonde's hands unclenched the sheet, letting the cloth fall.

Sasuke could feel his insides stir with passion. He pressed his lips on Naruto's.

The kitsune let out a gasp. Naruto grabbed the other's hands and led them over his toned body. The hands came upon Naruto's hips. Sasuke looked down, his eyes wide.

Suddenly a sharp pain struck his side.

* * *

  
"KIBA! Don't kick him, baka!!" Naruto yelled. He was frantically waving his arms around, watching his doggy friend kick a sleeping a sleeping Sasuke in the bruised rib.

"It's 2 in the afternoon and he has guests, he shouldn't be sleeping!" Kiba barked.

Shikamaru sat himself at the kitchen table, resting his head against his elbow. "So troublesome. What a bore."

Naruto gave him a look before going to pull Kiba away from the raven. Shino resorted to helping him. "Kami, does he always sleep like a hibernating bear?!" Kiba yelled.

"He's really not a morning person, dattebyo. What can I say?" Naruto shrugged. "Just make yourself at home while I wake Sasuke up." He let go of the other man and walked back to the occupied cot.

Behind him, Kiba let out a sigh and sat down across from Shikamaru, who was now asleep. Neji leaned against the wall and Lee gave the blonde a cheer. Shino rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. Off to the side, Chouji stuffed his face with chips.

Naruto knelt to one knee before the cot. He pinched Sasuke's nose. Within seconds the raven's sharingan eyes popped open. "Good morning, sunshine," Naruto grinned. Sasuke half heartedly growled.

The blonde stood and walked back over to the others, as Sasuke sat up, rubbing the sleep from his now back to onyx eyes. Kiba exploded, "How the fuck?! How does he sleep through me kicking him, but wakes up with simply stopping his breathing?!"

"That was you?" Sasuke asked. He stood, walking to the kitchen sink. He splashed water at his face and scowled at the cold. "Because of you, I died in my dream."

Naruto snickered. He and Sasuke sat at the table opposite each other. Kiba looked at Shino and spoke. "So why'd I come again?" The other man just shrugged.

Naruto grinned. "Because you love me, believe it!" he said loudly. He looked at the drowsy raven. "So, what are we doing today?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You ask that everyday, dobe. It's always the same options; sit here and do nothing or go to sleep."

"So you brought us here for nothing?" Kiba asked.

"You came on your own, Kiba," Neji sighed. He turned to Naruto. "Can't we spar?"

Sasuke stood with a sigh and walked to the door. "Fine."

* * *

  
"So how are we going to do this?" Shikamaru asked while giving a yawn.

"I say we spar in teams," Kiba gave his idea.

Naruto laced his fingers behind his head. "Sounds good to me. Two teams of four. I take Lee, Kiba, and Chouji! Dattebyo!"

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe."

* * *

  
The first three matches went quickly. Each finished in exhaustion. Now it was Naruto and Sasuke's turn. They had to beat this tied game.

"Ready, dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"Bring it on, Teme!" Naruto growled. They stood maybe three yards apart on the open field. They started running at each other, combat commencing, just like the night before. It was an ongoing battle. Neither got a hit in. Time flew by, as always.

"Ugh, it's been an hour!" Kiba barked. He and the others sat on the porch watching the other two spar. "Don't they ever get tired?"

"You must remember that Sasuke and Naruto have so much fighting chemistry," Neji said. "We are just lucky they aren't mortal enemies, only just competion of betters. It was destiny that brought them to the same team and destiny that gave them such understanding of each other."

Shino nodded. "They seem to get more agressive as the time goes-" Chouji chewed his food and swallowed. "On."

"They are so youthful!" Lee beamed. He pumped a fist in the air.

"You're really quiet, Shika, you okay?" Kiba asked the chunnin beside him.

Shikamaru never looked up. "Neji, can you check Naruto's chakra levels?"

The Hyuuga gave him a look before nodding in understanding. "Byakugan."

Naruto was getting frustrated. No matter what he did, he got blocked. He performed a few hand signs. "Kage bushin jutsu!"

Suddenly, seven more Naruto's appeared. In turn, each tried to hit the UChiha, but failed. The real Naruto ducked as a fist came for him.

The Uchiha was in the same impatience. Naruto had gotten so strong that nothing worked. Even his sharingan did close to nothing against the sage mode.

Both boys jumped back before going at one another again.

"It won't end well if he uses more," Neji finally said. He averted his eyes to Sasuke. "Uchiha is almost gone completely."

Shikarmaru stayed quiet, still watching the two fighting.

Suddenly, Naruto had been pushed to the ground. The blonde grabbed the closest thing to him to balance himself, which was Sasuke. Both crashed to the ground. The raven was on top of the kitsune.

The six boys ha wide eyes at the view before them. Naruto and Sasuke stared into each other's eyes. Onyx eyes bore into him like fire. They gave the blonde chills. Sasuke was such a cold person, but so warm at the same time.

Sasuke looked at Naruto below him and that night's dream flashed in memeory. The sudden urge to clasp their lips together dangered in the back of the raven's mind. But, the Uchiha gained all control he could muster and got off the blonde. Naruto quietly whimpered at the loss of warmth.

"Teme-" naruto tried to say, but instead he let out a pain filled scream. He wrapped his arms around his waist, turning to the fetal position. "Ah!"

Sasuke face faltered. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Fuck!" Shikamaru swore. He hopped off the porch and ran for Naruto. Behind him the other's followed. Upon getting there, the Nara boy got to his knees and took the blonde's hand. "Breathe Naruto, breathe. He turned to the others. "Someone go get the girls!"

Lee turned and ran off. Sasuke watched it all happen, confused. Shikamaru took his blunt fist and knocked the kitsune in the back of the head. Naruto shut his eyes and he stopped screaming.

"What the fuck?" Kiba asked.

"It's so he can calm down and not feel the pain," Shika explained.

Neji crouched down and lifted the feather light blonde bridal style. "I'll take him inside," the silver-eyed man said passively. It was like he'd done this before.

Kiba, Chouji, and Shino followed Neji inside. Shikamaru let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He lifted himself from his knees.

"Nara..." Sasuke called. He still sat on the ground in small shock.

The brunette turned away from the raven, crossing his arms over his chest. "It started happening after he and his squad met you at Orochimaru's hide out."

Sasuke listened intently, standing also. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to make sure Naruto was okay, hold the blonde close so nothing could hurt him again. But, wasn't it he who was the cause of the other's pain?

"Naruto started pushing himself too far. Using jutsus -he had created- way to powerful to handle, at the time and it made him sick." Shikamaru continued, rembering when it began. "The Kyuubi, inside him, gave Naruto to much strength. So when he refused to use the Kyuubi to help with his jutsus, it drained him."

The raven's eyebrows furrowed. _Why?_ he questioned himself.

"His chakra is weak without the Kyuubi, since it became so used to it. And now the demon refuses to heal Naruto, like before," Shikamaru said. "Naruto is so stubborn that he won't even ask for help when he's hurt. He just let's himself suffer. ... It's so troublesome."

The brunette started to walk inside when Sasuke spoke. "What can I do to help?"

The question shocked Shikamaru. Was the ice prince of Konoha melting under the sun bright blonde? "I think, it's good enough if you stay this time." Nara continued inside.

Sasuke was left outside. A gust of warm wind blew open his navy robe. No, he wouldn't leave again. Unless, they threw him out for what he would one day soon do.

"Dobe..."

* * *

  
Ino, Hinata and Sakura held their hands over the unconscious blonde kitsune. Simultaneously, they brought their hands to make a sign.

Sakura let go first. She looked uncertain in a way. "He has a chakra back up somewhere." The pink-haired medical nin looked at Hinata beside her. "Hinata-chan, can you tell where?"

The raven girl nodded. "I-it's all around the Kyuubi seal, b-but I c-can't oinpoint it."

"This is worse than the other times," Sakura shook her head. "We have to bring him to Tsunade-sama."

Kiba gave her a look. "Are you nuts?! Naruto would kill us if we did that!"

Sakura snapped her head in anger to the scruffy shinobi. "I'd rather him be mad at us than see him die!" she yelled. Hinata stood and pushed Kiba away, lightly, from the fuming green eyed girl.

"Then let's go," Shikamaru sighed. Kiba lifted the blonde to ride on his back. Lee took Sakura's hand and helped her up.

The whole group started to leave. Neji was last. He turned to look at Sasuke, who sat against the wall, staring at the floor. "We'll tell you what happens, okay Uchiha?"

The brunette left with no answer.

* * *

  
_ Lol I bet some of you read the first part and were like "WOOO! Sex! Lemon!" If you did you suck at mysteries and reading clues lol.  
_As for the whole Naruto thing, I know it's a bit confusing *sigh* sorry.  
**Itachi:** Naruto denied the Kyuubi chakra... Is he that mentally challenged? I mean, why would people want the powerful demon if not for the power? What, does he think they want the Kyuubi for a cuddly pet?  
**Tourniquet:** I would take it for a pet!!  
**Natsuki:** Itachi... Are you ranting? *Itachi glares at her* Oh never mind I know what's wrong... Poor TaTa-chan, you want to make fun of your brother but you can't, because you love him so much. That's why you demanded he stay alive when you had to kill you fam- *ducks a Kunai*  
**Itachi:** That's strike two today...  
**Natsuki:** When was strike one!?  
**Itachi:** That last statement counted as two.  
**Natsuki:** *shakes head* Whatever Itachi-chan. So anyways, next chapter next week... I hope. If I have time. No question this week. Next chapter promise! Please review, com muito amor!

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	13. You're such a stupid dobe

_ **A TorturedTourniquet Beta**  
Oh man, I'm really late. I'm sorry for not updating, there were some emotional things I went through the past few days, and my mood had left me too drained to work on this. But, I'm back...  
Sigh. And for those who were waiting for the sequel to You Left Me... I posted it up already! Please review, it'll make me really happy!_

As for some of the reviews I got from the last update... I do know what a cliffhanger is. The ones I did so far weren't big ones, but they get there later on. And then to another review: Naruto wasn't ever mad at Sasuke for coming back, he was sad from the get go. I have a plot, two actually. One is quite obvious and the other you won't get till a little more than half way down the road.

I really wish people would have at least the decency to log in and review so I can review back, especially when they criticize. Because, really, I like to check out the profile of the readers. Ah well.  
Now Onward!!!

**Disclaimer:** I won't ever own Naruto.... But if I did I swear to God, there would be a bonus chapter to every manga where Naruto does a sexy strip tease...  
Warning: Yaoi. Cursing. Later Lemons. You've been warned (I bet you guys just skip over the warnings now... you know they change everytime lol)

* * *

  
**_ And he questioned himself about his Angel. What were his feelings?_**

His azure eyes opened to see a white ceiling. The air smelt of bleach and latex. Automatically, he knew where he was. The hospital.

He tried to remember what happened to get him there. But, all he could see was the most beautiful face above him, eyes of dark coal. _Sasuke_ Naruto thought with a smile.

"Ah, so you're awake, brat?" A woman said. Naruto looked to the side and saw the fifth Hokage. She looked angry and it frightened the man. "I should have let you suffer," she scowled.

Like a snap of fingers, Naruto remembered what he'd been doing to end up in the hospital. "Gomenasai."

"How could you do that?!" Tsunade pointed an angry finger at the blonde patient. "And you wanted to train more. But you did enough of that on your own." Naruto stayed silent. "You experimented with the rasengan again didn't you?! That's so dangerous! Why the hell were you pushing yourself?!"

Tears lingered at the corners of blue eyes, but they remained held there. He mumbled in coherently under his breath.

"Spit it out, baka," Tsunade ordered.

"I said that..." Naruto said. He looked down at his hands. "Once I finished training with you and became strong enough that I could go and get Sasuke."

The woman gave him a look of sympathy. "He's been back for a while now. But, somehow, your chakra started backing up from you working too hard before then, huh?"

Naruto nodded. He was so dumb. Tsunade turned to walk out of the room. "Get some sleep, you'll be here for a few days."

* * *

  
Sasuke awoke to a blazing sun shining through his window. He had another Naruto dream. This time the raven was just laying in tan, strong arms. They watched the clouds pass by. And every now and again the blonde would press his lips to Sasuke's neck. It was the raven's most peaceful dream ever.

No one had yet to tell him anything of the kitsune's condition. Even if was two days ago. Two boring days.

Without Naruto, everything seemed so dull and empty. It was like Sasuke couldn't feel the warm, bright sun even if it was right above him. He would constantly feel cold, missing the kitsune's familiar warm features.

He was starting to question his own feelings now. Sasuke found himself thinking about Naruto every second of the day, dreams and all. The mere image of the blonde made his heart flutter. It gave him such a happy feeling.

Kami! He wasn't supposed to feel anything other than anger. He was supposed to think about his new target in revenge, not of Naruto. He had to for his aniki, for his clan, for him!

But was it for him? Was killing his clan's real deciever the thing he really wanted to do? Sasuke was so sick of being an avenger, being lonely and miserable. And deep down inside he knew that true peace for him was to come after he finished off his revenge.

Naruto was just a distraction.

Or was he Sasuke's savior?

The raven suddenly remembered the first dream the kitsune appeared in. It was the last of his nightmares, the last to hear his older brother's laugh as he collasped before his feet and succumbed to death. But, Itachi appeared again, alive and young, healthy like long ago. The Akatsuki member held Sasuke's and Naruto's clasped hands and told him to live.

What did it all mean? Just the small question was driving the raven crazy. What was he supposed to do?

Sasuke had that lump in his throat. He felt so alone. The only people he allowed himself to get to know had died. And now, as he still held those wounds, his past _aquaintances_ were searing into his mind and body.

What was Naruto to him?

Those kissable pink lips and ice melting eyes. A soul that could brighten the darkest of moods, even if he himself was depressed. The unforgettable quiver in his voice when his eyes start to water.

Sasuke never thought about these things before. He had never let such thoughts into his head before. Was it because he was lighter at heart that the raven could now see the angel that was always around?

* * *

  
"Baa-chan," Naruto whined. He was still in the hospital bed, even though he felt perfectly fine. "Why do I have to stay here still?"

Tsunade was checking his chart at the edge of the bed. She lifted her honey colored eyes to look at her student. An exasperated sigh left her mouth when she saw the puppy dog pout the man was giving her. "I just want to make sure your chakra is under control. That's why I've been examining you everyday."

Naruto's mouth became a small o shape. "Oh, okay."

The woman walked to his bed side and her hands began to glow a soft shimmery blue. "You know the drill brat, relax," she ordered.

The kitsune closed his eyes and sighed. Tsunade pushed up Naruto's blue hospital gown and pressed a hand to the now visible Kyuubi seal. Naruto remembered the first time she did this, the day he woke up in that bed, that he had flipped out in embarassment. Who wouldn't be, when your laying with all your glory hanging out.

"It's nothing I haven't seen," she smirked. He ended up calling her "as pervereted as ero-sannin." She ended up punching him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Naruto was snapped back to the present when the hokage spoke again. "Okay, I'll check you again tomorrow morning and if you're still okay then I'll let you go," she said removing her hands from his stomach and fixed the thin cloth he was wearing.

"Yosh!" Naruto cheered as he pumped a fist into the air. A large grin spread across his face. He hated hospitals, so the news of him being able to leave tomorrow was such a relief.

"Naruto," Tsunade said solemnly. "Has Uchiha Sasuke told you anything yet?"

"No, not yet," he answered truthfully. As a matter of fact, they hadn't really talked at all.

* * *

  
The next day was lonely again. Sasuke's dreams about Naruto were becoming an affliction, even if they made the raven blush a dusty pink at just the thought of them. So, that morning he woke up slightly aggravated.

Now here he was practicing his taijutsu skills on a stuffed dummy the Anbu had gotten for him. He found it so funny that his parole officers were wrapped around his finger. Pathetic.

_Naruto would just fight with you,_ the voice in the back of Sasuke's head said matter of factly.

The raven growled. There was that damned blonde again. Did he ever get a moment of peace?

With a high kick of his leg at the dummy, its head flew off. Sasuke panted. He sat on the grass and laid back. He looked up at the blue sky and he was reminded of the blue in Naruto's eyes.

_I miss you, Dobe._

"Sasuke-kun!" Someone called. The raven sat up and saw a pink-haired girl. It was Sakura and she looked tired.

* * *

  
She sat across from him, her hands were twiddling. Sasuke looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"I'm in a hurry," she started. "I have to get back to the hospital soon." She paused for a moment before taking a deep breath. "It's about Naruto..."

A pained feeling ached in Sasuke's chest. He got a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He glared at the girl in question.

"He..." she continued, averting her green eyes to her hands. "He went into acoma early this morning."

* * *

_Geez, I left you guys for a long time and I come back to spring this one on you. Sorry. _  
We'll just now have to see what happens next. Mwah ha ha ha!  
**Itachi:** You left me for fucking three weeks you whore!!  
**Nati:** Ah... maw badd... I had some problems to resolve in life.  
**Itachi:** Fuck you! You have problems!? You took my medication with you! I could have died!!  
**Nati:** Sorry!! ...And you're already dead, so stop YELLING at me!  
**Tourniquet:** He's not dead in the many hearts of his fans...  
**Nati:** *glares* you're supposed to be helping me here!*looks back at Itachi* And since when did you start yelling at people like a bitch?  
**Itachi:** Since you left me for three weeks to die... When this story is done I'm going to kunai you in the eyes.  
**Nati:** Awww there's the 'Tachi-chan I know and love... but no seriously though I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you to die.  
**Itachi:** *broods* Just pass me my meds before I die ...again.  
**Nati:** *hands over a bottle of vicodin* .... Hey Itachi-chan, when you were in the actual Naruto anime how did you get your medication? (and btw love, vicodin isn't gonna save your life it just takes away the pain lol). And Why vicodin in the first place? What illness do you have?  
**Itachi:** I mostly take weed because I hurt my hips while fucking this-... That's none of you buisness. I don't judge you and you don't judge me...  
**Nati:** Rightttt. Well anyways. I promised a question right? So here it is. What chapter did I say the first lemon will be in?  
The winner gets to choose a bonus chapter subject that I'll post up at the end of the whole story. (along with the bonuses I already wrote lol) and don't pick Naruto and Sasuke lemons because that'll be done a few times.  
Please review!! I love you all!! Don't kill me for taking so long!

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	14. Tsunade puts her foot down

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**  
Ola lovers! How is everyone? Well I want to give my kudos to Shannon (it was an anonymous reviewer). You got the question right! Yay! Well you get to choose a bonus chapter... so if you can PM me, We can talk details. *smile*_

Oh and Dear xAKANEx, I didn't mean you when I mentioned the logging in thing. I was talking about the flamers who don't log in because they are chickens lol. And your English is perfectly fine.

So I left you with a major cliffie, sorry but what do you want from me? A recap for all of you: Naru equals coma, Sakura was just telling Sasuke the news... Just a weird tidbit guys, but tell me if this isn't weird right when I wrote "naru equals coma" my playlist started to play Sadness and Sorrow. Talk about awesome timing. Well then Onward we go!

**Disclaimer:** I won't ever own Naruto.... But if I did... Well actually tell you the truth what Kishimoto-sensei did in the last two chapters made me so happy. (and for those who did read my Kakashi Iruka oneshot, yes I did stick it to my friend about Kakashi being alive again Woop!)  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Cursing. Later Lemons. Angry Sakura. Stupid and Obliviously cold Sasuke. You've been warned.

* * *

  
**_And he denied himself the thought. Then why did he want his Angel?_**

Sasuke's eyes moved back and forth on the oak table as if reading the words that had just left the pursed lips of Haruno Sakura. His body felt frozen.

"He was supposed to be able to leave the hospital after one more test," Sakura explained, her body was trembling. "All he had to do was make one simple clone. I was in the room with Tsunade-sama at the time. His hand signs were perfect and the clone came out perfect. ...But," her voice cracked. "Just a minute after performing the test sucessfully, he collapsed.

"We did all we could do to wake him, but he wouldn't come to," Sakura said as if trying to convince herself. "But there isn't anything medical nins can do about comas. It's all up to his body's will and Kami now." She was almost in tears. To think of what was almost a brother in her eyes in such a state was breaking her fragile heart.

Sasuke sat silent. His heart felt heavy and stone cold. He tried to speak, to say anything, but his throat felt dry and closed.

"I just thought you would like to know," Sakura said, finally looking back up at the Uchiha.

He snapped back to reality and put on his cold mask. "Why would I care?" he sneered. No matter what the situation, Sasuke Uchiha was to act like a bastard. He had no idea why, he just had to.

An angry fire lit on the girl's seat. Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare act like you don't care about Naruto!" she yelled.

Sasuke felt taken aback. Especially when Sakura stood slamming her hands against the table. It almost broke in half. She could be very scary when she wanted to be.

"You walked out on us and I gave up on you. But Naruto... He did all he could and never lost hope!" she yelled, pointing her finger in his face. "The least you could do is show that you care," she said, giving an evil glare. "And believe me, I know you care about him."

The pink haired girl stormed out of the home, leaving Sasuke with wide eyes. Now, he'd seen her that angry with Naruto before, when they were younger, but when the anger is put out on you, the whole story changes. Sasuke had to seriously check his shorts; he, in the middle of Sakura's rant, lost all bladder control. He let out a huff of breath when he saw his bottoms were dry. Even Orochimaru never shocked him so much.

* * *

Kiba held Hinata against his chest as she were in Naruto's hospital room looking down at him. He looked as if he was slumbering, but when you sleep your body moves every now and again. Naruto wouldn't even twitch a finger. Only his breathing let you know he was alive.

"H-he's always so s-so strong," Hinata cried. "B-but h-he looks s-so fragile." Kiba rubbed a hand on her back to calm her.

It was yesterday that Naruto went into a coma. The news traveled quickly over the village. Even though the older villagers hated the Kyuubi vessel many of the village sent flowers and prayers.

Kiba looked his fiend over. The tan body was covered in wires and tubes. He had such a peaceful look on his features. Then the Inuzuka looked at Naruto's hand that was being clasped by Iruka.

The teacher had spent every moment in that room since he had gotten the news. He had slept in the seat beside the bed that night, never once letting go of his _son's_ hand. His eyes were pink and puffy from all the crying. Iruka's eyes studied Naruto's every inch.

"We have to look at it this way," Kakashi said. He was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. "There is still a chance that Naruto will be fine."

Just then Lee had walked into the room, passing Kakashi on his way. Hearing what was just said he responded. "Yes, and Naruto has the strength to pull through."

Iruka's stoic face cracked a soft smile. "He does, doesn't he?"

* * *

"Tsunade-sama?" A white Anbu appeared before her as she was filling out work at her desk. Well, kinda. She was mostly thinking of Naruto.

The woman looked up. "Yes?"

The man took out a slip of parchment from his pocket. "A request from Uchiha Sasuke-san."

Tsunade took the paper, unfolding it and read the neat writing to herself. _Lady Hokage, I would like to have permission to visit Uzumaki in the hospital._

Tsunade sighed and waved the black op to leave. Once he disappeared she stood. "I guess I'll pay Uchiha a house visit," she said leaving her office.

* * *

A knock hit the frame of the rice paper door. Sasuke took it upon himself to go open the door. (well duh)

He was a bit shocked to see Tsunade and Shizune with her pet pig on his door step. Gracefully he bowed. He motioned them to enter but they didn't move.

"I'll make this simple," the blonde sannin spoke. Her honey eyes seemed so sad. "I can't let you see the brat."

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly. "Why?"

"You're under house arrest," she said as if it explained everything. "You can't just do as you please. I've been nice enough, letting Naruto and you spar and letting Sakura make you meals. But I'm sorry, nothing else." She raised a hand in apology as she shook her head.

The Uchiha's eyes flickered red as his hands closed into fists. "Uchiha-san, you must watch your actions," the soft spoken Shizune said.

But Sasuke's fingers dug into his palm, almost deep enough to tear the skin. "Please," he begged, even if it disgusted him to do so. "Just let me see him." He needed to see Naruto, make sure he was okay.

"No, I'm sorry," Tsunade sighed.

Sasuke felt the furiousness build inside him. If the old hag wouldn't let him see his dobe (wait, _his_ dobe?) then he'd find a way to do it on his own.

* * *

  
_Well, then. That was such a filler chapter, *sweat drop* but I guess it's still important lol.  
_ Here's this week's question. And it's easy! What do you think Sasuke has in mind?  
**Itachi** So why'd you take long to update now?  
**Natsuki:** Well first it was my birthday. Then there was drama. Then it was your birthday. Then it was the fact I was lazy and it was the end of the school year. Not to mention that my beta just graduated lol. Everyone congratulate her!  
**Tourniquet:** *Blushes* Thanks, Nati... No congrats needed, all...  
**Itachi:** Please tell me it won't stay like this, your crappy updating skills.  
**Natsuki:** Oh no, of course not. The summer is finally here and I intend to upload every chapter before school starts up again...  
**Tourniquet:** Every... Single... One?! *Sweat drop*  
**Itachi:** Are there even enough weeks in the summer for you to pull that off?  
**Natsuki:** I have no idea.... but if it gets down to it, I'll have to do 2 per week or so ...sigh. You fans are in for it. This story is huge. *sweat drop* Not to mention the bonus chapters I randomly want to add.  
**Itachi:** You have an obession.  
**Natsuki:** And you have a brother complex. Your affection towards Sasuke has created so many incestual ideas for many fanfiction writers. And it's all because you saved Sasuke from the major massacre you did on your fam-  
**Itachi:** *glare* I'll give you a brother complex. *grabs a kantana and other various weapons*  
**Natsuki:** Are you going to kill Sasuke? *Itachi silent as he fixes weapons* I'll take that as a yes. 1) why are you going to kill him when you gave him half of your power. 2) You can't kill one of the main characters! I am not kishimoto-sensei. I cannot pull off a major character death *tourniquet coughs* shut up! Not the point! (lol you fans don't worry about that)... *turns back to the Itachi* Again, I can't kill off the main character... because I ain't Nagato and I can't bring them back to life.  
**Itachi:** *still glaring* ... *puts down weapons*  
**Natsuki:** That's a good Tata-chan. *Itachi picks weapons back up* Well anyways, please review everyone. I must go now. Itachi might just kill me this time!

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	15. Kazekage's sparked interest

_Hey lovers! Well I only recieved a petty 3 reviews but I guess it's my fault since I haven't been updating like I hoped. But I do have to give some kudos out to **Evanescenceangel18** and **XxxblackpearlxxX**... I'm sorry guys but I ain't got a prize for you. I have nothing to offer right now other than my thanks and warming love for your being two of my most reliable reviewers!_

Anyway, as you can see I'm not dead...Itachi didn't kill me, yet. But I am sad because Michael Jackson died. I was one of those people who didn't actually think he could die. Well you can't do much for him now. I mostly pity his children for their loss. I know the pain of losing someone close. Sucks.

Well before I really start rambling or break out into song I should start the chapter. ONWARD!!   
**OH! btw sorry but I think My beta is having some trouble with her computor so for the time being the chapters won't be BETAed. Sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes. I'm really bad a spalin ... *heh* I mean spelling**

Flashbacks and thoughts are in italics.

**Disclaimer:** I won't ever own Naruto.... But if I did, well, use your imagination.  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Cursing. Later Lemons. Filler chapter, but still important. You've been warned.

* * *

**_And he struck another's intrest with his return. Why did it feel like he wasn't around?_**

A passive red-head entered through the gates of Konohagakure. His jade eyes looked around the familiar landscape.

He continued walking. The large gourd on his back gave away his identity, the arms crossed over his chest was just an added bonus. He sighed inwardly. The letter the Hokage sent with Naruto almost 3 weeks ago had mentioned the return of Uchiha Sasuke. He just had to come and see for himself. He had told his siblings to stay in Suna as he went alone to the leaf. Even if it was very dangerous, Gaara didn't care.

"Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara looked to his left to find Hyuuga Neji. The brunette's hair was tied lowly, his eyes were skeptical. He nodded in recognition to the man.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked, walking over to the red-head. The bags in his hand hit his leg with each step he took.

"I've come for a visit," Gaara answered in his monotone voice.

Neji nodded in understanding. A loose lock of hair fell from out behind his ear. There was a small awkward silence. "Did you hear about Uzumaki-kun?"

Gaara arched an invisible eyebrow. _Naruto?_

"He was hospitalized a few days ago." Neji frowned. Gaara stiffened. "His condition worsened the other day."

The red-head didn't do anything in response. Only did his eyes avert to the dirt path.

"Neji-kun!" A girl with her hair in two tight buns called from afar, waving her hands in the air. "Let's go, I need to clean the house!"

The silver-eyed now, jonin turned to give her a response. He lifted his index finger to motion 'in a minute'. He then turned back to the kazekage. "The wife calls," he smile. With a bow he spoke again. "I hope to see you again before you head back."

Gaara smiled inwardly. _What a kiss ass._ He thought amused. Neji left to his wife, Ten-ten, without another word or glance.

The red-head stood still for a while. The wind blew his hair to hide the love kanji slightly. Even though he wanted to go see the beloved kitsune in the hospital, it was best to annouce his presense to the Hokage first. _What happened Naruto?_

* * *

  
The bleeding beep sound constantly coming from the heart monitor was becoming more deafening by the minute.

He was so exhausted, but the frightening thought of Naruto's breathing stopping kept him wide awak.

Iruka's eyes followed the gentle up and down motion of the unmoving blonde. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale... The brunette said to himslef, finding himself breathing at the same slow and easy pace.

His eyes began to flutter shut, even if he tried to resist. Finally, his thin line of lashes rested against his tan cheeks.

_He watched Naruto slurp down his 5th bowl of miso ramen, with a smile._

The blonde was turning sixteen that day. It was just the other day that the kitsune was starting the academy and Iruka became his teacher. But, now he was a man, tall and mature. Well as mature as Naruto could possibly get.

So in celebration of the coming of age, the man decided to offer Naruto dinner. He should have learned long ago to bring alot of money, this was Naruto he was buying for.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto called after finishing the bowl.

"Hm,?" Iruka giving a reasuring smile, sensing the blonde's discomfort.

"I-I want to thank you," Naruto said looking at his hands in his lap.

"For dinner? This is nothing." Iruka patted the boy on the shoulder.

"No, not that...." Idly, he scratched the back of his head. "For, you know... taking care of me all these years."

Iruka looked at the boy. "Naruto, I chose to take care of you because I saw you as someone who needed a parent," the man said truthfully. "But, you've become like a true son to me."

Naruto lifted his head. He gave a huge grin and his azure eyes were wide eyed and hopefull. "I know you're not my real dad and it might seem weird but, can I call you my dad?"

Iruka's heart warmed. He attacked the kitsune with a hug, almost knocking him off the stool. "That isn't weird. I would love it so_ much." Naruto hugged back._

"'Ruka-chan?"

"Wake up. Come on, let me take you home."

Iruka opened his eyes and lifted his head from the bedside. Kakashi was gently rubbing his shoulder, nudging him from slumber. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sighed. "What time is it?"

"Five in the evening," Kakashi answered checking his wrist watch. "You should go home, get something to eat, and get some rest."

Iruka shook his head. "I won't leave him."

Kakashi sighed. "And I won't leave you." the silver-haired jonin wrapped his arms around the others small shoulders. "So we're stuck here together."

Iruka blushed. "Thank you." He pressed his thin lips against Kakashi's arm. "I love you."

Kakashi kissed the top of Iruka's head. "I love you too, 'Ruka-chan."

* * *

  
She had been so dazed at work today. Every now and again she would make excuses to go check on Naruto.

She wanted to stay longer but she knew she couldn't handle it. So here Sakura was heading to Ichiraku's. The mid April day was warm but breezey. The skies were orange as the orange as the sun rounded the earth.

The streets were busy with workers going home. The younger kids bowed to her as they ran past, playing tag. It was quiet though. Like Sakura had sounded out the voices and noices.

Finally ariving at the ramen stand she saw only a few of the other nine of her group of friends. Neji, Ten-ten and chouji had not been there. Which was surprising about Chouji, sinse it was free food.

"Yosh! It's the most beautiful girl in this world!" Lee came up to her from the table and embraced her.

"Can't ...breathe," Sakura panted. Lee let her go and everyone sat in their regular spots. They would do this once every week when they could. It was a tradition they started five years ago.

Automatically, Sakura's emerald eyes darted to the empty spot on her left. The only other time Naruto had missed their weekly ramen dinner was when he was on a mission. The girl's eyebrows furrowed. Hopefully, the kitsune would be around for the next week.

* * *

  
"Kazekage-sama, this is a surprise." Tsunade had both eyebrows arched in surprise. "What brings you all this way?"

Gaara was sitting in the arm chair to the far end of the room. He had gotten there an hour ago to find the office empty. Apparently, Tsunade just arrived to find him there.

"With the news of Uchiha Sasuke's return, I thought I would come to check on Naruto, knowing that this was a big deal to him," Gaara said. His passive face gave a glance of sadness. "But, I arrived to find out that he's not well." That had to be the most he said in months.

Tsunade sat at her desk, lacing her fingers together. "Yes... He's been in a coma for two days." She sighed. "The kyuubi had made a serious chakra blockade. We had him stay in the hospital to see if it regulated. He was doing well, until we performed one last test, where he used his chakra. Something made his body shut off and he collasped in to a coma."

Tsunade's explaination sounded reasonable and understanding. "You can go see him if you like," she added.

Gaara stood and walked to the door. "I will, thank you."

* * *

_That was an even bigger filler chapter than the last one *sweat drop*. It's important though. This leads to some Gaara stuff in this story.  
_I'm gonna try updating soon. We'll see how that goes.  
**Itachi:** So who is this Michael Jackson guy? Some real world celebrity?  
**Nati:** More than a celebrity. More like an American Icon. An inspriation to dance and music. Here I can show you a picture. *pulls out random pictures of MJ*  
**Itachi:** His face changes many times... *looks at all the pictures carefully* He reminds me of Orochimaru.  
**Nati:** Yeah well let's not get into the accusations of little boy rape, ne? ... *broods* Michael Jackson did not rape little boys! Oh come on if you believe he did then you have no sense of phycosexuality knowledge. Sure he let little boys sleep in his bed But thats because he still lived in a little boy's mind too! And He was a great father to his children! *getting riled up* You know what? I don't care how much plastic in his face, he still had that *thinks of the french word but can't remember* ...that **thing** that would make me go "oh yeah I would do him. Damn I feel like Billy Jean, because I won't stop till I get enough. The way he makes me feel"... I want to look at the man in the mirror and see that it doesn't matter if he's black or white! -  
**Itachi:** *watches Natsuki go crazy* Why is she so worked up about this? What a weird baka.  
**Natsuki:** *still going at it* I think Dirty Diana is pure sex in song form. His vocals make me wonder if he says chum-on and yeehee while screwing. And guess what? I like his monkey too! What now! -  
**Itachi:** Well then As Natsuki-chan goes through her tyrant of this poor soul that has passed away, I'll ask you all to review. Please review. Natsuki has recently noticed that her reveiws haven't reached one hundred and there are already 15 chapters. *glares* and I know that there are 32 favorites and 53 alerts on this story. *gets kunai ready*  
**Natsuki:** Bye everyone!! See you next time! *Itachi gives her a look*

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	16. Get well soon and Gaara's heart

_Ola guys...just another unbetaed chapter for you... sigh my life sucks i swear. I hate the summer because i always feel out of the loop with the current events of my friends. Well.... Anyways who's ready for some drama in this story? (you guys: MORE!?) Oh yeah tons more!! Come on people, this is me we are talking about. Drama is my second nature. ONWARD putos!_

**Disclaimer:** Sorry Itachi but I don't own Naruto or anything belonging to the Naruto world. (**Itachi:** Thank Kami you don't. I'd end up being way to nice.) Which you aren't of course *sarcasm*  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Cursing. Later Lemons. A Gaara moment, Ooc-ish.

* * *

  
**_And he couldn't be held back even in the rain. What were these desires?_**

Gaara stepped slowly into the hospital room. It's milk white walls and grey and blue linoleum tiles were dulled in comparison of the red-head Kazekage. He looked at the blonde in bed. His seemingly cold heart broke. Wires were glued to the appropriate places, the legs, shoulders, back, and chest. Two tube were connecting with him, the urinery and feeding. Never had the man ever seen Naruto's glowing complextion pale.

Gaara let his mask off and revealed a worried face. He uncrossed his arms, they dropped to the edge of the bed. He looked away, the sight before him made him want to cry.

"Kami, Naruto, I told you to be careful," his voice faltered. It wasn't demonic or monotone, it was something unseen by all, but a few, pain. His hand caressed the tan arm resting above the white rough blanket. The pale fingers traced a path to Naruto's hand, lacing together with the other's.

"Everyone talks like you're dead." Tears sweeled in the corner of his hazy eyes. He tightened the grip on the kitsune's limp hand. His thumb rubbed at the rough knuckles. "I know how they feel. ...I only found out this afternoon and already I feel like I'll never be able to see you smile." He began to quietly sob.

Unknown to him, someone watched outside the window. The night sky grew darker when the clouds covered the stars and the moon. Suddenly, it began to pour. The rain seeme to accomodate the figure's unexplained jealousy.

Inside, Gaara tried to stifle the crying. He smiled gently, as if Naruto could see it, as if he would smile back. "But, you're not gone. You promised me that you'd come stay in the snad for a while the next time you go. So you have to do it, becauseit's your Nido." The red-head brushed a blonde lock from Naruto's face. "Please."

The rain had gotten the mysterious man soaked to the bone. HIs fine black hair stuck to his face. Eyes glared red at the Kazekage beside Naruto.

Gaara felt the eyes on him but did nothing of it. Instead he continued talking to the blonde coma patient. "This _thing_ inside you, it's hard work to manage, isn't it?" he sighed. "If it wasn't for your strength against your own demon, I wouldn't have learned to contrl mine (before I lost it, that is). You're the only person to grow up like I did and still be so happy and high spirited."

The red-head bent over the bed gracefully. "I love you, so much," he admitted more to himself then anything. His hand finally let go of Naruto's hand and placed it on the whisker marked cheek. Softly, Gaara pressed his lips to Naruto's, musing over the heat residing on those perfect pink lips of his.

It might have been a light press, but Gaara put all his heart in it. He knew he wouldn't have the strength to do so if Naruto was awake.

* * *

  
After the Kazekage made his face passive and exited the room he bumped into someone. What an unlike Gaara move.

"Gomen asai-" The man bowed in apology like he was the one who wasn't paying attention to where he was going. It was Iruka, coming back from speaking with Tsunade-sama. "Oh! Kazekage-sama, did you come to visit Naruto?"

"Hn," Gaara nodded.

"Arigato for the visit," Iruka bowed again. There was a slience and the brunette took it as his cue to go. And he did, leaving Gaara to go on his own route, the elevator.

_Anything for that angel,_ Gaara thought, exiting the building.

* * *

  
The man outside Naruto's window watched impatiently as Iruka set a note on the night stand. The brunette gave the kitsune a long gaze before leaving. He didn't want to hug the blonde for danger of disconnecting something important.

Suddenly, the window slid open. A very wet raven came in from the pouring rain. He was still very angry at the scene he saw with Gaara and Naruto. Okay, mostly he wanted to tear the Kazekage's head off it's body. BUt, he denied the reasons why he wanted to do the devious act.

Sasuke closed the window behind him. His body was dripping water everywhere. The room's light was off, as Iruka closed it before leaving. The door was half shut so it was very dim in the room. The streak of light from the corridor shined on the beautiful blonde laying in bed.

The raven's lips twitched into a frown. "It's like your sleeping," he said in an inaudible whisper. He then went to sit at the window shelf. Cold air blew through it's built in vents. He was bound to catch ill tomorrow.

Sasuke sighed as he raked a damp hand in dripping black hair. He pulled his legs up and hugged his knees to his bare pale chest. Resting his chin on his knees, the raven looked over the kitsune.

For a long time he found himself not thinking of anything, his mind blank. His eyes only followed the steady rythm of Naruto's chest rising and falling. (A/N NOt that this is really important but written out, this is where we reach 100 pages!)

_How could you let this happen?_ Sasuke finally thought. But, the question was followed by nothing. He didn't know who he was asking. Naruto or himself?

Sasuke closed his eyes, then focused his sharp hearing on the calming breaths of Naruto. It was such a beautiful soft sound coming from the open pink lips. It was such a peaceful song.

The onyx eyes opened at the blonde. Lucious blonde eyelashes rested against the scared cheeks. If only they would open, so magnificent sky eyes could be seen. Sasuke's eyes fell to Naruto's lips.

Urges fired up in the Uchiha again. _What do you do to me, Naruto?_ he thought.

Sasuke stood and went to the window. He wanted to leave before he ended up doing something unwantingly. Plus, who knew how long those ANBU around his house could be stupid.

It was so easy to leave unnoticed. And he thought the ANBU were supposed to be the best. Boy, was he wrong. All Sasuke did was perform a replacement jutsu with a pillow and run quick enough out the open window to the hospital. It helped that he had super speed from his training with Orochimaru. Maybe the freak snake-like old geezer was usefull in a sense.

He opened the window, not beofre throwing Naruto one last look over. "Wake up soon, Dobe," he whispered. With that he left and ran back home.

* * *

  
He was running in the dark. He had no idea where he was going. All that could be see was a glowing light behind him.

He ran as much as he could from the light, panting in exhaustion. Before him stood what he considered his family. Iruka, Sakura, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Shino, Ino, Tenten, and Gaara. Someone was missing though. Sasuke.

The more he ran for them the farther they were. He was tired and in pain. So he stopped. The light slowly made a way after him.

"So that's it, brat?" a deep growling voice spoke. He looked to his right and there lay the demon of his life, Kyuubi, locked behind a cage. The firery eyes narrowed at him. "Giving up so quickly?"

"I'm so tired," Naruto panted, bending over, his hands on his knees.

"Excuses, Kit," Kyuubi growled. "There's a bump in the road and you stop. Just let me out and I'll help," he snickered shiftily.

"Forget about it! Dattebyo!" Naruto screamed, standing straight. His body, only covered in a hospital gown, tensened.

"Then go and keep running," the demon ordered.

Naruto looked quickly behind him at the light approaching him, a yard away. "Right!" He clenched his fists and without another word began to run again.

Behind him the cage holding the nine-tailed fox vanished, demon and all, for the time being.

* * *

_ Well there's chappie 16....sigh. I know, I know. It's already chapter 16 and there ain't no Naru/Sasu fluffiness yet._  
Well actually, this story has a slow pace most of the time... I think that's why I put in 2 time skips later on. I want to really set up the relationship you know?  
I can't stand when it's just love at first sight with Naruto and Sasuke because they have a friendship in the actual anime/manga (well kinda)., so it needs to transform to something more. Well you'll see. This story is big so.  
**Itachi:** How big, exactly?  
**Nati:** Heh, well...er. When i used to bring it to school so Kae (aka Tourniquet) could check it over my friends used to say it was like I was actually writing a novel. XP  
**Itachi:** Is that why your friend Alek calls you the Fanfiction Queen?  
**Nati:** Eh, mostly. ... Alright my lovely fans, I would love some major reviews please!!!!! I swear I'll cry. At least get me past 100. *puppy-dog eyes*  
**Itachi:** *freaks out* What is that look you have on your face?!  
**Nati:** You mean the puppy-dog pout?  
**Itachi:** Holy Kami. That's the most frightening thing I have ever seen.  
**Nati:** *evil glint in her eyes* Awww, Tata-chan, don't be scared!  
**Itachi:** *glares* I told you not to call me that ever again. *Nati does the puppy dog pout again with the added bonus of fake tears* AH! *runs out of the room*  
**Nati:** Hahahahahahahahaha *rolls over in laughter* Oh geez I love him. Review please!

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	17. News of the trial!

_Hey guys! Aren't you happy to see me? ...No?! *glares* Fine!... Oh you said "Yes". Sorry my mistake.  
I'm in a good mood today, I guess. I got my senior picture proofs in the mail today, now I have to just pick one for the year book.  
Ugh Well here's another unbetaed chapter for ya! I talked to Kae (Tourniquet) a little the other day she said that her computor is almost okay.  
Well with out further delay here's chapter 17!! Woop Woop!_

**Disclaimer:** I'm singing right now (in Portuguese) and I don't own Naruto or any other quality of the Naruto world.  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Cursing. Later Lemons. Uh very Sakura/Lee moment.

* * *

  
_**And he heard the news. Could he do it without his angel?**_

The flowers eventually died and the prayers were left for forgotten. Most hope had canceled out. Naruto had been in that bed for more then a month. The ponly movement from him was when his nurses turned him so he wouldn't get bed sores.

Every day passed the same way. The morning were lonely only sakura would come and check by on her lunch break. Iruka came straight there from work. There were the occasional visits from the others now and then, when they could. At around ten at night Tsunade would come to throw Iruka out of the hospital.

Every two or three days Sasuke would sneak out to go see the kitsune at midnight. Not everyday or the ANBU would some way catch on. He did the same things and asked the same questions as he did the first night. It was etched into his brain.

But no matter what, Naruto lay unconscious under those white blankets. When was he going to wake up?

* * *

  
"What a time to go unconscious," Tsunade sighed to herself. She stood before the wall of windows, looking over her village. It was another quiet day. Such a sickening thing, that silent aura above every person in Konoha.

Since the kitsune ANBU Naruto fell into his subconscious well over a month ago, there wasn't much noise. He always had that _extremely_ loud quality about him. Even if many thanked the gods for the peace, they all missed the troublesome annoyance.

Tsunade shook her head. "It has to be done. Too much time has been waited and the elders grow angry," she said. Her features gave worry. "Shizune, inform the shinobi that... the Uchiha Sasuke court case will be held Friday, two days from now."

Shizune looked at her boss with a shocked look, but she shook it off. She stood on the other side of the oak desk, clipboard clenched against her breast. "Yes, Lady Tsunade." Shizune then left, leaving Tsunade alone. Her fists clenched at her sides.

"I don't want to do this with out you..." the blonde woman shook her head. "But, we can't wait forever. I'm sorry brat."

* * *

  
The white ANBU gave Sasuke the message of his hearing late that afternoon.

What was he supposed to do? He can't just jump for joy or be extremely angry for no reason. He was blank, overthrown at the new scent of revenge.

In two days he would caserate those who deserved to be punished.

It shouldn't have been his family to die. So in honor of them Uchiha Sasuke will murder the Elders of Konoha, those to turn away from the truth and brutally kill the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke felt as if he could tear the face off of anyone who came before him.

But something, somehow, calmed him.

_Naruto_. The name just suddenly popped in his mind. He sat in the lonely corner of his one room hom, atop the cot. His pale lips let out a sigh. _I must say good-bye to him before they surely exile me, or better yet run me out of Konohagakure forever by taking my life_.

Sasuke raked a large hand through his fine locks. _I owe him that, at least this time_.

* * *

  
"Sasuke-kun's voting..." Sakura mummbled to herself. But the other's at the table heard.

"We'll keep him here..." Ino smiled, but then frowned. "I mean he's, in a cold/ice prince way, our friend. We just can't vote him into death....Right?"

Kiba was as quiet as he's ever been seen. But after a few agonizing moments of silence among the ten shinobi he spoke up. "He may be a bastard but at least he came back to actually start over and not do something stupid." Kiba was right. Sasuke came back, how could they just decide against that when they've wanted it all along? This is what they fought for.

This is what Sakura cried for long ago. The girl looked to her right and saw the loving face of her boyfriend. His dark eyes gave her reasuuance. She was disgusted with herself now. She had a man that loved her and he was only a stand in for Sasuke ar first.

Three years after Sasuke left, her love died. She couldn't look at anyone without thinking that they would just up and leave her crying and begging, never to show again. Her heart was of stone. But Lee never gave up. He made her realize that not everyone was Sasuke. That he would never leave her. Soon enough Sakura loved him more then she ever loved Sasuke.

The pink-haired girl nuzzled into Lee and closed her eyes. Warm sweet lips pressed to her head. She blushed. Never did she guess that Rock Lee could be so caring and romantic when she was younger.

"Are you tired, Sakura-chan?" Lee asked. She shook her head against his green spandex jumpsuit (yes he still wore that). He smiled "Okay...." Softly his smooth hand drew nonsense shapes on her back.

Small conversations continued. Ten-Ten and Neji accidentally broke the news of her pregnancy when she started eating cream chees and pickles in which she brought with he (A/N Lmao... sorry but it's funny). Kiba taunted Shikamaru about the letter he recieved that morning from Temari. Chouji asked for more food and mused at how Ino could eat as much as she did. Hinata only giggles at some points when Shino would hit Kiba over the head for being rude.

It was as if normal. Like Sasuke and his court case was never any matter. But truly in the back of their minds it was nagging, as if something bad was to happen then.

Lee cheered about youth as Ino and Chouji competed in eating the most ramen. It was a challenge that Naruto usually did with Chouji, but what is, is.... Feeling the girl in his arms skwirm, he looked down at her.

She soundly slept, arms wrapped around the man. As gracefully as he could, Lee climbed out of the booth. He lifted Sakura bridal style.

"I'm going to take her home." Lee stuck his thumb out and posed. "We'll see eachother all at the judging."

Everyone nodded and waved them off.

* * *

  
Lee layed Sakura on her bed. He bent down and kissed her temple. It awoke her softly.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Sakura-chan," the man smiled.

Sakura sat up and looked lovingly at Lee. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah," he kissed her on the lips, softly. "Just about to."

Sakura clenched his unitard in hand, pulling him closer. "Why don't you stay tonight?" It would be the first time, but she felt happy with him around.

Lee raised a thick eyebrow. The girl smiled slyly. He grinned. "Yosh! I'm going to sleep in Sakura's bed!" He pumped a fist in the air, doing a little victory dance.

Sakura laughed as she tugged harder on his clothes, sending him to crash on the pink sheeted bed.

He crawled up to her and held her chin. "I love you, my Sakura-chan." Theirs faces closed in for a passionate kiss. Lee's other hand laced with Sakura's hand.

Her free hand pulled at his shiney black cowl cut hair. She let go of the kiss first, panting for air. "I love you too, Lee-kun."

* * *

  
The next day ran by quickly. It was midnight before anyone new it. Everyone was sleeping in bed except for the Hokage and the Elders.

"Well I have to say, the village has been sounder since he has been like this," Utatane said. The old woman stood, hands clasped before her. Her soft voice did not match her mean demeanor.

"I agree," Mitokado, the male concil member, nodded. "It has lifted some of my worry."

Tsunade only listened as they bluntly spoke of Naruto, her knuckles turned white as she gripped the end board of Naruto's bed, in the hospital room.

It was late but Tsunade wanted to see Naruto. Tomarrow she would be too busy to come check on him. The boy in bed infront of her was still unconscious.

"Hokage-sama," the really old woman called. "Are you prepared for tomarrow?"

Tsunade looked at her. "Isn't it past your bed time, you old witch?"

Utatane gave her an evil glare. "You not only lack trust but manners."

"I don't trust you because I think you're hiding something from me!" Tsunade yelled pointing at the elders. "I've had enough of your prude and irritable attitude!"

The elders stiffened before turning for the door. "Well I never..." Mitokado growled. He adjusted his glasses as he exited.

Tsunade let out a breath of air she was unconsciously holding. She eventually left also. It was late and she needed rest for tomarrow.

* * *

  
_Oh snap! I bet half of you forgot about Sasuke's trial. _  
So i don't have much to say today. I'll see you all next chapter. Please review!!  
**Itachi:***shocked* you don't want to talk today?  
**Natsuki:**Nope, sorry, all blanked out today.

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	18. Let's Begin

_Here I am again!! Woop! This is unBETAed again, so sorry for any mistakes.  
Just to make it clear, this chapter you'll all love, swear lol. You'll end up like Sakura if she ever managed to grow boobs. Suprised and joyful.  
This chapter is BIG! So Here we go, Chapter 18! _

**Disclaimer:** If only, if only. But no, I don't own Naruto or anything that belongs with the Naruto world.  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Cursing. Later Lemons. Major cliffhanger!

* * *

  
_**And he told the heavens above all he had popping in his head. Was this his goodbye?**_

It might have been 4 in the morning when Sasuke snuck into the hospital. Only the eerie sound of beeping monitors and the soft whispers of the night shift filled the air. The room was pitch black with only the light glow of the dim lamp over the bed illuminating.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto. A rush of anger flooded into the raven. "Why'd you do this to yourself Usurontonkachi? Why are you so stupid?"

There was no answer, only the beeping monitor let him know that Naruto was alive.

Sasuke knelt at the side of the bed. His hand gripped onto the white sheets. "I feel empty without you..."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "Can you smile for me, Dobe?"

Oh how Sasuke missed that smile. Just thinking about it made his stomach flip. He would never admit it to anyone conscious but, he missed Naruto.

"In only a few hours, I'll be in the hands of the Konoha shinobi," Sasuke said. His pale hand started shaking as he brushed it through his raven hair. "I wanted you there."

Sasuke was just admitting everything. He felt like a different person. A lump formed in his throat. Pictures of Naruto flashed in his mind. "You did whatever you could to be by my side, but I never noticed. I was being such a dumbass..."

Tears leaked from his onyx eyes. "...That I didn't even notice how wonderful you really were."

Sasuke stood then out his warm hand against Naruto's cheek. The tears rolled from his pale cheeks to drop against the kitsune.

"Oh Naruto, I need you more then anything I've ever known." Sasuke cried. "I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go."

He laughed bitterly. "You'd yell at me if I did that though."

The raven glanced at the window and frowned. The sun was surfacing. "I have to get going."

There was a moment of quiet again. Sasuke never removed his hand from the other's face. He just wanted to feel it longer, that warmth. He wanted to remember it.

The blonde hair, angelic face, smooth skin, he didn't want to forget it. The raven bent down lower, close enough that his lips were brushing Naruto's. "I... I love you, Naruto." With that he pressed down. It had been the most meaningful passionate kiss that anyone could have imagined. He savored the sweet, sweet taste of the kitsune.

Sasuke's hands unconsciously lifted into the blonde locks of hair. He was finally giving into his urges. His heart clenched with pain.

He slowly pulled away. His handsome face was blushing. He wiped away his tears.

Sasuke backed away from the bed to the window. He opened the window. "This could be our last good bye..." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "...Good bye."

* * *

  
Sakura didn't know she was crying at first.

There she was filling in for an ill nurse during the 3rd shift. She was going to check Naruto's urine pouch, but as she lightly opened the door dhe heard voices.

"In a few hours I'll be in the hands of the Konoha shinobi." It sounded like Sasuke.

Sakura peeped through the crack of the door. She listened for the whole thing. "Oh Naruto if you knew this happened you'd probably faint."

* * *

  
He'd been running for so long and no progress was evident. Naruto was panting and heaving for breath. The darkness never gave in and the white light came faster.

He had no more strength. His ability was gone.

"No I have to keep going!" Naruto yelled to himself. "I have to get out of here!" But instead he collapsed. He wanted to get up but his muscles were oo weak. Deafeated he started to cry.

"Come on, Dobe," someone said. Naruto looked up and saw the smirking raven, Sasuke. He held out a hand for the blonde. "Don't be waek."

Naruto looked at the hand, unbelievingly. "Sasuke?"

"No, Zabuza," Sasuke gave him a look. "Yes, Usurontonkachi. Now get up."

Naruto took the hand and the hand and the raven pulled him up. "Thank you..."

There was a moment where the only thing the blonde could concentrate on was that his and Sasuke's hands were still grasped.

"You did whatever you could to be by my side, but I never noticed," Sasuke mummbled. "I was such a dumbass..."

Naruto looked at him in shock. "Great, I'm going crazy." He sounded out the other's voice even when the raven put his hand on Naruto's cheek.

But he couldn't help but listen as Sasuke got very close. Their lips almost touched. "I... I love you, Naruto."

Before he could say anything a pair of lips smashed into his. It took no time at all for Naruto to give in a press back. He shut his eyes.

Suddenly the location he was standing in turned bright white. Everyone he'd been chasing after vanished. Only he and Sasuke floated in the white, lips still mingled.

Then he felt a loss of warmth and feeling. Opening his eyes he wasn't with Sasuke anymore.

* * *

  
He looked up at the ceiling before realizing he was back in the white hospital.

The sun let in a bright orange glow into the room as it was rising. The fresh smell of outside still lingered in the room, but the windows were shut. A singing blue bird flew to the ledge of the window outside, it's song loud enough, Naruto smiled at it.

He looked around the room questioning why he was still there. Last thing he remembered he was about to leave the Kami-foresaking hospital. But he didn't think too much about it as he felt a rushing headache. He reached a tan hand for the nurse call button. "Can I get some pain reliever?"

On the other side of the intercom a nurse gaped at the headnurse at her side. "Right away Uzumaki-san!"

Sakura ran off into the room at full speed. She barged into the room.

Apparently, she had scared the linving day lights out of Naruto. It was obvious by the wide eyed face and the hand clutching his heart movments. Sakura pulled Naruto into a tight embrace. "You're awake. Oh Naruto-kun, you awake!"

"Um..." Naruto patted her on the shoudlers. "You're hurting me Sakura-nee. Dattebyo."

The girl quickly let go, tears were edging from her eyes. "Oh Naruto..."

The blonde looked at her with an arched brow. "What happened?"

Sakura gave him a small smile as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her hands held Naruto's left hand. "YOu've been in a coma for a while now..."

The message took some time to register. BUt when Naruto got it his eyes grew huge and his jaw dropped. "No way!"

"You lost consciousness after your final test," Sakura told him. She gave a sweet beautiful smile. "And now you're awake!"

Naruto was still shocked. _In a coma...?_ He scratched the back of his neck. His mind went silent. What was he supposed to think after getting such big news?

Sakura checked her watch. It was six-thirty. "I guess we should get you dressed and fed before the court hearing."

The man snapped back back to reality. "Court hearing?" he asked.

"Sasuke-kun's hearing is today," Sakura said, her eyes fell to her lap. "Today at seven we'll decide his future."

Naruto jumped out of the bed and grabbed the bag of his cloths in the closet. "What are we waiting for?!" He gave Sakura a huge grin. "We have to keep that bastard here!"

* * *

  
Tsunade looked over the wood paned room. It was filling in with all ages of shinobi. ANBU were already there guarding around the building and with Sasuke, who sat in the room in the back. She sighed, looking to each side she saw an Elder. They seemed particulary aggravated with her that morning. A smile spread across her face. Tsunade loved to have them so angry.

Suddenly, a bright flash of yellow caught her honey eyes. Looking up at the double doors she saw a skrawny ANBU with golden locks. Her eyebrows furrowed. _It can't be him!..._

The ANBU came straight to the council table at the front of the room. He slowly lifted the fox like mask. A grinning face was revealed, eyes slit like a Kitsune's. "Miss me, Baa-chan?"

"Na-Na-Naruto?" Tsunade stuttered. Other's heard and turned to see the comotion. They too ogled the blond. "When?"

"This morning," Naruto answered.

Tsunade reached over the table and wrapped the man in her strong arms. "Thank Kami. I was afraid if you missed this, you would kill me." She laughed softly. "Brat."

Naruto hugged back. "Believe it!"

The female elder narrowed her eyes. "It's best we start **now**, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded and told Naruto to go sit. He bowed and walked off taking a seat next to Sakura and a happy-go-lucky looking Rock Lee.

The Hokage cleared her throat and motioned the 2 ANBU at the doors to shut them. Once they were closed she spoke. "The only shinobi not attending this meeting are a few medical nins and on-mission ANBU. They will not get the choice in voting for this matter."

A faint hush came over the crowd. Naruto looked down at his hands. He was so nervouse, a nausous feeling arose in his stomach. It wasn't really a case of butterflies, more like angry cats with heartburn. He took a deep breath.

"This hearing is on behalf of a one: Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade continued. "It has been seven years since he had left Konohagakure. We are here to decide what is to happen to him." She paused, sitting down and placing her glasses on. "Send him in."

The whole crowd found themselves holding thier breath.

An ANBU opened the door he was standing next to. More ANBU came into the court hall, maybe seven or eight. Amongst them came a chained up raven. He was back in his navy colored puffy pants, white wrap shirt, and purple butt bow.

Sasuke held a slemn face eyes half lidded. The ANBU placed him in the center of the room, facing the table with the hokage and 2 council members. He sneered at the elders.

"There will be a series of questions," Tsunade said. She adjusted her glasses. "Uchiha-san you are expected to answer each one fully and honestly. Everything you say will be recorded and held against you if needed."

Sasuke nodded.

"Let's begin."

* * *

  
_Ohhhh! If you thought last chapter had a horrible cliffie, you must be crying because of this one. Sorry guys but i had to end it somewhere, lol. _  
I'll try to update soon, promise!  
**Itachi:** Are you going to talk to me today or just leave like last time?  
**Nati:** I'm sorry about that. I'll talk today. ... So how's the pain? Still using weed to numb it?  
**Itachi:** It's been worse.  
**Nati:** Ahh, yep .... you know you never really explained whjat you did that threw out your hip like that. *Itachi leans in and whispers in her ear* *Nati is wide eyed* Wow and I thought I was kinky!  
**Itachi:** *nods* Don't you ever tell anyone about that. I still regret it to this day. *glares*  
**Nati:** No problem 'Tachi-chan. Well guys Review please!! I love you this much *spreads her arms out wide*

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	19. Calm down, Sasuke!

_ Hey guys, I'm so nice that I'll update this now. I know that cliffhanger killed most of you so I bring you chapter 19.  
ONWARD BITCHES!!_

**Disclaimer:** Oh how I wish I owned Naruto... but I don't cuz I'm poor like that.  
**Warning** Yaoi. Cursing. Later Lemons. Angry Sasuke.

* * *

  
**_And he let his rage flow wildly. Could he kill cold bloodily like before?_**

The room blazed with sun through the windows. The crowd fidgeted in suspense, watching their Hokage shuffle her papers. Birds could be heard outside, singing happily. But on a serious day like this, there wasn't much to sing about.

"Uchiha-san, briefly explain what happened during the seven years you were missing," Tsunade ordered.

Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I trained for two and a half years with Orochimaru-sannin. When I was satisfied with my results in power I killed him." The other shinobi in the crowd began muttering, but stopped when the raven spoke again. "I took team snake and we went on looking for Uchiha Itachi, my elder brother," Sasuke's voice broke unwillingly. He let out a shakey breath. _Aniki_

"Continue," Tsunade said, seeing that the raven was taking sometime to finish.

"After locating the Akatsuki, my team went to fight the remnants of the group left over from when squads from here were sent out," he continued. "I went on to find my brother. We fought for a while, but I, in the end, prevailed," he said, his body shaking.

"After Uchiha Itachi was pronouced dead, what did you do for the remaining 4 to 5 years? Tsunade questioned, writing somethings down.

"I took time to gather myself."

"And team snake, where are they?"

"I don't know," Sasuke answered, somewhat truthfully. He didn't know where they were at that **exact** moment.

Tsunade gave him a skeptical look. "How exactly did you kill Orochimaru?"

"As he was trying to perform the final stage of the living corpse reincarnation jutsu, I attacked him at a weak moment." Sasuke licked his dry lips. He opened his eyes. "The aftermath caused Kabuto to die as well."

A heavy silence filled the room. Naruto looked on nervously. _Be strong, Sasuke..._

But the raven was being strong. In his mind he was in a room with only NAruto and him. He could only imagine speaking his heart out with the blonde. But Naruto wasn't there.

As far as he knew.

Finally Tsunade spoke. "After you first left, a search team of 5 went to _rescue_ you. YOu almost got our shinobi killed, one almost by your hands." Her voice was cold and like stone. "More search parties were sent out before your encounter with Itachi. One team encountered you and it was reported you almost killed said shinobi from before. It almost happened but thank Kami a teammate helped."

Sasuke felt disgusted with himself. Guilty for making Naruto hurt the way he did.

"You put not only yourself at risk of being killed but also the whole village of Konohagakure," Tsunade spat. "Why should we allow you to return to a place now reaching peace?"

"I..." Sasuke was at a loss of words. There was a silence in the court room for a moment. The crowd began to mutter opinions.

"Looks like Uchiha's gonna choke," Kiba whispered to his friends sitting in the row before him.

Shikamaru sighed. "he should really answer. If not, who knows what the other shinobi will do."

The others nodded in response. "Oh Sasuke..." Sakura whispered. Lee gripped her delicate, but strong, hand. She looked at him and he gave a reassuring smile.

Naruto had to do something. Sasuke was crashing and burning by not answering. He was taking too long to responde Tsunade's question.

Sasuke was about to say the truth, that he didn't know, but the eyes of the HOkage looked behind him as the crowd gasped. He turned around to see a toned blonde with whiskered cheeks. "Naruto...?"

"Why?!" Naruto questioned slightly annoyed with the question. "We went looking for Sasuke because we wanted him back!" The raven gaped at him. His pale features were shocked. The blonde looked at him and smiled.

"Naru-" Tsunade tried to talk but Naruto stopped her.

"Something happened a long time ago and he went to fix it," Naruto said. "I realize that now. Sasuke did what he needed to do," he sighed. "We wanted him back so why are we even considering not letting him stay?!"

Tsunade gave a happy smile. "Who else agree's with Uzumaki-san? she asked.

Hesitently, Sakura stood up. Lee followed, along with Shikamaru and Kiba. Eventually Neji, Shino, Ten-Ten, Chouji, Hinata and Ino joined them. "We do," They said in unison.

Sakura stepped forwnard and took NAruto's hand. Deep down a pang of jealousy hit Sasuke, but he held down the emotion. "Sasuke deserves a second chance." The crowd nodded in agreement. Somehow, just the few words that the blonde said made them understand.

"Anyone disagree?" the Hokage asked.

"I do! Utatane yelled. She slammed her ands against the table as she stood. Her fellow Elder also stood.

Sasuke heard the voice and slowly turned around. A black aura surrounded him. It even looked like his hair was being pushed up with enormous amounts of anger flowing through his veins. "You...." His voice seemed demonic in a sense. Never had he flet so angry, even when he was going to kill his brother.

"Uchiha?!" Tsunade looked at the raven and felt a bad omen.

In a flash, Sasuke had moved closer to the Elders. Even the ANBU missed it. "Why don't you save me the trouble and explain what really happened." The Elders stiffened.

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked, a bit scared.

There were 4 who were the ones to decide it." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "The Uchiha were the reason of the Kyuubi attack right? So you made my brother kill my clan. His clan!" he yelled.

The others were in shock. Was it true?

"How dare you blame the Uchiha just because we have the power to control demons!" Sasuke's eyes shifted into the sharingan. "False accusations."

The Elders were literally shitting their pants. They never expected the young Uchiha would find out.

"Tell them the truth! Admit to me the truth you old fuckers!!" Sasuke yelled. He was letting out all the anger he's kept in for years. The black aura slowly became blood red.

The women Elder began to weap in fear. "The Uchiha were the only possible answer at the time, after Uchiha MAdara-an ran off."

"So we ordered our best shinobi to execute the clan," Mitokado said. His green glasses fell off his nose to the table beofre him as his body shook violently. "It just so happened that that specific shinobi ANBU was the son of the clan leader, Uchiha Itachi."

The crowd gasped at the confession. Tsunade went wide eyed. "So this is really your fault?" she breathed in disbelief.

"We-We..." Utatane stuttered. "Itachi-san pleaded with us to spare his brother's life, that was all we allowed."

Tears streamed down Sasuke's face. "He wanted to protect me. And I killed him because I always thought it was his fault." His eyes shifted into the mangekyo sharingan. It stung a little, but his anger overpowered it. His eyes were black with a red star of David in it, in that another star and his pupil. "You're despicable!"

A few ANBU ran to the fuming Uchiha and grabbed him, holding him back from pouncing on the Elders. "Calm down, Uchiha-san!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. The anger arose in him too. "Those bakas..." he muttered. He already had a hatred for the Elders, but this made it worse. They were the cause of Sasuke's pain. Sasuke, the man he loved.

"I should kill you!" Sasuke yelled. He tried to struggle from the grasp of the, maybe, 20 ANBU.

"Sasuke, calm down," Tsunade said, motioning her hands in a calm movement. But, no avail. Sasuke had lost his cool, his composure was long gone. The whole crowd was on their feet.

Suddenly, the raven slipped from the hold back and appeared before the male Elder. Mitokado looked at him in complete fright. Sasuke lifted the council member by the tunic around his neck. With his other arm, he picked up the woman council member, who had huddled over to the man earlier. "Die-"

But before Sasuke could actually do anything something wrapped his arms around the raven's shoulders from behind. Sasuke dropped the old man and woman from his grasp and dropped his arms to his sides. The warmth was only a little familiar. Like he felt it only for a short minute.

"Calm down, Sasuke," naruto said as he held the raven. His voice was calm and composed, even if he was thinking about letting Sasuke kill the Elders. "Breathe."

The raven did as told. He took in a deep lung full of air, shutting his red eyes. Under his eyelids his eyes went back to normal and tears leaked out of his raven eyelashes. He let out a sob, clutchin his stomach. The tears ran like an open faucet.

Naruto felt his heart hurt.

"Naruto take him in the back," Tsunade said.

* * *

  
_Phew! And the trial isn't even done yet. *sweat drop* _  
You know I started to really laugh when I was typing about Kabuto dying to.  
**Itachi:** Why were you laughing about a character's death.  
**Natsuki:** Well as some people say, Kabuto looks like Harry Potter (no own!). Well when I wrote that I thought "Harry Potter died!? Holy wizards don't tell Voldamort. He'll be pissed!" (FYI I'm not a Harry Potter obsessed fan, so don't hold me wrong for the comment I just made. I only watch the movies.)  
**Itachi:** You have no life.  
**Natsuki:** Sadly, I know. Well hope you guys gimme lotsa reviews!! *Itachi sweat drops* Hey don't tell me I have no life okay! *Delay in reaction* At least I'm not running after my brother who killed my family only to kill him in the end and find out he planned out my whole life!--  
**Itachi:** If you value what petty life you have left you'll stop bringing up my family into these discussions...  
**Natsuki:** Well guys gotta go!! Review please!! *runs away*

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	20. Warmth

_ **A TorturedTourniquet Beta**  
OMG I loved all the reviews! I got so many...well more than usual lol. I've also noticed that I've gained more reviewers since the first few chapters. So yay! Now that the drama is over with Sasuke and the Elders, we get to focus slightly more on Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. So from here on it's going to develop slowly but surely. So get ready for gushy moments!! :D  
ONWARD!!_

**Warning:** If I owned Naruto there would be less fighting and more sexual intercourse between some of the main characters. (Wouldn't that make Naruto a whore cuz he fights with _Everyone_)  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Soon Lemons. Some Cursing (I forgot that one last chapter oops lol). ...I would tell you more but that would ruin stuff.

* * *

  
_**And he knew what he felt was developing into an unexplainable feeling. Why was he more releived about another accomplishment?**_

Naruto put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and walked him to the back room. He shut the door behind him.

Tsunade watched them leave, letting out a sigh of relief. Had she just heard what she thought she did? If she thought about it, the elders had confessed to being accomplices to a mass homicide. They should be executed, but all the same... Yeah, right, there was no other option.

They were associated with a crime and should be punished. A life for a life. The Hokage laughed to herself, it was all a little bitter sweet.

"Lady Hokage, you might want to check this!" an ANBU called, distracting her from her thoughts. He knelt at the side of Utatane. The old woman was lying on the wood paned floor, pale.

"What is it?" Tsunade questioned. She walked over to the calling black op.

The ANBU looked at her and even if his face was hidden, the aura told all. Tsunade looked at the woman quickly. Her eyes widened. She bent beside the female Elder and checked for a pulse. Nothing. "Sakura, check Mitokado-sama!" Tsunade ordered.

"I'm on it," the medical nin answered. She ran to the man next to Tsunade and Utatane. She pressed two digits to the man's pulse, both wrist and neck. Not even a heart jump. Sakura shook her head in a sad face.

"I can't believe it," Tsunade said slowly. She laughed maniacally as she idly put her hand to her cheek. "He killed them without even doing anything."

* * *

  
Naruto sat Sasuke on the bench outside the door and removed the raven's handcuffs. The hall they were in lead to the lobby of the Hokage tower. It had pale blue colored walls and linoleum white tiled floors. To say the least it made the two brilliant looking men pop out.

Sasuke hunched over for a moment before leaning back against the wall. He eyed the ceiling. Suddenly, he felt the trickle of something warm down his cheek. It wasn't tears, that felt different.

"Oh my Kami!" Naruto squeaked. Sasuke averted his eyes to him and raised a fine brow. The blonde stepped to him with worry plastered on his face. "You're... You're crying blood!"

"What?" the raven questioned. He pressed a thin finger to under his onyx eye. He looked at the fine red liquid on his finger. "Oh," he said. "That happens sometimes after activating the Mangekyo."

"Da fuck?!" Naruto screamed. He moved in closer to Sasuke. His face hovered the other's. A soft blush came to his tanned skin as he realized he was so close to Sasuke. He took the cuff of his sleeve in his hand.

Gently, Naruto wiped at the blood on each cheek. Sasuke could feel the warm breath against him. It reminded him of just hours ago, in the hospital, while the kitsune was still unconscious. He wanted to feel Naruto again, taste his sweet lips again.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked. His soothing voice laced around Sasuke as if taking him to a happier place. That voice always seemed to do that, when he thought about it. "You scared me back there."

"Did I?" Sasuke smirked.

"Believe it!" Naruto replied loudly with a soft chuckle. "To see you about to kill someone, the air around you was so deadly. It was freaky." He gave a small smile. "I never saw you like that before, even when we last fought."

Sasuke looked into those azure eyes that looked back at him. All the raven wanted wo do was take away all of the hurt he found in those eyes. "I'm sorry."

Naruto looked taken aback. "For what?" He stepped back and gave a look to the other.

Sasuke stood up and took Naruto's chin in hand. The blonde stiffened. The heat in the room had grown. Unconsciously, the blonde draped his arms around the raven's perfect hips. He took a step foward and closed most of the space. Sasuke's heart was beating in his ears. He'd never felt this way, this light but heavy feeling. Feelings were contradicting themselves and he could feel a rush of warmth wrap around him. "I'm sorry for second guessing myself," Sasuke whispered.

He knew it now, in Naruto's arms, he could never leave again. Not if it meant leaving behind this feeling.

* * *

  
"Someone go get Sasuke-san and Naruto-kun," Tsunade ordered. Everyone looked around at each other. No one moved from their seats, which they had taken after they found the Elders dead. Tsunade narrowed her honey eyes. "Lazy bakas, gah I gotta do everything, che," she muttered. Slowly she walked to the door. Without even pausing to knock, the blonde opened the door.

"Oh-!" she said shocked. Inside stood Naruto and Sasuke, to be expected. What wasn't expected was how they were standing. They were hugging. Naruto held a face of sorrow and glee mixed into one emotion of unrequited love. As for Sasuke, red tears fell from his closed eyes and a rare soft smile crossed his thin pale pink lips as he rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. Tsunade shook her head and closed the door behind her after walking in. "If you brat's are done being all _sentimental_, then I must speak with you."

Naruto looked up in a flash after hearing the voice. "Ah- Baa-chan!" He let go of the raven and backed away until hitting the wall. "I didn't hear you come in." He idly scratched his blonde haired head.

Sasuke's arms dropped to his sides. His enticing eyes opened and he gave a scowl. He never liked people disturbing his few moments of warmth. "Speak."

"Ah, a man of a single word says more than those of a thousand," Tsunade smiled. Then she turned to Naruto and a vein throbbed in her forehead. "And you! Call me granny again and you'll be shitting broken glass for a month!"

Naruto huffed his cheeks. "The only way you can get glass in the first place is from all the sake bottles you have in your office," he mumbled. "How is such a drunk allowed to be Hokage?!" he barked at the woman.

"What chu say, brat!?" Tsunade yelled. She raised a tightly closed fist and held it before her. "I should kick your ass!"

"Go right ahead-"

"Can you bakas stop before I kill you both," Sasuke interrupted Naruto's threat. His left eye twitched in annoyance. He turned to the old woman. "You wanted to tell us something..."

"Oh right!" Tsunade backed off from Naruto and crossed her arms over her big chest. "I have to hand it to you Sasuke-san." The raven looked at her in question. "You scared those old jackasses so much, not only did they crap themselves, you killed them."

"What?!" Naruto ogled his eyes. "Holy shit, no way!" He looked at Sasuke. The Uchiha stood taller, a weight was lifted from his heart. The blonde man felt happier.

"I guess you have finally proven the myth. You **can** scare a person to death."

_I finally did it,_ the raven thought to himself as he stared off into space. _My family can now lie to rest. NOw I am left to recreate the strength we once had._

"Now if you don't mind, the shinobi of Konoha and I have some things to decide," the woman sprawled as she left the hallway.

* * *

  
_ Awwww Naruto and Sasuke hugging moment, lol.  
_But you know Naruto will be too blind to notice how close Sasuke is to him. What a baka.  
**Itachi** That was so anti climactic...  
**Nati:** What do you mean? What is?  
**Itachi:** The Elders died of being scared to death... *pissed off muttering* They died so easily. Bastards didn't die when I threatened them.  
**Nati:** There there. *patting Itachi on the back really hard* It's okay. *Itachi glares at her*  
**Tourniquet:** If it makes you feel any better, my computer didn't come back to life even after I put the fan in. You don't see me complaining.  
**Nati:** *looks at tourinquet* You're banned from talking in the End Note because your computor is bad. You can talk to me at chapter 22  
**Tourniquet:** That's not fair. It's not my fault my computor didn't work. And why chapter 21?  
**Nati:** Chapter 22 is when *whisper whisper* Remember? *tourniquet leers* ...Well! Please gimme lotsa reviews and I promise to tell you a secret about this story in the next chapter.

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	21. Itachi, I miss you

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**  
Hey guys! I loved all the reviews. Lately, I've been getting more and more, and from new people too, so it makes me really happy!  
Well, let's recap. Sasuke scared the elders to death, finishing his goal of revenge. Now all he needs to do his finish his other goal. BUt first Konoha needs to decide if he can stay in Konoha or not. And to make the drama thicker, Sasuke is growing feelings for his friend, who unbeknownst to him, is in love with him too. God, not only are they oblivious to their actions, they're oblivious to the obvious. Sigh.  
So ONWARD!! Chapter 21!_  
_Italics_ are thoughts and dreams/flashbacks.

**Disclaimer:** I had a dream the other night where Naruto and Sasuke were...well, you know. But even I know I only own Naruto and co. in my dreams.  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Soon Lemons. Oh, did I forget to mention before hand, more Itachi! *turns to Itachi* Go get ready. *Itachi scowls but goes to get ready anyway*

* * *

  
_**And he finally said goodbye to his past and hello to heartache. How was he caring now?**_

"Okay, everyone settle down," Tsunade said loudly. She looked over the court room and smiled fakely. "I know we've been through a lot this morning, but once we get this decided, we can head home."

A hush came over the crowd again. It must have been close to noon by now. It took time for the ANBU to write reports and move the Elders' bodies to the mortuary. Even so, most of the time was taken up by Tsunade drinking sake.

"Alright, so is Uchiha Sasuke allowed back to live in Konohagakure no Sato?" Tsunade slightly slurred.

* * *

  
Naruto jolted up when he felt something lean on his shoulder. Sasuke had fallen asleep and that caused him to fall to the side. The blonde smiled.

Sasuke was peacefully in slumber. It had been a big day so Naruto wasn't really surprised.

"You must be really uncomfortable," Naruto whispered. He moved to sit differently, so that Sasuke could lay down. The blonde moved the other to be more in comfort. Gently, he began to twirl the long raven hair around his finger. Sasuke's hair was so soft and silky.

_How could I live, if you had to leave again, but forever this time?_ Naruto questioned to himself. _I couldn't just drop everything and run after you again. It would break me._

A low hush of noise came from the room on the other side of the wall. Naruto could only wonder what was being said. He didn't want to go in there, he wanted to be with Sasuke right now.

Sun shined near the window. It was warming.

The kitsune took a deep breath. He wasn't really tired, more worried. His mind kept thinking about the vague dream during his coma. It was hard, but he remembered some. Like him and Sasuke kissing.

_He wouldn't say those things, though,_ Naruto frowned.

Some one opened the door. Sakura came in. She smiled instantly. "Naruto-kun we're almost done, but Lady Tsunade needs some papers from her office, can you go get them?"

"Believe it!" he replied.

Sakura left behind the door. "They're on her desk."

"Che, I guess I'll go," Naruto said. He stood and stretched. Looking back down at the Uchiha, his heart clenched. He bent over and placed a soft kiss on the other's temple.

Sasuke let out a silent gasp through his slumber. Naruto didn't notice.

He walked down the hallway, disappearing around the corner.

* * *

  
_ "Come on, Aniki, let me try it!" a young raven boy whined to his older brother._

The older man gave a soft smile. The spring wind blew sakura leaves around them. "Not today, Otouto. It's almost lunch time, mother wants us home."

The small boy pouted and his eyes became glassy. "I know I can do it," he said as if trying to convince the other.

"If you remind me, when I'm back from my mission next week, I'll watch you with the course. Okay?" the other said. He had ebony eyes and long silky hair to match. Then he crouched down and put his hands on his younger brother's small shoulders.  
,br> The bot nodded excitedly. "I won't forget!"

Not too far off, on the back porch to the Uchiha main house, sat two men. They sat kneeled, watching the younger versions of themselves walk from out of the shrubbery.

"You never remembered," Itachi laughed. His Akatsuki cloak was draped over his this, but strong, shoulders. His eyes were calm and sweet.

Sasuke looked over at him in a small surprise. But, he realized what was going on. Well, some of it. "I guess I was more focused on father," he said honestly.

Itachi nodded slowly. His eyes never left the scene of a small Sasuke smiling and jumping around. Itachi was smiling back, just like he was as his younger self. "He would be so proud of you. You worked so hard and honored the Uchiha name."

A huge smile spread across the younger raven's face. Making his father proud had always been a goal as a child.

"Life can go easier for you, now that avenging is dead," Itachi said, finally looking at his brother. "Clan revival is next?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded softly.

Itachi suddenly changed the subject. "Remeber that time when I started going off to long term missions? Kami, you wouldn't let me go."

"No." Sasuke raised a fine brow, giving his brother a look.

"Of course," Itachi smirked. It was more perfect then Sasuke remembered. "You were only 3. But you held onto my leg and never let go..."

Itachi continued on. Eventually they told stories about whatever crossed their minds.

* * *

  
After all the tales were told, the brothers ended up watching the peaceful evening arrive. The sky turned a hazy blue. Soft sparkles of the faraway stars gave the sky its delicate detail. There wasn't much light, but to a strained vision the Uchiha's could be seen.

Darkness had never been so enlightening.

"I never thought I would be sitting here again," Itachi's baritone voice broke the silence. he was leaning back on his elbows, his cloak was below him.

"But you're not really," Sasuke retorted. His thin lips twitched into a frown. He knew, since the start, that this was only a dream.

Itachi chuckled. "So foolish, Otouto." The younger gave him a quizzical look and even if Itachi couldn't see it, he felt the stare. "I may have not been here physically but, in soul, I've sat here, everyday, watching you grow."

Sasuke's subconscious scanned all those years. All that time he held grudges against his older brother, but deep inside he did miss him. Itachi was one of the few to notice him, really him. "I missed you."

The older Uchiha reached over to his younger brother. His long fingers gently skimmed the other forehead. "I love you, little brother," Itachi said easily. "Stay strong."

With that, Itahci flicked Sasuke against the forehead and the younger only then saw black. 

* * *

  
He opened his eyes. He wondered if he had been sleeping long. He was feeling kind of cold at the moment. It felt like something was missing.

Suddenly, a movement caught his onyx eyes. A slow flash of black and blonde passed him by.

Naruto sauntered to the court room door from down the hall. He was mummbling something about Tsunade and being a lazy drunk. Sasuke smiled. _Cute dobe._

Sasuke's eyes ventured to the Kitsune's strong hands, gripping papers. He suddenly felt a strong urge to feel those rough calloused hands run down his body. But the raven shook the thought from his head.

Naruto disappeared behind the door. It had been several quiet minutes before the door opened again and the blonde came back in. He sat against the wall opposite the bench. His lovely eyes closed as he leaned back and took a deep breath.

He never once noticed Sasuke was awake, watching him.

Naruto was in a daze. He wanted to stay away from Sasuke the person and think about the dream Sasuke. The man that held him and kissed him. Was it what he wanted? He fell in love with a cold bastard, the thing he could never get. But what if sasuke did act caring, something Naruto never knew, would he feel the same way?

_Of course!_ Naruto screamed in his head. _I will always love Sasuke, Believe it!_

Love.

Sasuke's heart started to ache when he looked at the other man being so far away. The frown on Naruto's face made the raven sad. What was the dobe thinking? Wait, why did Sasuke care? Sure, he admitted to loving Naruto, but it was just a spur of the moment right? Sasuke didn't really love the dobe, right?

He was starting to think that he might actually care for Naruto.

Suddenly Sasuke sat up and started coughing. He was choking on the thought.

"Sasuke are you okay?!" Naruto jumped up and frantically looked at the raven. He walked over and lay a hand on the other's broad shoulder. Sasuke looked up at him, while covering his mouth with a pale hand.

His eyes were distant. Naruto looked at them with worry. Sasuke was still in his train of thought.

_What is Naruto to me?_ the raven thought.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was soft but it was strong enought to snap the Uchiha back to real world. "Do you need something? Water?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm fine."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "You made me get worried for no reason." It was a quiet mutter, but Sasuke's trained ears still picked it up.

He smirked. The blonde saw the familiar twitch of his lips and a shiver ran up his spine. Naruto let out a small gasp at something touching him.

Looking down he saw Sasuke's long thin fingers gentaly touching his arm. the tan skin prickled. Unconsciously, Naruto closed his eyes and let out a shivered breath.

"I worried you dobe?" Sasuke asked. His onyx stare held onto the tan skin he was touching. The skin was burning under his touch. He looked up to check the blonde for a shocked reaction, but instead he was the shocked one.

Naruto's long eyelashes caressed his light pink scarred cheeks. Pink lips slightly agape, were looking welcoming. Sasuke wanted to kiss them again. Those damn urges were coming back. Kami, it was killing the raven.

It was like Naruto was purposely taunting him. Was it right for Sasuke to find Naruto... Sexy? Delectable? Sasuke wanted to just sink his teeth in.

Sasuke trailed his fingers in incoherant shapes on the arm. It tickled Naruto a little.

The hot moment quickly changed. Naruto swiped his arm away and started to laugh. When he was done with the cute laughter, he opened his sky blue eyes. They narrowed lovingly at Sasuke.

"Yeah, I was worried," he said. He grinned foz-like. "I didn't need to go through this trouble, just to have you die on me teme."

"Really?" Sasuke stood only inches from Naruto. He was smirking again, but cockier this time. "I'm only causing you trouble?"

"Believe it," Naruto challenged.

Even if it was true, both men were too occupied with the fighting scene in the air to feel sad.

"You're such a dobe."

"At least I don't have a duck butt for hair!"

"Great comeback, Usurontonkachi."

"Baka!"

"Scaredy-cat."

"Jackass!"

Just as they began to really get into the argument, someone coughed behind them. They were so dazed to each other that they didn't even hear the door open and close.

"Sasuke-brat," Tsunade smiled knowingly. Naruto looked away from her, frightened she would tease him. "We're ready for you."

* * *

  
_ Sigh, another cliffie!! _  
So I was supposed to do something in this author's note....?  
**Itachi:** You were supposed to tell us a secret about the story.  
**Natsuki:** Oh yeah! Well here's the secret. I originally was going to end the story just 2 or 3 chapters after this point. but I decided that I wanted to cover some other stuff, like Sasuke having kids. And I didn't want to write a story that ended with a lemon. Sigh. That's why I decided to add more to the story which led to alot more!  
**Itachi:** That's the secret?  
**Natsuki:** Yeppers. It also explains why Naruto and Sasuke get pretty touchy feely in the last 2 chapters lol. Well thats it for this chapter. Please review. And no Tourniquet can't talk to us till ...I know I said last time that she can't talk here until Chappie 22 but actually it's chappie 23 lol... my bad!

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	22. Feels like old times No wait

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**  
Hey guys. Uh not really in the mood to talk today so... here you go.  
ONWARD!_

**Disclaimer:** I had a dream the other night where Naruto and Sasuke were...well, you know. But even I know I only own Naruto and co. in my dreams.  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Very soon Lemons, so soon that you're pissing yourselves waiting.

* * *

  
_**And he was welcomed back with warmth. Could his angel bare it now?**_

Sasuke stood before the Hokage's table. Although, unlike before, Naruto was sitting there, rather than the Elders, next to Tsunade. She handed the kitsune some papers. He took and read them to himself. He then nodded to Tsunade and stood.

The porcelain fox mask covered the goofy grin on his face. "Uchiha Sasuke, the verdict on your trial is in," Naruto spoke. "The shinobi have come to a conclusive decision that you may live in Konohagakure."

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. He smiled softly.

"There are some conditions though," Naruto added. The raven gave a sneer. "You will still be watched by ANBU, which gradually, on your behavior, will decrease. Secondly, you won't be able to leave the Leaf Village for the time span of a year. Lastly," he took a small pause, "by orders of the reigning Hokage, Tsunade-sama, and her pupil, all generations of shinobi are to know of your treachery.

"And so," Naruto continued. "You will wear your scarred forehead protecter."

Sasuke nodded. An ANBU black op removed the hand cuffs, which were put back on in the court room. He could live with that.

Tsunade stood. "Court dissmissed."

Most shinobi left after a bow, but Sakura ran up to the raven and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He was taller, so she stood on the tips on her sandaled feet. Naruto joined them and grinned, hands on his hips.

"Welcome back for real this time, teme!" he cheered.

"It's like we're back in team 7 again," Sakura mused.

Sasuke watched as the others grew silent. He broke the silence. "No, something's missing."

Suddenly, something came in through the main court doors. "Yo!"

It was Kakashi, an embarrassed Iruka behind him. The three sweat dropped. Speak of the devil himself.

"Sorry we're late," Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. "I was on my way here, when I saw Iruka . He was feeling ill so I decided to escort him with me. But on the way we met an old lady who had a cat stuck in a sakura tree-"

Before he could finish, Iruka had hit him over the head. "You and your stories."

"So what'd we miss?" the jonin asked.

"Naruto!" Iruka cried. "Thank God," he said hugging the blonde.

Sasuke's eye twitched as Sakura rubbed her temples. Naruto was glaring at the redness of Iruka's cheeks. "You better not have done anything to my father!"

* * *

  
They all went out for a late lunch at the usual place before Sakura needed to head back to the medical center.

About 4 ANBU hid themselves well around the shop. Naruto and the rest could see them all though, so it wasn't much of a shock. Being skilled shinobi had it's perks of having perfect senses.

Once Naruto stepped under the cloth door he cheered. "Yosh ramen!" Over the years Ichiraku expanded, adding booths but, somehow never managed to obtain a rice paper door. Most of it was obtainable by Naruto's mission money anyway.

"That's it Naruto," Lee cheered along with the other. "Be youthful in the name of ramen." Naruto laughed and wrapped an arm around the bushy browed man, giving a light pat on his chest. From behind Sasuke watched with jealousy. "Oh Naruto it's so good to have your enthusiasm back again."

"Don't get so sappy Lee!" Naruto grinned. He let go of Lee and came up behind Sakura lifting her up by the waist. As she squeaked and pleaded to put her down, he carried her over to her boyfriend. "When are you going to marry my sister and be my brother-in-law."

He was all smiles. It was like sparkles were flying around him. Naruto nuzzled into Sakura, giving her a strong hug.

"I'm taken Naru-kun, go away," Sakura laughed. Even so, she pressed back.

Sasuke watched it in slow motion, wishing he was in those tan arms instead of the medical nin.

"Kami, I'm starving!" Naruto complained. He let go of the pink haired girl.

Everyone moved into their usual spot in the semi-circle booth. Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Ten-ten, Lee, and Sakura. Naruto looked at the already crowded booth and frowned.

Then an idea hit him.

Naruto sprinted the few steps to the bar and took 2 high stools with him. He placed them infront of the empty edge of the table. They were too tall. So Naruto crouched down and took a kunai from his pouch. With 4 qucik slices to each chair, they stood shorter. He stood back up truimpantly, a huge grin on his face.

"Naruto-san," the owner of the shop, Tenchi, called, his eye twitching. "You do know you're paying for those, right?"

Naruto sweat dropped. "Yeah I know..." he mumbled and sat at a stool. "I guess I'll double up on missions."

Sakura laughed. "Baka."

"How does Naruto have an ounce of good thinking still," Ino started. "After taking all the blows to his head from bill board brow and Lady Tsunade?"

"The same way you stay so ugly, Ino-pig," Sakura retorted.

As the girls exchanged name calling, Sasuke was smirking. To him it looked like nothing had changed in all those years.

The raven still stood, watching the table. He kind of felt that they had forgotten him already.

Suddenly, as if sensing the other's thought, Naruto looked over to him, gently smiling and calling Sasuke to sit.

"What do you think, teme?" Naruto asked. "Pretty good seats for quick thinking."

Sasuke smirked back. "My chair is unbalanced," he said matter of factly. Naruto huffed and pouted. It filled Sasuke with some kind of feeling. _Cute_. The love for Naruto he had came back from the back of his soul. Sasuke had hid it so during the hearing it wouldn't distract him as much.

A waitress brought them all a glass of water. Sakura lifted her glass with a smile. Everyone looked at her. Her lovely green eyes gleamed with pure joy. "I believe we have 2 things to toast today," she said.

"Da fuck we drinking water for then?!" Kiba said loudly. "Can we get a bottle of sake?!" The others laughed. Why not one drink on this, a day of 2 great occasions?

* * *

  
After 3 bottles of sake the guys were a bit toasted. The girls looked around at them. Thank Kami they decided to stick to water.

A tan hand reached for his cup of sake, but a dainty girl slapped his hand away. "You just got out of the hospital, no need to go back with alcohol poisoning," Sakura warned.

Naruto hiccuped beofre answering. "Sorry." His scarred cheeks were flushed. At first glance his eyes were happy, but a long, hard, deep look to the well trained Sakura Haruno and she saw the ounce of sadness.

Next to Sakura, Lee was stern and coursing with strength. Maybe he shouldn't have had sake. Thank kami his alcohal tolerance went up with age.

"I think I should take Neji-kun home," Ten-ten said. Neji looked at her dizzily. She stood, pulling him up with her.

"I gotta head to work anyway," Sakura sighed. "Can you make sure Lee-kun gets home on time?"

"No problem," ten-ten smiled.

She, Neji, Lee, and Sakura waved to the others as they left excited the ramen stand.

Ino looked around the table. Chouji was dead asleep against the table. Sasuke sat still giving a look at Naruto who was still eating ramen, in silence. Kiba was amazingly quiet and relaxed.

"How are the two loudest bakas I know so quiet when they're drunk?" the blonde girl asked towards Hinata.

The other girl shrugged.

"Probably the same way Naruto can eat 14 bowls of miso ramen and not explode," Sasuke said dryly, his onyx eyes never left the kitsune. He wasn't really drunk but only a bit unbalanced. But, as an Uchiha, he didn't look it.

Ino chuckled into her hand. She put down her chopsticks and stood. "I guess we should go," she said. "I'll go pay the bill." sh walked over Shino (who was oddly normal), Hinata and Kiba. "Wait...?"

Hinata looked at her. "W-what is it-t, Ino-chan?"

Ino had narrowed her blue pupiless eyes. "Someone's missing."

Sasuke smirked. "Shikamaru is sleeping on the floor."

The girl looked down and nearly jumped. At her feet lay an unconscious Nara. After shaking her pretty blonde head, she kicked the man. "Oi, wake up!" But Shikamaru kept on snoozing. An evil grin spread on Ino's face. "Shika-kun's paying today!" She reached into the man's pant pocket to grab his wallet. The others laughed.

Sasuke stood. He looked back down at Naruto. The azure stare was dull. He looked about to fall asleep. The raven sighed. Sasuke took Naruto's arms and put them around his long slender neck. Next, he pulled the black clad legs around his slim waist.

"Teme?! What are you doing?" Naruto asked sleepily.

Kiba ogled at the sight. His eyes were glassy and distant. He gave a goofy smile and saluted the raven and fox. "Have fun," he slurred.

Hinata sweat dropped at her boyfriend. Her mercury silver eyes looked to the raven. "I-if you get some c-coffee in N-Naruto-Kun, he s-should be f-fine."

Sasuke nodded before carrying the other man out.

The afternoon was darkening as evening slowly approached. The blazing sun stung Sasuke's enticing eyes. In no hurry he walked to where he remembered Naruto's apartment to be located.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. He tightened his grip around the other's broad shoulders. His whiskered left cheek rested against the white cloth covering Sasuke's warm pale back. Naruto took a long whiff of the natural scent of the Uchiha. It was like Sakura petals, warm tea, cool water, and burning candle wicks all in one. So interesting how the totally different scents could mix to make one sweet smell of Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke hummed. He could feel Naruto's blonde locks tickling at his neck. His pale cheeks dusted pink when he realized the closeness.

"I..." Naruto started. He snuggled in closer. How could the prince of cold glares be so warm? It was attracting the kitsune like a moth to light. "I'm so happy you're back for good."

Sasuke walked on silently. He admired the soft pressure of Naruto's breath against him. It made everything disappear around him. The looks of other passerbys on the main dirt paved street just vanished. All that mattered was the ongoing unexperienced heart clenching feeling Sasuke held within and Naruto.

The rest of the way was left to the fragile day voices around them. Naruto was so comfortable that his eyelids flickered downward. Soon enough, he softly fell into a weak but engulfing slumber. He dreamt of his coma dream Sasuke and how, maybe, he could be possible.

As Sasuke's sandals stepped on the landing to the second floor of the apartment building, he sighed. "Dobe, wake up. You're home."

Naruto stirred in his rest. "Hmmm?"

His eyes opened to reveal wonderful blue orbs. He slowly came to realize where he was. "Sorry."

Sasuke let him down and stepped away from the door. Naruto reached into his pouch and took out his keys. His large, callosed hands fumbled with te small ring of 2 keys. Suddenly, he dropped them. He groaned. He was about to grab them when a pale hand got there first.

sasuke handed over the metal with a smirk. "You okay enough to get inside without falling?"

Naruto huffed. "Shut up!" The raven laughed. Naruto managed to open the door and step in, not bothering with Sasuke. He walked to the fridge and opened the door. After reading something on the carton of milk he picked up, he looked up as if thinking. "Hey teme, what day is it?"  
,br> Sasuke walked in and closed the door. "May 20th," he said.

"Three days past spoil date." Naruto shrugged and opened the slit to the carton. "Eh, I've had worse," he said after drinking some.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Disgusting baka." Naruto out the milk away and grinned at the other. Sasuke shook his head.

Suddenly, without a notice, Naruto pulled his black wife beater up and off, dropping it to the floor. His clothes smelled like he needed something fresh to wear. He rummaged through his drawers and found an orange and red sweatsuit. It was one he bought a while back but never wore. He walked to the nightstand on the other side of the futon and fished for boxers. Sasuke stood back and watched Naruto's every curve.

The tan smooth curve of the kitsune's back as he took out a white shirt. The golden locks that were so long they bruched against Naruto's shoulders. The brown nubs and dip of his belly button. It all burned into the sight of the young Uchiha. Sasuke couldn't keep his ebony eyes off Naruto. He wanted to touch it all.

"Can you turn around or something?" Naruto stood straight and scratched his head idly.

Sasuke looked up at those amazing eyes and smirked. "Embarassed, dobe?" Slowly he walked toward Naruto. "We've known each other forever now. I don't think seeing you naked would do much." Truth was, he wanted to see it all.

Naruto blushed. "We were young then, we're twenty now. Big difference," he said. Sasuke sashayed closer to Naruto.

"That didn't stop you from the lake at my house," Sasuke said licking his bottom lip. He finally stopped walking as he was only inches from Naruto. "You could have easily worn your underwear."

"That was different. Believe it!" Naruto smiled, trying to make Sasuke believe him.

"How so?" Sasuke said, his voice a seductive whisper.

"It was hot then!" Naruto squeaked. His eyes were wide. He was holding himself back as hard as he could.

"I should go, anyway," Sasuke said. He turned around before more happened. Nerves were flying fluent in his body. This was wrong, being attracted to NAruto. "See ya."

With a small wave he exited through the door. The door slammed shut behind him. Naruto let out the breath he was holding. He collapsed onto the futon, legs dangling off the edge. His large hands covered his eyes. He was sad but his boner told another story. Hopefully Sasuke didn't see that.

"Kami, he's kucky I didn't fuck him there and then," Naruto mumbled to himself. "Ahg, I need some ass."

* * *

  
_Awww I bet you guys thought there was gonna be a steamy Naruto/Sasuke moment....  
_Don't be hopeful just yet lol. I believe that love should known first before sex happens. Or at least some kind of feeling is known.  
**Itachi:** Wow they both are really oblivious. My brother doesn't notice Naruto is Hard for him and Naruto doens't notcie that my brother was about to rape him wild.  
**Nati:** Yeah I know lol. But you know they are like this in the real Anime too. Naruto is so slow he would be smarter if he stood still. And Sasuke is stupid for taking the Akatsuki route.  
**Itachi:** Well I wanted him to not go down that path but he doesn't listen.  
**Nati:** I wonder who's fault that is, Mr. I-acted-as-a-spy-to-only-kill-my-fami- *Itachi glare* Okay so what? I mean, you did plan out his whole life. Poor guy, let him have some freedom.  
Alright guys next chapter is a lemon. Now before that chapter I'll warn you. This is a Naru/Sasu but there is some Naru/other character moments *cough*sex*cough* And later there will be some Sasuke/ OC moments. You're warned. Don't be mad next chapter! Please review!!!

P.S.- I recently joined a chat group. It's pretty new and still looking for more members so go join. It's (www) (.) (misc-stuff) (.) (net)

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	23. Naruto's secret life

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**  
Hey my homies! Well here's a chapter you have all been waiting for...*cough* I had gotten a question from a reviewer that asked if Sai was in this fic. I was actually surprised that no one else asked that before hand. Well, Actually Sai has a big importance in this chapter lol. ... You guys are gonna hate me so much.  
Let's recap: Sasuke is back for good. Naruto is horny.  
So let's get going!! ONWARD!_

**Disclaimer:** I had a dream the other night where Naruto and Sasuke were...well, you know. But even I know I only own Naruto and co. in my dreams.  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Lemons. Cursing. .... If you don't like lemons then don't read the chapter. Just wait for the next one where I'll summerize this chapter for you.

* * *

  
_**And he was became happy, shocked, and infuriated all in a short period of time. Why couldn'the risk his goals?**_

Later on that day Sasuke went out for groceries. Now that he was allowed to leave his house, there was no need for Sakura to send over food or eat what the ANBUs brought. He bought some fish, tea leaves, seaweed, rice, and of course his favorite, tomatoes. It was all he needed for the time.

He was happy to find the money he stashed in his room from when he was younger. Once he arrived home from Naruto's apartment, all the other belongings were returned to normal, and the other parts of his house were unlocked. The cot he had slept on was gone and the kitchen was just a kitchen again. Sasuke felt finally home.  
,br> Now he stood at the counter chopping up the tomatoes, his mind wandering.

What had happened earlier still gave him the shivers. He loved Naruto, that was clear. But Sasuke couldn't be _in_ love, right? A man loving a man, he didn't really know much about it.

All he knew was he had one more goal to accomplish. Have children and revive his clan, but with who? From what he saw all the girls he grew up with were spoken for. There had to be some fangirls left with good genes.

Naruto's name still crossed his mind. Sasuke was getting a headache.

* * *

  
"I see Kakashi-sensei as more of the mother figure than you Iruka-sensei," Naruto said truthfully. He was sitting in kitchen in Iruka's house, across the table from his father-figure and his lover.

Kakashi almost dropped his latest volume of some pervy series. His only visible eye stared at Naruto, wide eyed. "What?!" At his side Iruka was holding back his laughter. Kakashi nudged him. "Hey, not funny. I'm not the bitch!"

"Are you calling me a bitch?" Iruka asked slowly as his face became serious. He glared at his silver haired lover.

"Not at all," Kakashi smiled under his mask. Quickly, he moved his seat away from Iruka.

"See, that's what I mean," Naruto pointed at them. He sipped at his tea. "Dad totally wears the pants in the relationship."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes to the floor. "Not in bed he doesn't," he mumbled under his breath.

Lucky for him, Iruka didn't hear him. "So, Naruto-kun, what brings you here?"

"Sakura-chan told me that you came to visit me everyday when I was in the hospital," Naruto scratched the back of his head, messing his hair. "I want to thank you."

"Oh Naruto," Iruka smiled. His tan hand rested on Naruto's. He gave a light squeeze. "You're my son. Of course I would come to see you."

It was such a sweet moment until the phone rang. Iruka jumped up. "I'll get it."

Once Iruka left, Kakashi gave a look to the kitsune. "What are you really here for?"

Naruto grinned widely. "During the hearing earlier, I didn't see Sai. Is he still on his mission to the snow?" he asked.

Kakshi smirked. "Is that it?" he asked. "His team contacted me the other day, they should be back tomorrow." Suddenly he frowned. "You love Sasuke. Having sexual relations with another isn't healthy."

"I know, believe it, but I need it sometimes," Naruto replied, guilty.

Iruka walked back into the room. "Kashi-chan, that was the Lady Hokage. She wants to see you tomorrow morning."

Kakashi'seye glinted. He stood and lifted Iruka bridal style. "That doesn't leave much time!"

"Put me down, baka!" Iruka yelled. But the jonin didn't drop the teacher. Instead he ran them to the bedroom down the hall.

"You hurt my father and I'll kill you, ero-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he left them.

* * *

  
Naruto sat on one of the stone benches near the gates to the city. He was enjoying the lovely morning. The sky was clear, birds were singing, and he kept thinking about Sasuke. That was the only down fall, the raven. Naruto didn't want to think about Sasuke. Not only did his heart pain when he thought about the other never loving him, but also, he got hornier at the image of the sexy man. Naruto could swear, Kyuubi must have been in heat lately, because Naruto felt more perverted. It made him sick to feel like this. He might have matured, but not that much.

The doors slowly creaked open. Its frame's paint was peeling from the age and sun damage. A group of 3 ANBU walked in. They were all chatting up of exhaustion. Then one turned to Naruto and removed his porcelain mask.

A silky pale face feigned a smile at him. So Sai was learning to be more sociable, but still needed to work on the smile. He stepped closer to Naruto. "Naru-chan."

The blonde stood. His face was red with embarassment. "My place, six."

Sai smirked. "Wouldn't have it anyother way." He lifted a pale hand to Naruto's jacket zipper.

"Control yourself!" Naruto squealed, slapping the hand away. He walked away.

Naruto felt dirty everytime he talked to Sai. Sai was- in more loose terms- Naruto's booty call. No real emotional attachment, just physical. Naruto was a man, he had needs, even if they were perverted and embarassing.

* * *

  
It was a quarter to six in the evening. Naruto was tossing out his empty ramen in a cup, when a knock came to his door.

_Sai must be early_ Naruto thought as he walked to the door. He put on a cute smile. "Coming." Naruto twisted the doorknob. "Hey, Sa- Sasuke?!" NAruto ogled. His blue eyes widened. His breath caught in his lungs.

The young Uchiha leaned his back against the stair railing. He was looking out a window to the right of him. A smirk gave way on his thin lips. "You sound surprised dobe," his silky voice taunted. Sasuke lifted off from the railing and sauntered to the door.

"Sorry." Naruto stepped to the side and let the other in. "I was expecting someone else." He rubbed his ear. Sasuke stepped in and Naruto closed the door. "Uh.... Sit down."

The raven walked to the small metal table. He took a seat and raised a fine brow at Naruto. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," the kitsune said. He didn't want Sasuke to know about Sai. "So what's up?" he asked sitting in the other seat.

"Do I need a reason?"

"You're starting to sound suspicious, teme."

Truthfully, Sasuke just wanted to see Naruto, look into the lovely blue orbs. Maybe, he would get some answers and lessen his confusion. "You should talk, dobe."

Naruto laughed. "I guess I do, don't I?"

They started to small talk about everything. Starting with stuff that happened over the years. It was their first real conversation ever. Thay ended up talking about relationships.

"I'm surprised you didn't end up with Hinata," Sasuke said truthfully.

"Um... yeah. It was kinda awkward telling her she wasn't my type," Naruto replied. If hinata was a guy, she could have had a chance.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "Don't tell me you still like Sakura."

"No!" Naruto lifted his hands in defence. "I love her like a sister. Plus not my type either."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "What is your type?"

Naruto looked away at the floor. His eyes were distant. He was scared of the reaction he would get if he told the truth to the man he loved. "I'm gay."

Sasuke choked on his own spit. He never would have thought that. He looked up at the blonde to see him flinch. "Oh."

Naruto gave a pushed smile. "How 'bout you? When are you going to get married?"

Suddenly, a knock came to the door. Naruto looked up at the digital clock on his night stand, 6:04 pm. "Shit. Uh... I guess we have to cut our chat short. I have something to do."

Sasuke nodded and stood. Like wind, Naruto flew off his chair to the door. The faster to remove himself from awkwardness.

Sasuke stepped behind him. "You're acting suspicious again," he whispered into Naruto's ear. His lips brushed the lobe, sending a shiver through them both.

"...See you tomorrow, Sasuke," Naruto whispered. He opened the door and looked to the floor.

Two sets of ebony eyes narrowed. "Uchiha Sasuke," Sai smiled. Sasuke looked at Naruto before leaving. It was like a rush of ice.

Sai walked in and shut the door behind him. He cornered Naruto against the wall and began sucking at the tan neck. Naruto gasped.

"He's back," Sai breathed, the tone of his voice was stoic. He traced his moist tongue up Naruto's neck. "No wonder you needed me."

Naruto stayed silent. Sai was the one touching him, but it was Sasuke he imagined it was.

"Why don't you tell him, Naru-kun?" Sai asked. He unzipped the other's sweatshirt. Never did he stop his nipping at Naruto's neck, leaving tiny marks along it.

"He'll never love me back. So why hurt myself more and tell him?" Naruto replied. He wrapped his arms around Sai waist.

"You'll hurt either way," Sai reminded. He was a friend, a friend with booty call privilege, but still a friend. And Sai still liked to comfort Naruto... just in his own way. "Think of me as you personal Sasuke tonight. Do what you want to do to him, to me."

Naruto closed his eyes and took in the words. _Sasuke_. When Naruto opened his eyes he didn't see Sai, instead he saw the Uchiha smirking down at him.

The raven pulled away and removed the black long sleeved mid-driff he was wearing. A slender chest was reveiled, sexy and smooth. He walked over to the bed and crawled onto it.

Naruto followed him over to the orange sheeted bed, as he slipped off his sweater. On arrival he took one of Sai's long legs. He slowly took off the navy sandal from Sai's foot. After taking off the other shoe, Naruto climbed the bed. He straddled the raven and grinned.

Naruto leaned down and locked his lips onto the other's. His hand felt down to the erect nipple. After removing his muscle shirt, he placed his mouth on Sai's pink nub. His long tongue flicked it, then he nibbled on it lightly. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sai, pulling him closer.

Sai moaned when naruto gave the same treatment to the other nipple. The raven tugged at Naruto's pants. The kitsune grinned.

He stood and slid down his pants. Sai leaned from the bed and grabbed Naruto by his clothed, hardened member.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped. He almost fell when Sai engulfed him, boxers and all. ""Oh-oh-oh, don't-"

The raven smiled and removed the member from his mouth. He moved his soft hands to the edge of Naruto's boxers. In a swift pull, Sai had the boxers around Naruto's ankles. He licked his lips at the sight of the throbbing, angry red member.

Naruto pushed Sai back down against the bed. He crawled back on the bed and pulled Sai's pants off without hesitation, underwear coming off too. He stretched over to his nightstand and removed a bottle of lube. He squeezed the gooey substance on his fingers.

Sai took Naruto's hand and placed it at his own entrance. Naruto grinned cheekily. "Can't wait can you?" He asked. Sai smirked and shook his head.

Naruto's long slender fingers slid in, all lubed three at once. Sai let out a loud moan. The blonde moved the digits around, sissoring them apart, getting the other ready.

When he thought Sai was ready he removed the fingers. The raven whimpered at the loss.

Naruto placed Sai's legs high on his shoulders, aligning his member with the ring of flesh. He thrusted in, full on, getting a yelp from Sai. He thrusted in and out each time trying to find the other's sweet spot.

"H-harder," Sai breathed. Naruto looked down at Sai and to him it looked like Sasuke was under him. The dark raven hair and enticing eyes, the flushed pale skin, and the smirk that always seemed to be there.

Suddenly, Sai moaned loudly and Naruto knew he found the prostate. The blonde quickened his pace and his thrusts became frenzied. Each time he hit the sweet spot and heard Sai moan in ecstacy.

Both ANBU felt the pit of their stomachs boil. Naruto took one last strong thrust in. He came all into Sai, riding out his ejaculation. Sai screamed, gripping the sheets he lay upon. With the feeling of the bitter hot liquid seed spilling inside him, he too, came. The cum splattered on the chests of both men.

Naruto collapsed on Sai, exhausted. He fell asleep in no time. His dreams filled with Sasuke. Because to him, it was Sasuke he had held just now, even if he knew deep down it wasn't.

* * *

  
The thin branch broke in his deadly strong hand. Sasuke stood on the tree outside of Naruto's apartment. Lucky for him, the dobe didn't close his blinds. So Sasuke saw everything and he felt like he would kill that guy Sai when he saw him.

The aura around Sasuke was black like death. He still couldn't believe his eyes. Naruto with another man, having... having sex. The innocent Naruto, he wasn't as innocent at the Uchiha thought.

_He touched my Naruto,_ Sasuke referred to Sai, in his mind. _How dare he?_ he sneered.

Suddenly, a flinching ANBU in white appeared next to him on the branch. "Uchiha-san, uh... what are you doing?"

Sasuke glared at the intruder to his thoughts. "Nothing..." he said, climbing off the branch, onto the ground.

Sasuke had a goal to accomplish. He had no time to think about castrating anyone who touched Naruto like Sai did today. He was seething with jealousy.

He wanted to touch Naruto. Feel the smooth skin against him. Sasuke wanted to hold the kitsune and never let go. He couldn't do it. This Uchiha could never drop his pride and goals for one person.

But Naruto wasn't just one person. And did it really come down to pride and goals? Or was it fear?

A goal always seemed to pop up when he got closer to the kitsune. Even if Sasuke had promised to revive his clan long ago, he also promised his heart that he'd listen to it.

Either way Sasuke walked to the red-light district of the city. It wasn't a very talked about location, but was there. It was filled with host clubs and small crime. But sasuke was on the search for a potential mother for his children.

The thought of Naruto just now wouldn't leave him. He felt the worst pain he ever experienced. Heartache.

* * *

  
_So who was surprised by the lemon? *ducks behind a chair as shurikan come flying at her* _  
Okay! Lol, again this is Naru/sasu but who said Naruto had to be all virgin. For God sake he's like 20, poor guy needs some ass.  
**Itachi:** ... Next time there is a lemon you mind warning me, because I really don't want to see that EVER again.  
**Natsuki:** Yeah don't worry, because after this, your brother has some scenes *grin*  
**Itachi:** *feels sick* I love him but not that much.  
**Tourniquet:** Hahah, that's a scene for another story, honey.  
**Natsuki:** Please don't get sick! You have another scene next chapter. *Itachi nods* Okay my cool fans, please review!. I don't care if it's hate reviews about how much you couldn't read this chapter because of the Naru/Sai lemon.

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	24. Sweet, sweet meditaion

_Ola gents and ladies! Ugh I started my senior year *cry* It was okay...but i loved how it was FIRST DAY! and the only thing the teachers would say was that the end was coming.  
Well anyways guys. My goal to put up every chapter this summer was so impossible it was hilarous. I would say we are -from what I can remember (since i finished this in april)- we are close to the half way point of the story... *sweat drop* I just saw some of you have a panic attack at the size of the story lol.  
I promised to summerize the last chapter right? For those who don't want to read lemons. Well, Naruto visited Kakashi and Iruka to ask Kakashi when Sai would be back. The next morning Naruto waits as Sai comes back from a long term mission with his squad. Thats when Naruto tells him to go to his house later that day. As Naruto awaits Sai's arrival, Sasuke shows up at his door. Sasuke comes in to see Naruto acting all suspicious, like he was hiding something. Well they start talking anyway and Naruto reviels he's gay. Sasuke doesn't know what to think and Naruto is scared of being rejected because of his love for men. Well saved by the bell, Sai arrives, making Naruto throw Sasuke out. Sai and Naruto have sex, where Naruto pictured Sai as Sasuke. What they didn't know was that Sasuke was watching them from outside the window. Sasuke becomes angry and furious. But never the less goes to look for and a girl to screw to make him a child.  
Well anyways lol, Itachi you ready? *Itachi glares* Stop brooding! And go see the hair and make-up crew, please!.  
ONWARD!!_

**Disclaimer:** I can't own Naruto. Why you ask? Because if I did, it wouldn't have been as awesome as it is now!  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Lemons. Cursing. Cute Sai/Naruto moment! OH and it's UNBETA'd since my beta was taking a while and I became inpatient as usual lol.

* * *

  
_**And he found it hard to say his soul alive, now that circumstances were different. Would this war end with Angels?**_

Late that night, Naruto sat on his bed as Sai cleaned up in the bathroom. He had his knees pressed against his chest, under the orange comforter. He felt sick, like he betrayed Sasuke, even if Sasuke had never been his. And maybe never will. Naruto felt tears well up.

Sai came out of the bathroom. He saw the dazed Naruto and frowned. Sitting next to Naruto he wrapped an arm around the man's shoulder.

"No more blue balls, but broken heart, huh?" Sai asked.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You're so vulgar, Sai-kun!" he yelled. Then his face went solemn. "I guess," he sighed.

"If you truly care about the Uchiha you should tell him," Sai sighed. "There is always a chance. Who wouldn't fall in love with you?"

Naruto stayed silent, looking down at his hands. Even if he wanted to tell Sasuke the truth, he just couldn't. He was scared. Earlier, when he told the raven he was gay, his reaction cleared it all for him. Sasuke didn't feel the same and probably will act different towards Naruto.

Tears began to fall from Naruto's ocean eyes. Sai pulled him closer. He gently shushed Naruto trying to end the crystal tears. "It will be hard, but you're Uzumaki Naruto. You're strong and you know it." Sai smiled, truly this time. "You've made everyone else happy with your smile. It's time for you to be happy."

Naruto wiped his eyes while sniffling. "Yeah you're right Sai!" He cheered up. "Believe it."

* * *

  
As the sun rose over the horizon, Naruto sleepily made his way to one of the training feilds. He stretched his aching muscles. Yesturday he made some of his urges better. But now his body hurt from going so hard.

After Sai cheered Naruto up, the blonde felt like he should end it. Naruto told Sai that they shouldn't fool around anymore. The raven understood completely. He smirked at Naruto and said, "Hmph, right when you just got good."

Naruto laughed at the the memory. Sai had taught him everything one lonely night. Naruto was sad to admit that he was fooled by the faux smile, but it ended up okay. Naruto managed to learn things. It's not like he would be caught dead reading those pervy books Kakashi read. Naruto still had pride.

He now stood in the feild and grinned. Tsunade and shizune with her pet pig were waiting for him. "Yosh!" Naruto pumped a fist into the air. "Finally, some hardcore training!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tsunade smiled. "Let's get started with techniques, then we'll study village affairs."

"Naruto grinned like a fox. "I'm ready, Dattebyo!"

* * *

  
"Sasuke!" Naruto called, as he barged into the Uchiha main house. He noticed the difference, but didn't care, he was too pumped with energy.

"Do you have to be so annoying this early?" said Sasuke, sipping his tea. He set his cup down and poured more tea into a different cup. He offered it to Naruto.

"Yes, I do!" Naruto grinned happily. He took the tea cup, mummbling a thanks.

Sasuke gave a "hn" before turning around and taking his tea to the back porch. He kneeled down and closed his eyes. That porch had become Sasuke's sanctuary. Many times he went there to calm himself and think.

Like at that moment. Sasuke couldn't look at Naruto without getting a sharp pain in his chest. _Is this the hurt that love brings?_ He questioned himself.

Sasuke took a deep breath. letting it out slowly as he cleared his mind.

Naruto walked out to the porch and raised a blonde brow. "What are you doing?"

"Meditating," Sasuke said with a sigh. He straightened his posture and loosened his muscles. "It's relaxing."

Naruto knelt beside the raven. He studied Sasuke's every inch. He smiled. "Did Orochimaru teach you this?"

"No," Sasuke said, bluntly. "When I was young, my brother would meditate nefore facing difficult matters."

With a small tilt of his head Naruto gave the raven a look. "Are you going to face something difficult today?"

Sasuke laughed softly. "You're so slow. You always have so many questions, but what makes you think I have all the answers?"

Naruto huffed out his cheeks and pouted. "That's because I thought you were smart. Dattebyo."

Sasuke's eyes opened and turned to Naruto's cute face. "I am, dobe, but to answer all of your questions, you would need a miracle worker from the spirits in heaven."

"Teme-baka," Naruto mumbled under his breath crossing his hands over his chest. Sasuke laughed again. "So how do you meditate?" Naruto knew how to meditate of course. Thing was that everyone had their own way.

Sasuke moved over tot he blonde and put his hands on the small shoulders. he led the shoulders back to straighten the spine.

Naruto blushed darkly. Sasuke's hands moved, one to Naruto's chest the other to the nape of the back. He put a small amount of pressure that made Naruto not slouch.

Sasuke moved behind the kitsune and wrapped his arms around to align with Naruto's, on the ANBU's lap. He moved the hands in a symmetrical stance.

"Relax and clear your mind," the raven whispered, his breath tickling Naruto's spine. Never did he move away his hands from where they were, on top of Naruto's. Even if the kitsune was nervous he did as Sasuke told. "Now close your eyes and take deep, slow breaths."

Sasuke loved the touch of Naruto's lovely fair skin. He watched the golden eyelashes fall and caress the scarred cheeks. Then he watched as Naruto's abdomen pushed in and out with the steady breathing.

Time slowly ticked by as Naruto meditated and Sasuke did the same, his arms around the other. But Naruto didn't think much of the position, he was completely lost in the comfort.

* * *

  
Naruto softly shifted in the raven's arms. He slept quietly and comfortably. Sasuke sweat dropped. Naruto fell asleep two minutes into meditation. But the raven didn't mind. The warmth was enjoyable. Everything drew him in.

His body moved on it's own earlier, lacing around Naruto and now here he was, completely fixated. Sasuke didn't want to let go. His heart felt light and was beating quickly. "I ..." Sasuke started to say. (A/N not that you guys care but this is the 200 page mark written down. Sorry for the interruption.)

Sasuke's lips tickled against the silky blonde locks. He loved their feel, it reminded him of the blonde's lips. Only did he touch them once (twice actually) and still they lived in his most happiest of thoughts. And the smell. Naruto smelled of sweet candy. He would be the only sweet thing Sasuke would probably like.

"I..." Sasuke whispered.

"Is it so hard to say, Otouto?" a voice snickered.

Sasuke's head whipped to the side where the voice spoke. Itachi sat back against a wooden piller. A smirk evident on his handsome features.

"You've said it before, but now it's different, right?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke smiled softly. "Stop haunting me, Aniki."

The ghost laughed. "I'm not haunting you. I'm your sub-conscience, here to help you."

"Why would I need help?" Sasuke questioned.

A gentle gust of wind blew the warm air against them. It gave Itachi's bangs a soft flip to the side. "The answer lies in your heart."

With that the non-existant raven vanished. Sasuke looked back down at Naruto. The frown that had placed itself on the pale raven face, changed into a small smile.

The answer did lie in there, but Sasuke didn't want to look. Not then. He wanted to have children and unless Naruto had told lies to everyone for the past 19 almost 20 years of his life, Sasuke couldn't let his heart lead. Even if Sasuke wanted to be with Naruto, could he really?

Sasuke's mind felt like a great war, a battle to the death. It reminded him of the last real fight he fought with Naruto. He found it somewhat ironic. Sasuke fell in love with the one guy who tried so hard to keep him around, the one he hurt. Sasuke hurt NAruto so many times.

"Could you ever love the one who caused you so much grief?" Sasuke mumbled softly against Naruto's neck.

Deep down in the edge of Sasuke's heart, he knew he couldn't live without Naruto. Maybe that was why he never accomplished in killing the blonde. Maybe that's why he really came back.

Naruto stretched his arms back. He hummed as his hands grazed Sasuke's face. "This feels good!"

"Did you like your nap?" Sasuke pulled on his invisible mask. He smirked at Naruto.

Naruto looked up, shocked. He jumped forward, landing in a sitting position on the grass infront of the porch. Angrily, he pointed at Sasuke. "What do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke only snickered. Narut stood and ran out of the house. "I got to go!"

* * *

  
_ So ummmm.... Yep, It's official, Sasuke is in love and from what he knows unrequited love lol. _  
I must say though I was so happy to get good reviews! No mean ones! YAY!  
**Itachi:** One, Naruto and Otouto need to be locked in a closet just like _George2Bob1_ said in his/her last review. The whole hiding how they feel, obliviousness thing is getting old.  
**Nati:** *offended* This coming from the guy who made his brother chase after him for God knows how long, after killing his- *itachi glares* Cough! cough!- I mean the whole killing *Cough cough* is getting old in story line buisness.  
**Itachi:** No, it's not..... *takes out a kunai*  
**Nati:** Uh...Right!! So anyways guys, Please review!! And wish Tourniquet a happy belated birthday. She became legal on the 25th !!! She's so old now!!! lol.

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	25. poetry dear love

_I guess alot of people liked the last chapter huh? Then I guess everyone will like this chapter too huh? And again un-Betaed since Kae is taking a long time  
Well I won't talk to much in this chapter. ONWARD!_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto? No I don't own him... I'm too poor to own him.  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Lemons. Cursing. Angsty ending. You've been warned!

* * *

  
_**And he saw it and seemed better and calmer, that questions were almost answered. Why did he tear those bonds long ago?**_

"What do you want to do today?" Naruto asked.

It was evening already and he had spent all day with Tsunade in her office. Nothing could be more boring and restless. So, now Naruto was sitting with Sasuke, in the raven's kitchen.

Even with the _meditation_ that happened yesterday, Naruto couldn't stay away. Now that Sasukewas back Naruto didn't want to let him out of his sight for more than 20 hours. On day without Sasuke and the blonde'll probably become paranoid. There was just something about Sasuke that made him happy, even if it would make him sad later on. But Uzumaki Naruto has taken on so much hurt that only some tears wouldn't do much anymore.

Sasuke slowly blinked in thought. "What is there to do?"

The azure eyes closed into slits and Naruto pursed out his lips. There was nothing really to do other then eat, sleep, or fight. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No," Sasuke smirked. His heart thumped at a quick pace it always had when he was with Naruto. He felt like his heart would beat right out of his chest. "Are you asking me out, dobe?" he asked, sarcasticly.

Naruto's face became as red as a tomato. It was delectible in the onyx eyes of Sasuke. The raven tried to paush the thought away. He felt like a pervert.

"No-no...," Naruto stuttered, looking down at his hands, that lay in his lap. He was in complete embarassment. Did he just really somewhat ask Sasuke out?

Sasuke laughed. "I'm joking, dobe," he said. he stood up out of his chair. Naruto looked up at the movement. He raised a blonde brow making Sasuke smirk. "Let's goget some food."

* * *

  
They had found themselves a large restaurant. (A/N you guys know the one when Itachi and Kisame come to Konoha and Kakashi notices them? Yeah that one.)

It was quaint but filled with many villagers. The open area let in the hot, dry air to hit the boys.

"What kind of place is this? No ramen?!" NAruto whined.  
,br> Sasuke eyes darted to Naruto's neck. It was covered by his sweatsuit but when the blonde moved his head around, Sasuke still caught glimpses. There were small bruises along the neck. Sasuke felt himself grow angry. "So.... Isn't your boyfriend going to be jealous with you always hanging around with me?" he sneered.

Naruto almost started choking. "...Boyfriend!?" Some villagers around them started giving looks at the kitsune.

A pale strong hand reached over the small table and touched Naruto's neck. Naruto started to burn red. Sasuke wore a huge frown on his face. "Sai?"

"Who told you Sai was my boyfriend?!" Naruto squeaked, pulling away.

"Lucky guess," Sasuke said.

"Well your wrong! Dattebyo" Naruto growled. He turned his face away from Sasuke's enticing eyes. A lump formed in his throat, but he hid it. Naruto had to wonder if his affairs with Sai had made life more hard then better. "Can we talk about something else?" he whispered.

Sasuke looked at the pained face of his beloved blonde and felt his own heart pain. The raven started wondering if Sai and Naruto had a fight. "Hn."

There was a long silence, neither awkward nor comfortable. It was only distracted by the waiter setting their food on the table. Naruto mummble a thanks as the waiter left.

The kitsune thanked Kami for the meal and dug in. He was devouring the food. And Sasuke only thought he ate like that only with ramen. Either way, amazement and all the raven also began to eat.

After two more servings for Naruto, he was done. He slumped back in his seat and rubbed his full belly. "You're paying for this, right?" Naruto grinned slyly.

Sasuke still was picking at his food. He raised an _Yeah-when-pigs-fly_ eyebrow at the other.

Naruto started to softly chuckle. It filled the raven up with an unexplainable happiness. Naruto had that kind of magic about him, always making Sasuke's heart beat faster. It was only recently that Sasuke noticed it. Had avenging really blinded him so much?

"I was kidding, teme," Naruto said. "Want some tea?"

"Sasuke smiled. "Sure."

A waiter passed by their table and Naruto tapped his shoulder. He asked for 2 cups of tea. The waiter nodded and walked to get the order.

"So how have you been sleeping?" Naruto asked, randomly.

"Better," Sasuke said. He automatically remembered his most recent dreams. naruto and him close and happy. "The dreams are not as bad as before, still confusing, but all and all better."

"I'm glad," Naruto smiled warmly making Sasuke softly blush. "No need for bad dreams to stop your healing. It would only make you have a crappy feeling." Naruto then grinned.

"Dobe, I didn't know you could rhyme," Sasuke teased, softly laughing at what the other said.

"Hey! Don't boubt my skills!" Naruto huffed. The waiter at that time placed the tray of two cups and the tea kettle. He removed the plates and left. "Hinata helped me perfect my poetry and Sai tried to teach me how to draw."

"Really?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes unconsciously at the mention of Sai. "I somehow can't believe that."

"Come on teme!" Naruto growled. "I'm a great shinobi, but I can do other things, too, ya know." He nodded his head enthusiastically. He was so conceited.

"I'll need proof of that," Sasuke smirked.

"You'll get your proof. Believe it!" Naruto promised.

They both reached for the tea kettle at the same time. Naruto's hand gripped the handle and Sasuke's hand gently touched Naruto's. Slowly they looked up at eachother. Time felt slow and frozen as the 2 sets of eyes bore into eachother. The men's heart beats quickened and the oxygen caught in their throats.

As much as he wanted to stay that way longer, Naruto pulled his hand away first. His breath came out staggered and he felt the nerves go on high. "Sorry, go ahead."

"Hn," Sasuke nodded. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, his jaw clenched tightly. Naruto's eyes still bore into his mind. It clouded his mind. _Focus Uchiha, you need to stop getting distracted by love,_ Sasuke reminded himself.

As he opened his eyes, they went to Naruto right away. The kitsune looked out to the street at the side, watching the villagers walk by peacefully. He clenched onto the bench he sat on. A solemn smile spread acrosss his sofft features. Sasuke could hear his heart beat in his ears.

But he shook away the temptations. He poured some tea for himslef then for Naruto. Naruto looked back at the table and gave his notorious grin.

"Thank-you," Naruto said. He picked his tea cup and sipped at it.

* * *

  
After Naruto payed the bill, they left the restaurant. They walked down the busy road, in silence. The sun warmed their backs as it began to set.

"Naruto-san!" A small voice called out from behind them. The blonde stopped and turned around. A small girl stood there. Her large brown eyes looked up happily at him. "Hi Naruto-san."

Naruto crouched down so he was the girls height. "Hello, Rei-chan. How are you today?"

The girl gave a sweet large smile. "I'm doing great!" She held out a small bouquet of pink roses and babies breath. "Would you liketo buy some flowers today?"

The blonde man ruffled the girl's brown mop of hair and grinned. "Of course I would love to." He leaned back, still maintaining balance, reached into his sweatpants pocket and removed his wallet. It was the same old frog money pouch that he had as a child. he gave the adorable girl some bills of money, then took the flowers.

Rei hugged Naruto before skipping back off to the flower stand. The kitsune stood back up, smiling.

Sasuke gave him a look. His lips were upturned only a little. "You have yourself a little girlfriend, dobe?" he asked.

Naruto laughed. "No, she just works at the flower shop for pocket money. I just don't have the heart to say no to her flowers."

They started walking again, their destination not really known. Every now and again, Naruto would bring the bouquet to his nose and take a long whiff. The sweet smell filled his lungs. Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes twinkle.

"Pink roses always smell so sweet," Naruto broke the silence, after smelling his flowers again. "It's like sugar, but in flower form."

"Dobe," Sasuke smirked.

"What?! It's true, believe it!" Naruto looked at the other. "Here smell."

Onyx eyes looked down at the flowers the other held out. He scowled. "I don't like sweet things," he said. _Except for you..._, the voice in the back of the raven's head echoed. Sasuke mentally slapped himself silly.

"Oh comeon, just smell it!" Naruto pried, waving the bunch of flowers in the other's face.

"Fine," Sasuke sighed. He grabbed the bouquet and took a small sniff. The scent was over powering. It really did smell like sugar. He gave the flowers back and smirked. "Hn."

"Ha!" Naruto pointed at the raven. "I told you!" He stopped walking and pumped his free hand into the air. "Dattebyo!"

Turning back to look at the other, Sasuke's eye twitched. "Usurontonkachi, I didn't say anything."

Naruto huffed out his cheeks. "Mood killer-teme."

* * *

  
He placed the bouquet in a small water filled vase. Walking over to his small kitchen table, he placed the vase in the center. Naruto then looked up at the raven standing idly in the middle of the room. "Sit down."

Sasuke did as told and sat on the orange sheeted futon. Naruto walked past him and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The raven took the moment to look around.

The pale eggshell colored walls and blue carpeted floor. The room was cluttered with misplaced clothes and empty ramen cups. The only thing neat in the room was the plant on the window sill.

Then Sasuke noticed a notebook on the floor near his feet. He picked it up and opened it to the first page. Naruto's neat scrawl had a small paragraph in the middle of the blue lined paper. Sasuke read it silently to himself.

_ Could the pain hurt more than the day you walked away?  
Had all my words meant nothing to you that day?  
If I just let you go without a care,  
Would I ever be able to live with the fear?  
I'll never let go, no matter what,  
Even when my eyes give it's final shut,  
Your image runs through me,  
Maybe one day you'll see..._

It was dated around two years after Sasuke had left the village. There was something about it that made Sasuke's heart clench.

The noise of the bathroom door opening made the raven look up. Naruto was whistling softly when he suddenly stopped. The blonde saw the notebook in Sasuke's lap and freaked. He grabbed the thing and hugged it against his chest, blushing.

"Let me read more, dobe," Sasuke said. His onyx stare held on Naruto's knuckles and the way they were turning white from the grasp. "Are you embarassed?"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. He quickly walked to his kitchenette and opened up a drawer. He placed the worn notebook in the drawer and slammed it shut. He was a little angry. There he was in his own house and Sasuke decides to read something very important and not meant for the raven to see.

"What are you hiding from me?" Sasuke questioned, his face stoic. Somehow he had gotten behind Naruto without Naruto even sensing it. Once the kitsune turned around his heart stopped and he jumped. The raven's cold face was only inches from Naruto's. The heat could be felt radiating from the tan scarred cheeks. Sasuke savored the tickle of Naruto's heavy breath against him. He smirked. "I thought we were friends, dobe."

Naruto felt his anger boil up. "Friends?" He sneered. Naruto pushed the raven from his way and walked to the door. He wanted to avoid any fighting possible. The training from recently still ached his body. After opening the door, he headed to his futon couch and turned on the old television across from him. The hushed sound of the hazy movie filled the tense quiet Naruto was causing. "When were we ever really friends, Sasuke-teme?"

Silence. Sasuke just couldn't respond. He _did_ consider Naruto to be his best friend, but did the raven ever really make friends?

Even as Sasuke contemplated the thought, he, also, found his chance to take the notebook. His pale hand slowly pulled opened the drawer and grasped the thing. Naruto was lost in himself, he didn't didn't once notcie the quiet movements. Sasuke tucked the notebook under his navy shirt and shut the drawer.

Naruto shook from his thoughts when he yawned. Quickly did he realize that Sasuke was still there. And with disapontment, the raven had yet to answer the blonde's question. With a sigh, he lazily waved to the door. "I'll see you, tomorrow, Sasuke."

Sasuke's jaw clenched as he heard a new tone in Naruto's voice. Hatred? Without another thought he walked straight out the door.

He was gone before the tear rolled down Naruto's cheek.

* * *

  
_Phew! Such a dramatic ending...sorry but drama is my forte if I do say so myself lol._ So sorry for the really long wait. I've been either busy or lazy. Maw Badd guys!  
**Itachi:** At least you left me my weed- I mean medication this time...  
**Natsuki:** I still say that you wouldn't need medication if you didn't just refuse to massacre everyo- *Itachi glares* Right Sorry. I mean you wouldn't need meds if you didn't *cough* your family because some old farts told you to *cough* your family. Then because you *cough*ed your family, Sasuke runs after you to *cough* you too. Sigh.... Although it did make a good story base for the anime.  
**Itachi:** Hn. I could have said that.  
**Natsuki:** So anyways I was just thinking if you replace the coughs in my last statement with a certain curse word you'll find it actually pretty funny. I'll update soon! Hopefully.... ugh maybe soon!

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	26. I'll be Hokage

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**  
Heya!! How is everyone? I'm good, having a good time in life right now, nothing horrible for now lol.  
So I've noticed that because I haven't been updating quickly, that I keep forgetting what I did in the previous chapter. *sweat drop*  
I've also noticed that when I'm scouting new fanfictions to read, that there aren't any good ones anymore. It's always either a stupid storyline or some crappy lemon. Not to put anyone down, it's just it got me all annoyed so I started looking up WWE slash fictions again. I found a few good ones though lol.  
Well without further ado, here is Chapter 26 of Angel! Onward to the poetry, the sadness, and some more background stuff._

**Disclaimer:** Naruto? No I don't own him... I'm too poor to own him.  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Lemons. Cursing. Poetry (TN: XD I love how there's a warning for this.). You've been warned!

* * *

  
_**And he could not stop reading and speaking his story. Was his mission now forgotten with caring?**_

_Cold, even on the warmest days,  
Your eyes tell all you could ever say,  
I sunk into them, you went away,  
Shivers, to my dismay. _

He turned the page.

_Winter had nothing on you,  
Beautiful but frigid too.  
Is there anything I can do,  
To make myself stop loving you?_

He turned another page.

_The raven's snapping beak,  
Feathers as smooth as sleek,  
Let me feel that soft cheek,  
End my tears that always leak._

Sasuke couldn't stop reading. It wasn't the best poetry ever written, but it might as well have been. All of them spoke to him, sending an unknown message. He wanted to know who Naruto always wrote about. Was it Sai?

Sasuke growled at the thought of the other raven. First, Sai tried to kill him years ago, and now he took away the only thing important in the Uchiha's eyes. Now that Sasuke had killed the Elders, he just needed to find the right girl to bare his children. It wasn't his fault he had fallen in love with Naruto. But he hurt Naruto.

The raven turned the page. Unlike the others this page had more than four lines filled.

_To you, I was merely a tool,  
Used for broken bonds and cares,  
I was taken for a complete fool,  
I'm tired of shedding these tears._

I can't bring you back,  
You went because you gave up,  
Because you wanted what you lack,  
Go and search like a lost pup.

We could have helped you,  
Becoming stronger together,  
You were my best friend too,  
But soon that would weather.

I've been told to kill,  
Your disgusting brother said,  
The thought gave a chill,  
That was more than a life I could've led.

Because you're more then I've ever thought,  
Those wonderful eyes and lips,  
You're more than anything that anyone's ever bought,  
I want to wrap my arms around your hips.

I miss you.

Sasuke couldn't move. He knew for a fact that this poem was about him. Just that somethings were confusing to him.

The words were like snow to bare feet. They were cold and sharp.

Guilt spread through his veins and covered his body with frigid air.

Sasuke was happy that he did what he did. Still... He never said he didn't ever ask, "What if?". There were times after his brother's death where Sasuke wondered what would have happened if it never happened, if he had stayed in Konoha and let his brother live. Or if he never helped the Akatsuki with the 8 tailed fox demon.

And now he was meant to help Madara Uchiha get the nine tails. That would mean hurting Naruto and since Sasuke had returned, he couldn't even think of causing Naruto anymore pain. He'd done enough of that. All he wanted now was to make Naruto smile like he did seven years ago. Madara was out of luck.

* * *

  
Naruto stood in the lightly raining summer morning, in front of a grave stone. Engraved into the grey marble was _Jiraiya, a legendary Sannin, an author, and Godfather._

Naruto had been so upset about the death of his godfather/sensei. For so long he blamed it all on Lady Tsunade, like she was the one who killed him. Naruto wanted Jiraiya-Sannin to be there when he became Hokage, when he brought Sasuke back and had everyone accept him. But, he guessed, nothing ever turned out as planned.

After some training with Ma and Pa, Naruto felt as if Jiraiya was there still. Like the pervy sage was watching over him, teaching him to be as his father.

"Just a little more time, pervy-sage, and I'll be Hokage!" Naruto grinned. "If only you could see how strong I've gotten!"

The rain started to pour and Naruto frowned. It was like the water had washed away his smile. "I better go," he said.

With that Naruto turned and left only to jump at the sight of Kakashi behind him. "Good morning, Naruto," Kakashi smiled.

"Geez, Kakashi-sensei, you scared me half to death!" Naruto screamed. He was clutching his heart with one hand as the other held onto Kakashi's shoulder for balance. "What are you doing?!"

"Sorry," the Jonin Anbu head captain laughed. Naruto regained his composure. "Visiting again, are you?"

"Yeah," the blonde smiled. "You going to visit Obito-san?"

"As always," Kakashi scratched his neck. "I have to fill him in on the new stories I'm reading."

"More pervy smut," Naruto mumbled.

"I take offense in that," Kakashi feigned hurt. Naruto chuckled. "Are you off to training?" Kakashi asked in his normal bored tone.

"Belive it!" Naruto cheered. He held his goofy grin again.

"So much training and never giving up," Kakashi drawled. He took a small purple book from the inside of his vest. "Now that Sasuke's back you have your eye on Hokage. I mean, considering the Akatsuki are down to a few main people now."

Naruto rubbed the back of his back. "I guess so..." he laughed.

The blonde was finally free to pursue his dream. The only thing holding him back now was love. And right now he had office training to get to.

"Well I got to go, bye Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, jogging off back to the city.

Kakashi sighed. _Even if the Akatsuki is smaller, they're still a danger._ He thought to himself. Even if it was true, it wasn't best to tell Naruto or it would make him paranoid. More than he already was.

* * *

  
"All right brat, as Hokage you get to decide who goes on what missions. So you must look at shinobi stas and ranks," Tsunade handed him some papers. They were rankings.

Naruto nodded and studied the sheets. Each sheet had a picture of a shinobi. Below the picture were some facts, like rank, age, chakra element, and some jutsus. On the opposite side was the name of the ninja and the number of missions already accomplished.

"Of course first you should look at shinobi ranking and match it with mission ranking," Shizune said, pointing to the right spots. "For example if there was an S-rank mission, involving several rogue ninjas from the mist, heavily armed. Who would you pick?"

Naruto looked at the sheets, filing out the Anbu. Through the anbu he looked for more experienced ninja. The stack of sheets he had gotten was down to ten shinobi, now. Naruto then picked four out of ten, making his choices rounded out by elemental chakra. Now, he just had to remove one more, knowing teams were better in three. The blonde picked a medical nin and two others who were young. "These three, believe it!"

Tsunade and Shizune huddled around him and looked at his choice. Naruto looked between them, a small amount of nerves were building up. The women stepped back and in unison sighed.

"So?!" Naruto pleaded. His eyes were wide.

"Well," Tsunade gave a soft smile. She patted the blonde on the shoulder. "Good job, for your first time."

A grin widened on the kitsune's features. He pumped a fist in the air, making the sleeve to jumpsuit shorten so it ended in the middle of his forearm. "Next!"

* * *

  
"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto slammed into the house, the door practically breaking. The Uchiha froze for a moment, thinking that Naruto found out about him taking the notebook. But instead the kitsune was smiling.

Sasuke raised a fine brow. "What is it dobe?"

"Let's spar, I'm bored!" Naruto grinned, shutting the door.

"You just got here and you're already bored?" the raven asked. Naruto nodded enthusiastically and Sasuke chuckled softly. "Fine."

* * *

  
The sparring became more vigorous and dangerous as they added weapons. There were flying shurikan and kunai, not to mention the chakra blasts. But no matter what each did, they matched one another perfectly. They were bloodied and battered.

Exhausted, they dropped down to the cold grass. There was a silence which Sasuke was enjoying. The day was cooler, even if spring was almost done. They day was beautiful, reminding him of Naruto.

"Ya know, we've talked about what everyone else did when you were gone..." Naruto questioned, suddenly. The thought had just popped into his head and now it nagged him. "But what did you do for seven years?"

Sasuke stiffened. He didn't want Naruto to know why he really came back. There were five years that he wanted to hide from his secret love. Stalling for time he dusted off his white tunic.

A frown graced Naruto. He watched the look in the other's eyes turn from cold to nervous. "You can tell me anything," Naruto reassured. Sasuke looked into the azure stare and felt mesmerized. "It's not like I'll hate you forever. You're my best friend, you can trust me."

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. A gentle wind blew around him, caressing his worry into strength. "After killing my brother," he gulped. "Uchiha Madara told me the truth."

"Uhiha Madara...?!" Naruto yelled. "Madara the... the man statued across from the first in the Valley of Death?!"

"Hn," Sasuke nodded. "I was so mad. Mad at how I killed my own brother because of a huge lie. At how my brother knew me so well that he planned everything that happened until he died and I never really knew the true him.

"I wanted to rip the heads off of those three responsible," he continued. Naruto mummbled out a "Three?" and Sasuke nodded. "The two Elders and Danzo."

"Danzo's... been missing for two years now," Naruto whispered. He was taking in the emotions and words of the raven.

"Hn, I know." A sadistic smile graced Sasuke's thin lips.

"You...?"

"Yes, I found him when he was on a trip," Sasuke said. "But during that time, I became a part of... the Akatsuki."

Naruto jumped back. He was scared, eyes wide. The Akatsuki, the group who tried to capture him to obtain the kyuubi. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked at Naruto, guiltily.

"I helped them," the raven softly said. "I put on my brother's cloak, took my team, and helped the Akatsuki. I was supposed to come here to destroy the village and get you but...." Sasuke's voice trailed off.

Naruto gulped down his tears. "How... I-I, Kami!" He couldn't form any questions. He didn't know what else to say. His eyes were watering. Then he noticed the sad look on Sasuke's face. "I mean, but what?"

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke was kneeling right in front of Naruto. The blonde jerked in surprise. "But, I couldn't. I can't."

"That's it?!" Naruto turned his head away away and rubbed his neck idly. "Geez, and I thought it'd be worse."

"Worse?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's cover. "How so?"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, never mind. I got nothing worse."

The quiet consumed them again. This time it was longer, but still comfortable. Naruto's body was still tense as blush dusted his scarred cheeks. Sasuke was only inches away from him, looking into his eyes. Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke's and gripped it warmly. The raven lingured in the warmth.

"I guess we've both been broken," Naruto smiled. He relaxed a little. His thumb felt the rough knuckles that belonged to Sasuke's hand. The said Uchiha felt so fragile under Naruto's touch. "But, what doesn't kill us is making us stronger, ne, teme?"

"When did you get so wise, usura-baka?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't smirking this time, though.

Naruto grinned. "The older, the wiser!" he cheered. Then he lay back against the field. The cold grass was refreshing. As he watched the sky change with the dusk approaching, Naruto understood why Shikamaru always watched the clouds. It was magical.... Or that feeling just came from how Naruto was still holding Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke dropped down to lay next to Naruto, with umph. He watched the soft, beautiful smile on the other man and felt breathless. Catching his composure, Sasuke looked up at the clouds, too. "You're always smiling."

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat as Sasuke gripped his hand back. _Sasuke...._ He said the name in silence, afraid that if he said it any louder, he would cry. "Not always and not for everyone."

Eventually, the stars began to appear in the blue Konoha sky. The late spring air chilled in the darkness and the wind blew the surrounding leaves. The boys never moved from thier spots. Naruto had never been so calm.

The Anbu member's mind flet blank and his heart was light. He could only wonder it it was Sasuke's doing. Naruto slowly turned his head to the side to look at his unrequited love.

Suddenly, a vein throbbed in his head. He was looking at a sleeping raven. But, Naruto started to laugh softly. "Stupid teme. And I bet you'll still be sleeping 'til noon tomorrow."

Naruto stood and picked up Sasuke, bridal style. He carried the other back into the house. Up the stairs and across the deck, in search of Sasuke's room. Naruto had never been in it before, so he didn't really know where it was.

Then he saw a plain room, the only significant thing in there that caught his blue eyes was the small frame beside the bed. It was the team seven picture and it told Naruto that this was Sasuke's room.

Placing the sleeping raven on the bed, Naruto smiled. "You're so cute when you sleep." He finally let his hand go from Sasuke's, which had never slipped while he carried him.

Sasuke shivered with the loss. Even if he was in slumber, he was conscious enough to feel the sudden lack of warmth. He whimpered softly.

Naruto brushed hair from Sasuke's face. His heart pained as every fear broke surface. "I'll be Hokage and you'll revive your clan. Our plans don't match," Naruto whispered. Silent tears began to fall from his clear blue eyes. "No matter all the people around me, I'll still be alone, won't I?"

His hand was shaking ever so slightly as he pulled it away. Naruto turned around and walked towards the door. He stopped before finally exiting. "I won't stand in your way. I love you, Sasuke."

With that, Naruto climbed onto the banister of the deck and jumped down. He landed swiftly on his feet. With one last looked up to Sasuke's room, Naruto made his way over to the training fields. It was still to early to go off to bed. Suddenly, his stomach growled loudly.

Maybe, I'll stop at Ichiraku's first." Naruto scratched his neck idly. He turned the other way down the main street of the village to the ramen stand.

* * *

  
_ Geesh I just keep piling on all that angst. No worries though everyone. Stuff'll get better after a while. But then again, to get better, things need to get worse, right?  
_ So while writing this I pretty much rocked out to Eminem's Hailie's song, about like 40 times lol. It's a good song.  
**Itachi:** Why did Naruto call me disgusting in his poem... I thought everyone in Konoha now knew that I had a perfectly good, yet fucked up, reason for what I did.  
**Nati:** Well he does now. But the poems in that notebook, as Sasuke noted in the last chapter, started around the time Sasuke and Naruto met at Orochimaru's hideout. So don't take offence, he didn't know that you really kille-  
**Itachi:** Did what I was asked like a true ninja must learn to do... *glare*  
**Nati:** I swear dude, you'll never let me finish that will you? *Itachi shakes his head* Fine. Anyway guys, hopefully you review, cuz I need some more love. My writers block won't budge. So pretty please, please review!

**Love Natuski Lee**


	27. Dirty deed

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**  
Hey everyone! I know it's taking so long to get Naruto and Sasuke together. But you guys have to understand. I want my story to be as close to the actual Naruto time span as possible, lol in other words, long and detailed. But don't fret darlings. We are close. But before they get together...well Sasuke has some stuff to do. *turns to Itachi* You might want to go train or something after your scene. I know you don't ever want to see this. *Itachi sneers before leaving*  
Onward to chapter 27!!!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original Naruto characters.... But I do own the OFC.  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Lemons. Cursing. Hentai Lemons (not to much). You've been warned!

* * *

  
_**And he did his disgusting deed, dreaming of one so special angel. Could he get what he never knew he could have?**_

_"I have two goals to kill the man who did this and to revive my clan."_

Sasuke remembered the words as he took the girl's hand. Never had he done such actions, as he was now. He wasn't sure of what to do. But either way he managed everything.

The girl below him disgusted him to a point of taking his thoughts else where.

Looking back down at the nameless girl, he saw not the girl, but instead someone very familiar. Big blue eyes looked back at him and shaggy blonde hair stuck to his face. "Naruto?"

"Ah!" moaned Naruto. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke suddenly took more care to his actions. His heart was pounding and he felt hot.

Sasuke's eues slowly flickered open. As he adjusted to the light coming in through his door way, he pulled the extremely hot shirt off his body. His breath was heavy from the slumber. He looked around and realized he was in his room.

"How'd I...?" He questioned. The last thing he remembered was lying in his backyard with Naruto.

_Naruto,_ Sasuke sighed. He figured that he fell asleep and that the kitsune brought him to his bed. Sasuke felt a small pang of guilt. Naruto always seemed to care for him, always thinking about the raven. Sasuke only took time to see how wonderful Naruto was to him recently.

"An angel like Naruto would never really love me," Sasuke admitted to himself. "Not after all the shit I put him through."

"Foolish Otouto."

Sasuke looked to the desk chair and saw his brother. "You again?"

"Why are you surprised?" The Itachi image smirked. He was sitting in the wooden chair, quite relaxed. Slouching back, his arm hanging over the back. "Your heart is what sends me."

"Ridiculous," Sasuke scowled. "Who would send for such an annoyance?"

"Why, you of course," Itachi spoke. "What a foolish brother I have."

"Why are you here?"

"Only you know the reason to that." Itachi shrugged. "I'm only here to voice the voice in your head that you ignore."

"Che, I ignore it for a reason, Aniki," Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"Yes, but, while that is true..." Itachi started. He stood gracefully and walked to the doorway, moving the small curtain that gave outside. The sunshine shoved into the room, glistening off the team 7 picture. "Sometimes the objects you ignore become more important than you ever believed."

Sasuke watched the ghost version of his older brother. He knew it was only his mind playing him, but it was making a lot of sense. But Sasuke was always so stubborn. He wasn't going to give in to the voice of reason yet.

"If you're going to go on with reviving the clan, you might want to do it soon." Itachi frowned. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. His handsome features looked as if he knew the pain that could be in store for his little brother. A soft, warm wind blew the Akatsuki cloak back. "The longer you wait and get closer to love, the more it'll hurt you later on."

"Nani?" Sasuke questioned. His fine brows furrowed. "What do you mean _the more it'll hurt_, Aniki?"

"Think, little brother," Itachi sighed. "To love someone, but touch another can only cause delusion and guilt."

Before Sasuke could get in another word, Itachi was gone. He vanished back to where ever he came from. Thinking for a short moment, Sasuke knew what he had to do. He stood and decided to do as his subconscious Itachi warned.

* * *

  
He had combed every street of the village. Taking his time, he studied each girl he came across, looking for perfect traits. Sasuke was looking for a strong girl, with dark hair and eyes, and light skin. In other words, a female him.

Girls giggled and blushed seeing the famous, very good looking, single with the intention of reviving his family, Uchiha Sasuke. Every girl in Konoha knew that he wanted to have a family, he only mentioned the goal in life since he was twelve. The single ex-fangirls were going back to fauning over the raven, trying to make him notice them.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun," A female shinobi sexily smiled to him. As he looked to her, he knew. She had perfect physical traits. She must have been at least 17. A small spiral tattoo bore on her left arm.

_Anbu at a young age,_ Sasuke mused. _Must be a talented kunoichi._

"What are you doing in this part of the village?" the girl asked.

Sasuke smirked. Maybe if he ignored it, the nagging pain in his stomach would pass. "Join me for a drink and I'll tell you."

* * *

  
Naruto walked into the Uchiha complex and was surprised not to see Sasuke. He searched for the raven's chakra signature, but found nothing fresher than two hours ago.

"Don't tell me he's still sleeping!" Naruto huffed.

But deep down, he knew the raven wasn't sleeping either. Sasuke wasn't home and Naruto had no idea where he was. A shot of worry hit the blonde like a ton of bricks.

_He better not have left the village again, or I'll kill'em!_

Naruto plopped down in a chair and angrily waited. Sasuke was lucky the blonde was tired or he'd have a fox on his tail.

* * *

  
"Bare me children."

The girl almost choked on her sake. "Straight to the point, are we now?"

Sasuke looked at her seriously. "No feelings involved. All you need to do is bare me a son."

The girl stood. She winked at Sasuke and strode to the door. "Let's go then, hm?" she stopped and gave the man a smile, making the other men in the bar jealous. "Seems you've picked the right girl."

Sasuke followed behind her, face stoic as can be. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. He would get an heir whether faith wanted it or not, trying for a boy as many times as it took. A baby boy to take the Uchiha name. Then and only then could Sasuke go and confess his love to Naruto.

_Naruto_..., Sasuke sighed. _This would be so much simpler if I never fell in love with you._

* * *

  
"Stop being paranoid!" Sakura smacked Naruto upside the head.

They sat in Sasuke's house. The raven was still MIA and Naruto was so worried. So worried that he had Sakura over.

"Ow, Sakura that hurts!Dattebyo!" Naruto whined. He rubbed the spot his friend hit, already feeling the bump form. "Geez, I just haven't deen him all day."

Sakura sighed. "Ino and I saw Sasuke-kun from the hospital on my break. He must still be walking around. He wouldn't give up all the work he's gone through to be let to stay here and leave."

Naruto grinned. "I guess you're right Sakura-chan. You're so smart!"

"Yeah, I know," Sakura shined in her appraisal. "Well, I should go, before I get fired." Sakura stood and headed for the door.

"Sorry about this!" Naruto waved her off.

"Whatever," Sakura smiled. "But you owe me lunch now."

"Damn it," Naruto sweat dropped.

Naruto was being so stupid. Sasuke just probably went to do some errands. There was nothing to worry about.

Suddenly, he sneezed. Wiping his nose with the back of his palm, he laughed. "Either I'm getting sick or someone is thinking about me."

Oh if he knew who was thinking about him.

* * *

  
Her body was perfect in manly ideal, but it lacked that sexiness to the onyx stare of Uchiha Sasuke. The girl under him gave him nothing. How was he supposed to get his dick up if he wasn't arroused?

"You love someone, hm?" the girlsaid, shaking Sasuke from his thoughts. "Someone unable to perform the needs for your goal?"

Sasuke sneered in response. Who was she to read him so easily? Right, she's the woman who'd bare him children.

"Just picture that person instead of me," she smirked. "That should help here..." Her gentle fingers graced Sasuke's member.

The raven hissed at the touch. But, either way, decided to do as told.

Images of Naruto filled his mind. Naruto sparring. Naruto with no shirt on. Naruto in the lake, nude. Naruto calling out Sasuke's name. Like magic it worked. Sasuke's member was hard and it was poking into the girl below him.

"Hmph... It actually worked," she mused. "Well don't stop now, think of that person under you instead of me. Now let's get it on!"

* * *

  
It must have been close to ten in the evening when Sasuke slagged into his house. When he looked up, he thought he saw an angel. Well, close enough, he saw Naruto.

"Dobe?" he asked.

Naruto grinned at him. "Hey, teme!" He seemed ecstatic. And he was happy to see his beloved. Even if he noticed the messy clothing and hair, Naruto didn't think a thing.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked before yawning. He was tired from his earlier actions. And now he had a guilty, nervous mixture of a feeling tying his stomach into knots. He didn't want to see Naruto so soon after having sex with some chick he just met that day.

Naruto looked as if he was thinking. Which he was. The blonde didn't want to make a dumb excuse and make his true feelings known. "Same thing as everyday."

"Hn," Sasuke nodded. he walked to the table and sat down across the kitsune. Lazily, Sasuke sprawled in the chair and closed his eyes. Naruto had never seen him so... discomposed. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long," Naruto lied with a foxy grin. Slowly, but surely, he was noticing Something about Sasuke that was making his heart pain. Could it have been the after sex scent coming from Sasuke that tipped him off? Or it could have been the difference in presence, that every one gets after intercourse. Naruto felt like he couldn't breathe. His face went pale and he clutched onto his chest. Sasuke sensed something wrong and looked at the blonde.

"Dobe, are you okay?!" Sasuke reached across the table and grasped Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto realized he was infront of Sasuke and nodded. He sucked in a deep long breath of air and smiled. Letting his hand fall back to his side, Naruto looked back up to the raven. Sasuke looked at him with worry.

"Sorry," Naruto idly laughed. Then he burped, loudly. "The burp didn't want to come out."

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. "Dobe," he scowled. The raven closed his eyes again.

Naruto instantly thanked Kami for letting him recover that blow. And it was a big blow. It was like Naruto had been cheated on. But he knew that wasn't true considering Sasuke and he weren't in a relationship. And in a way, it hurt more to figure out the love of your life had someone else.

Naruto had to break the awkward silence that was forming. "You look tired, what the hell were you doing?"

Sasuke scowled to buy time. He thought of an answer so Naruto wouldn't find out about anything. Naruto might be slow, but Sasuke didn't want to take a chance. Then something dawned on the Uchiha. Even if Sasuke didn't tell Naruto, the kitsune would figure it out when Sasuke started caring for children. So why lie? Oh right, Sasuke didn't want to admit it, even to himself. "I ran into some fangirls."

The other winced at the answer, but still put a cheery voice. "They're still around? I wouldn't think they would still love a teme like you."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "One always wants what they can't have."

If they only realized how much Sasuke's words were ironic.

* * *

  
_I think I heard every mpreg fan scream bloody murder lol.  
_So yep there is chapter 27. Itachi you can come back in now!!!  
**Itachi:** *comes in from 2 hours of training without even a scratch*  
**Natsuki:** So who was shocked? not many huh? Yeah I guess most of you already added one plus one.  
**Itachi:** *is reading reviews from last chapter* Your fans are starting to get impatient with them falling in love.  
**Natsuki:** Yes, I know. But I did write it out first so when you read it with it all written out in front of you, it doesn't feel like it's that long since you can just keep reading. It feels long cuz it's not taken in one sitting, but instead in like 50 sittings.  
**Tourniquet:** She does have a point there. It goes faster when it's written.  
**Itachi:** hm, Well thank god they are almost there.  
**Natsuki:** Almost. But I won't tell you when. What I can tell is we are getting very close to the first time skip. Well, anyway guys, please review!!! I love you!

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	28. It will never be the same

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**  
Ola biznitches! I'm back mwah ha ha! Sorry it's been taking awhile. I've been feeling like crap lately, with a chest cold ugh. So a lot of people think Sasuke is an idiot and needs to die or at least get smacked around a bit. Well let me say this, at least it wasn't with Karin and at least he felt extremely bad you can't blame him, since I'm the one who doesn't like mpreg. Plus guys, remember that Naruto has had sex with Sai a few times, okay a lot, and Naruto knew about his feelings then. So Sasuke isn't the only one to need a smack.  
And the girl who had sex with Sasuke isn't a slut... lmao.  
So Onward!!! _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the original Naruto characters.... But I do own the OFC.  
**Warning: **Yaoi. Lemons. Cursing. More Poetry. Ummm Alot of Angsty Naruto. You've been warned!

* * *

  
**_And he finally saw the truth in written word, leaving him shocked and fulfilled. Why can't he speak? _**

Late spring became early summer in only three short weeks. Days seemed to be all the same. Nothing was really changing, except the heat.

The calm morning suddenly became interrupted by a yelling blonde and things slamming and falling.

Inside the Uzumaki apartment, the Anbu black op was going crazy looking for his poetry notebook. "Where the hell is it!?"

Naruto rummaged through his cupboards and practically threw his mattress across the room. He had gotten an idea recently and wanted to write it down . Just now, he couldn't find his very private notebook.

"Kami, where did I put it?!" Naruto whined. He plopped down on the floor. His eyes narrowed into slits and pursed out his pouty lips. Going back into his memory, Naruto tried to decide where he last saw the thing. "Oh... shit!"

Suddenly, he ran to the kitchen junk drawer. He pulled the drawer out of it's hole and dumped the contents on the floor. Random kunai, scraps of paper, and junk change fell out, but no poetry notebook. Naruto felt a rush of nerves through his veins.

**_What's wrong, Kit?_** the voice inside Naruto's head spoke. It was kyuubi, the demon within him.

"Sa-Sa-Sa..." Naruto felt like his tongue was too big for his mouth. He couldn't form even the simplest phrase.

**_Spit it out, _**Kyuubi pressed.

"Sa-Sasuke has the n-notebook," he finally stammered out.

**_Notebook?_** Kyuubi questioned. **_The one with all your Sasuke poems? _**

"Yeah," Naruto drawled. His body started shaking with worry. "I have to find him!"

* * *

  
Sasuke sat against a large pine tree. The beautiful day brought him out. On his lap lay open a blue notebook. He read the page to himself.

_I've only seen your true smile once,  
But it's warmth lasted for months.  
You remind me of crisp winter air,  
But it's something I would never share.  
Your insults are cruel,  
But they make me a happy fool.  
Your prescence in my life fits like a glove,-  
_

But before Sasuke could finish, a shadow blocked his light to read. When he looked up he saw Naruto. "Dobe?"

"Kami you're one hard bastard to find!" Naruto panted. He had run all around the village looking for Sasuke. Looking down he saw his notebook. "Ah! Dammit, teme you stole my notebook!"

Naruto grabbed the notebook from Sasuke's lap and almost had a heart attack when he saw the page the raven was reading. It was the only one with Sasuke's name in it.

"I-I... Kami I, ...It was, shit..." Naruto felt himself shaking again. He was about to apologize when the notebook was ripped from his hand.

"Let me read the rest, dobe." Sasuke was now standing, holding the poetry. He began to read again, this time aloud. "Your prescence in my life fits like a glove, ... Because Sasuke you are the one I...," Sasuke's voice trailed off.

His onyx eyes slowly lifted to the shivering, shocked, blushing, kitsune. Naruto was on the breaking point. His most well kept secret, only known by a few, was now known to the most important person. Tears rolled down his scarred cheeks.

"Love?" Sasuke asked in a small voice. His heart sped up and he felt his eyes water. The deepest want in his heart was coming true. Was this a dream?

"Sorry, I should go," Naruto fauned a grin and turned around picking the option of a speedy exit. But a strong hand grasped his wrist.

"Naruto, I-"

"Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke looked for the voice that cut him off. It was the girl he slept with. She came running towards him, a smirk on her face. When she fianlly stood before him her smirk became a grin.

"Good news," the girl said. "Daddy."

The words took a minute to regester, but Sasuke soon got it. "You're...?"

"Yep, I'm pregnant!" she cheered.

"Congratulations Ashurii-chan, Sasuke teme," Naruto choked out. He pried his wrist from Sasuke's grasp and hugged the girl.

"Oh, Naruto-sama, thank you," Ashurii said, hugging back.

Before making a speedy exit, Naruto took the notebook out of Sasuke's loose grasp. He ran his way home, leaving Sasuke and the mother-to-be.

A tear fell from Sasuke's eye. He stood shocked and motionless. It was hard to tell if it was finding out he was going to be a father or that Naruto loved him that was the news that brought the raven to such an extremely excited state.

* * *

  
Naruto cursed his tears. It showed weakness. he didn't want to be weak, he wanted to be the best ninja and protect the village that once shunned him. But sometimes, another wish can make itself as important as a life long goal.

And now as his acheivement in goals finally neared him, Naruto found his wish breaking before his eyes. Breaking, just like his already shattered heart. Was it even possible for his heart to tear more than it already had? Naruto was strong outside, but he was working with pieces of a hurt muscle.

"Haaah!" Naruto yelled as he centered his chakra into his hands. The blue aura whirled around, air being sucked into it. After finding that the small ball of chakra was ready, Naruto sent that version of the rasengan at the trees before him. The jutsu broke a hole threw several trees in a row.

Panting for breath, Naruto plopped down on the green grass field. But, the blonde didn't even wait to regain full strength, he jumped back up to his feet. He began battling the dummy on a post beside him. Delivering strong hits to the stuffed cloth, Naruto practically tore it to pieces. Slowly, he backed his fist up and with full force it hit against the dummy's head.

The head came rolling off the shattered post to land at Naruto's feet. With a scowl, he kicked the thing off into the woods.

Next, he took out a few kunai from his puch and aimed each weapon into it's own target. Before he could concentrate on throwing, a voice in his head spoke. **_Take it easy, Kit. _**

The kunai went flying, all four hit dead center in the red and white target boards nailed to the far off trees. "Sorry, Kyuubi, but I need to work off some stress."

_**You're going to work yourself to the bone,**_ Kyuubi sighed. _**Then you're going to fake a smile to everyone, just like all the other times. **_

"What's your point?" Naruto asked, not finding the meaning.

_**I'm just saying, kid,**_ Kyuubi said. _**If you're going to do the same crappy routine you always do, then you might as well not give up either. **_

Naruto staggered to the tallest tree and began to walk up it. Finally, standing at the very tip of the tree, he took out some shurikan. Leaping off, Naruto flung each star to the same targets as before, spinning in air. He landed on his knees, his whole body shaking.

_**Even if the Uchiha is recently accomplishing a goal, that doesn't involve you, you can still try to win him over,**_ the fox demon tried to make Naruto realize, before he did something crazy.

"Why are you talking to me again, Kyu?" Naruto let out a deep sigh and sat back. He wiped sweat from his forehead.

_**Because for 20 years now, I've learned when you need someone to talk to and a voice of reason. **_

Naruto closed his crystal eyes and he traveled into his mind.

Naruto stood before the cage that held the demon. Kyuubi looked down at him with sympathy. Yes, Kyuubi was a dangerous and a powerful demon, but Naruto was the boy he's lived with for 2 decades. Naruto was like his son, a human son, but still a son. Kyuubi took care of Naruto at first so he himself would live, but as time went by, the demon found himself helping the blonde by choice.

A shaky hand lifted and petted the pink bubbles that took Kyuubi's form. "Thank you, Kyuubi."

_**Yeah, yeah,**_ the demon sneered.

"How will I ever make him love me?" Naruto whined.

_**Just be yourself.**_ With that, Kyuubi disappeared into the darkness that was the depths of his cage.

Naruto opened his eyes. He hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head against them. His heavy breathing eventually calming.

Naruto knew that he wouldn't just give up on Sasuke. Not only was his nindo stopping him, but so was his heart. He wanted Sasuke to be happy and so their relationship couldn't just end for no reason. Naruto had to act like nothing fazed him. Even when he would long for Sasuke inside, his exterior would be calm, like he'd done many times before.

But things were going to change and Naruto knew that for a fact. Sasuke would be a father, concentrating fully on the Uchiha clan. Naruto would soon become Hokage, too busy for friends.

The blonde stood up slowly and started to collect his weapons. No one else would find out about Sasuke knowing. This would be a secret, not even Iruka and Sakura would hear. Naruto turned and walked his way to the crappy apartment he lived in.

"Nothing will ever be the same."

* * *

  
_Okay so how many of you guys seriously hate me right now? *dozens of hands shoot up to the air* Geez didn't think it'd be that much lol._  
Just remember guys, there is a method to my madness. So this is what I leave you before the first time skip: Sasuke knows Naruto loves him back. But Sasuke is now a father. Talk about sucky timing, ne? Naruto is pretty angsty right now (but no worries). Naruto believes that nothing will ever be the same. Oh and Ashurii is the girl who Sasuke slept with, and she isn't a whore. I bet some of you are wondering who she is? lol.  
**Itachi: **Well she just happens to be-  
**Nati: **You say it and I make Kisame strip dance on your grave.  
**Tourniquet: ***cringe*  
**Itachi: **-an Anbu black op who will have a wise part in this story. What did you think I was going to say? *glare*  
**Nati: ***scratches neck* Sorry, I thought you were going to spill the beans on how Naruto knows Ashurii.  
**Itachi: **You know you're very bitchy as a sick person.  
**Nati: **Not as bitchy as you when you're sick. I mean at least I don't go and Kill my whole fam- *Itachi stuffs two tylenol cold and sinus nighttime in her mouth* Hey! I was talkin- zzzzz *sleeping*  
**Itachi: **Sigh. Everytime. Well, you know what to do. Review or I'll make Kisame do a strip tease on your grave.

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	29. It's been one year and nothings happened

_**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**  
Holy crap, It's time for the first time skip. We get to meet one character you'll all find (hopefully) cute and though his part is small, he brings it all together... You might not get what I mean now but you'll see in the end lol.  
A small summary of what's happened during the break: Naruto is still training to be Hokage. Sasuke and Ashurii had their child. Neji and Ten-Ten had their kids too. Um... Naruto and Sasuke's relationship... they have an awkward time trying to talk to each other and that's when they even try to talk. In other words, Naruto hasn't even tried to get Sasuke to love him. The rest should make itself obvious as we go on. Oh, and it's only been around a year.  
Onward biznitches! _

**Disclaimer: **HAHAHAHAHA! You think I own Naruto?! Well you are dead wrong! I only own Ashurii, the kids, and Shino's girlfriend.(Though she might say different.) (Oh! You didn't know about her yet huh?)  
**Warnings:** Yaoi. Lemons. Cursing. And the usual sexual tension. lol

* * *

  
_**And he kept missing his chance. Will he ever find a way? **_

The laughter in the ramen stand was loud and hearty. The group of friends sat in their usual booth for thier weekly dinner.

"When I got to the nursery room, I found Neji-chan soaked in pee," Tenten laughed. Her husband Neji just rolled his eyes.

"I swear, Taka waits for the exact moment I'm lifting his butt for the wipe," Neji sighed. "And Nita just watches and laughes.

The Hyuuga twins were born early December. Taka looked just like Tenten, as Nita bore the eyes of her father. Now, well into September, the infants had grown healthily.

"Ne, teme?" Naruto grinned and elbowed Sasuke at his left. "Little Ryou-chan pee on you yet?"

Sasuke sneered.

"I'll take that as a yes," Naruto laughed. Everyone (but Sasuke) joind in, but not as loudly. "I would pay to see that, dattebyo."

The raven looked at the sunny blonde and softly smiled. But as quick as the smile appeared it disappeared. Only one set of green eyes caught it. Sasuke loved the loud laughter that Naruto had and the childish way he always had around most. Oh, how more than a year had made Sasuke realize his love more clearly. But, so much had happened that he never got to admit it.

Sakura watched Sasuke's expression go soft back to a cold mask. She had a suspicion for awhile about Sasuke liking Naruto, but never really acted on it. She had been so busy recently with her wedding plans. The mere thought of it made her gently squeeze the hand around her shoulder. Lee looked down at her and smiled.

"How a teme like you got the cutest kid in the world is still beyond me," Naruto grinned. It couldn't be any more faker. His blue eyes looked over the couples around the table and suddenly felt so lonely. Everyone had someone.

Shikamaru was off in the Suna to visit Temari. Kiba had Hinata. Shino had met a girl a month ago and was with her now, on their date to the forest to study bugs. Neji and Tenten are married with twins. Ino and Chouji were dating. Sakura was getting married in a month to Lee. And Sasuke.... He had a baby's mama and an adorable six month old baby boy.

Naruto was alone.

"Well, we better get going," Tenten sighed, as she stood, Neji following. "Don't want to leave Taka and Nita with my grandfather for too long."

Sakura then stood, pulling her fiance with her. "Yeah, me too. I have an early shift tomorrow."

After that everyone seemed to have an excuse to leave. Ino remembered she had a shipment of sunflowers coming in bright and early. And where Ino went, Chouji was sure to follow. Hinata mumbled out an "I'm not feeling so well," and Kiba escorted her back to the Hyuuga estate. And so there were two.

Naruto, trying to ignore an awkward situation, ordered another miso-ramen bowl. It had been so weird since the notebook situation. Said situation, though, hadn't been mentioned yet. The kitsune could only pray to Kami that Sasuke never brought the subject up.

When the waiter brought the food for Naruto over, Sasuke asked for the bill. The raven's heart pound quickly in his chest. This could be his chance to tell Naruto his true feelings. "Dobe, I-"

"Uzumaki-san!"

Sasuke went face fault for a moment before going back to cold and cursing his luck. _Every time!_ the Uchiha screamed in his mind. Everytime Sasuke found a chance, something always happened. Sasuke turned his head around to glare at the intruder.

Shizune fidgetted under the mean icy stare. "Excuse me," she said. Naruto looked up at her, noodles still slurping in. "From Tsunade-sama."

She handed a folded piece of paper. Naruto took it and thanked her. As the woman turned away, the blonde stuffed the letter in his sweater pocket. He didn't even bother to read it.

"You're not going to look at it?" Sasuke asked as Naruto continues eating.

The blonde swallowed some noodles and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Eh, if it's really important, Shinzune-san wouldn't be so calm , believe it." Naruto grinned at Sasuke brightly and it made the raven forget his composure.

Sasuke caught his face. he always seemed to lose himself around Naruto. It was like the kitsune had something on him. And he technically did, love. "Hn."

* * *

  
"Uchiha-san," Ashurii bowed to the man as he entered his home. "I will leave Ryou-chan here. I have a mission to attend tomorrow."

Sasuke removed his sandals and walked over to the play pen his son was laying in. He took the boy into his arms, placing a kiss on the babe's head. He then turned back to Ryou's mother and nodded. "Hn, understood. Be safe then."

Ashurii bowed again before walking out the door and back to her home to pack for her mission.

Sasuke walked down the hall into the den, Ryou wriggling in his hold. He sat in the leather chair and smiled at his son. "Hello, Ryou-kun." His voice had no ice to it, instead it was kind. "How was your day?"

The baby gurgled happily. Tiny saliva bubbles blew out of the tiny mouth. Sasuke chuchled. Ryou brought a tiny hand up and it grapped his father's raven bangs. Sasuke winced in pain as he tried to remove the baby's hand.

"So strong already," Sasuke smiled. He pulled the lever on the side of the seat and his feet went up as the back leaned back. Taking a fleece blanket from behind his head, the raven covered himself and the crow. Ryou looked at him with curious onyx eyes. "What is it, musuko?"

The raven baby placed a hand on his father's chest, right over the heart. It was like Ryou knew his father so well from his short six months of life so far. "Geh?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned into the comfortable chair. "Yeah, almost. I almost told him today."

* * *

  
_We always seem to be alone,  
Your words, small, chill me to the bone._  
Naruto wrote into the trashy looking notebook that was filled with poetry.  
_And yet, your silence means more,  
\line Like everything is just like before. _

Naruto closed the book and placed it on the floor to his side. He shifted on his futon to look out the window. The night sky was clear ans the stars twinkled brightly. The window was open a bit so it allowed cool late summer air to flow in. The contradiction of the cold air and warm blankets reminded Naruto of Sasuke. But, everything reminded him of the raven either way.

But as usual his mind went blank, just like he taught himself to do when he didn't want to think randomly on missions. Instead of Sasuke, his Kyuubi strengthened senses listened to his surrounding. The sound of soft crickets playing far off. The rythm reminded him of an ANBU song, usually sung to keep aware of things. br>  
"Silver stones and red bones, an Anbu's nightmare. Cold chills and silent kills, is my nightmare."

As creepy as Naruto found it, the song brought him into an uncomforting sleep. Soon enough his eyes lulled shut and his breathing became heavy.

Naruto's missions had become so gory and horrific as they became more dangerous. He was sent to kill rouge ninjas and assassins. Blood spilled everywhere and splattered against tan skin. Many nights, the blonde came home dazed in the scene of murder and all he could manage was a shower and bed.

Being an Anbu made his nights cold and he knew it would, right from the start. It didn't help Naruto had no one to comfort him.

And it went, his mind left the image of Sasuke before falling into the REM stage of sleep. The kitsune once again dreamed of the only man he's ever loved.

* * *

  
_God for such a short chapter, it took me some time to update. Sorry, everyone, my first set of classes ended Wedsnday and it was a bit hectic some days._  
Well, that was the first chapter after the first time skip. Not really what you guys expected right. Don't worry it'll move really quickly now, lol. Well kinda. *smirk*  
**Itachi:** So I was looking on your myspace the other day and you wrote about someone who did some stuff on the AMA awards. What's that about?  
**Nati:** One, You know what Myspace is and how did you see it if it's private? Two, You mean Adam lambert? *Itachi nods* Okay so I start it like this. I don't watch American Idol, and never will unless someone I know will be on it *Looks at tourniquet* (yeah so when are you gonna go for it Kae?)  
**Tourniquet:** When it comes around here next and I have the actual money to afford it. lol. I'll probably get to Broadway first.  
**Nati:** Well, anyways, Adam Lambert peeked my interest when I saw his picture on Yahoo and the caption saying that his performance was edited. I looked it up found out he was Gay. Sure he went a bit far with the whole crotch to face thing but the fact that they edited other stuff in his perfomance like the kiss with his keyboard player, who is a straight man, is just discrimination. Madonna has been making out with chicks on stage for a decade now, so one guy kisses another guy with out any warning and 1500 people have to call in and complain. Close your eyes if you don't want to see it. *gasps for air after rampage*  
**Itachi:** Right. Sorry I asked. Geez you get too worked up about gay rights... I swear.  
**Tourniquet:** If it makes her look better, I watched the video, read the article, and then threw my old phone at the computer.  
**Nati:** Shut up Itachi or I'll cut your parts in the future of this story just like how you cut the throats of your famil-  
**Itachi:** Oh look is that Bill Kaulitz? *points randomly*  
**Nati:** Where!? *fan girl mode* BILL!  
**Itachi:** She is so stupid, I swear. That was just some guy with eyeliner, manicured nails, and cool hair... Maybe it was Bill. Hmph Please review.  
**Nati:** Have a happy belated Thanksgiving everyone! (and if you don't celebrate it, happy random Thursday at the end of November)  
**Tourniquet:** Happy Native American Oppression Day! *wide smile*  
**Nati:** that coming from the uke who cooked thanksgiving dinner in her WWE fanfic. *shakes head* Anyways, GO REVIEW NOW!

Love Natsuki Lee\par 


	30. Oh that's so nasty! Poor Naruto

_  
God I'm sorry it's taking so long. But I'm sure you'll all like this chapter! :D  
I guess the time skip wasn't clear to alot of people. I'm sorry. But if you still don't get it, a little more than a year has passed since we left off in chapter 28. If you want the actual number of months, if Ryou is 6 months and it takes 9 months for a baby to be born...? Yay that's correct 15 months. A plus for you all!  
Well I guess it's time to get to the chapter, ne? ONWARD!_

**Disclaimer: **So I don't own Naruto, sadly. But I do own Ashurii, Ryou, Taka, Nita, and Shino's girlfrined (who is yet to be introduced).  
**Warnings:** Yaoi. Lemons. Cursing. Disgusting sick acts. Puking. Not BETAed. You've been warned!

* * *

  
_**And he finally acted on his plan. How will it fair? **_

Naruto had been in the middle of making his breakfast ramen in a cup when he remembered something. "Oh shit!"

Running over to his dicarded sweater from yesturday, he practicallly tripped over the crappy coffee table/nightstand. Naruto dug into the sweater to an inside pocket to reveal a letter. Naruto unfloded it and read it. A minute later he gave a deep sigh.

"Oh man, I still got an hour 'til the meeting," Naruto laughed.

* * *

  
A loud cry awoke Uchiha Sasuek. Slowly the raven eyes opened to a flustered baby crow.

"Hn," Sasuke hummed as he yawned. "What is it my son?"

The baby's wial silenced and wide dark eyes looked into his father's own. They had slept that night in the leather recliner, because both fell asleep before wanting to move. Sasuke held his six month old against his chest, snuggled beneath a blanket. Sasuke looked up to the grandfather clock and sighed. 9:36 am.

"Waking up so early," Sasuke sat up and threw the blanket off him and his son. "You are your mother's son."

Ryou started to laugh. The soft baby voice was a gurgle of light to the father. The crow would wake up early, unlike Sasuke, would laugh freely, unlike Sasuke, and liked sweet things unlike Sasuke. Ryou had his father's genius and duck-butt hair shape. Though it was still too small to really tell, the small raven hairs already took the shape.

"You didn't wake me during the night for food?" Sasuke questioned his son. "You must be hungry."

The baby looked as if he was going tocry again. "Yes, yes, I know. Mama's milk."

Sasuke stood and headed to the kitchen. The baby wiggled in the grasp and made baby talk joyfully. The father opened the fridge and took out a baby bottle with milk. Accustomed to the routine, Sasuke placed the bottle in a pan, filled with water, over the stove and turned up the fire.

He still wondered why the Hokage sent Ashurii on a mission. The poor woman should be on maternity leave so she could take care of her young baby. Was this job so needed of her?

When the milk was suspected to be at perfect temperature Sasuke tested the bottle on his hand. "Perfect." He held the bottle's nipple before Ryou's mouth. The baby took it in his mouth and began to suck, the father tilted it so his son wouldn't just suck air.

Ryou slowly drank the warm breast milk. It was obvious he had Sasuke's eating habits. Once the milk was all gone the baby narrowed his raven eyes back to his father.

Sasuke chuckled. "The Uchiha stare already, young one?"

The baby the smiled.

"What will it be today?" Sasuke smirked back. "Aunt Sakura and Uncle Lee or we go visit the Hyuugas?" Ryou gave his father a whimper. "Aunt Saukra it is then," Sasuke said reading the whimper. Swiftly he turned on his heel and walked upstairs.

Down a long corridor and to the left, Sasuke, carrying Ryou, entered a room. The room was painted a bright blue, like the eyes of a certain fox. Sasuke placed the baby boy in his crib for a moment while he got a onsey from the dresser. "I have to ask Sakura something anyway," the father said.

Ryou gurggled happily. He may have only been six months old but the crow could sense his father very well, though he couldn't understand the feelings yet.

"Hm, it's chilly today," Sasuke noticed as a small winde blew under the curtain door. "You get to wear a hat."

* * *

  
His blue eyes were closed in slits as he stood before the Hokage's desk. Two other Anbu, clad in similar attires, stood on each side of Naruto.

"Good morning team Anbu 4," Tsunade adjusted her thin glasses before looking up. She clsped her hands together and sighed. "Late afternoon yesterday I recieved notice of a dangerous assasin making his way through the villages. It is your job to take him down before he reaches konohagakure."

Naruto slid his mask down over his face. "Understood Baa-chan," he chided.

A vain throbbed in the woman's forehead. "Don't call me that brat!" she hissed. Naruto replied with a hidden grin before leaving.

The three made their way hidden in the shadows to the gates. Before exiting the village, the blonde looked to his teammates.

"Alright, let's do this, ne?" Naruto cheered. Then he lowered his voice a notch. "Ichiba, when we see target, you move in first. Then as Ichiba takes the targets attention, I'll go in for the hold down. That leaves you, Ashurii-chan, to disable and defeat. Believe it!"

"Of course, Captain," Ichiba nodded. he was a built man with dark rusty colored hair. His face hid behind and owl mask. Ashurii simply smiled under her porcelain tiger mask.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked. "I wanna get back as soon as we can! Dattebyo!"

* * *

  
A knock came to Sakura's door late morning. When she opened the door a smile graced her pouty lips. "I was wondering if I would see you guys today," she said.

Sakura allowed her guests in and they headed for the familiar living room. A very girly room with a color scheme of creme, pink, and green. A floral print loveseat sat in the center of the quaint room. Sasuke with Ryou in arms sat in the comfy sofa. "Good morning, Sakura-chan"

The girl took the baby from Sasuke and cooed at it. "Hello my little Ryou. I'm so happy you came to visit me on my day off!" She sat down next to the raven.

"Where's Lee?" Sakura asked. He crossed his legs and watched the medical nin blow rasberries on the baby's tummy.

"He and Neji went on a C-rank today," Sakura smiles. After a moment of silence she cleared her throat. "So...?"

Sasuke stayed quiet and seemed to be in a half daze. It was like he was thinking of something.

"Oh comeon Sasuke, I know you better than that," Sakura sighed, looking over at the raven. "What do you want?"

"...I need your help," He cringed. Uchiha's definitely don't ask for help. And to ask it from your friend is even worse. Sakura gave him a nod to explain.

As Saskue told Sakura what was on his mind, the girl's face lit up. She was so much in joy she didn't even notice Ryou pulling her hair. Sakura was in disbelief that Sasuke would tell her this. Shocked even when she already had a feeling.

"I want to tell Naruto I love him, but it has to be perfect."

* * *

  
Naruto looked to his side and nodded for Ichiba to take move. In a silent flash the gruff man fled towards their target.

The assassin heard the soft noise of leaves moving with no wind and whipped around. He had blood caked all over him, most around his mouth. Peircing yellow eyes narrowed to search through the trees. He dropped something that he was clutching on the ground.

Ichiba appeared behind the assassin and tried to apprehend the man, but failed. The murderer jumped out of the grasp, backing a few feet away to the dim fire he had lit.

In a flash three Narutos surrounded the rouge assassin. "Lovely," the man said, checking Naruto out.

The assassin grabbed his kantana, that was tied around his waist. It syabbed into two shadow-clones. The real Naruto managed to dodge the sword and grapple the man from behind. Ichiba took his chance to throw needles at the target, hitting nerve points that would make his arms unmovable.

From out of the trees, the tiger masked girl flew to Naruto's side and placed her gloved hands around the target's neck.

"Before you kill me," the yellow eyed man grined evily, "learn the taste of flesh." He, somehow, turned around and came face to face with the masked Naruto. With a lightening fast push, his nose pushed up the mask. As the mask had been pushed up it showed Naruto's mouth. The assassin leaned in and pressed his lips to Naruto's. The kitsune was in such a shock (as were the others) that his mouth opened to gasp. The target took the chance and slipped his tongue, along with a small chunk of something bitter tasting in. Naruto started to gag and panic at that instant.

Ashurii snapped from the shocked daze and snapped the assassins neck sharply to the side. The man dropped in to Naruto's arms but the blonde let him fall. He turned to the side and spit out the... whatever it was and felt nauseus.

_What the?!_ Naruto gaped at the bloody red object. Then, he looked a few feet away at the object he saw the now dead criminal drop. It was an arm.... ARM!? _Oh my Kami._ And as an instant reaction, Naruto hurled all his insides.

"Are you okay?" Ichiba asked. now at Naruto's side.

"Believe it." Naruto grinned. "I'll take care of the body, you guys clean up the area."

Ichiba hesitantly nodded and he and Ashurii picked up stray body parts. Naruto crouched to the floor and took a knife out from his leg pouch. With deep, brutal slices, Naruto decapitated the rouge assassin. Blood splattered on Naruto.

Taking the body peices to a spot near a tree and began digging a hole. Naruto buried the assassin, but didn't give a single prayer, before heading to the others.

* * *

  
"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "Thank-you, Sakura-chan." He stood and headed to the door, his son in arms.

"Good luck, Sasuke-kun," Sakura followed him.

"I'll invite him tonight, then."

"Oh I think he'll be back from an S-rank tonight," Sakura remember, bringing a finger to her chin. "It was a short one, so you know he'll be back soon."

"Hn, good evening," Sasuke said. Sakura kissed Ryou then Sasuke on the cheek and let them out.

* * *

  
It was nearly ten at night when Naruto shuffled into his apartment. His body was weak from the constant lurching feeling he was having since the murderer kissed him. The blood was still caked on his tan skin and Anbu uniform.

The apartment was dark from the night, or that's what Naruto expected. When he opened the door he saw his kitchenette light on and the tv set on. He didn't care at the moment and removed his mask, looking at his dim reflection in the mirror above a small table next to the door way. His mouth had dried blood around it and it made him sick... again.

"Whoolech!!" The retched sound came from Naruto as red and yellowish colored liquid came rushing from his mouth. With the loss of balance he fell to his knees.

Someone ran over to him. The person croutched near him and touched his arm. "You're not that ugly, dobe."

"S-Sasuke?! Naruto looked up at the raven with wide eyes. Then he looked down at the mess he just made and cursed. "Damn...."

Sasuke swiftly picked the kitsune up bridal style and took him to the couch, even with the kitsune's protests. "Shut up, usuratonkachi."

Gently Naruto was placed on the lumpy sofa. he mumbled a soft thank you.

The raven looked at Naruto and studied the stains all around him. "Tough day, huh?"

Naruto didn't answer, instead he asked his own question. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

"Ryou wouldn't stop crying until I came here," Sasuke lied with a smirk.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked, feeling weak. he brought an arm up to cover his eyes.

"In his carrier, sleeping," Sasuke said softly. Naruto only nodded back. Sasuke saw the expression on the dobe's face and felt a pang of worry. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Naruto covered his mouth quickly before anything happened. "Don't mention food," he said after a moment. "And oi! This is my house. Don't offer me food."

"You are truly the only dobe who would get mad at me when I am actually being nice," Sasuke smirked.

The raven sat on the ratty nightstand next to Naruto. The blonde looked over at him. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long," Sasuke gave another white lie. He and Ryou had been at Naruto's apartment since seven, randomly watching TV. Not to mention Sasuke also tried to look for Naruto's poetry notebook, with no avail. The blonde didn't have much color to his face still and Sasuke worried. "What happened?"

The kitsune felt warm tears well up. "Canibalistic rouge assassin..." He choked out. "And my first tast of flesh..."

Sasuke felt the disgust. _Oh, Naruto._

"Thats why I'm not hungry right now, believe it!" Naruto cringed.

The raven smirked and grabbed Naruto's arm away from over his eyes. The blonde's eyebrowscreased. "Then hopefully you'll be hungry tomorrow, because I'm offering," Sasuke said.

The blonde broke out into laughter. "Haha it sounds like your asking me out!" Naruto practically fell off the futon.

Sasuke looked at the cute laughter, but instead he didn't smile, he kept a straight face. before anyone could say something else Ryou started crying from his carrier, that sat on the kitchen table.

"I should take him home," Sasuke sighed and stood. He walked to his son and tried to shush him.

"Alright, goodnight, teme," Naruto waved, not bothering to sit up.

"Dinner at six, dobe," Sasuke smirked. "I'll come by to get you."

He left before Naruto could say anything. The blonde felt his heart beat quickly. Naruto just somewhat made plans to have a somewhat date with the man he loves.

* * *

  
_OMG it's so close I can taste it! No seriously the papers are next me and if I want I could lick it... but I won't. _  
So Are you all pissing you pants in anticipation? **Itachi:** No, they are pissing there pants in disgust. What the hell is wrong with you? Cannibals? **Natsuki:** Sorry But I needed a seen that would explain how Ashurri knows Naruto. When I was writing this...like a year ago or so, this part just came to me and I went with it. **Itachi:** Kami, and I thought the Akatsuki guys were bad. **Natsuki:**So anyways, Torniquet is taking to long and I'm in such a fustrated mood, cuz the stories I'm reading take so long to update or if they update soon it's short and stupid. Sigh Plus I can't find any good manga to read. I'll have to reread some I guess. Well guys, I know this is bad updating and all, but I want a bunch of reviews pleaseeeeeeee!? As A christmas present for me??? MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (and if you don't celebrate christmas Happy w/e holiday you celebrate!)

**Love Nati**


	31. ABOUT TIME!

_  
Hey guys here's chapter 31... This shall be the mushiest romantic thing in all the land of this story XD  
Hope you all like This alot! _

**Disclaimer: **So I don't own Naruto, sadly. But I do own Ashurii, Ryou, Taka, Nita, and Shino's girlfrined (who is yet to be introduced).  
**Warnings:** Yaoi. Lemons. Cursing. Cute Sasuke. You've been warned! (unBETAed because Kae is taking way to fucking long! I had this done before New Years dammit)

* * *

  
**_And he spoke all his heart to the beloved Angel. Why did it take so long?_**

It had taken Naruto all night to scrub off the blood, sweat, and grime till he felt clean. So when he woke up that morning it was the least to say he was tired. But either way he had to go back to the Hokage tower and bring in his mission report.

As he poofed into the main office he heard a loud snore. When the smoke cleared away, Naruto's blue eyes saw perfectly the sight of the Lady Hokage sleeping. A vain throbbed in his head. "Baa-chan, wake up, dammit!"

The blonde busty woman jumped out from her nap. "Huh? Oh, what?!... Oh brat, it's you," she yawned.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Sleeping on the job again?"

Tsunade tried to change the subject knowing that whatever she answered would make Naruto dissapointed. "Where's your report?"

The blonde shook his head and sighed. He reached into his jumpsuit pocket and took out a rolled up paper. Tsunade took it from the man and opened it. She quickly scanned the summary and her eyes caught one part. The honey orbs widened, then softened. "A reminder, psychiatric help is not covered by Anbu expenses," a hint of sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"I'm fine," naruto grinned. "Believe it!" With his sun kissed skin, blinding smile, shining hair, and bright orange jumpsuit, he was just a ball of joy.

"Well, you're surprisingly jumping for joy, considering the result of your mission yesturday," Tsunade mused. Naruto gave her a foxy grin and a thumbs up. "But, I'm happy." tsunade sighed and paused the conversation for a moment. "Okay, brat, you know the deal, tomorrow here at noon for your check up."

"Believe it, Baa-chan!" Naruto shouted. Before anything could be thrown at his head he poofed away.

* * *

  
Sasuke was on his hands and knees scrubbing away at the splattered on milk. Kami knows how a baby a bit more than 6 months old could make such a mess. Even more, why was it that Sasuke was finding difficulty cleaning it?

Maybe, it was the point of Sasuke wanting to keep his house as clean as his mother did long agao. But, it also might be the subject of Naruto and the possibility that the kitsune might come by later that night. Hopefully, that is. Sasuke smiled at the thought of confessing his love in only a few short hours. This could finally be the day. His last goal to be completed, tonight.

A bottle came flying by Sasuke's face and automatically he looked at his bubbly son. The baby gave a big toothless grin.

Sasuke gave him a glare. Ryou's smile fell and he almost started to cry. That was before two loving arms took hold of the boy. The raven watched as Ashurii cooed her son. "Did daddy scare you my Ryou-chan?"

Ryou gurgles happily as Sasuke scowled. "I merely looked at him."

Ashurii smirked. "Hmm." She looked back to her baby and kissed him repeatedly. "So, I'll take him then?"

Sasuke stood from his all fours position. He wiped his large pale hands on his navy colored shorts. "Hn, I'll get him tomorrow afternoon."

With that the ravenette grabbed the pre-packed baby bag from near the door and took Ryou with her to her apartment across the village. Sasuke looked down at his wrist watch and went into a speed mode. It was already four in the evening and he had to still take a shower and go get other things ready.

* * *

  
After his visit to the Hokage, Naruto went to the hot springs for a relaxing soak, then he went to spar with Shin's new girlfriend, Rizu, before going back home. Once back, he flopped on his couch and fell asleep.

So when two short but loud knocks came to his door he wasn't prepared.

Naruto jumped from the orange blanketed futon and peered out his window. _Oh Shit!_

There outside his door, leaning against the railing, stood a raven haired man, as aloof as could be. Naruto flew to his closet and tried to find something to wear. It didn't help him once that he didn't know what he should wear. Was it jumpsuit casual, or never before worn clean fitted semi-formal wear?

Half way to giving up, another knock made Naruto start to panic. How could he have fallen asleep?! He ran to the door and opened it, he knew if he didn't soon, that Sasuke would be his pissy self.

The blonde practically fell on his ass once he saw Sasuke. _I guess it's the good clothes..._

Dark eyes averted from the floor up to Naruto. His raven hair shined as it trickled over his braod shoulders. The form fitted navy blue long sleeved shirt gave a good image for the imagination and the hip hugging soft fabricated pants made Naruto drool. What better than to top the sexy outfit then with the infamous Uchiha smirk? "You're staring, dobe," Sasuke said raking a hand through his silky locks.

"I- uh... stupid teme, stop calling me that!" Naruto found a loss for words at first, but some how gained control.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's outfit and narrowed his eyes. Definitey Naruto wouldn't think of wearing a ratty t-shirt and sweat pants. "Did you forget, usuratonkachi?"

"No, I just..." Naruto started to defend himslef, but stopped, forgetting to figure out a probable answer. He was too distracted by the tinge of sadness in Sasuke's raven eyes. "I just feel asleep."

The raven seemed to lighten up a bit. His usually cold eyes grew amused. "Hn."

Naruto huffed his cheeks out. "Just wait a minute while I get dressed," he said, closing the door, leaving Sasuke outside. Like an ever flowing movement, the usually clumsy kitsune was moving with grace. He was more nervous and excited than he was on his first real mission. Naruto dressed up and tried to smoot his shaggy mess of blonde locks.

No more than a minute after leaving Sasuke outside, Naruto swung open the door. He did his best to look composed and it worked. The blonde slightly leaned against the frame of the doorway with a grin. "Ready then, Sasuke?" Sasuke gave a curt nod, with a bold smirk. Naruto closed his door behind him with out any fumble. _It's going smoothly,_ the blonde sighed. But as he was sighing out, his foot caught randomly on the carpet of the hall and fell. _Yep, real smoot, Uzumaki, real smooth!_

Sasuke chuckled at him and extended a hand. The blonde turned his stare from the floor to the raven and gave a questioning look. Hesitantly, he took the strong hand and used it to stand back up. Their hands stayed cupped together for a moment, before Naruto nervously took his away.

"Er... So where are we off to?" Naruto asked as they started to walk down the stairs and out of the building.

"Hn," Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. His eyes kept straight before him to the designated path. "You'll see soon, dobe."

As they traveled through the still bright sky, Naruto stayed a step back. He was so nervous. He'd never felt this before. Something must be coming Naruto's way in the shortening hours. They silently walked all the way to the training fields. Sasuke's pace slowed as they reached the field that they did the bell challage for team 7.

"Do you remember when you were tied to the post and Sakura and I were supposed to eat while you watched?" Sasuke suddenly asked. A gentle smile graced his face.

Naruto looked at him. "Yeah, you shared your food with me, though you weren't supposed to," He grinned at the memory. Then small orange flames caught his azure stare. Looking before him to see the light, he saw a laid out picnic. "...Oh, wow!"

"I still ask myself..." Sasuke continued speaking as he stopped walking next to a surprised Naruto. "...If I shared my bento box with you out of pity, ... or because deep down inside I already loved you."

Forgetting the romantic sight before him, Naruto's head whipped to the his left to ogle at the Uchiha. The pit of his stomach began to fluttter with butterflies. "What?!"

"I was so blind to not realize my own feelings," the raven said looking at the kitsune. He looked into the other's azure eyes, not letting Naruto look away. Gently, Sasuke took the tan, rough hand of Naruto and held it firnly. "And I was a baka to take this long to tell you..."

"Tell m-me what?!" Naruto blushed.

That I l-"

"Hey! Naruto!" someone called. The men slowly pulled their stares away and looked towards the voice. Rizu stood waving her gloved hand at them, Shino, stoic, at her side. Sasuke sent them the angriest, most evil, _go away_ glare he could muster. Like a snap of a finger Rizu and Shino backed away.

Naruto and Sasuke looked back into eachother's eyes. The pink blush on his cheeks practically made Sasuke whimper at the cuteness. There was a moment of silence

"What were you saying, sasuke?" Naruto asked. His stomach was in knots.

Sasuke took a deep breath. He felt so frustrated with himself He was the ice prince and could respond smartly to everything, now he can't even tell someone... no not just someone- Naruto- that he loved him. "Dammit, Naruto, I love you!"

The raven could feel his face burning with blush. Naruto found himself softly panting and gappy tars filled his eyes.

"I've loved you since the day I came back. My love just grew and grew from the day I wanted you to stay a little longer with me... that first day," Sasuke explained. "I wanted to deny it but I couldn't. Who could ever deny loving an angel like you?"

A tan hand pulled his head down sharply a bit. Two soft pink lips roughly pressed against Sasuke's. Sasuke was surprised for a moment before pressing back. He snaked his arms around Naruto and pulled him close, mending their bodies together. The kitsune complied and raked his hands in silky raven locks.

Once they came out for air, Naruto spoke. "What did you do to Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled lovingly back. "No, what did **you** do to me?"

They drew together again. Sucking, licking, tongues, teeth, all that could be drawn from a deep kiss. Kami, It was the most amazing thing ever. They were begging for breath but it just made the kiss hungrier. Finally, they stopped to breath again.

"Oh Kami," Naruto panted. He rested his forehead on Sasuke's forehead.

The raven smirked. "We better eat, now." Naruto nodded and they walked to the blanket, hand and hand.

* * *

  
On a tree, crouched four girls, watching the training field, before them. A pleased smile held on all their faces.

"I told you it would be a good show," Sakura said.

Ino gave her a questioning look. "You've known about their feelings all this time and just watched it go on?"

Sakura smiled again but softer. She brushed the hair from her face. "Sometime watching is the best thing to do."

The pale eyed girl on the other side of Sakura looked shocked. Ino noticed first. "Hinata-chan are you okay? Are you uncomfortable with gay guys?"

"N-no, it's not that," Hinata fidgited. "I'm just confused on how Tenten-chan has popcorn."

Sakura and Ino looked to Hinata's left, to where Tenten was and, in fact, there was the brunette, eating buttered popcorn from a red and white carton. Tenten was intently watching as Naruto and Sasuke argued randomly amoung themselves, every now and again kissing.

"Does this get more exciting?" Tenten complained. "I mean the beginning was perfect with the flustered Sasuke and persistant Naruto, but now.... Now, there's no action.

The other girls sweat dropped. They only watched Tenten finish her popcorn hungrily. They sighed in amazement.

"Do you guys have friend cheese?" Tenten asked randomly.

Sakura shook her head. "Are you pregnant again?"

Tenten's head snapped up. She looked at the other three. A deep blush covered her face. "Maybe."

"Knew it," Ino mumbled.

"mm-hm," Hinata nodded.

All four looked back at the scene like it was the best cinema ever.

* * *

  
"This is so perfect," Naruto mused.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked.

"Kami, isn't there ever anything that could wipe that smirk off your face?" Naruto scowled. He loved the smirk, really. He just wanted to ask, if there was ever a time he need to know.  
,br> "Only when you make me smile," Sasuke whispered in the other's ear.

Naruto blushed. "We haven't had a good talk in a long time, huh?"

"Yeah," Sasuke mused.

Both had so many questions but each decided not to ask them. It's better to be quiet then curious.

The night sky grew dark and stars appeared as they finished eating the meal Sasuke prepared. It was a quiet night, with only the sound of the trees and four girls hiding. Sasuke and Naruto were two of the best Shinobi at the present time, of course they would notice them.

Sasuke rummaged in the picnic basket for something. "Cake, dobe?"

The blonde instantly looked up with a foxy grin. "Cake?"

The raven pulled out a small plate with a large slice of cake, wrapped under plastic. He unwrapped the plate and handed it to Naruto. The fox squeeked with joy. Sasuke watched the love of his life dig into the moist sweet cake. "How is it?"

"Good," Naruto said, with his mouth full. "Want some?"

"Don't mind if I do, Ssuke smirked. He cupped Naruto's face, which in turn made the blonde stop eating and drew his face closer. They pressed lips, tenderly. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lips making the kitsune gasp. The raven took the chance and pushed his tongue in. The hot muscle searched the other's sweet cavern. When the raven pulled away, unwillingly, he smiled. "Mmm."

Naruto was shocked for a minute, then grinned stupidly. "Damn, Teme."

They chuckled lightly, then enjoyed a comfortable silence. The stars shown brightly in the dark sky. As the two men watched them, their hands snaked together and savored the warmth.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked not looking away from the sky. The other gave a grunt to continue. "Sakura helped you set this up, didn't she?"

"Hn," Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "How did you know?"

"This is how she had her first date with Lee," the kistune smiled.

Sasuke laughed. "And all this time I thought you were stupid."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who returned the looke with a smirk. "Isn't that the pot calling the tea kettle black?"

"An usurontonkachi like you just said something intelligent," Sasuke countered. "You surprise me more and more."

"I may be dumb and clumsy, but I am capable of thinking," Naruto countered back. "You damn narcissist."

They exchanged some more curses before they turned away in annoyance. Then, randomly, they started to laugh. "Come on, Dobe. Let's get going."

* * *

  
The new couple headed to the small bridge and stood there looking at the sky and water combine. It only added to the perfect night. Naruto leaned up against the banister, while Sasuke stood near him.

"Can I hold you, dobe?" the raven asked, suddenly. He was finally giving into his urges and liking it.

Naruto's face went beet red and his blue eyes wide in surprise. "Baka teme, y-you don't have to ask."

Sasuke smirked as he stepped closer to the kitsune and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto was a little hesitent but eventually leaned into the warm body. Sasuke was such a cold person, but he had such an overpowering heat. The kitsune still had half of him believeing this whole date was a dream, even though it wasn't.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered. He loved the sound of it on his lips.

So did Naruto. "Say it again," he ordered softly, his eyes watering.

Sasuke held Naruto closer. "I love you, so much."

Naruto shook lightly as he cried. Sasuke turned the man around to face him and wiped the clear tears away with pain. The raven hated seeing the love of his life hurting. Naruto sobbed. "I love you, too. Kami, do I love you!" He choked out. "For so...long."

The time went slowly as they held each other, hidded tears falling from Sasuke's eyes "You've saved me from myself, Naruto-koi."

* * *

  
"Mmm," Naruto moaned as he slid his tongue against the roof of Sasuke's mouth. He stradled over the Uchiha, pinning the pale hands over their heads. Naruto pressed down hard against the others lips, loving the taste.

Sasuke, as much of a control freak that he was, was loving every minute of being taken control of. Naruto ground his hips into Sasuke's and threw his head back to moan at the sensation. The raven found it amusing. Moaning along with his own movements, the raven rolles his hips into his lover. "Oh Kami!" Naruto cried.

It was night and the men had resided to the Uchiha complex main house. Up the stairs and into the raven's room they went, making out on the way. So, there they were, kissing and moaning.

Naruto could feel the hard poke against his thigh now and just wanted to touch it. But as he reached down with one hand a loud booming sound made him stop.

* * *

  
_AHHHH! *Runs from flying chairs and computor screens* I know, i know. I'm sorry for giving you this horrible cliffie after making all your dreams come true but I had to!  
_Well I hope you all like it! I know what all of you are thinking...  
**Itachi:** It's about fucking TIME!  
**Nati:** Exactly. But no Lemons just yet... lol. Sorry, I know, I torture you all.  
**Itachi:** You got that right.  
**Nati:** So, Tata-chan you get anything good for Christmas?  
**Itachi:** I don't celebrate Christmas. (And don't call me that.)  
**Nati:** ...Oh is it because you killed all your famil- *gets a pretty wrapped box thrown at her head* (o.O) *ducks* Oooooh what's this!?  
**Itachi:** That would have been your gift. But now I'm gonna take it back and get myself store credit.  
**Nati:** But! I wantz my gift! *grabs gift and opens it anyway* WOAH BABY!  
**Itachi:** Sigh. Yes, I got you a secret picture of the Tokio Hotel boys changing back stage at a concert. ... It cost me alot.  
**Nati:** I Love Tata-chan! *gives him a gift too*  
**Itachi:** *opens it caustiously* ... *smirks* Is this?  
**Nati:** Yes, it is *grins creepily* ... Alright guys please review. PLEASEEEEEEE! Or I'll cry, which would suck after such a nice christmas!

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	32. shitting from your ears

_ Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for taking so long lately. Sigh. Today I don't really feel like typing, yet I have this commitment that I must fullfill and that's typing this up. So i hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I know I know. How could I just leave that major cliffie after such an awesome chapter? Easy I want to make you review more lol. Well Onward!_

**Disclaimer:** So I don't own Naruto, sadly. Also I don't own Pepto-Bismol. But I do own Ashurii, Ryou, Taka, Nita, and Shino's girlfrined (who is yet to be introduced).

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Lemons. Cursing. Cannibals...again sorry. You have been warned! unbetaed.

* * *

  
_** And he slept peacefully after what seemed like forever. Could he finally feel safe?**_

_Naruto could feel the hard poke against his thigh now and just wanted to touch it. But as he reached down with one hand a loud booming sound made him stop._

Against all his urges to take Sasuke there, Naruto jumped off the bed and headed out the doorway onto the balcony and saw tons of smoke.

"Oh shit!" he complained. Quickly, he made some hand signs and his cloths changed to his Anbu uniform, mask tied around a belt loop. His tan hands unlooped the mask and slipped the porcelain object on. He looked back to the sexy Uchiha and almost decided not to go and help. But, he had a job and he made a promise to the village to stick to that job. "Sorry, teme."

Naruto hopped off the balcony into a puff of smoke as he teleported to the trouble.

That left Sasuke to follow as he brooded.

* * *

  
When Naruto arrived to the scene, he saw two rogue ninjas with stained kantana. He shivered as he found a sickly resemblance to the cannibal he killed 2 days ago. "Holy..."

"You ain't kidding," Ichiba said, appearing next to the kitsune. The owl masked man looked at his captain. "Hokage-sama has informed that these two are the cannibal's brothers."

"Well time to show what we're made of." Naruto grinned. "Believe it!"

In a flash, living up to his father's nickname, Naruto was behind one of the intruders. Ichiba took charge of the other. They both fought against strong opponents but soon more black ops came to help.

Far upon a house top, stood a raven. He watched his lover's grace and ease. Naruto was a magical fighter, falling but always standing back up. Naruto was always more powerful than him, whether he admit it or not. But in a way it made him proud to love and be loved by someone like Naruto.

Down in the commotion, Naruto pinned one of the cannibal's brothers against a wall. One Kunai against the gulping throat and another damn near peircing the gut of the rogue ninja.

"State your reason for disturbing Konohagakure no Sato!" Naruto yelled in the man's face.

The man licked his lips. The motion made Naruto almsot gag. He pointed both kunais deeper against the man. "To make a meal from the people who killed my Otouto," the man grinned evilly.

Ichiba kicked the other brother into the wall, right next to Naruto and his victim. Two Anbu appeared at the side and grabbed hold of the rogue ninja. Two others took hold of Naruto's captive, relieving Naruto from holding him.

"What makes you think that we were behind your brother's death?" Ichiba demanded, extending his kantana at the other brother.

The first spoke. "We saw it all happen," he smirked. "Did you not sense the shielding jutsu?"

An evil cackle came from the other. "Did it taste good, the peice of meat from the little girl we killed?"

Naruto had one sole reaction, throwing up. He hunched over to the side and let the chunks flow. Well, there went the meal he ate with Sasuke. "You sick monsters!" Tears flew down his face and combined with the fowl tasting barf in his lifted his mask at the mouth a little to let out the contents that hadn't already seeped out. The barf splattered on his grey vest. "You're underarrest!"

One of the brothers, the youngest, turned his gaze to the tall raven haired man watching from a rooftop. "Aniki, I want him," he pointed his nose up at Sasuke, a pout on his face.

Naruto angered. He stuck the kunai knife deeper into the flesh of the brother who spoke. "Touch him and I swear, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be shitting from your ears, believe it!!" he growled lowly.

The other Anbu nodded at Naruto who nodded back. With that the four Anbu black ops took the two fugitives, Ichiba following.

That left Naruto to handle the villagers cowering in the shadows of their homes. Some peeked their heads out in worry. "Everything's all right. Go back to your daily lives."

* * *

  
"I need some pepto-bismol or antacids," Naruto whined walking into the Hokage's office, where Tsunade sat and Sakura stood. "Anything please!" he clutched his sick feeling stomach.

Sakura gave him a sympathetic look. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

"Would have been better if this happened some other day," he grinned bitterly.

Tsunade sighed with a smile. "Do I want to know?"

"I'll let you get filled in by Sakura-nee," Naruto laughed.

Sakura blushed and Tsunade let out a hearty laugh. "All right."

She placed 2 small pills on the far edge of her desk for Naruto. He took them and popped them into his mouth. The taste was chalky and stale but instantly the nauseous feeling disappeared. "Thank you, Baa-chan."

"Brat," Tsunade said. She looked down at her paper work and sprwled some things down. "You can go now. Tomorrow, remember," she added.

Naruto grinned and poofed out of the Hokage tower to the main street. The sky was dark as the hours wineded down. A soft gaze burned in the back of his neck as he walked. With a quick swipe of hand, Naruto shot a shurikan at the eyes."

It was caught between two thin pale fingers. Raven eyes had an amused tint to it. "Is that anyway to treat the man who loves you?"

Sasuke slowly lowered the star from infront of his face to show a smirk. It lightened the heart of Naruto. He grinned happily. "Sorry teme, uncontrollable reaction."

The raven came up to his beloved and smirked. "_Shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be shitting from your ears_?" he recited, then grinned. "That makes me feel safe."

Naruto blushed, then he gave a foxy grin. "Believe it!"

They began to walk down towards Naruto's apartment. It was a comfortable silence. Most of the village was already in slumber and it made Naruto yawn at the thought. Sasuke gave a small chuckle.

Arriving at the kitsune's door, Sasuke slid his warm hand to cup Naruto's face. He gave a soft kiss on the plush lips of the other.

"It feels like we've been together forever, doesn't it?" Naruto mused at the already comfortable relationship.

"Hn," Sasuke smiled, feeling the same way. With one more soft press of his lips to Naruto's, he added to his bliss. Then he pulled his hand away. "Both gave whimpers at the loss of warmth. "Goodnight, Naruto-koi."

"Goodnight, Sasuke," Naruto blushed. Then he watched Sasuke walk away, back to his home. His heart eventually came down to a normal beating pace as he staggered inside his apartment and plopping onto the orange futon.

* * *

  
For the first time in a **very** long time, the raven and kitsune had a peaceful night of perfect sleep. No bad dreams. No everlasting nagging thoughts. All was just about right. They dreamt happily of eachother, of how though they might have just confessed love to eachother, already they seemed to know that forever their souls would be linked. Only one thing could have made the night even better, sleeping in eachother's arms. But even they saw that it was still too early for it. That and the whole thing about them having previous occasions to attend to tomorrow and couldn't risk sleeping in.

* * *

  
_ Yes! A chapter that doesn't end in a cliffhanger!_  
So only one person asked me what I gave Itachi for Christamas, surprisingly.  
**Itachi:** Did you tell them?  
**Natsuki:** Pshhhhh, no! They shall never know! Evaaaaa!  
**Itachi:** Does that say Eva? *reading what Natsuki is writing*  
**Natsuki:** No that say eva... it's slang for ever.  
**Itachi: **Oh. Hmph, slang these days. So how's your family?  
**Natsuki:** Uh, they're not bad. We went out to TGI Friday today.  
**Itachi:** Oh? That sounds nice. How was it?  
**Natsuki:** It was okay. I was expecting more. How's your family? ... Oh right! Sorry! *Itachi glares* Must be tough not having a family, since you kil-  
**Itachi:** What the *beeeeep*! Seriuosly, I was trying to have a nice conversation with you! It was a freaking New Year's resolution, dammit!  
**Natsuki:** Awww, that's so nice. And I'm sorry. I'll try harder next time.... Anyways guys, I've been looking for a good long high school yaoi with Naruto and Sasuke but I can't find any. If there are any you recommend, please send them my way. Please!! Oh and review por favor!

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	33. Don't let go

_Hey guys!! It's been a while huh? *ducks behind chair as she hears the sound of guns cocking* (heh cocking XD)  
Sorry guys I've been distracted. First It was school and crap then it was alot of drama and now it's school vacation! Woop!_

_So for those who need a recap: Naruto and Sasuke are together. The end of their date gets interupted by more cannibals. Uh, Naruto threatens the canniblas as they make googly eyes towards Sasuke. Um Sasuke and Naruto finally both have a peaceful night of sleep (not in the same bed though).  
So without further delay, Chapter 33. Onward!_

**Disclaimer:** If only I owned them, then I would have step two down of my "Take over the world plan" Step one being: annoy Itachi.(*Hears the sound of guns cocking again* Okay Itachi you can put that away already!). But I do own Ashurii, Ryou, Taka, Nita, and Shino's girlfrined (who isn't a major character but is still an added bonus with the yaoi factor XD..you'll see what I mean later!).  
**Warnings:** Yaoi. Lemons. Cursing. Lime...!? (oh Damn! Itach, you might want to go.) You have been warned! UnBetaed

_

* * *

  
_**And he felt amazing in all the friction. Will he always hold on?**

Naruto happily paraded towards Tsunade's room. Kami he hasn't been this happy since he was twelve. But he also hadn't beed this emotional about something since the Lady Hokage decided to tell him who his birth parents were when he was almost 16. Only being in love gave you that many feelings in one shot.

"Well, look who's Mr. Happy-go-lucky," an amused voice sounded. It was sakura before him.

Lee, at her side, gave him a shining grin and pose. "Yes, Naruto has found his inner youth! Go Naruto!"

Naruto smiled brightly. "Believe it!" He gave a chaste embrace to Sakura. "What are you guys doing here?!" He asked, his old loud voice from childhood reappearing.

"We just finished some wedding plans," Sakura informed. Lee nodded enthusiastically. The girl checked her watch then looked up at her fiancee. "We should go, I have to get ready for work."

"Okay," Lee agreed with her. "Bye, Naruto-kun."

"Bye, Naruto-nii," Sakura waved.

The kitsune waved backed at them before deciding to walk through the door next to him.

Tsunade's office was bright, sun shining in through the wall of window's. The Hokage was just filing some paperwork away as Naruto walked in.

"Alright Baa-chan, let's get this over with I wanna go train!" Naruto ordered.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. "Just sit down, brat," She pointed to a chair.

The kitsune, who had done this so many times before hand, did the usual routine. He removed his jumpsuit jacket and shirt, dropping them over a chair. Then he sat down, waiting for his check up to start.

After a minute of shuffling papers, Tsunade stood and went over to Naruto, who sat on the other side of her desk. Green chakra swirled around her hands. She knelt and pressed her hands against Kyuubi's reappearing seal.

"Take a deep breath," She ordered. he did as told and the Hokage pushed her hands through his abdomen.

"Wooo, could your hands get colder?!" Naruto cringed, loudly. "I thought sake was supposed to warm you up!"

Tsunade gave an annoyed grunt. She continued with the check up, moving her hands only slightly. She checked the ying and yang seal for Naruto's chakra and concluded everything to be fine. After removing her hands, they deglowed. "Your doing well. No chakra back up of even the slightest."

Naruto grinned. "Kyuubi and I came to an agreement, that's why!"

Shocked, Tsunade gave him a look before nodding. "Good." Then she sat in her chair again. "So... Sakura-chan tells me that you and... the Uchiha are now..."

Naruto heard the small tinge of a snear mixed with worry. A small, but lovely, smile graced his angelic features. "Yeah. Can you believe it, Baa-chan?" He spoke, softly musing. "I'm so happy."

Tsunade gave a smile back. When Naruto was happy, she was happy. He was the boy who took a place in her heart like a brother. Not taking her own brother's place, no one could do that, but he did fill in some of the emptiness. "If you say so, brat. You can go now. Next check up, let's say in two months?"

"Dattebyo!" Then Naruto poofed away, leaving Tsunade. She poured some sake into her cup.

"Cold hands?" Tsunade laughed. "And he's supposed to be dating the cold stare ice prince."

* * *

A knock had woken him from his half sleep. He put down his tea and walked to the door. With a yawn he opened it and let his son and his son's mother into his home.

"Goo afternoon Sasuke-san," the woman smiled. She handed her young son over to Sasuke and moved to remove her sandles. "Sorry I'm late."

"Good afternoon, Ashurii-san. Would you like tea?" Sasuke offered, snuggling his six month old.

The woman smiled softly. "Please." The man nodded his head to the kettle in a help yourself manner. Ashurii took the signal and did as motioned. She mused the happiness glowing off her one time lover. "A very happy Sasuke? Is that supposed to scare me so much?"

Sasuke smirked, sitting at the table. He felt more awake at the moment. His son gurgled up at him with a wide smile. Ryou took so much after his mother at times. "Hn, maybe."

"I suppose something important has occurred,"She more stated then asked. A good gut feelin erupted in her. "It's good to be in love and loved back, isn't it."

Sasuke heard the shaking in the woman's voice. He couldn't pinpoint if he worried about her or if it was just pity. Oh, how love has affected his understanding of his own feelings. For Kami's sake he was supposed to be cold. Nevertheless, he still gave her a soft expression, but only for a second. "You'll find love where you least expect it, Ashurii-san."

The woman chuckled. "Talking from experience, are we now?"

"Hn," Sasuke smirked.

Ashurii drank the last sip of her tea, placing the cup in the sink. "Well if it worked for you, then I will stop searching for the unsearchable." Sasuke smirked wider. "Well then, I must go. Till tomorrow."

The woman kissed her baby good-bye and headed for the door, at which she sweaked in surprise from a small scare. A grinning kitsune stood in the doorway.

"Afternoon!" Naruto greeted.

"Captain," Ashurii bowed.

Naruto bowed back. As they straightened up, Ashurii remembered about her sandles. She hurried to pull them on, her ravenette hair crashed over her shoulders. "Was teme's advice so good that you forgot your shoes?"

"Yes," she smirked. Stepping back to the door, giving a small glance at the Uchiha playing with his son. "And you're lucky to have him, Naruto-sama."

Ashurii left without another word. Naruto stood blushing at the door.

"Naruto-koi," Sasuke called, snapping the kitsune from his daze. The raven smiled at him, regardless of the the baby pulling at his hair. Naruto laughed at the scene. It was worth a full on bellow, stomach clutching eyes watering, laugh.

When he was done laughing, he sauntered to his love. "Sasuke," Naruto smiled, bending down and gently kissing the raven's sexy lips. Snapping straight in to warmth, Sasuke let a hand from around his son snake up to Naruto's neck. They pulled apart to hear the happy sounds coming from Ryou.

The baby's big dark eyes were slowly clsing and Sasuke smirked. "He's about ready for a nap."

Naruto clasped his hands behind his blonde head. A huge grin spread across his face, from ear to ear. "Good, 'cause while he's sleeping, we can spar!"

* * *

  
The sounds of metal clashing and fists contracting filled the hot day. Naruto and Sasuke had been sparring for a few hours. It was restless as always, blocking eachother's blows, each not really caring it the other made him bleed.

Ryou lay in his playpen, in which Sasuke moved to the porch for a better watching distance. He was sound asleep for an hour or so. At first, the baby watched his father and the blonde fight, but the sounds ended up lulling him to sleep.

Usually very quick grapple moves were held a second longer as the men embraced the warmth. Smiles and blushes were hidden but still known. A spar had never been so vigerous and loving. Naruto could see the exhaustion on Sasuke's face, he, too, was tired from the spar. Both boys started thinking the same.

So in one move to end then match, each puled a kunai and held it infront of them to point at the other's neck. But unlike Sasuke, Naruto pushed the point in so much that the raven's neck speckled with blood. Sasuke winced. Naruto's eyes widened and he dropped his kunai.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, reaching a hand to his lover's soft cut. His thumb smeared the red liquid. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," Sasuke smirked. They stared into eachother's eyes for a momnet. Drawing closer, they kissed. Then Naruto pulled back and moved on to Sasukes's neck. He gently sucked at the small wound, lapping the blood up. Sasuke le out a soft moan. His pale arms snaked up to grasp Naruto's wrists. With a sharp tug the raven brought both of them to sit on the field.

Naruto stradled over Sasuke, a hand removing from the other's grasp to run through raven locks. Sasuke gasped as Naruto bit down on his neck, hard. The kitsune blew coll air onto the mark before coming back up to look at Sasuke.

Then a grin slowly appeared on Naruto's scarred face. Slowly, as if some how teasing Sasuke, the kitsune slid a hand down the other's body. It came to a stop right above something the raven had yet to notice about himself, at this moment. A hiss escaped Sasuke as Naruto skinned his finers lightly on the small bulge. Forgetting about patience, Naruto slid his hand under the navy waist band.

Sasuke's heart pounded in his ears. He reached up to Naruto, who in returned closed his face back in. His pouty pink lips bearly touched Sasuke's ear, but it was enough to get the raven harder. "Let me make you feel good, Datte!" He loudly whispered, squeezing Sasuke's clothed member.

"Ah!" Sasuke yelped. He loved this feeling. Naruto could be the only one to make the great ice prince Sasuke succumb to wanting to be taken over by.

"We shouldn't do this with Ryou-chan right there," Naruto said. But he wasn't trying to stop, he was just pointing it out. His hand worked on pulling Sasuke's pants down, slightly.

"He sleeps like you do," Sasuke smirked, but it quickly faultered with the touch of cold air on something sensative. Naruto, in the middle of Sasuke's sentance hadd pulled the navy pants and black boxers in just one strong pull.

The kitsune in turn smirked to the one below him. He lightly pushed Sasuke to lay down against the green grass. "And what if someone comes and sees us?"

"Let them come," Sauke whispered. His voice was husky as the ecstacy flared in him because of Naruto's hand hovering over his member.

"You mean let you cum," Naruto grinned. His blue eyes averted from Sasuke's onyx own to look down for a moment. He took in the view of Sasuke's member, hard and practically touching the pale navel. It was red and angry, begging for attention. Just looking at it made the partly hard Naruto harder. Then something occured to him. "Do you want me to help you with this?"

Sasuke sent a half hearted glare at the blonde. "No, I want you to sit there!" he yelled at NAruto. Naruto grinned again, wider.

Then against Sasuke's disbelief, Naruto crawled off of the raven and sat proudly before him. "Fine, I will," Naruto said, smiling slyly. His eyes flickered a bit red. Sasuke remembered that to be the Kyuubi look. Naruto seemed dazed off for a moment. The raven figured he was talking to the fox demon within him. And he was. What is it Kyu?

Make him wait,Kyuubi snickered. He'll want you so bad, Kit, he'll go drastic.

Naruto's eyes flickered again as he came back to reality. Sasuke noticed and so did his throbbing member. "Don't play, dobe," he scowled.

"Sasuke," Naruto said in a husky moan. It automatically out Sasuke under a spell. "How much do you want me?"

Tan hands caressed it's owner. They slowly ran down from his neck to his inner thigh. Sasuke's enticing eyes were enticed themselves, following everycurve Naruto traced his hands over. "More than anything else," Sasuke said, truthfully.

Naruto teasingly unzipped his orange jacket to reveal tan skin (he forgot his shrit in Tsunade's office). The pink nubs hardened with the cool late August air. Then he moved onto his pants, but jaut as he was about to unbutton the orange fabric, he stopped. He lifted his eyes to the panting raven and grinned.

If possible, Sasuke's cock was harder then ever. "Dammit Dobe, don't stop now!"

"Nuh-uh," Naruto shook his head.

"Fuck this!" Sasuke growled and did something Naruto hadn't expected. He reached a hand down and grasped his throbbing member. Sasuke threw his head back a bit to moan. It was Naruto's turn to watch. He watched as Sasuke rubbed his hand ever so slowly, up ad down. White liquid spilled over Sasuke's curled hand, running down his knuckles. "N-na...uh Naruto," he whimpered.

But before he could further violating himself, someone had grabbed his hand away. Through glossy eyes, Ssuke saw a smiling Naruto only three inches from his face. The Kitsune took the raven's hand to his lips, where he lapped up the cum. "Let me... help you."

Naruto reached down his other hand to curl around the leaking member of his lover. He steadily began to message the hard member, spreading the pre-cum to coat the whole thing. Like a pro, Naruto moved from fondaling Sasuke's balls back to the cock, without Sasuke registering what the blonde was doing. Not like Sasuke was paying attention to the moves, his attention was split between the good feeling spreading through his half clothed body, that he'd never felt before and the concentration Naruto had written on his face.

The raven eyes closed as his body flushed with heat. Naruto let go of Sasuke's now licked clean hand, moving to lift up the raven's tunic. His mouth made contact with the succulant nipple. He flicked his tongue at it, sucked it a bit, pressed his tongue against it, then softly bit and tugged on it. Sasuke moaned.

But when Naruto's hand pulled off of his cock and a wet hot cavern surrounded it, Sasuke's eyes snapped open. Naruto bobbed his head up and down in a fast pace, savoring the salty taste that was Sasuke. Sasuke was so big that Naruto could barelly take him whole, thank Kami he had a big mouth.

Sasuke snaked his hands through Naruto's golden locks, which Naruto slapped away. Quickly, Naruto made hand signs, that were very familier. A second Naruto appeared out of a puff of white smoke and went right to work. Naruto number 2 cupped Sasuke's face and crushed their lips together. The raven eyes closed again.

It was such an overpowering sensation. The perfect sucking and swallowing around Sasuke's cock. The heat radiating all over the raven's body from the heavenly kiss. The ecstacy. Sasuke felt like he was going to blow.

The raven's puckered hole clenched and his back arched. In an instant, Naruto called back his shadow clone, just in time to hear Sasuke's deep, sexy voice give out a sound mixing between a moan and scream. The raven erupted and cum squirted into Naruto's mouth. The kitsune swallowed but wasn't able to take down all of the ejaculation. Sasuke rode out the great feeling, ripping grass from out of the ground, his body trembling. "Naruto!"

After spitting out the last of the cum he couldn't swallow, Naruto sat up. He watched his handy wok, a flushed, sweaty, sticky, completely at bliss Sasuke. It felt like this was out of his wildest fantasies. But it wasn't just a dream, it was real. Really real! And with that thought, tears ran down Naruto's scarred cheeks. He had Sasuke, and the past two days, cannibal brothers and all, was just the most joyful thing Naruto had. Everything seemed to just be coming together.

Sasuke heard the soft cry and quickly sat up. "What's wrong Naruto?!" he asked, his voice raspy.

Naruto just smiled. His glittering eyes and simplistic smile made Sasuke's heart flip. "I', just so happy! Datte!"

The raven pulled Naruto into his arms and held him tight. "I love you so much," Sasuke whispered to Naruto. The blonde wrapped his arms around the raven, clutching onto the tunic as if for dear life. "I can't say it enough. I love you, Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'll forever love you, Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

They stayed like that for a moment before Naruto pulled away and chuckled. "We might want to clean you up."

Sasuke quirked a fine raven brow. "Don't you want me to handle your promblem?" he asked. His hand graced Naruto's clother, half hard member (it was wearing down when he cried). Naruto hissed, then sighed.

"Five, four, three, two..." Naruto counted down and, right on cue, Ryou cried from his crib. He gave another sigh and stood. Sasuke stood after him and quickly pulled up his pants and boxers.

"How did you...?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto grinned slyly. "Kyuubi has awesome sensing skills," he idly scratched the back of his neck.

Sasuke smiled back and cupped Naruto's cheek, making the blonde look into his eyes. "We'll have to work on that some other time then." It wasn't a question, it was an order. He bent his head down a bit to press his lips tenderly to his lover. Naruto could feel Sasuke's smirk against his lips. "Come on, Naruto-koi."

The raven weved his fingers with Naruto's and held it tight as they walked to the porch. Naruto squeezed on tight to the warm hand. A blush burned on his cheeks. "Don't ever let go, Sasuke," he whispered. He thought Sasuke wouldn't hear him but no avail.

Sasuke looked at him, a gentle smile gracing his lovely features. "Never, dobe. I won't ever."

* * *

  
Naruto sweat dropped. He didn't think Sasuke would take it so seriously. They hadn't let go of eachother's hand since they clasped them. And considering it was seven in evening and they were heading towards Ichiraku ramen shop it was getting... how do you say? Annoying, awkward, random? And that was just when Naruto had to go to the bathroom.

"Teme," Naruto sighed. He turned to the baby in Sasuke's hold. "Ryou-chan did you know your daddy is a baka?"

The baby gurgled happily. Sasuke gave him a soft glare, hoping Ashurii wasn't around to catch it. Then he looked back to Naruto. "Stop teaching my child bad words."

"I don't know, Sasuke," Naruto gave a sly grin. "He is way too happy to be your kid."

"You say that now," Sasuke smirked. "But you should see his glare. It's Uchiha perfection."

Naruto laughed. He reached for the baby at which Sasuke gave Ryou for him to hold. He brought his hand, the one clasped with Sasuke's up to caress the baby's cheek. "When you grow up I'll teach you the sexy no jutsu. Dattebyo!"

Ryou gave a gleeful laugh. Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes and removed his hand from NAruto's to slap the blonde upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Naruto cried. He let his free hand feel the bump on the crown of his head.

"You will not teach my child such perverted things," Sasuke scowled.

"Hey! IT's a good defense jutsu!" the blonde defended. He started to laugh. "You should have seen how shocked Kakashi was when Konohamaru did the double sexy no jutsu."

"Double sexy no jutsu?"

"Yeah," Naruto added. It's when you and a shadow clone do the jutsu and have a sex party type thing. He did two girls, hahaha," Naruto mused on the memory. "Oh, then Sakura had a nosebleed when he did two guys. Oh man, Believe it!"

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, before speaking. "I'm scared to ask but what two guys did he portray?"

Naruto sweat dropped. "You and Sai..."

The mention of Sai made Sasuke's blood boil. He still hadn't forgotten that one day last year when he watched Naruto and Sai. Sasuke had never once brought Sai up though, it just didn't seem worth it. "Does Sai know about us?"

Naruto looked like he was thinking before closing his eyes into slits "Oh yeah, he'll know. Believe it. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all know, so by later on tonight everyone will know."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "You're right."

As they closed into the ramen shop for the group's weekly dinner at Ichiraku, their hands joined again. (Weekly? ...This is the second time this week.)

_

* * *

_

_So?! Who liked it!? I love this chapter! Not because of the Lemon but because of the stupid humour I put in it!!  
_**Itachi:** Why are you yelling?  
**Nati:** Actually, to tell you the truth, I just felt like writing like that lol. If you didn't notice that's how Naruto talks in the first part of the chapter. XD He's screams everything. By the way, when did you get back?  
**Itachi:** When I heard you screaming.  
**Nati:** Oh... maw bad. *sweat drop* So That one person from before still wants to know what I got you. Can I tell them??  
**Itachi:** *glares* ....Fine. Like I care.  
**Nati:** I gave him ... Sasuke's new phone number. Mwah ha ha ha! Now we can prank call him at random hours in the morning!  
**Itachi:** That's not all you got me.  
**Nati:** Shhhh, don't worry about the other stuff I gave you. That's between us. *grins* Well anyways guys please review.... even though I haven't replied to most of them from last chapter because of my depressing mood earlier this month. Sorry! Esculpe! Gomen! (There! Sorry in three languages).

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	34. Perfection

_So uh... hi? *ducks behind big scary tough guy* Yes, I hired this man here to protect me from your angry fangirl/boy wraths. See, after I had posted up the last chapter I found out some horrible news. A friend of mine, who graduated my high school last year, died at war. It put me in a bit of a funk for a while. I wasn't very close with him but he was still someone I knew and I respect him enough to say he was an American hero. But, now after that funk and all the school boredom I've returned._

Who wants a recap? Well it's here if you need one:  
Naruto goes for a doctor's check up with Baa-chan, tells her about his relationship, she tells him to be careful. Ashurii drops Ryou-chan at Sasuke's house and he's all in a good mood, so Ashurii knows something good happened. He tells her that you find love where you don't look for it, she gets all flustered with the news and leaves quickly to meditate on her thoughts, not until bumping into Naruto. After she leaves Naruto and Sasuke decided to put Ryou for a nap and go spar. The spar somehow leads to a blowjob! Later they are on their way to ichiraku for ramen and Naruto tells Sasuke about the double sexy no jutsu. So let's continue from there, yeah?  
ONWARD!

**Disclaimer:** If only I owned them, then I would be able to say "I ownz Naruto, biznitch!" but sadly I can't say that. But I do own Ashurii, Ryou, Taka, Nita, and Rizu.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi. Lemons. Cursing. Sexual comments? You have been warned! UnBetaed Oh yeah and if any of you care, We reached the 300 hundred page mark last chapter!

* * *

  
**_And he ravished in the warmth and was so happy. When was his last true laugh?_**

"Oh my little Ryou-chan!" Sakura squealed as shee grabbed the baby from Naruto's grasp. She snuggled her face into his little stomach and continued her baby talk.

TenTen gave her a mean look. "Wow Sakura, you never acted like that for Taka or Nita."

Sakura sweat dropped. "Sorry."

As everyone sat down, Sai came into the ramen shop. He sat in the seat next to Neji. Usually it was occupied by Shikamaru, but the shadow user was on a small mission, guarding and old woman walking to a near by town. Sai gave a false smile.

"Dickless," Sai said. He was aknowledging Naruto in his usual way. Always provoking.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but quickly shut it. It could have been that they were in public and what he was going to say would be shocking. Or it could be the icy daggers passing right by him to hit Sai.

"What's wrong?" Sai prompted. "Are you still angry that I call you dickless?" Naruto's jaw clenched as he glared at the drawing raven. "Oh you and I both know that's not what I say when we're alone."

The whole table gaped. "Woah," Shino's girlfrined said as she came up to them, Shino beside her, sweat dropping. Naruto took that point to swing his raging fist at the smiling Sai. Sai went flying out of the booth against the wall. "I like your buds, Shino-koi."

"You're paying for that, Naruto-san!" The old ramen shop owner yelled from the back.

"Dattebyo!" the blonde replied.

"That was slightly too much information," Kiba shook his head.

Sakura sweat dropped at the glare and raging black aura emitting from Sasuke to Sai. Ryou's coo snapped her from the daze. The baby began to cry and she knew he made poopy. "Uh, Sasuke-kun I'll go take Ryou to the change room."

The other girls jumped up and headed to the bathroom with her, except Rizu. "Let's go!" Ino cheered.

Off the girls pranced to the bathroom with Ryou, leaving the guys and Rizu to a short silence. It was slightly awkward having everyone, other than the girl, with their eyes down at their food. Sasuke sometimes felt like the gang still hadn't accepted him back, though he wouldn't admitt it. Naruto noticed the fidget in his lover and somehow understood.

The kitsune brought their clasped hands to his lips and kissed his slender fingers, tenderly. Sasuke lifted his onyx stare to Naruto, a tiny suprised tinting his usually stoic face. Then he smiled; he couldn't help it, Naruto just had that on him.

"Oh!" Rizu's voice interrupted the lovers. "So that's what we interrupted the othe rnight. Okay."

Everyone gave her a confused look (though you couldn't really tell about Shino) except Sasuke who sat open mouthed. He never knew someone else could be so slow, wellat least more than Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked arching a brow.

"She means...," Sai said getting up off the floor and sitting back down. "...About Naruto and Uchiha finally together."

Chopsticks stopped in mid-air and for the first time Neji, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, and Lee notcied the laced fingers of the kitsune and raven. But all resumed once chouji started eating his chips again. "Congrats guys," he said between gulps.

"Ah! The power of youth and love!" Lee added in.

"Destiny has pulled you together for so long now," Neji nodded in approvement.

Kiba notcied the small tension. He, out of thin air, laughed. It was a joyful laugh. Naruto looked at the inuzuka man with worry. He had been mistrusted by the villager because of the Kyuubi, but he didn't know if he could manage a friend hating him. But instead of disgust on Kiba's features, he was giving a gentle smile. "It's about Kami-damn time. Really, how long did it take?" he said.

Sasuke and Naruto let out a breath they didn't know they held in. Feeling their relationship stronger, they looked into eachother's amazing eyes. Sasuke's free hand cupped Naruto's blushing cheek. He learned his head into Naruto's so that their forehead protectors clashed.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered.

"Feelings mutual, teme," Naruto chuckled.

"Awww," Came five swooning girls, four behind them and one sitting at the table. "They're so romantic," Sakura sighed.

Tenten gave gush before narrowing her eyes at her husband. "How come you aren't like that?"

Neji winced. Great, now he had to be more romantic. Naruto gave him a sorry grin.

The girls sat back down and Sakura handed baby Ryou to Naruto. Sfter ordering their usual bowls of Ramen the conversation turned to Lee and his recent mission. Sfter becoming and Anbu last month it was all he talked about. Well, that and the youthful pwer of love that was soon to come when he and Sakura were to marry soon. "And this random guy threw a katana at me. But the power of youth helped me turn it around and bang, down the guy went!"

"Now, how the hell did you turn the sword around?" Kiba questioned. He slurped up the last of his ramen.

Suddenly, Naruto started to mumble something out, the food in his mouth not helping. "Smma-fu-ma-twik." (Translation: It's a trick they teach in Anbu that takes some chakra and alot of control to perform.) (How that was gotten from the mummbles if still a mystery."

He gulped and pouted. "I still can't get it...."

Sasuke rubbed the knuckles of the hand in his own hand. Lee posed a thumbs up. "If I can do it, then you, Naruto, will one day get it down and better!"

Naruto grinned. "Believe it!"

The baby in his lap gave him it's own version of the Uchiha glare. It amazed and scared Naruto all at the same time. Ryou brought his small fist against a scarred cheek. It was a baby punch, but Kami did it sting. "Ow!" Naruto cried.

Sakura chuckled, softly. "I guess he finds that saying as annoying as we do, Naruto."

There was a silence before everyone heard muffled laughter. Twelve pairs of eyes darted to Sasuke. He had ears in the corners of his onyx eyes and a (tried to be) hidden grin. The as if Sasuke blew up he bellowed with laughter. Laughing so hard that he even doubled over a bit. he started to calm down and wiped his eyes. "Heh heh,... Oh kami," he breathed.

Everyone ogled at him. They were slightly scared... _slightly_. The only other time Sasuke laughed more than a chuckle was that evil cackle he did at the valley of Death.

"I'm... scared," Ino whispered to her boyfriend. Chouji nodded slowly, eating a chip every once in a while.

Sasuke breathed calm breaths to settle down. Sakura took it upon herself to ask the raven if he was feeling alright. But, of course, Kiba beat her to it. "What the fuck did you smoke?!"

"I'm...." Sasuke smiled at Naruto by his side. "Just so happy."

Narutoblushed softly, leaning in towards his lover. He nuzzled his nose against Sasuke's. Then they interlocked. Lips meshed and it gave them that feeling of being one. Both of them were truly happy, no sadness for hundreds of miles. The blonde swiped his tongue against Sasuke's lower lip, who smirked in return. With gaining entrance, the kiss deepened. Naruto let out a grunt into the other man's mouth.

It was Ryou's bubbly gurgle and Kiba's throat clearing that brought them back to earth. Sasuke glared at Kiba, the dog lover grinned. "Get a room," He teased.

"Rizu!" Shino cried in shock. The strawberry red streaked brunette had droplets of blood falling from her nose to the table top infront of her. Her brown eyes sparkled as she still saw the man on man action in her mind. Shino shook her a little by the shoulders.

"Sorry, what?" She looked up at him, mouth open a little. Then she grinned like a fox. After stuffing some of her napkin up her bleeding nostril. "Heh, my bad."

Kiba started to die laughing. The rest of the table joined in soon after. As the random laughing at the table continued, Sai stood and bent in close to Sasuke. "His mouth is wonderous isn't it. I can already smell it on you. Just wait till you _feel_ what else he can do..." he whispered with a faux smile.

Then he sauntered out of the resturant, giving a curt wave over his shoulder. Sasuke seethed for a moment. How dare Sai? Did he want to be castrated with a chopstick? But Sasuke's mind tunred dirty, heading down a lane of memory, remembering earlier that day in his backyard. The hot, moist feeling of Naruto's mouth around him and that lustful look he had. A throbbing in Sasuke's lower region at the moment made him immediately try to stop thinking of it.

"Ero-teme..." Naruto said softly shaking his head, blonde locks brushing against the nape of his tan neck. He noticed that Sai had told him something and the look in Sasuke's eyes changing from anger into a distant look of lust. Knowing Sai he said something perverted.

The other's didn't notice a thing and they all continued on with eating dinner.

* * *

  
The couple walked back down the main street, baby Ryou in Sasuke's gentle hold. As they arrived at the Uchiha complex gates, Naruto stopped, and grinned. "I should head home."

Sasuke's heart flipped at the silly grin and gave into the nagging voice in the back of his head. "Stay over tonight."

Naruto face faulted for a minute before grinning wider. "No."

Sasuke looked what could have been slight shock and dissapointment. "Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow."

As the raven turned to leave with his son inside, Naruto fought with his inner demon. _Dammit, Kyuu stop talking for me!!_

_Kit, what did I say about making him wait?_ Kyuubi cackled.

_Forget that, baka!_ Naruto growled. _You wait, while I go!_ With that Naruto stepped after Sasuke. "Teme, wait!"

Sasuke looked back over his shoulder, face blank. "Hn?"

"Forget what I just said," Naruto grinned, making Sasuke smirk. "I would love to stay the night."

* * *

  
After setting Ryou to his crib to sleep peacefully the two men retreated to the raven's bedroom. The cresent moon light gave a nice glow to the dark walled room.

Naruto sleepily stood in the doorway, nervous on what to do. He never really stayed over someone's house before. Sasuke smirked at him. The raven walked over to his dresser and took out an extra pillow. Naruto gave him a look. "You have pillows in your dresser?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He set down the soft pillow on the silky sheets. "My mother did it when I was little, so in the middle of the night, if I wanted another pillow, she wouldn't have to go to the linen closet. I never decided to stop soing it."

A fond smile graced his pale features. he missed his mother's corky ways. Naruto walked up behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "Let's sleep."

Sasuke smirked again. "Hn." Gripping Naruto's hands to grip his white tunic, the raven took of his shirt. Naruto dropped the cloth on the floor and studied the flawless warm skin. Sasuke pulled down his pants to reveal a pair of navy blue boxers with a small Uchiha insignia on it. Naruto laughed. That damn fan was stitched on every article of Sasuke's clothes, he swore.

The raven sent a half hearted stare before getting under the covers. Naruto grinned and practically ripped off his sweatsuit, only leaving a white t-shirt and orange and blue striped boxers. He jumped under the covers and was swallowed up in an amazing warmth. Sasuke reached over to the light and turned it off, engulfing them in darkness with a glow of the moonlight.

Arms wrapped around the toned raven waist. Naruto inched in against Sasuke. His lungs filled with the four season smell of the beautiful Uchiha. "Good night, love," he whispered kissing the back of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke smiled in the darkness, leaning into the embrace. "Night, Naruto-koi."

They drifted off into sleep. The unison breathing patterns lulled each of them. That impecable warmth and comfort. Perfection.

* * *

  
_God, I'm so unhappy with my updating progress. Sorry everyone! _  
**Itachi:** You know this almost sounds like an ending.  
**Natsuki:** Nope. Not even close. We got a long way. Though this is the peaceful time of story... for a while anyways.  
**Itachi:** How much drama do you intend to put?  
**Natsuki:** Probably more than everyone expects. The first climax has been reached. The next one will be a surprise. I don't think anyone really expects what I'm going to do. If Tourniquet was here she would tell you how shocked she was when she first read it. Actually she got mad at me at first, before even reading the end lol.  
**Itachi:** What happened to her? **  
Natsuki:** Fell off the face of the earth? ...*Itachi gives Nati a look* Eh, work, school, she auditioned for Glee the other day. Anyways, next chapter some KakaIru. Alot of random humour too. Itachi, if you don't want to be here next chapter because of the KakaIru lime you can-  
**Itachi:** No. I'll be here.  
**Natsuki:** *smirk* Just because he's the one that threw out your hip... Plus, didn't I give you that thing from him?  
**Itachi:** I thought you weren't gonna mention my xmas present anymore. *glare* And yes.  
**Natsuki:** You know Itachi I'm starting to think...when did you fuck him? It had to be before you massacred your whole fam-  
**Itachi:** When this story is done, I'll murder you, get Kabuto to bring you back to life, and Kill you again!  
**Natsuki:** *Hides behind scary tough guy again* Someone forgot they were dead huh? *turns to the readers* Anyways guys, I know you all hate my sucky updating but please review. I haven't been getting as many as usual.

**Love Natsuki Lee**

RIP Kyle Joe Coutu


	35. Wakey wakey!

_ I, Natsuki Tsuki Lee (fans: you have a middle name?), would like to apologize officially to you, my lovng undying fans, for the horrible way i have treated you all with my irresponsible lack of updating this wonderful story... I did not sleep with that woman! ...Oh sorry wrong interview XD. I can't believe it's already up to chapter 35! I mean, it feels like yesturday when I was awake at 3am one summer night in 2008 when the idea hit me to write this.  
Well Who's ready for this chapter? You all remember Sasuke's conditions for staying in Konoha, well good because one comes back up again. _

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto I would be on TV rubbing it in all your faces. But I don't own them sadly! I do own the OOCs though (Ashurii, Ryou, Taka, Nita, and Rizu)  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Lemons. Cursing. A bit of Angst. Slight Kaka/iru. You have been warned!

* * *

**_And he hated interuptions so foolish. Should he make his angel go in the morning light._**

Sasuke awoke at around four in the morning to the sound of his young toddler crying in his room. He was so comfortable under his covers that he even second guessed not going to tend to Ryou. But either way he got up, mostly asleep still, like other nights.

On his way down the hall, the crying stopped. Surprised by the action, Sasuke hurried his steps. When he reached the doorway he was even more surprised but a lovely smile took place of his small shock. How could he forget that Naruto slept over?

Inside the baby's room, scarcely lit by a night light, stood a cooing Naruto holding Ryou in his arms. The blonde looked up and grinned. "I swear you sleep like a rock, teme," he whispered.

Sasuke walked into the room to his two most precious people. "Hn," he grunted. Sasuke translation: I'm sorry. He petted the small head of his son softly, watching the small raven orbs droop sleepily.

"Geez, teme, I even gave him his bottle and burped him while you were snoring away," Naruto teased. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him.

"I don't snore, dobe," Sasuke said slowly.

Naruto laughed lightly as he looked down at the now slumbering baby. He walked over to the dark oak crib and laid Ryou down, draping the blanket over him. Sasuke watched fondly.

"When did you learn to take care of a baby, dobe?" the raven asked, coming behind Naruto and wrapping his arms loosely around the thin waist.

"After Kurenai had her baby, I helped take care of her once with Shikamaru," Naruto grinned. He looked over his shoulder at Sasuke and gave him a foxy look. "I swear Sasuke, Ryou-chan's made you soft."

Sasuke bonked the blonde over the head with a smirk. "Dobe." He let go of his lover and walked for the door. "Let's go back to sleep before your idiocy wakes up my son."

Naruto huffed out his cheeks but still followed. He knew why Sasuke was such a good father. He just wanted to be the things his father never was. Naruto's heart swelled. Sasuke was just so... loveable. (a/n righttttt)

* * *

Five or so hours later Naruto awoke for the second time with Sasuke in his arms. He hasn't slept till 9am in a long time. This was late in the day for him, usually he'd be out in the fields, training, by now. Butfor Sasuke it was still early and he scowled at the loss of strong arms, said arms moving from around him. Naruto softly laughed and rewound his arms around the raven.

His blue eyes watched the slow deep breaths move Sasuke's abdomen in and out. It was like he was dreaming. Sasuke was in his arms, His Arms. After seven years of searching for him and being held back from obtaining him, Sasuke came back home. Then a year later he... he and Naruto were together! It sounded like something straight out of a fangirl's dream. Could anything spoil this heavenly moment?

Then there was a tapping at the window that made Naruto sweat drop. He had spoken to soon. He tore his gaze from Sasuke to the window to see a smiling (he supposed) Kakashi. His visible eye was turned into an upside down U as he saw the two in bed. "Yo!"

At Naruto's side, Sasuke stirred awake, though his eyes remained shut. He, in the blink of an eye, had taken the shurikan star from his nightstand and threw it at the scarecrow on his window sill. "Get out," he growled. Naruto laughed, sitting up in bed.

"Ma, ma, Sasuke, you don't throw shuriken at you senseis," Kakashi said in a teasing tone, sweat dropping at how close the star had almost come to hitting his head.

"You're not my sensei anymore," Sasuke sighed, sitting up. He lightly kissed Naruto good morning before looking at the intruding jonin. Kakashi gave him a gushing smile, clapping his hands in front of his chest. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Gossip around town is that you two are together, but I had to seek the truth for myself!" Kakashi said.

Naruto huffed his cheeks out at the scarecrow. "Lying ero-baka. What are yu really here for?"

"For you," Kakashi's smug look disappeared. He climbed all the way into the house, uninvited. That made Sasuke's eye twitch even more. "Hokage-sama wants you and your team to head out to the suna tomorrow. The Kazekage has important documents for you to bring back with you."

Gaara. Naruto hadn't heard from Gaara since Iruka told him that the red head had visited him while he was comatose. It had been a while. To Sasuke that name still made him sour. Everytime Gaara was mentioned (truthfully, that's not too often) Sasuke could only remember the kiss he had watched from outside the hospital room. Why was it that Naruto had so many people who loved him like that? It is truly ironic considering many hated him as a child for being the Kyuubi vesse.

"Uh... is that all?" Naruto asked raking a hand through his hair. He was worried. Going to the Suna would take a few days. Something that Naruto hadn't done, since his last visit to Gaara, was being away from Konoha for more than a day, better yet, Sasuke. There was something in him that told him not to leave the raven.

"Yeah," Kakashi smiled. Then he saluted them. "Don't do anything I _would_ do now," he said poofing away.

Naruto shook his head before grinning at his love. "Ryou's about to cry for food," he warned. And right on cue the baby's wails came from his room.

Sasuke smirked. "So you do come to use for something."

The kitsune grinned slyly. "That's not the only thing you need me for. Or should I remind you of yesturday?"

Naruto jumped out of bed to go tend to Ryou as Sasuke went from a blush to a smirk. "Dobe."

* * *

Sasuke cracked a few eggs into the frying pan. The sizzling smell of bacon, pancakes, and scramble eggs filled the house. His head was still turning. He woke up in Naruto's arms, kissed Naruto's lips, and is now making Naruto breakfast. It was perfect, except for the visiter a little while ago. Naruto had to leave him for a few days. The raven didn't think he could take not seeing those crystal blue eyes everyday. He always wanted to be with his angel.

"Hmm! That smells good!" Naruto came from the stairs. Ryou blew random rasberries as the blonde carried him into the kitchen. "I didn't know you could cook, Sasuke."

"You tend to pick things up when you live by youself for most of your life," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's blonde brows furrowed. "I never learned diddly squat!" he complained.

Sasuke chuckled at the random word choice Naruto had used. He flipped the pancakes over and then turned to Naruto. "That's because you had Iruka."

"I could have taken care of myself," Naruto huffed.

"Right..." Sasuke arched a brow. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the raven. Sasuke was pressed against the other man in the blink of an eye. Naruto's eyes widened and he slipped his tongue back in quickly. The raven smirked again and closed the space between him and Naruto. The blonde's eyes fluttered shut. The taste of Sasuke made him moan. Oh, how the raven's kisses were heavenly.

Then Sasuke pulled away and turned back around to tend to the almost burning eggs. Naruto set Ryou in his high chair, then sat down to admire what was now his. He couldn't help imagine the raven in an apron... and only that. A tightness in his pants made Naruto blush. _Dammit! Not now! It's breakfast!_ He screamed at himself.

Oblivious to Naruto's little problem, Sasuke sat down across from him. He set down Ryou's bottle and 2 plates hearty with food. His raven eyes looked at Naruto and gave a questioning look. "What's wrong, dobe?"

"N-nothing!" Naruto stuttered, he shoved his hands over his problem. It wouldn't go away. Damn his lack of self-control!

Sasuke finally caught on, slowly but surely. An evil smirk graced his lips. "Hn," He hummed. Underthe table, his socked right foot ran up Naruto's leg, toeing up the thigh.

"Sasuke..." Naruto flustered.

The raven heard the plead but didn't stop. His foot pushed away Naruto's hands. Sasuke's eyes widened a small fraction, feeling the clothed hard member. Naruto was giving a new meaning to morning wood. Sasuke pressed his foot against Naruto and watched him close his eyes.

"Sa-uh," he bit the moan. "Dammit teme, stop!" he ordered. They were in front of Ryou, it felt wrong and perverted to Naruto.

Sasuke heard the growl in his lover's voice and instantly stopped. He let his leg drop back down and he gave Naruto an arched brow.

The Kitsune tried to think of nasty things to make his hard on go flacid. But, nothing of the usual ideas were working. Then all of a sudden a loud cry made him look at the baby to his right.

Ryou had a sour look on his face. The baby was almost in tears. Naruto forgot his horninessand grinned at the young toddler. "Are you hungry, lil' buddy?" The baby's eyes watered as he was ready to cry. "guess so."

Sasuke took the baby's bottle and started to feed his son. A silence filled the air. Eventually the boner disappeared and Naruto and Sasuke finished thier breakfast. The raven reached his hand across the table and clasped it with the kitsune's.

Naruto gripped the fingers and grinned. "We're like a small family," he laughed.

_Family_ Sasuke's mind lingered on the word. He hadyet left Konoha since he came back. Every once in a while Sasuke thought about his brother. Itachi's grave still sat out in the middle of nowhere under a sakura tree, marked with a sign stating the Uchiha's name and clan symbol. Maybe, he should go visit it.

"Naruto-koi," Sasuke said.

The kitsune stopped his laughter and gave his boyfriend a smile. "yeah?"

"While you're at the suna," Sasuke started. "I think I'll take Ryou to see my brother's grave."

Naruto was eerily silent for a minute. He didn't really know what to say. "Yeah...you should."

Was it right for Naruto to be scared? Not only is Naruto leaving, but Sasuke wants to leave the village too. The last time Sasuke left Konoha he only came back seven years later. Naruto thickly gulped down the lump of worry on his throat. He couldn't look up at Sasuke.

"Dobe," Sasuke scoffed as he noticed the fear on Naruto's face. He stood to clear the dishes, angry at the lack of trust. Though he was slowly getting frustrated, Sasuke made sure his face was stoic.

NAruto stood and walked after him. "teme, I'm sorry," he threw his hands up in defense. He might be slow but a shinobi can tell a change in auras that ranged from neutral to annoyed. "But, how do you want me to take this?"

Sasuke sharply turned around to face Naruto, leaning back against the counter. "I don't know, dobe. I expect you to trust me," he offered.

The blonde huffed. "Dammit, Sasuke. You left me for fucking 7 years and you expect me to be perfectly fine with you leaving again?"

"Did you expect me to stay in Konoha forever without at least one trip out before I die?" Sasuke asked. he turned his head to the side, not bearing to see the pain on Naruto's features.

"NO!" Naruto yelled. The yell brought onyx eyes back on him. Tears streaked the kitsune's scarred cheeks, his face flushed. "I knew it was coming. I'm just afraid I won't see you again for a long time!"

Sasuke took on his impulses and pulled Naruto into his arms. Not normal tears fell from his eyes fall on the blonde's shoulder. "I won't leave you," he whispered. "_Ever_, Naruto-koi. So please don't cry."

The ravenwiped at the others tears before crashing their lips together. Naruto kissed fiercely, longing for the instant comfort Sasuke gave. He pulled away and kissed at Sasuke's tears. Slowly, Naruto smiled. "I love you so much, you're so wonderful to me."

"I'll come backk..." Sasuke held Naruto tighter. "As long as you come back, too." Truthfully Sasuke was still worried about Gaara. He just knew that damn Kazekage wanted his blonde.

Naruto gave him a look. "I'll always come back," he said. "Believe it!"

Sasuke smirked. He leaned his head down taht small inch and stole the other's lips. Those sweet lips tingled against his. He could swear that their kisses got better and better each time. Oh, how Sasuke felt perfectly at bliss with those soft pink pouty lips on his.

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto panted as they let go of the breath taking lock. His hand lifted from under Sasuke's strong hold. and pushed a lock of hair from the other's face. Those amazing deep pools of darkness swallowed him whole, into it's longing depths.

"I love you, too, Naruto-koi," Sasuke whispered. He curtly kissed Naruto again. They stayed that way for a while, in eachother's hold, eachother's warmth. They could stay there forever and never want to let go.

* * *

Kakashi was smiling under his mask when he entered his and his lovers home. Iruka, at that moment, walked down the stairs, about to clean the house on this lovely late saturday morning. Kakashi ran over to the brunette and hugged him. "I'm home 'Ruka-chan!"

Iruka laughed. "I can see taht. Welcome home." He lightly kissed his lover. "So...?"

"Well I found Naruto," Kakashi stalled. Iruka gave an aggressive nod for the other ot continue. "...With his arms around Sasuke... in bed."

Iruka's dark eyes went from wide to huge. "So the rumours are true!"

Kakashi nodded. "And NAruto-kun never looked happier."

"I thought he would tell me at least," the brunette pouted handsomely.

* * *

"Oh my Kami!" Naruto suddenly said, mouth dropping open. "I haven't told Iruka-sensei yet!"

Sasuke gave him a look as he put his son in a cute navy onesy. "Dobe."

Naruto leaned against the door frame his face shocked at how he and Sasuke were together and the person he should have told first, found out by rumours. "Dammit teme, we need to go see my Father today!"

The raven only smirked and nodded. He quickened his hand movements having the baby ready for the day out in no time. "First we stop at your apartment unless you intend on wearing my clothes today?"

Naruto looked down at his outfit and grinned. Sasuke's clothes were big on him, but it made him feel comfy. Loose navy capris hung around the kitsune's slim hips and Sasuke's old black shirt, from when he was 12, still draped over his small shoulders. Naruto was a small man but was still as strong as a man twice as muscular as he. "I think I might. I like it, beleive it."

So did Sasuke. The scene of the man of his dreams wearing his clothes made his heart skip a beat. "Does that mean you'll stop wearing those ridiculous sweatsuits?"

The blonde's eyes shut into slits and his mouth lay agape. "No!" he said, as if it were the most obvious thing to ever appear in the world. "Who the hell said that?"

"Never mind," Sasuke sighed. His son cooed as the raven took him over to the door. They stood face to face with the foxy smiled blonde. "Hn," Sasuke grunted.

Naruto gave a sweet and gentle smile, then a chaste kiss on the soft pale pink lips. After he pulled away Naruto took Sasuke's hand and with a sharp tug, amde the raven walk with him. "Now on to Iruka-sensei's house!"

* * *

_ So uh realllllllllly long time huh? My Bad?_  
But i have some good reasons. First of all, I had alot of stuff to do for school that put me through some stress. But now I'm graduated and 18! woooo! And i was lazy XD  
**Itachi:** Wasn't there supposed to be a KakaIru lime this chapter?  
**Nati:** Yeah sorry guys that's next chapter. So Itachi how was your vacation?  
**Itachi:** Boring. Hung out with Kabuto. He really does look like that Harry Potter guy with those glasses.  
**Nati:** Told you! Alright guys i hope you all still love me and leave many reviews! please?...no? But- comeon!  
**Itachi:** ...That's it you're gonna leave already?  
**Nati:** Yeah sorry! but we''l hang out don't worry Tata-chan. oh and btw happy belated.  
**Itachi:** thanks. Yeah you too.  
**Nati:** too bad you ahve no family to be with since you kil- *ducks from kunai* okay guys. please review!

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	36. I love everything about you

_My bad guys! I know it's been forever. I even got an email about how late I was being. So i'm working out a plan with Tourniquet to see if she can type up the story and then I post it. We'll see, hopefully it'll all go good! So i hope you guys are ready for a semi-filler and comedic chapter? I put some really stupid stuff in here. Enjoy! now, ONWARD!~ _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Sasuke and Kishimoto-sensei. I do own the OCs though, they belong only to me!  
**Warning** Yaoi. Cursing. Lemons. Limes. Awkward moments. Corny moments. You've been warned!

* * *

**_And he felt so fustrated yet was a sap. What was to come as he separates from his angel?_**

Naruto automatically decided to burst in through Iruka and Kakashi's house door, Sasuke, holding Ryou, following. "Iruka-sensei, I came to-!"

Sasuke notcied the sudden end to the blonde's bellow and looked over his lover's shoulder to see what was wrong. "Woah."

On top of the breakfast table, lay Iruka, naked, his legs dangling over the edge of the marble thing. Kakashi's head bobbed up and down in the brunette's lap.

The jonin ran his hands down Iruka's chisled chest and abdomen, until it came to the inner thigh. He massaged the tan skin, elicting a moan from the other. Kakashi swallowed around Iruka's member and taht was what it took. "AH!"

Before the unexpected visitors could witness more, Sasuke pulled the shocked Naruto away. "We'll come back later, dobe."

Naruto snapped out of his daze. "You better get off my father, you ero-sensei baka!" he yelled at the house.

Inside, Iruka snapped up, eyes bulging out of his head. "Oh my Kami," he said averting his eyes from the door to Kakashi. The other man was wiping droplets of cum off of his mouth, then pulled the mask around his neck over his smirk. Iruka blushed madly. "Naruto just... and- I... Holy-! Baka, give me my clothes. Dammit, I told you to lock the damn door!"

Iruka jumped off the table and half-heartedly kicked his lover. Kakshi only laughed as he stood. He handed the other man his clothes and watched in admiration as Iruka dressed messily in a split second.

The chunnin then shoved Kakashi towards the bathroom. "Go wash your mouth!" Then, he ran over to the door and swung it fully open from the lightly agape way Naruto had left it. "Naruto!"

The kitsune looked up from where he was about to throw Sasuke's kantan at the house. He stuck the sword into the dirt pavement and gave his father-figure a glare. "What the hell was that!"

Iruka blushed even more then before, if that's possible. Sasuke sweat dropped. "You're too loud, dobe," the raven said.

Naruto sent his glare to his lover before looking back at Iruka. "I-er, dammit, AH!" Naruto scream. He had just witnessed his father...being released. It's disturbing. Naruto clutched his head. "Headache!"

Iruka massaged his temples. "Sorry, Naruto, you weren't supposed to see that."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked at that. Ryou started to cry, suddenly. He sighed. "Iruka-san, you mind if I heat up Ryou-chan's milk?" he asked reaching into the blue baby bag hanging over his shoulder. (A/N yeah that really ninja XD)

"Uh... yes, go right ahead." Iruka let Sasuke into the house, leaving Naruto and the chunnin. "Let's just forget this ever happened, ne, Naruto-kun?" he smiled.

Naruto sent him a look. Then, his lovely blue eyes narrowed at the sky. "You just want to scar me as punishment for not telling Iruka-sensei yet, huh?" he asked the heavens.

* * *

Sasuke cradled the baby as he bottle fed him his milk. He lightly smiled at the boy and hummed a sweet tune, till Kakashi walked in, then the Uchiha's face went stoic. Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun," he said.

"It's noon already, baka." Sasuke gave the older man a stare.

A blushing Iruka and fustrated Naruto came into the house. Kakashi gave Naruto a taunting smile underneath his black cloth mask. "What brings you two to our humble home?"

Sasuke anrrowed his eyes. "Humble? I didn't know fucking on the kitched table was humble," he sneered.

Naruto simply slapped Sasuke lightly across the head. "Stop telling lies, teme. That never happened," he mumbled loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Denying the truth doesn't make it a lie, dobe," Sasuke countered, raising a fine brow. Naruto just huffed his cheeks out and sat down in a chair,... far away from the table used for Kakashi's enjoyment. Sasuke was a bit surprised that his lover didn't fight back, though he didn't show it. Truth be known, the raven was quite disappointed. He loved it when Naruto started to get angry, it was sexy to Sasuke. Maybe, one day he'll convince Naruto to use a whip and some chains.

After a quiet moment of awkwardness, Naruto let out an exasperated sigh. "Uh, we came to clear up some rumors for you."

Iruka gave a gentle smile. "Rumors?"

"Yeah, the one about me and Sasuke," Naruto grinned like a child, his normal mood returning.

The chunnin sat down in a chair he pulled up infront of Naruto. He was motioning for Naruto to continue. Iruka was about to get told that Naruto has found someone to love that loved him back. He couldn't wait. "Yes..." he urged.

"Well..." Naruto stalled.

"Dammit NAruto, just spit it out!" Iruka ordered. Behind the brunette, Kakashi and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Sasuke and I are together!" Naruto cheered. He gave a loving grin to his lover.

Iruka attacked the kitsune with a warm motherly embrace. "It's about time. Kami, I'm so happy for you!"

Naruto waved his arms in struggle, while laughing. "Tou-san... let go!" Baut Iruka didn't let go and Naruto gave in, hugging back.

Kakashi taking advantage of the emotional moment, looked at Sasuke, lovingly. The raven felt the stare on the back of his neck and his smirk dropped when he looked for the reason. Kakshi had his arms wide open reaching for Sasuke.

When the jonin got close enough, Sasuke held his son tighter against his chest and swiftly flashed from infront of the ero-sensei to behind the man. "You touch me and I'll cut your head off."

Naruto saw the happenings and laughed even harder then before. "You can let go now, Iruka-sensei," he patted Iruka's arm lightly.

"Gomen asai," Iruka smiled. Tears welled in his dark chocolate eyes as he finally felt so happy for Naruto. Maybe now Naruto could truly be happy, nothing getting in the way of the goal to be Hokage.

Naruto gave the man a gentle wistful look, as if he knew what Iruka was thinking. There was a silent conversation between the two, talking about happiness and how Naruto was thankful to have a person in his life like Umino Iruka. But, the silence soon dispersed with crashes and bangs from behind the father and son figures.

Sasuke wielded his kunai at Kakashi's neck, venom in his eyes. He was pissed off because Kakashi wouldn't stop trying to hug him. And then when Sasuke tried to pull out his katana to use against his old sensei, he remembered Naruto left it outside, adding to his anger. "I swear to Kami, Kakashi, don't test me!"

Naruto jumped up and stood between the gushing jonin and furious ex-missing nin. "H-hey, how about Iruka-sensei makes us some tea?" he said, trying to calm the craziness.

Iruka sweat dropped. "I'm on it."

* * *

Iruka chuckled as Naruto told him about how Sakura and the girls watched Sasuke and his date a few days ago. They sat at the table, that Iruka furiously sanitized before setting the teapot on it. Kakashi, at the chunin's side, was idly reading his book. Sasuke was holding his son in his arms, listening to Naruto's loud but sweet raspy voice.

"It just felt like a dream, at first," Naruto grinned. He sipped loudly at his tea. "And sometimes, I think I'll wake up one day and find everything like before. But, I've never had such a good dream."

Sasuke's hand had a mind of it's own. It slipped from around Ryou's shoulder and slid up the edge of the table. It pulled Naruto's hand from the tea cup he held and gently laced his thin lightskinned fingers around Naruto's tan ones. Sasuke brought the hand to his lips and felt the soft skin brush against him. Sasuke loved the feeling of Naruto's skin, the feeling in every possible way. "If this is a dream, then I never want to wake up," he whispered against Naruto's fingers, with a gentle smile.

Naruto blushed, closing his sky blue eyes. "Baka..." he muttered.

"My Kami, when's the wedding you two?" Kakshi blurted with a smirk. Talk about killing the mood. "I mean, you're already wearing Sasuke's clothes, Naruto."

Iruka gave the older man a disapproving look before smiling at Naruto and Sasuke.

"We better go," Naruto sighed, looking at the clock over the living room doorway. It was close to 2 in the afternoon and he needed to get ready for his mission tomorrow and eat.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and stood, baby in grasp. Naruto took Ryou from him and started to make baby talk to the small boy. The raven smirked at the loving sight. Naruto just had so much love to give to anyone who wanted it and even those who didn't. While in his small musings, Iruka tapped him on the arm lightly, motioning him to follow the teacher. Iruka led Sasuke to the living room.

"Uh... how do I say this?" Iruka asked himself, raking a hand through his ponytail. Then Iruka gave a deep sigh. "Naruto loves you very much, Sasuke, and I swear I _will_ hurt you if you ever hurt him, even if it kills me in the process."

Sasuke looked blankly at the other for a second before smirking. "Then your life is safe because, I love Naruto with every ounce of body I have. I could never hurt him...again."

* * *

Naruto had told Sasuke to go home, so Ryou can be more comfortable in his crib, while he packed up for the mission. They had a loving kiss then went their separate ways.

He set his ANBU outfit on the corner of his futon, the black pants, muscle shirt with the grey vest, and the fox painted mask. The NAruto moved to pack his puches and backpack. Bunches of kunai and shurikan, brass kunckle blades (he found them cool after Asuma showed him how to work them), and a few scrolls, all placed in certain spots. You could never be too careful.

Even if some of the shinobi's greatest threats were mostly gone, there were still rogue ninjas and gangs. And since Naruto would be transporting a document from Suna to Konoha, it's best to be overly careful. Hence the reason it wasn't only him going. Ichiba and Ashurii were coming along for back up.

Naruto let an exasperated sigh as he plopped down in a kitchen table chair waiting for his microwave ramen to heat up. He studied his porcelain mask. It was a beautiful thing, but Naruto hated wearing it. It made his face all sweaty. He can't wait till he won't have to wear that mask anymore. Just a little more time and then Tsunade will see he's ready and he'll be Hokage. Now that Sasuke was back, all was clear again.

_You've saved me from myself, Naruto-koi,_ Sasuke's words played in his mind. Those words meant so much to Naruto. That nagging feeling Naruto had, when Sasuke left, taht one can't be a Hokage when he can't save his own friends. That feeling disappeared with Sasuke's words. That one sentance meant as much as 'I love you' for Naruto. The kitsune felt like he could just fly like a bird with Sasuke's words. Words that could make all the horrible heartaches of before disappear for forever, like the pain never came at all.

The cheap broken microwave beeped 3 times. Lazily, Naruto went to go get it. He dug in right away, enjoying the taste of the miso ramen.

* * *

After setting Ryou off in his crib to rest comfortably after a day of being constantly held, Sasuke took some sushi from his fridge and receded to the back porch. The stars started to shine in the dusking sky beyond the trees surrounding the Uchiha private training grounds. It was a peaceful end of September kind of night. The wind gave a small chill to the autumn air, blowing Sasuke's hair to whip across his face.

He just loved to watch the view. It brought him back to happier feelings. All the happy things that have happened here filled his senses. The smell of his mother making dinner when he was a child, the sound of Itachi's laughter and Ryou's gurgles, the touch of Naruto's skin in that day of _meditation_ They just seemed to make him full.

Sasuke popped the last roll in his mouth and closed his eyes, concentrating on the wind. The soft blowing sound lulled him.

Minutes past in the quiet evening. It started to make Sasuke a bit lonely, since it reminded him of the days he stayed with Orochimaru, where his nights were dark and dreary. He was starting to miss his Naruto and that comforting presence he brought with his giddy self.

A small smile graced the sharp edges of the Uchiha's face. He always found it interesting how a passive, arrogant, smart ass like him could love such a beautiful, innocent, slow thinking man like Uzumaki Naruto. Or the fact that said blonde, blue eyed man could make his heart thump like a rabbit in speed, his palms sweat with nervousness, and his brain forget every possible mistake in his life. Fate brought them together so many times and when Sasuke finally go the hint, he thought it was too late.

But it wasn't too late! Naruto loved him, too! Even after everything Sasuke had done to that angelic kitsune, Naruto loved him. Though it had taken some time for the raven to express his feelings (the hardest thing he's ever done) Naruto never stopped loving him.

It made Sasuke wonder if maybe the terrible things of their pasts is what brought them together in the end. Truly, the raven and kitsune had someone watching over them in heaven at some point, beacuse only a saintly spirit could forgive Sasuke's sins and pair him with an angel.

Sasuke could swear, he could feel his brother flick him in the forehead right now, for being so... so mushy in love. But that thought didn't stop the smile still on Sasuke's face.

Kami, had Naruto changed his stoic ways so much. He didn't seem at all like the old Uchiha Sasuke who swore to only 2 goals in life. And, he knew that his quest and thirst for revenge would never escape him, not as long as his life went on. Avenging, revenging, murdering, and sickly thoughts, they were all things that once they enter your mind they won't leave until you can't see another day. Naruto seemed to cure some of his psychosis though. But, to make Sasuke smile was a great feet and should be in a book of world records. He loved how Naruto could do that.

"There you are, Sasuke!" Speaking of the Anbu captain in Hokage training. Naruto closed the back door, that he had opened a second ago, and sat beside his raven. With blushed cheeks, he hesitently leaned into Sasuke and barely gave a brush of lips.

Sasuke chuckled. He pulled Naruto back in towards him, cupping the back of his warm neck. Their lips meshed together softly, giving tingles and shivers up their spines. It felt like a few wonderful hours, but truthfully it was only a short minute. "I miss you, dobe," Sasuke smirked, his face still an inch away from the other man's. He could feel Naruto's breathagainst him.

"Right back at cha," Naruto grinned like a child. His ocean blue eyes stred into onyx orbs.

"I love your eyes," Sasuke whispered, his hand running from Naruto's neck to his cheek and caressed the scars slowly and gracefully.

Naruto's pink dusted cheeks grew redder. So, Sasuke wanted to play the love game, fine with him. "I love your voice," he admitted.

Sasuke laughed. Teasingly, he leaned into Naruto's neck, his lips gently brushing the shell of the ear. "I love your cute whisker marks," he said, following his lips on the scars.

Goose bumps covered Naruto's tan body. He laughed. "And I love your duck butt hair."

The raven gave a half hearted glare. Then he smirked. "And your stupid remarks."

Naruto shook his head and pulled Sasuke ontop of him to lay down. "I love that Kami damned smirk you have."

Sasuke pressed Naruto into the wood porch and kissed him lovingly. "I love your determination."

"I love your snappy comebacks," Naruto leaned up into another kiss.

"Your damn _Believe it_s," the raven sighed, bringing his hands up into golden, sun kissed hair.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the waist of his lover. "I love your nice butt," he said giving a soft squeeze on Sasuke's left cheek.

The raven's body jolted with shock. Then with a smirk he kissed Naruto again. "I love your compulsive use of kage bushin."

"I love that cute smile you give every blue moon," Naruto sighed. He could truly go on forever. That wouldn't be a problem at all. Sasuke was the love of his life, he even loved all the little mistakes the raven did.

"I love your sexy no jutsu," Sasuke chuckled. This game was enjoyable.

"I love those white shorts you used to wear when we were kids," Naruto mused. Now that he did think about it, those shorts were a wonder. He really didn't notice when they were kids, but now... he surre did see it. "And how they still fit you last year."

The famous smirk was back in place. "I love your soft lips," Sasuke said.

"Dammit teme, I love every single milimeter of your body and soul. I love how I can't live without you. And, I love how you love me too," Naruto grinned and pressed Sasuke down more against his body and savored the warmth.

"And i love your impatience, dobe," Sasuke fidgeted in the hold a little so he could rest his head against Naruto's chest. The blonde moved one hand up and drew random shapes on the raven's back. Sasuke loved the light feeling. He closed his eyes and listened to the heart beat that seemes to match his own. They were like that for a few minutes looking out at the field before Sasuke spoke again. "I never get tired of say taht word, love."

Naruto laughed, bouncing the other on top of him a bit. "And I never get tired of hearing it," he said with a grin.

Sasuke laughed along with his boyfriend.

They were silent after taht, for some time, breathing patterns in unison. As the night got darker and cooler, Sasuke slowly lulled to slumber. Naruto smiled, hearing the soft snoozing. He made a few hand signs and a Naruto clone appeared. The clone lifted Sasuke off the real Naruto, who frowned at the loss of warmth. The blonde double took Sasuke to his room as the original went to tend to Ryou, who was about to cry, from what the Kyuubi senses told him.

Ryou's raven eyes were wide open and starting to water when Naruto came in. He gave the baby his bottle (he had wated up) and the cradled him to sleep.

Naruto loved this boy like his own son. Ryou-chan is like a mini Sasuke but who laughed more. But, Sasuke laughed now, and not a creepy laugh, but a sweet throaty laugh. Sasuke might not be acting like he did at 12 years of age, but he was still Sasuke. Naruto just tended to love everything about him more and more.

Gently, he placed the baby back in his crib with a kiss goodnight. Tiredly Naruto walked back to Sasuke's room, where he called back his clone.

The room was dark from no light but his Kyuubi enhanced sight helped him. Neatly, underneath covers, lay a blissfully asleep raven haired 22 year old.

Naruto knew how Sasuke slept like a rock and decided to write a note. Neat scrawl of small letters reading :_I'll be back early tomorrow, I love you. ._

* * *

The sun shined in through Naruto's window, making him stir awake. The day looked happy enough, even if it would be kind of sad since Naruto would have to leave his beloved for a few days. But, he'll survive, he always did.

Naruto gave a huge yawn as his arms stretched over his head. "Time to get ready."

* * *

Tea steam wafted up into the warm morning air from Sasuke's small cup in his strong hand. Sasuke had awoken a while back by Ryou's hungry cries. But the baby was back asleep and the raven was waiting his boyfriend's return.

His onyx eyes scanned the awakening city from his 2nd floor balcony. Sasuke caught a flash of dark yellow. A smirk lit up his tired face and he drank a bit of tea.

A minute later the sound of his front door opening gave Sasuke the hint that Naruto was there. The raven walked back into his kitchen and saw the ANBU dressed kitsune.

Mask down over his whisker scarred face. Blonde locks stuck out all around the fox painted thing. Tan skin revealed itself under a black muscle shirt, showing the black op tattoo on his left shoulder. "Good morning, Sasuke," Naruto greeted happily. "I guess now with a baby, you actually wake up before noon."

Sasuke scowled as his lover laughed at his own joke. He stepped to his blonde, pushed the porcelain mask up and pecked his soft pillowy lips. But the taste was so good that the raven leaned his mouth down again, but for longer than a peck. Naruto leaned up into the kiss, his eyes automatically closing. Sasuke tongue swiped against the other's bottom lip, Naruto giving entrance. Two hot wet muscles battled for dominance.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke's tongue slid down the roof of his mouth. He moved in closer to his love. The raven could feel Naruto wrap his arms around his thin waist and savored the warmth. But something rustled against his butt.

Sasuke pulled away and looked down over his shoulder. "Flowers?"

The Anbu captain grinned. "Rei-chan was out there early today," he laughed, bringing the small bouquet of sunflowers in front of him. "She gets me everytime."

"That's because you're a dobe," Sasuke teased with a smirk. He took the flowers and went to put it in a vase. Naruto followed, his eyes closed in slits, lips in a kissable pout. So when the raven turned around he moved in with a bruising liplock. After coming up for air he spoke. "So, what time are you leaving?"

"Actually, I should be heading to hokage tower now for information before going," Naruto scratched his cheek, idly.

"Hn," Sasuke gave a curt nod. Then he turned to head to the stairs. "Then go and I'll see you at the gate."

* * *

Ashurii sat legs crossed in a waiting room chair outside of the Hokage tower main office. She impatiently waited for her teamates to arrive, her right foot quickly moving back and forth. She really did hate waiting for things, it made her nervouse. Well, everything made her nervous. She was surprised of, (1) how she never had a heart attack and (2) how she survived being a black op. But mysteries were something Ashurii always suffered with. The biggest of all was love.

But wasn't love always a treicherous mystery? Hopefully, her son would find love in his future, unlike his loveless mother. A sad feeling filled her as usual.

"Uchiha-san," came a voice to disturb her train of thought. It was Ichiba, an arrogant smile on his face, standing before the raven haired girl.

She gave him a foul look. "What have I told you, baka? I'm not an Uchiha!"

Ichiba snickered. "You're lucky Ryou-chan was born with dark eyes or Uchiha Sasuke would have realized you wear contacts."

Ashurii blushed and whistled innocently. The man laughed. He sat in the chair next to the ravenette. She laughed. "Thank Kami for strong Uchiha genes or I would have lost my head." (A/N she thinks Sasuke would actually care if Ryou had the Sharingan, technically he would still carry the trait.)

A hand rose to her fair flushed cheek. "And that would be a shame," Ichiba said. But, his usual taunting smile wasn't gracing his ruff face. He was serious.

The girl's face burned under his touch. Not many people touched her caringly like Ichiba was right now. It made her lonely heartswell. But to keep appearances, she gave a joking look. "Yes, I know. Without a face like mine, I won't be able to scare people."

Ichiba gave her a disapointed look. "Ashurii-chan, I-"

A poof disturbed his sentance. Naruto appeared before them, a silly grinning kitsune as always. "Hey!"

His face dropped at the scene before him. He took a moment to figure some stuff out. A blushing Ashurii, Ichiba holding her cheek, him looking a bit annoyed at Naruto.

"Don't I feel like the odd one out," Naruto laughed, idly. Ashurri, in the awkward situation she was in, moved away from Ichiba's touch. "I sure ruined that moment," Naruto said.

"Moment?" Ashurii feigned innocence. "You mean where I was about to start complaining about your tardiness!" She yelled.

"I'm not late!" Naruto argued. His scarred cheeks huffed out.  
,br "Liar, you're becoming a real Kakashi, you know that!" the ravenette stood.

Naruto looked shocked and disgusted. "Don't compare me to that ero baka! Kami, you sound like Sakura!"

A female laugh interrupted the little spat. Leave it to Ashurii to change the stare from her to her and Naruto. The kitsune looked to the door and saw his boss. She laughed again at the blonde man's face. He looked as slow as always. "Now, I wouldn't go that far, Ashurii-san. Kakashi's smarter," Tsunade teased.

"Thanks-" Naruto started but then pouted cutely. "Hey! Baa-Chan!"

A vein throbbed in the Hokage's forehead, but she held in her anger. "Well, let's get to business."

The trio Anbu team sombered up, listening for anything serious. Ichiba stood, a step behind the medical nin of the team. Naruto grinned. Faster he leaves, less he would have to be away from Sasuke.

"There isn't much to say, except that get the scroll from the KAzekage and return safely," Tsunade said.

Naruto's grin widened. "Believe it, Baa-chan!" He cheered, sliding his fox mask over his face. "Ja ne!"

He and his group turned and headed for the gates at incredible speed, taht they were only seen as blurs. But, even so, whoever knows of Naruto being an Anbu and not realizing that the yellow flash is him, is really dense.

Before the large wooden door gates sat a fair skinned raven on the stone bench bouncing a baby boy, his crow. At the approaching noise, Sasuke looked up to see who it was. Naruto skidded to a stop infront of the Uchihas.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted as he panted. He speeded down there, fast enough that Ashurri and Ichiba lagged behind.

The raven shook his head as he stood. By that time, the other 2 Anbu had arrived. Ashurii heaved, her hands on her knees for balance. She looked up and squealed. "My baby boy!"

In the blink of an eye Ryou was in her arms and Naruto was laughing at her enthusiasm.

"We should go," Ichiba said, his eyes, not visible under his owl mask, but obviously looking at the sky.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed. He pulled Sasuke into a huge bear hug. This was his moment to dread, so far in his life, leaving Sasuke for a few days. He held on tight, not wanting to let go. "I'll see you when I get back, right?"

Sasuke hugged back. "Actually, you might be here before me. I need to go see Tsunade and it takes a few days for the trip," he said matter of factly.

Naruto stiffened, but took a deep breath to relax. "Alright," he said, pulling back a bit to face his love. "Just come back, okay?"

"Hn," Sasuke gave his rare smile. He leaned down that inch to kiss Naruto's pouty lips, after pulling the mask up first.

Naruto's face was flushed from the feverish passion that Sasuke emitted in the lock."I love you, Sasuke. Dattebyo!"

The raven smirked. "I love you, too"

Hesitantly, Naruto pulled away and pulled down his mask, mostly to hide his coming tears. He turned away and nodded to his teamates. Ashurii kissed her young son tenderly before giving him back to Sasuke.

They walked to the gates, that opened as they arrived. Then, when they were outside the village walls, the doors shut.

* * *

Sasuke, uninvited, walked into Tsunade's office. The Hokage was dead as a door nail, sleeping in her chair with a bottle of sake in her grasp. The raven's eyebrow twitched. Even Ryou because frustrated.

Sasuke threw a simple shurikan from his pouch at the woman's desk. She jumped out of her chair with the impact. "WAH! Wah?" When Tsunade finally realized what happened, she scowled. "Damn brats, disturbing my sleep," she muttered.

"I'll be leaving for a few days," Sasuke said, spending no time. "I'll be taking my son and I'll be visiting my aniki's grave."

Tsunade gave him a frustrated thinking look. Finally she gave a grand sigh. "Understood."

* * *

_Uh... so four months huh? ...heh? How is everyone? I'm in college now. Yeppers. It's so weird not being in highschool, but a good weird.  
_So was this a good chapter? I know it wasn't much to wait for this long but there is alot that's gonna happen in the next few chapters.  
**Itachi:** There's alot of drama to come isn't there?  
**Natsuki:** Yeah, but at least it makes for a good story! So how was your summer Itachi?  
**Itachi:** I didn't do much, if taht's what you're asking. I mostly bothered my brother and wrote a novel.  
**Natsuki:** You wrote a novel? wtf!  
**Itachi:** No you gulible idiot... what do you think I did this summer? I went to the beach like everyone else. You know it was me and Kabuto, and sometimes, Kabuto would bring back Kisame to have some jaws fun.  
**Natsuki:** You're sick but I love you like that. So next chapter Gaara makes a return. And guess what guys? I have a question for all of you! The winner gets to ask me one question about this story's future, and i'll have to answer it as honestly as i can. How will Gaara react to Naruto and Sasuke's relationship? Please review, I'm begging you! Or Itachi will kill me like he did his fam-  
**Itachi:** Don't make me get Kabuto to bring the cannibals back to life... *glare*  
**Natsuki:** O.o bye everyone!

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	37. Back to Suna And to Itachi's grave

_ Hey guys. Sigh. Not a good day right now. I wanted to reread this great Yaoi i read years ago but I can't recall the name and Mangafox deleted alot of yaoi last year, so I can't find it at all. And the compact disk I had with all the Angel documents on it just randomly decided not to work for me today. So I'm a bit annoyed at my computor right now. Stupid ass thing. It's old and senile, like the grandpa from the Simpsons. lol  
So On other news, I have a facebook set up for my fanfiction. I'll be able to tell my fans on their when and what is going on, and updates on stories. Also it's a better way to talk to my fans. So just search for Natsuki Lee (fanfiction) or click the link on my bio page here. I go on facebook more than I should lol. So go there, you can request, comment, and even talk shit if you feel like it. lol  
So, It's been a while. And I tried to get Tourniquet to post the story up for me, but she's been busy and hasn't been at school lately. But regardless, here I am! so chapter 37 here we go! ONWARD! _

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would continue being blind so that Naruto can rape him without Sasuke seeing who it was. lol So yeah, I don't own Naruto! I own the OCs though!  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Cursing. Lemons. Angst. Drama. Extreme Cliffie. You've been warned!

* * *

**_And he set out without his Angel. Will he survive without Angelic grace?_**

**(A few days later)**

The trip to Suna was easy, no disruption as the Konoha Anbu team took their time. In three days, Naruto was walking through the Suna city entrance, a suna shinobi escorting he and his team.

The city, as always, was it's red rust color mending with the bright orange sky, as the sun lowered behind the horizon. Villagers went on with their daily lives, not caring as Konoha shinobi walked by.

Naruto was a little nervous. He hadn't seen Gaara in more than a year. He had so much to tell his good friend. Alot has happened.

But something in the pit of his stomach told him that something was going to happen. Naruto just ignored it. He was going to spend the night in Suna, then head back to his Sasuke in the morning.

* * *

The setting sun beat down as Sasuke made his half point to Itachi's grave. Ryou was getting restless in his arms, to be expected. The raven decided that it would be best to rest up until sunrise.

So Sasuke pitched up the tent he carried on his back, making Ryou lay on some blankets, visibleto his sight at all times. By the time the olive green, plain old tent was set up, Ryou was asleep. The raven carefully picked up the bundle that was his son and went into the tent to sleep.

It was kind of weird being outside of Konoha walls now. He never really expectedto be a Konoha citizen with a son and in love with his rival/best friend, Naruto. But It happened and now things he did in seven years of being a missing nin -like being away from naruto- made him lonely. And there was the fact that he went back to Konoha to 1) kill the elders and 2) capture Naruto for he Akatsuki. But, he could only perform the first, the second never even crossed his mind once he saw his beloved.

The Akatsuki. They were still out there, guaranteed to be waiting for him. How could he not keep that in mind? Once Madara found out he didn't go through with it, Sasuke would surely be in trouble. But, when it came to Sasuke, he would rather die than betray the love of his life, like he once intended to.

On impulse, Sasuke pulled out a scroll from his pack and set it on the floor, open, facing him. He quickly performed hand movements and signs. A glowing blue bubble surrounded the tent. Sasuke did not want anything to happen to his son either. His precious Ryou was the one to keep his name and the traight of the sharingan. So, if another demon ever came to attack Konoha, young Ryou would be able to control it if Sasuke wasn't there. Kami forbid that would ever happen.

Kami forbid something ever happened to anyone in Sasuke's love.

* * *

Gaara stood looking out the smooth glass window, his right palm holding against the frame. Butterflies attacked his stomach, regardless of his passive features. He was so nervous. His unrequited love was coming up the main street to the Kazekage tower. Gaara couldn't decide if he should just spill his soul or not. Love is very complicated, but the red head liked the feeling. He always knew Naruto didn't love him, it was only obvious that, since the beginning, Sasuke had the kitsune's heart. So, if in the end, Gaara was rejected, he knew that Naruto would end up in good hands.

He rolled his jade eyes. Subaku no Gaara will not give up so easily. He gets his way, all the time.

A light knock hit the shut door. "Kazekage-sama, the messengers from Konohagakure are here," the secretary told outside the door.

"Let them in," Gaara ordered.

In walked 3 black with grey clad, Anbu, mask wearing, Konoha shinobi. The leading was a blonde haired man, followed by a raven woman and a rusty haired man. Gaara mentally jumped in glee. He knew he would come today, he always came to the Suna for Konoha.

Gaara glared at the other 2 Anbu. 'Naruto, I would like to speak to you alone."

The fox Anbu nodded. He waved a hand over his shoulder to motion his teammates. Ashurii and Ichiba bowed respectively before exiting the room, shutting the door behind them. "Kami, Gaara, it's been a while, Datte!"

The Kazekage gave a simple smile. "Hm, last I saw you, you were in a coma."

"Heh, yeah," Naruto laughed idly. He lifted up his porcelain mask, revealing a sweat matted face. He shook his head, making his hair shake into an even messier look. Then he adjusted his forehead protector. Naruto must be the only Anbu who wore his forehead protector under his mask.

"What happened?" Gaara said emotionlessly, as always. He took a seat behind the desk.

Naruto started to chuckle, ashamed. "I tried to stop usuing the Kyuubi's chakra...but, well, ened up backing up on me."

Gaara shook his head. He could understand Naruto's reasoning. He wanted to be his own person, not the demon he is roommates, to his own body, with. Gaarahad to once go through that. But, Naruto was there to help and the red head just wished he could repay the grand favor.

"But, yeah, I woke up just in time to catch Sasuke's judging. Kami, it was one big drama filled court room," Naruto sighed, sitting across from Gaara. "Well, those old geezer elders, who hated me, they were at partial fault to the Uchiha Clan Massacre."

Gaara stared blankly as the kitsune spoke. He loved the sweet rasps in Naruto's voice. It was like a mother's voice to him, making Gaara feel at bliss. "Hm."

"And..." Naruto blushed madly. "Sasuke and I are going out!" He chided happily.

Jade eyes widened a fraction. Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto, the man he cared so much about, was finally with the man he loved, and that's not him. Gaara's eyes hardened.

Naruto noticed the look. "What?"

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and turned his eyes to the window at his side. "Nothing."

"Hey, tell me!" Naruto whined, stepping closer to the desk before him. He leaned over it and poked Gaara's shoulder.

If Gaara had eyebrows, they would be furrowed in hurt. He quickly took the poking hand and brought it to his face. He knew he could never win with Naruto, it's too annoying. "Why the Uchiha? What does he have taht's so special?"

Despite the awkward position, Naruto grinned. "Nothing. Everything. I don't know." Naruto had that distance in his eyes. "I just can't live without him."

"And I can't lie without you, Naruto," Gaara said, bluntly. He looked up at the blonde. Jade met blue.

Naruto was a bit surprised. His eyes went wide and he pulled his hand away. "Woah!"

Gaara had a tinge of sadness on his usually stoic face. "I love you, Naruto."

"I'm sorry," Naruto said averting his eyes. He had never really noticed Gaara's feelings before. Kami, he felt so slow. "You're a really good friend, I don't want to loose that."

Gaara nodded. "You love a man who hurt you so many times, but I have never hurt you with true meaning," he said with a bite. "You would fuck Sai, but not give me a second chance."

Naruto felt hurt. He told Gaara about Sai's beneficial friendship in trust and secrecy. "I care about you too much."

"Too much, so you reject me," Gaara sneered. He stood back up and faced he window.

"Gaara," naruto cried. "What kind of relationship would it be if I couldn't love you like I love Sasuke?"

There was a small silence before Gaara gave a small sigh. "Come back tomorrow for the scroll." Naruto got the hint and exited the room.

Outside the door stood an on guard Ichiba and reading Ashurii. Naruto gave them a small smile. Ashurii and her damn reading, she was like Kakashi, but not as pervy. They looked up at him and he nodded, telling them to reside to their bedroom for visitors, in the lower level of the tower.

* * *

Sasuke was making good time. Right after the sun rose so did Ryou, who in turn woke the raven. After having some breakfast, Sasuke packed up and headed back on trail. Less then a day if he ran. He was Uchiha Sasuke and his speed was impeccable. But with Ryou in his carrying pouch, that would be a bit dangerous fo the baby. So he would take a steady pace to the grave.

Ryou's young eyes watched the tree tops fly by as his father jumped from branch to branch. Sasuke's face seemed determined. He was intent to make this trip safely. That meant no dangerous run ins with the Akatsuki.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he waited in the hall outside the Kazekage office. It was now 2pm. He had been waiting there with the rest of his squad for almost 7 hours. His right leg bounced up and down with restlessness. Naruto had so much energy naturally and just sitting for a long time gives him hyperness. Then Naruto's stomach growled.

"Ah!" the blonde Anbu groaned in frustration. "Kami, someone ask the secretary if it's gonna take any longer."

Ashurii took upon herself to do so.

Ichiba gave his sitting captain a questioning look. "Uzumaki-kun, what happened yesturday with you in the Kazekage office, when he asked to speak to you alone?" he asked.

"Alot," Naruto huffed. "Something I never imagined."

The rusty haired man nodded like he knew the feeling. Just then, Ashurii made her way back into the hall. She looked more annoyed then Gaara when someone unimportant talked to him.

"How much longer?" Naruto asked, hopeful.

"A while," the ravenette sighed.

"AH!" Naruto cried in fustration. This was going to be a long day for the Kitsune.

* * *

After a pit stop to change Ryou's diaper, Sasuke asn his son reached their destination by sundown.

Under a lush green tree, in the middle of a vast field, stood a vertically flat stone. Sasuke could see, from the spot he was in, beside the other trees, that the grave looked untoucehed since he last saw it.

Slowly, he walked up to it and let himslef give a soft prayer. Sasuke's strong hand ghosted over the etched words on the stone. He still remembered taking his brother's body and burying it here. How, about 6 years ago, he had carved _Uchiha Itachi, beloved brother_ into the stone with a kunai.

Sasuke knelt down and placed his small son to lay on the soft green grass. Then, he started digging his hands through a patch of dirt behind the grave stone. After a while he could see the form of a box and pried it out. Swiping his hand over the brown cardboard box, Ssuke wiped off some dirt.

He lifted the cover and sadly looked at the cloak. It's red clouds seemed vibrant against the darkness of it's container. Sasuke felt the fabric he once wore when he went with the Akatsuki. Itachi's cloak.

"Lovely, isn't it?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw his brother. He hadn't seen the apparition since the day Ryou was conceived.

Itachi smirked, as the soft warm wind blew his long hair, tied in a long ponytail. "The day, not the cloak, of course. That cloak is just evil in fabric form, dear otouto."

"I guess you're right." Sasuke's eyes averted from the image of his brother to the cloak. After a long gaze he looked back up. "Why are you back?"

"Don't be rude," Itachi said as he knelt with his younger brother. "I am back because your heart calls it."

Sasuke nodded, he should have known. He took Ryou back in his arms. The small boy tugged at his father's hair. Sasuke gave a warm smile. "I've never been happier, aniki."

"Yes, I know," Itachi nodded. He petted a hand softly on Ryou's head. The baby's raven eyes looked around, as if he flet the touch but didn't know where it came from. "He's like you as a baby."

The living raven closed his eyes half way. A warm feeling ran through his body. "I miss you, too, Itachi-nii."

But when Sasuke looked back to his brother, Itachi was gone. And then suddenly, Ryou began to cry.

"Well, well, Sasuke-kun."

The hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck stood.

* * *

_Hugeeeee cliffie! You know I feel better now after I wrote this. I guess agel really calms me down sometimes.  
_So this chapter is short for dramatic effect.  
**Itachi:** I liked that scene.  
**Nati:** Of Course you did, because you were in it.  
**Itachi:** No it was because it had a good change of love and peace after the Gaara/Naruto fight and just before a horrible cliffhanger.  
**Nati:** Very true. ...So no one attempted to answer my question. Which really sucks because the prize was really worth it if you ask me.  
**Itachi:** They didn't answer your question because they hate you.  
**Nati:** *gasp* take it back!  
**Itachi:** *glare* No.  
**Nati:** Oh that's right you don't know how to take things back. Just like how you can't take back the fact that your killed you whole-  
**Itachi:** *choking Natsuki* Bitch...  
**Nati:** *gasp for life* I'll give everyone another chance!...If you answer this question you can ask me any question (about Angel or not) and I'll have to answer as best as I can without giving away the ending of the story!... the question is- *passes out*  
**Itachi:** *drops her on the floor* The question is: Who are 3 out of 6 people or groups making an apearence in the next chapter that weren't named in this chapter? Please review. *kicks Natsuki* Wake up!

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	38. Naruto's life should be on DVD

_ Hey guys! So it's holiday season and I thought what better christmas present then a chapter and a very impactful one at that. I mean it closes a storyline and opens up another one. Big chapter! lol.  
But I am sad though. I only got 3 reviews from last chapter,a nd again no one answered my question. Sigh. That puts me down so much.  
But I must continue so I shall! Here is chapter 38! enjoy~ ONWARD! _

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto would be forsed to fight eachother naked, Itachi would be king of all, and Kakashi would have Iruka pinned against a wall to make sweet, sweet love, in every episode. And so, if you didn't guess already, I don't own Naruto. I do own the OCs though, they are mine lol.  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Cursing. Lemons. Drama. Comedic relief. You've Been warned!

* * *

**_And he was frozen like ice and on fire like hell's fury. How will he battle this alone?_**

"Well, well, Sasuke-kun."

It was a voice so cold that by just a simple greeting your insides would freeze. Being near this person would make you lust for power like he did. How could someone who looked like Sasuke be so different? But they weren't really so different. Both had the tendency for revenge, unmistakable family traits, hatred for the older Konoha people. Difference was: nowadays, Sasuke hated the older part of the leaf, because of their cold stares and scowels at Naruto. That was on thing, Sasuke ahd someone to love.

Slowly, Sasuke averted his eyes to the voice, trying hard to keep it clam. The man stood behind him. Tall and thin, but the appearence could fool anyone. He could pulverize Sasuke right now if he wanted to and if Sasuke wasn't trying.

"Dear boy, I see you were finally able to leave the gates." Madara said. He swiped his tongue against his teeth. "Now, don't just gawk, give me a hig hello. Don't be insolent like your brother."

* * *

"You can go in Miss Ashurii," the secretary said to the girl. The men gave her a questioning glare. "Er... the Kazekage-sama only wants to see her, I'm sorry," she said, face faulted.

Ashurii gave a curt nod and went on into the office. Naruto began to seeth.

"Damn bakka!" Naruto said, fustrated. Ichiba arched a brow at the man but asked nothing. Naruto closed his eyes into slits and huffed his cheeks out. In habit, his hands closed into tight fists, like when he was a child.

A minute later, Ashurri returned into the hall, closing the large wooden door behind he. She handed the scroll to Naruto. And, though her face was masked with the face of a tiger, she looked at him with pity.

Naruto took the scroll and his jaw clenched. He couldn't leave Suna without setting Gaara straight. He abruptly stood and marched into the office, slamming the door open.

Inside, Gaara jumped, only slightly. It was because of his emotional mentality that made him so uncharacteristic. He didn't look up but still sensed the blue aura of Naruto flare ever so red. Gaara's eyes felt puffy. He had no more then an hour of sleep, not considerably a big difference considering he barely slepy anyway, but it had taken it's toll, because of his emotions.

"I wanna know, Gaara!" Naruto yelled, ripping off his mask and chucking it against the wall beside him. A deep fault line cracked through the middle of the retched strong porcelain. "How much do you love me?"

Gaara finally looked up to eye the raging blonde. Blue eyes were so wide that the pupil was barely seen. He had a fist balled before his face in anger. The red-head glared. 'Enough to know I can't live without you."

"And you won't live without me," Naruto barked. He didn't care if he left the door open and that he was yelling so loud people outside could hear, he was a pissed off fox. "If you love me then you should realize that I would hurt you more if I went out with you but lived a lie. Dattebyo."

Gaara let the words sink in and processed the thought. Maybe Naruto was right. Having someone say they want to be with you and not actually want to is more painful then knowing the person doesn't feel the same. If Naruto took pity on him, it would make Gaara so much more stoic then he was now. It was one thing to lust with someone and another to care and adore. If Gaara were to just let Naruto pity date him and live a lie, he would just be satisfying lust not love. And he wanted Naruto to be happy.

"I love you, but like a brother," Naruto's voice softened. He relaxed his body before walking behind the desk to where Gaara sat. Tightly, he embraced the Kazekage. "Gaara, I'm sorry I can't love you more. You're such a great guy and anyone who ends up with you will be lucky," he whispered now.

Thin fair colored arms circled the lovely blonde. Gaara rested into the warm body. His jade eyes started to water. Such an unknown sensation to the sand ninja. Of course, he cried as a child, but now in the years of young adulthood, crying is alien to him. The gentle tears washed down his pale cheeks. Thank Kami his eyeliner was water resistant. "No, I'm sorry, Naruto," he said back. Oddly, enough as Gaara was acting, now his monotone blank voice was quivering with deathly feelings. "If you're ahppy with the Uchiha, then I'm happy, too."

Naruto pulled away and chuckled. "Be careful, if you keep crying you might be able to make sand castles with yourself."

Gaara went back to glaring. "Baka," he bluntly said.

Suddenly, they heard sniffling. Looking to the doorway, they saw not only Naruto's teammates, but Gaara's siblings. Temari held Ashurii as they hysterically started to sob. Kankuro had a small amount of face paint coming off from his single tear. Ichiba leaned against the open door, sweat dropping.

"It's -so...BEAUTIFUL!" Ashurii cried. Her face was contorted into a dramatic crying state. Her eyes squinted as her mouth lay open, stretched wide, letting out the powerful sobs. "I swear Narutos' life should be a TV show!"

(This would be the point in sitcom television where one character will look at the camera with a look. That would be Ichiba in this case.)

Temari hugged the girl tighter. "My beautiful little brother is such a powerful man to live with unrequited love!" She cried.

Gaara sent his sister an icy glare, as sharp as forty daggers. Temari sombered up, but the ravenette, Ashurii, continued.

"I would buy all the series of the show and never leave my house!" She hysterically said. It was like she was in her own world now. "I would even buy the box set special edition! Ahhhha!" Ashurii gave out a raspy loud sobbing groan.

Ichiba took it upon himslef to pore the water from his canteen on her head. The bun of raven hair soaked and the water mixed with the overly dramatic tears streaked down her flushed cheeks. She quickly sombered up. "Sorry, I got to into it."

Naruto, suddenly, burst out laughing. All the anger had been released from his body. "Come on guys, let's go get lunch. It's on Gaara!" he cheered.

The red head looked at him blankly. "Me? (and it's already dinner time.)"

The blonde draped an arm over the slightly shorter man's shoulder. "Yep, you." (Not my fault you kept me waiting so long on an empty stomach.)"

* * *

Hesitently, Sasuke stood from his kneeling position and ghostly hugged the elder Uchiha.

Uchiha Madara still looked the same age as the last time Sasuke looked at him. His appearence hadn't changed technically since he left Konohagakure long ago, before Sasuke was even thought of. It was apparently the traits of obtaining the eye of your brother and replacing it with your own. Immortality. But, immortality isn't going to save you from everything.

"Have you obtained the Kyuubi yet?" Madara asked, pulling away. He looked down at the baby in Sasuke's hold and scowled. He hated children with no purpose.

Sasuke saw the look at his son and stepped away. _Never_ he thought, but his mouth said differently. "Not yet, Madara-sama."

Suddenly, Kisame came out of the trees. He gave a depressed loo at the grave before looking at Sasuke. His face hadn't adorned a smile or smirk since his partner died. Kisame stood beside his boos, cloak whipping in the gentle wind.

Madara didn't seem fazed by the new presence. "I want it, soon."

Sasuke was never affraid of anyone and Uchiha Madara was no different. All the hatred Itachi made Sasuke gather within him gave the young raven, a mentality of strenth. A powerful exception to Madara's intimidation, the lack of fear. Sasuke stood tall, ready for whatever. His features hard with o emotion. He set his son down on the grass, seeing the baby's welling eyes. "Actually," Sasuke said, turning back to the 2 Akatsuki memebers. "I'm not going to get you the Kyuubi."

Madara's face angered. "And why not?"

The young raven still hadn't forgot that Madara helped Itachi in the bloody murder of the Uchiha clan. All from the sense of revenger. "Because, I've completed what I wanted. Give me one reason to help you."

"I'll kill you. Is that enough reason?" Madara seethed, taking a step foward.

Suddenly, a team of ninjas appeared behind Sasuke. "Uchiha-sama," Juugo said.

Sasuke looked back and saw his extremely loyal team Taka. He smirked If anythin were to happen here, they most definatly would handle things. "Just try and kill me," Sasuke said averting back to Madara.

There was a moment of tension before Madara smirked, also. He started to look tauntingly at Sasuke and team Taka. "Killing you here is not enough," he said. His voice was even colder then before. Almost as frigid as his icy glare. "I'd rather make you suffer."

Sasuke ground his teeth together. His hand went automatically to his ninjato in reaction to the deadly aura. Sasuke could only worry about what was up Madara's twisted sleeve.

"Something close to your heart will be taken when you least expect it," Madara said. Was he actually refering to an organ next to Sasuke's heart, or a person close to the young Uchiha? One could never know with Madara. He gave Sasuke a full blown glare of daggers. "You are just like all the other Uchiha's before you, arrogant fools. You don't know a good thing when you see it."

A scowl crossed Sasuke's face, but beofre he could say another word Madara and Kisame had poofed away. Sasuke looked down at his son to see the baby finally easing down. He picked up his child and hugged him tightly. He caught the envious look of Karin. He saw Suigetsu's purple eyes go after Kisame and his Samehada. And he looked at Juugo, who's respect was still there for the raven after the year of absense.

"You guys," Sasuke turned to team Taka. "I don't need you, anymore, right now. So you can leave," he said stoicly.

The 3 team members looked at eachother before the girl spoke. "Good enough for us. We'll see each other again, one day, Sasuke-sama." Sasuke saw that they understood what he meant. One day, they would rejoin, and they would help him defeat Madara if it came down to it.

Team Taka jumped into the woods. Sasuke hoped they found themselves a good life. they were a great help for him.

Ryou gurgled happily as he saw his father was calm again. But, Sasuke wouldn't be ever really calm. Madara had gotten to him. After collecting Itachi's cloak, the raven ran his way back home. "See you again, Nii-san."

* * *

The next evening was getting chilly as the hour wound down to dinner. Kiba looked across the fancy restaurant table. Hinata sat, mildly blushing, tapping her fingers together in habit. across from him. She looked so beautiful. Her long blue-black hair was clipped up out of her face with a red clip, matching her silky kimono.

Sometimes, it was amazing how people clean up, like Kiba. The scruffy man was in a nice shirt and clean slacks. His eyes gleamed with the lovely image of his girlfriend.

"Hinata-chan," kiba cleared his throat, cutting to the chase. "We've been dating for so long, now... I want to marry you."  
,br> Hinata was quiet for a while before tears fell from her mercury colored eyes. "I-I love you s-so much Kiba-kun and I w-want to m-marry you, b-but..." She let out a gasping breath. "I-I just k-know my father won't allow it."

Kiba's brows furrowed. He reached across the table and took her small hand in his. "We'll make him allow it, Dammit!"

The girl sqweezed his hand and softly smiled. "Y-you're s-so good to me, but my father is a powerful man," she looked up at the man. "H-he was strict enough w-wth Neji-kun getting married to Tenten. I-It took many argument to finally s-settle that Neji c-could marry. M-my father will n-not give up so q-quickly for me..."

A wishful look shined on Hinata's lovely face. She pulled kiba close and kissed him tenderly. While still kissing, Kiba gently slipped a beautiful ring on her finger.

* * *

Shikamaru gave a lazy half smirk. He lay back against his bed, staring up at a letter from Temari. It was an old letter, maybe 2 years old, but still just as special.

Temari wrote the letter to express her love. Shikamaru loved to read the curvy handwriting of the words that were like poetry.

It was amazing to be in love. That pick up beat of your heart and feeling of fullfillment. Your body works in mysteries as you react to everything the otehr person, your love, says. The shivers and tingles where ever your skin touches theirs. Love, the sense of always having someone, the complete and total brainwave to die for that person.

Shikamaru put down the letter and closed his eyes to rest. He had to teach tomorrow, so he couldn't sleep through all of class. (Though he shouldn't be sleeping through any of it, Temari often reminds him.)

All of his friends were falling in love. It was beautiful, like the clouds Shika loved to watch in the sky.

* * *

_So uh... how'd you guys like it? Did I give everyone the emense foreshadowing of what the second plot of this two-plot story? _  
Gosh am I tired. It's 2:35 am right now lol. And I stayed up to write you this! I hope you all review! It'll be my christmas present!  
**Itachi:** I feel like it was christmas just the other day. It comes to quickly.  
**Natsuki:** I know what you mean. I feel like it went from December first to December 23rd wayyyyyy too quickly.  
**Itachi:** So, what's next in this story?  
**Natsuki:** Oh? the moment every one has been waiting for of course! lol. You might not want to come next chapter.  
**Iatchi:** Okay. So merry Christmas.  
**Natsuki:** Merry christmas to you and your fam...i...ly...? ...*mutters* crap. Now, Tat-chan you know I didn't mean it this time. It's just a force of habit.  
**Itachi:** FUCK YOU! *walks away after screaming, muttering* When I kill her, I'll feel better. I'll kill her I swear to god I'll kill her. How dare she call me Tata-chan again! and insult my family!  
**Natsuki:** You insulted them enough by killing them. *sees Itachi come marching back* O.O uhhhhhh fuck! BYE GUYS *starts running* Leave a review please! And don't forget to friend me on Facebook. The link is on my bio page or just look up Natsuki Lee (fanfiction)

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	39. My sunlit love

_I am soooooooooooooo sorry. So sorry infact, i would add more O's to that so, but it would take up too much space. I beg your forgiveness. Life has been pretty busy lately. School, work, and a social life. But I'll find a way to at least finish this story. So, the other day I saw a story with only 19 chapters and 490 reviews...while I have 38 chapters and only 327 reviews... It makes me sad. *cry* It makes me feel like you guys hate me. (shut up Itachi!) So please after reading leave a review. Just a simple "Update soon" will let me know you love the story!  
But anyways I guess I should get to the story now, ne? okay! ONWARD! _

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be a crossdressing uke, with a sexual attraction to Naruto, and Naruto would be the epic seme who chases after Sasuke. ...Wait? ...Hm, even though that sounds really close to the actual Naruto show, I still don't own. I do own the OCs though. And there is a new one today! Woohoo!  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Cursing. Lemons. Romance. You've Been Warned!

* * *

**_And he embraced his angel, silently saying I love you. Wasn't he tired?_**

Sasuke took more time going home then going to Itachi's grave. Either, it was that every half hour Ryou started to cry about something, or that Sasuke couldn't concentrate on a sufficiant speed now. His mind just kept realing over the thoughts of what Madara said.

The way Sasuke was thinking made him want to vomit out of nerves. Did Madara know about his love for Naruto? In a way it wouldn't be surprising. The immortal Uchiha was twisted and powerful.

But if he did know about Naruto and Sasuke's relationship, that meant he knew how much the kitsune meant to him. His darling Naruto was already in the shraingan eye of the Akatsuki leader, but now Sasuke had a feeling that Madara himslef is going to to actually do the work.

It was now close to seven at night when the raven decided to set camp. It was time to rest, like Ryou was in his pouch carrier.

Sasuke cradeled his son in his arms as they slept under the olive green tent, a chakra barrier around them. He loved his son. He love Naruto. He loved his friends. Sasuke will swear his life to make sure nothing happens to them.

* * *

Idly Gaara walked through his village. Naruto had left 2 days ago but the feelings were still fresh. As always, Naruto was right. There was no way Gaara could live without being loved back. No warmth and amazing gazes of adoration, just pity. Maybe he loved Naruto like a brother, not a lover?

It was hard to really tell.

Gaara sighed and closed his eyes so he could wander the streets with his other senses. He could feel the noon sun beating down on him. The warmth contradicted with the late September season. Villagers chatted all around, some even saying hi to the Kazekage.

Suddenly, Gaara bumped into something. His jade eyes popped open to see what he bumped into. How could Gaara not sense that? Was he so lost in his thoughts that he didn't really concentrate like he should? Before him was nothing, just the air and the street he was walking on. What had he-

Then a whimper caught his attention. Gaara looked down to the dirt pavement. The breath caught in the red-head's throat.

A blushing boy sat on the ground his legs to his sides. The purple shirt he wore slipped off his right shoulder and was tied by a rope around the waist. A single sleeve of fishnet was worn on his right leg and beside him on the floor lay a book. Striking neon blue locks of hair flipped with the light wind.

Gaara looked at the boy and could feel a blush cross his cheeks when those bright orange eyes stared back at him. The eyes were like fire, attracting Gaara more and more. The boy blushed even more and spoke in a silky smooth voice. "S-sorry."

"Ah-" Gaara came back to realization, letting out a staggered breath. "No, I'm sorry that was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Wait! Was Gaara apologizing? That's more shocking then when the red-head says "That meddlesome mother hen."

Nevertheless, Gaara extended a hand to the blushing boy. A fair skinned hand took his and with a tug the boy stood. He bent down and picked up his book. Hugging the book to his chest, he kept his stare to the dirt around his bare feet. "No, it's my fault, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara's hand moved to the blue haired boy's cheek, uncontrollably. "No, I insist, it was my fault," he said softly in his baritone voice. The boy looked up into jade eyes at the touch. Gaara let out a rare smile. "Let me make it up to you and take you to get some tea,... And call me Gaara."

"I-I'm Ai," The boy blushed deeper. "I would love to get some tea, G-gaara-san."

Ai looked away in embarassment. A gentle smile graced his pouty pink lips. Gaara removed his hand from Ai's face and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then shall we, Ai-san?" Gaara turned ans headed for the tea shop. Ai scurried behind him.

The pounding feeling in Gaara's chest was so loud that he was sure Ai could hear it. Gaara was suddenly so conscious about his actions now, even if he didn't know why. But, he did know that he was walking with such a swagger that his hips were hurting.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he entered the village gates early morning. "Okay, let's get some rest today and tomorrow, at noon, we'll meet at the Hokage office," he grinned. "Datte!"

Ashurii and Ichiba nodded. "Yes, Captain," they said in unison, bowing.

Then they went on their ways.

On impulse, Naruto went straight to Sasuke's house. The Uchiha complex was as eerie as always, but it didn't faze Naruto, as he had run through the empty part of town, time and time again.

Sliding the door open, the Anbu walked in and gave a look around. "Sasuke," he called, closing the door behind him.

No one answered him and Naruto's lips twitched into a frown. Sasuke wasn't home yet. But, Naruto understood, considering Sasuke told him he might get back after him.

The kitsune removed his shoes and shuffled into the TV room. Hey, why not relax as he waited?

But, could he really relax with so mnay nerves on high? His heart still raced with the anticipation of Sasuke's return. Sasuke wouldn't leave him, though. Sasuke loved him. Right? Or was this all a plan, a trick, to confuse Naruto to not notice Sasuke leaving again? Naruto's heart pained.

Tears slowly crept down the scarred cheeks. Slowly, he lulled himself to sleep, crying. He couldn't help but doubt the man he loved. After all the dramathey've been through, it's no surprise. But, he trusted Sasuke more.

* * *

It must have been noon when Sasuke walked back into the village. He nodded at the gate guards before heading home. He'll go see Tsunade later.

The trip went by so slowly since Sasuke took his darling time. He walked most of the time, playing with Ryou.

Now, he staggered home. Straight off, he noticed the sandles at the door. Sasuke smiled, heartedly. They were Naruto's for sure. Suddenly, finding energy, Sasuke quickly placed his son in the playpen in the kitchen and searched for his beautiful Naruto.

The door to the TV room was open and the raven glanced in, catching a bright yellow. He smirked. On the pillows, beside the table, on the floor, lay Naruto. He slept like an angel. His abdomen rose and fell with deep breaths. Sasuke knelt beside him.

"I'm back, my Kitsune," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. Then, he kissed the man on the temple. "Wake up."

A soft moan left Naruto's pink lips. Blue eyes flickered open. Sasuke took a sharp breath at the amazing gleam in Naruto's stare. Naruto grinned. "Hey Sasuke!"

The kitsune leaned up on his elbows and gently pressed his lips to Sasuke's. The raven let out a soft whimper when the other let go of the lock. "I've missed that." He smirked again. He crawled over his beloved and rested his head on Naruto's chest.

Sasuke held onto the blonde, tightly. Naruto grinned and hugged back. All of his worries disappeared in a snap. He softly drew circles on Sasuke's back with his fingers. "I've missed you, believe it!"

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Sasuke took the time to listen to Naruto's heartbeat. He loved each thud of life in his beloved. It was his lullaby, making everything in Sasuke's life vanish as he listened. Slowly, his raven eyes fluttered shut.

"Hey teme," Naruto said, sitting up, bringing Sasuke to sit, also. "Let's go upstairs, you're sleeping."

"Dobe," Sasuke sneered. "You were asleep when I got home."

Naruto huffed out his cheeks. "Not the point, dattebyo."

Sasuke leaned into Naruto and kissed his perfect lips. Breaking apart, the raven stood and pulled Naruto up by his arm. Without another word they walked, hand and hand, upstairs. Not before making sure Ryou's baby monitor was on, of course.

Sunlight shined through Sasuke's room window, filling the air with a glow. Once inside the room, Naruto tugged Sasuke's hand, making the raven turn towards him. Naruto crushed his lips into Sasuke's, enveloping in the wonderful moist heat. They closed the space between their bodies, arms snaking around eachother.

They broke apart for a breath of air. Naruto felt like all of his exhaustion vanished. The vision of Sasuke in the sunlight. His hand in Naruto's. Sasuke came back to Konoha, to him, to his arms. It wasn't Naruto's fault if he wanted Sasuke now all to himslef. "I'm not tired, are you tired?" Naruto panted.

Sasuke gasped as he felt Naruto grind his hips into him. His eyes half lidded as he hissed, when the blonde kitsune did it again. "Never tired for you, usurontonkachi."

Once again, they locked lips. The clothes on their bodies became so uncomfortable. They wanted to just rip them off. And Naruto did, technically. He split Sasuke's shirt right at the collar, all the way to the bottom hem. The raven stepped back, looked down and smirked. He looked back up at Naruto, an evil glint in eye. "Impatient, aren't we, dobe?"

"You have no idea, datte," Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his neck idly. It's been so long, that he's wanted to touch Sasuke's creamy skin, feel that lovely man. Practically, 6 years of temptation and lustful thoughts. And that's only since he's known he had feelings for the Uchiha. For so long, Naruto has wanted to prove his lobe. There was that blowjob but... Naruto wanted to hold and feel Sasuke around him.

Naruto stepped back towards Sasuke and ran his hand ever so softly up the bare chest, lightly ghosting the left nipple. Sasuke repressed a moan. Naruto's touch lingered on his body like a stream of heat. Soft lips pressed gently on the raven's collar bone. Naruto nippedd at the skin, leaving a tender love bite. Then, he abruptly pulled away.

"Are we going to fast?" Naruto blushed.

Sasuke tugged Naruto over with him to lay on the white sheeted bed. He took Naruto"s lips with his own. When they seaprated from the kiss, Sasuke stared in the eyes he felt most amazing. "I want to touch you, feel you, kiss you. I want to show you how much you mean to me, my beautiful angel," Sasuke said, lifting a hand to caress the thin whisker like lines on Naruto's cheek. "You aren't going fast enough."

Narut's heart swelled with such a powerful warmth that, just for a second, it was unbearable. He grinned stupidly before leaning down to kiss the man below him. It was so passionate and filled with unexplainable feelings. Hungrily, they tasted eachother's sweet taste. A taste they couldn't get enough of. Their eyes shut on their own. Each and every kiss has been better and more loving the the one before it.

"S-sasuke," the kitsune panted. He gulped down a breath of air beofre nuzzling his face into the nape of the raven's neck. "You show me how much I mean to you, everytime you smile and kiss me."

Sasuke laced his fingers with Naruto's. "Look at me, dobe...," he ordered, waiting until the blonde looked him in the eye. "Those things aren't even a quarter of how I feel. I could try all my life to show you all my love and not be able to show half."

"I'm happy someone finally took out that stick from up your ass..." Naruto chuckled, squeezing the hand in his. Then he muttered something along the lines of "And don't call me dobe, teme," before smiling a beautiful heartfelt smile at Sasuke. "I love you, so much."

Then with another lock of lips, time seemed to slow and movement became like liquid. Like the speed of light, contradicting time itself, clothes were discarded to the floor all around the bed. The raven's cold room became hot with passion. The window coated with fogged moisture, but it still let in the glowing sun beams.

Two bodies entwined with eachother. Sweat glazed over their bodies as they rolled around above the now tousled and Naruto's senses were no longer concentrating on anything other then the further joining of their souls. Curt gasps and lusty moans from raspy voices filled the room.

The most erotic screams lifted from Sasuke's silky but rasping voice as he bounced atop of Naruto. His sharp fingernails dug into the blonde's shoulders. The sunlight acted like a spotlight o the two lovers as they moved in ecstacy. The illuminating Sasuke looked so good to Naruto, he just wanted to touch every inch of that skin.

Sasuke tried his best to make Naruto feel pleasure, never having done such actions before. The feelings were so intense for both men, it was driving them wild. Friction and heat were becoming so much. Then, in unison, screaming eachother's name, they came.

Bodies arched and stiffened as they rode out the wonderful, mind blowing feelings running through each nerve in them. Moans were so loud, that if Sasuke had neighbors, they would surely know what was happening.

Never once did they unlock their gazing eyes from one another. Silently, they said _I love you_ as they could barely speak another word.

Sasuke fell on top of Naruto. Their bodies pressed together, panting for air. Pulling in as much strength that they could, they kissed before drifting to sleep.

* * *

It was unbelieveable of what position Gaara was in right now. Should he start feeling this way, after only knowning this boy for a mere half day? But, Ai was so wonderful. He was quiet and wore his heart on his sleeve. Polite, smart, honest, and beautiful... the perfect man. In Gaara's opinion, anyway.

Could Gaara really be thinking more about Ai then of Naruto? Was it coinsidence that after he was shot down by the konoha blonde, that he would meet Ai? Ai...

Gaara smirked as he sat in his Kazekage desk chair, watching the stars twinkle in the night sky. Continuously, the memory of earlier's tea date ran through his mind. Ai was his ironic note in the lovely staff that was the lonely life symphony.

* * *

_ So was all you guys wanted? I didn't want to make their first time a really vulgar thing, so i tried to make it romantic. ...At least, that's what i think I had in mind. I did write this like 3 years ago XD. Sigh I am so sorry it too so long. I never want to make you guys wait like that again. Sadly, Itachi isn't here today. When I told him to stay away for this chapter, he ended up making plans with Nagato and Kisame. They still haven't come back. I'm a bit scared about that. Things never seem to end well for me when Kisame and Itachi go drinking together. Hopefully, Nagato can keep the peace. (get it, that's a Naruto pun...yeah, i know not funny *sweatdrop*)  
Next chapter i will surely try to get it up as fast as I can. so, next chapter will have some more fluff. Um... lol and alot of questions.  
Please be patient with me guys. But if i'm taking to long send me a message and tell me to get my ass on it. _  
Like me on Facebook and follow me on twitter. The links are on my profile.

Love Natsuki Lee. 


End file.
